Underneath
by Bloodymaggie81
Summary: Para Hayden y Avril enamorarse fue como un hechizo. Pero, ¿se trata de un amor a primera vista o de un reflejo de algo mucho más devastador e intenso, que se niega a morir a pesar de las mentiras, las frustraciones e incluso la muerte? E/B
1. PROLOGO

**Disclaimer**: Avril y Hayden me pertenecen a mí. Sus almas y el resto de personajes de crepusculo, a S. Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos un ratito.

**Reeditado**

* * *

"_**El alma del hombre es como el agua. Viene del cielo, se eleva hacia el cielo y vuelve después a la tierra, en un eterno ciclo. Estoy seguro de que he estado aquí, tal como estoy ahora, mil veces antes, y espero regresar otras mil veces más"**_

Goethe.

"_**Vive de tal modo que llegues a desear vivir otra vez, ése es tu deber, ¡porque revivirás de todas maneras!"**_

Nietzche_._

* * *

_**Bella Swan.**_

"_Bella". _Sonreí feliz por escuchar de nuevo la voz de Edward.

"_¿Sí?"_

"_No lo hagas, por favor", _me suplicó con angustia y rabia en su voz aterciopelada.

Recordaba que se ponía así cuando estaba muy ansioso.

Le ignoré mientras me preparaba para saltar. La lluvia me azotaba y se arremolinaba a mi alrededor.

"_No lo hagas", _me volvió a suplicar. En vano.

"_Querías que fuera humana", _le recordé. "_Bueno, pues mírame"_

"_Por favor. Hazlo por mí."_

"_Es la única forma que estés conmigo."_

"_Por favor". _Era un susurro en la lluvia que caía como una cortina de agua, me revolvía el pelo y me empapaba la ropa.

Me puse de puntillas.

"_¡No!"_, me prohibió furioso.

Sonreí levantando los brazos como si fuera a tirarme de cabeza y alce mi rostro a la lluvia.

"_Me lo prometiste", _intentó aferrarse a mis palabras. "_Prometiste estar a salvo_"

"_No se puede cumplir una promesa a un mentiroso, Edward", _tuve el valor de echarle en cara.

Con aquellas palabras, me incliné, agachándome para tomar más impulso…y me tiré por el acantilado.

"_¡No!", _rugió Edward angustiado_._

—Sí—chillé yo alborozada, mientras la caida y la gravedad actuaban sobre mi cuerpo, e, inexorablemente, éste atravesaba la oscura superficie del agua para hundirme más y más en ella.

Y solo quedó la nada.

Mi cuerpo quedó rodeado por la fría agua. Aquello hizó que el agujero en mi pecho se ensanchase debido al recuerdo de los fríos brazos de Edward sobre mi piel. Su corazón había resultado ser tan traicionero como el mar.

Esos eran los pensamientos que me embargaban mientras el pico de adrenalina se iba estabilizando y yo caía y caía más al fondo. No debí permitirlo. Cometí el error de no haber esperado a Jacob para saltar, de sentirme demasiado ufana de mí misma y sobre todo nunca debí subestimar la magnitud de la tormenta.

Pero ya era tarde para luchar contra el oleaje que jugaba con mi cuerpo, ignorando mis torpes esfuerzos para intentar salir a la superficie.

La corriente me atrapó y no iba a perder esta batalla.

Sin embargo no fueron las olas lo que me preocupaban. Una llama—algo imposible debido a donde me encontraba—se paró en seco durante unos escasos segundos y luego se dirigió donde yo me encontraba, luchando contra la marea.

Aún con mis movimientos, la llama se acercó a mí y me agarró del tobillo tirando hacia abajo.

Aterrada, abrí los ojos, solo para toparme con unos crueles ojos rojos acompañados de una mortífera sonrisa. Una sonrisa triunfal.

Al darme cuenta de quien se trataba, dejé de luchar. Cualquier resistencia ante ella, solo me produciría una muerte más atroz…

¡Oh, sí! Yo, Isabella Swan iba a morir a manos de aquellos seres de leyenda donde yo me había inmiscuido.

Todo se volvió negro y a pesar de rebelarme e intentar mover brazos y piernas con insistencia, pronto comprendí que era una marioneta en sus manos.

Abría la boca para intentar coger aire, pero lo único que estaba consiguiendo era que mis pulmones se llenasen de agua más rápidamente. Todo esfuerzo era inútil. No iba a sobrevivir a esto. Lo asumía por completo y la visión de un ángel me lo confirmaba. La verdad que me hubiera gustado que me dedicase mi sonrisa traviesa que hacía que mi corazón se saliese del pecho, pero verle furioso con los dientes apretados, las aletas de la nariz dilatadas y el brillo de sus ojos negros asomarse con intensidad, también me valía. No esperaba salir de aquello. Me lo debía después de tanto sufrimiento.

"_Bella, no te dejes atrapar",_ me apremiaba su voz.

En lugar de hacerle caso, mi mente y mi cuerpo se pusieron de acuerdo para dejar caer los brazos al lado de mi cuerpo y dejar de mover las piernas.

"_¡Maldita sea, Bella!"_, juró rabioso al ver que no me comportaba como esperaba. _"¡Lucha!"_

"_No"_, me rebelé. No quería una vida si el no estaba en ella.

"_Lucha."_

"_Ya es demasiado tarde. Ella me ha cogido. Es el final…"_

Me negué a pelear más. Me sentía feliz como nunca lo había sido en los últimos meses; aun descubriendo la cruel satisfacción de mi captora y su risa triunfal. Ni siquiera Jacob había sido capaz de llenar ese vacío.

Decían que cuando estabas a las puertas de la muerte, toda tu vida pasaba ante tus ojos como una película.

En mi caso no fue así. No ha había material suficiente en mi vida para una gran película. Había sido breve y no muy aprovechada. Solo merecía relegarse del olvido unos cuantos meses. Los más felices.

Si yo moría, lo que había vivido con Edward también lo haría. Aunque ya no me amase, o nunca lo hubiese hecho, lo que yo sentí sí había existido y merecía salvarse.

Y la mujer del pelo de la llama tiraba de mí hacia abajo.

Y mientras mis pulmones se colapsaban y me ardían por falta de aire, y los calambres me invadían las piernas, deseé con todas mis fuerzas tener una posibilidad para que Edward y el mundo supiesen cuanto le había amado.

_Tic, tac, tic, tac… _

Mi corazón se rebelaba ahora después de tantos meses de mantenerse quieto. Un poco tarde.

_Tic, tac, tic…_

Ya no había dolor. Solo felicidad.

_Tic, tac_…

Mi mente y mi cuerpo se disociaban y la imagen de Edward sollozando se fundía con la nada. Solo un breve pinchazo en la vena de mi cuello. ¿Quién podía culparla? Me había cazado en un desliz y tendría su venganza.

_Tic_…

Un último deseo se difuminaba con las olas del mar.

"_Quiero que mi historia de amor sobreviva al espacio y al tiempo"_

…

...

...

**Edward Cullen.**

Aro no me había sido útil en esto.

No importaba.

Sabía la manera de hacerle enfadar.

Ni siquiera él podía pasar por alto que uno de sus súbditos se saltase a la torera una de sus amadas reglas. Y menos aun la regla de oro que todo vampiro debía cumplir.

Y en aquel momento, en el que mi camisa estaba a mis pies y los rayos de sol intentando iluminar mi piel, compuesta por células muertas, era cuando iba a violar nuestra ley más sagrada y miles de personas, que celebraban el día de San Marcos, iban a ser testigos de un espectáculo que jamás olvidarían. Esperaba que Carlisle tuviese razón y todo aquello fuese rápido.

Era absurdo pensar que me estaba destinado el mismo lugar al que había ido Bella después de su suicidio. Desde que probé la primera gota de sangre, aquel lugar me había estado vetado. Pero no me importaba.

Estaba seguro de una cosa.

Yo no podía permanecer más en este mundo arrastrándome como un insecto y sintiendo como cada trozo de mi ser más interno se iba pudriendo poco a poco y desprendiéndose de mí. No estaba afiliado al dolor. No iba a sobrevivir en un mundo donde ella no estaba.

Mientras ella estaba viva aun había esperanza. Alice hubiera tenido razón en todo, y dejándome llevar por mis impulsos egoístas, hubiese vuelto a Forks, con el rabo entre las piernas, saboreando el sabor agridulce de la derrota y de la debilidad.

Hubiese entrado en el santuario de su habitación para verla dormir, sana y salva, y haber esperado hasta que sus ojos color chocolate se hubiesen abierto y se hubiesen fijado en mí.

Entonces hubiese suplicado una y otra vez que me perdonase. No me hubiera importado arrodillarme a sus pies, con tal de haber visto en su rostro una sonrisa de perdón absoluto. Y después estar hablando durante horas y horas hasta el amanecer. En este momento me lamenté de no haber sido egoísta y haber arrastrado a Bella a una noche eterna conmigo, convirtiéndola en una aberración de lo que yo mismo era. Al imaginármela fría como un trozo de hielo y erguida como una piedra, sin que mi canción favorita sonase en su pecho y su mente solo estuviese concentrada en la mente de un depredador, pero respirando profundamente y a salvo en mis manos, pensé que no era mayor condena que la que pronuncié yo en aquel bosque de Forks, apuñalándonos para siempre.

Arrastrarse por los moteles del mundo y rumiar mi dolor, no lo llamaría supervivencia. En el fondo sentía agradecimiento a Rosalie por haber sido sincera y contarme a quemarropa la verdad, llamándome, en lugar de adoptar la actitud sobreprotectora y patética de Carlisle y Esme, aunque sus motivos no hubieran sido los correctos y hasta el último instante estuviese pensando en ella misma.

Pero gracias a ese impulso, se había acabado con una lenta agonía que había durado meses y ya no se hubiera podido prolongar. O rendirse o morir. Yo mismo había firmado nuestra condena. Si Bella se encontraba bajo una losa de mármol dejando que los gusanos devorasen su cuerpo y al cabo de los años se convirtiera en polvo, no quedando nada que pudiese demostrar su existencia, era por mi culpa. Debí ser fuerte y haberla alejado de mi lado. O debí ser débil y haberla dado una noche eterna.

Ya no valía la pena lamentarse por lo que había pasado y por lo que pasase en el futuro. Simplemente era inexistente. Y aquella idea de la que tanto me mofaba en el pasado, empezó a aterrarme de verdad.

Mientras caminaba hacia el centro de la plaza y en mi mente se colaban nimios susurros de la guarda de los Vulturi, suplicándome para que volviese a la sombra y que fuera a hablar con Aro, me vino a la cabeza una charla que tuve con Carlisle y su creencia en que los malditos para nosotros también había un alma.

Me hubiera gustado que él estuviese aquí conmigo y me hubiese cogido la mano para alentarme. Me hubiera gustado que me hubiera susurrado al oído aquello que era improbable pero era dulce como la miel.

Los rayos de sol chocaban contra mi cuerpo y yo ya no notaba su calor en ellos. Ya estaba por encima del bien y del mal.

De todo lo que me tendría que haber arrepentido en más de cien años de historia, solo lo había hecho de algo que en estos últimos instantes podría parecer trivial.

Por unos segundos deseé con todo mi ser que Carlisle no se hubiese equivocado y que yo tuviese alma. Mi última petición como moribundo era que por unos instantes algo de mí pudiese sobrevivir y poder contarle a Bella porque actué como actué para después retirarme en las sombras para toda la eternidad.

No pedía ser perdonado. Solo quería que la persona más valiosa de mi mundo, supiera cuanto la había amado este monstruo.

"_Solo una oportunidad"_, rogué a cualquier entidad, benévola, que tuviese un instante para mí insignificante suplica, mientras los Vulturis me arrastraban para empezar con el proceso.

"_Edward…"_

Su voz, llamándome, me sirvió de placebo para la agonía que me esperaba, mientras, sentía, poco a poco, como mi cuerpo se iba desmembrando y el dolor me adormecía…


	2. HAPPY BIRTHDAY

_**Editado**_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Hayden y Avril me pertenecen. Sus almas, sin embargo, pertenecen a S. Meyer como los personajes de Twilight_

* * *

_**Happy Birthday **__**(Hayden)**_

Por una vez agradecí que la minicadena de Lydia sonase a las tres de la mañana con esa música "New age" que tanta afición había adquirido en el último mes. Aquello mortificaría mi grito de angustia al despertarme y mi compañera en el lecho no se tendría que quejar. Por suerte se había puesto los tapones para los oídos y no sería consciente de mi angustia tras despertarme de aquel extraño sueño que tan real me parecía.

Después de inspirar y espirar intensamente y secarme el sudor frío que invadía mi cuerpo, acumulándose en mi frente, comprobé que no me faltaba ningun miembro de mi cuerpo. Era consciente de lo absurdo de la situación, pero soñar durante varias noches seguidas, y cada vez con más nitidez en los detalles, que un grupo de personajes, que cubrían su pálida piel y sus ojos rojizos con una capa negra, te desmembrasen lentamente con todo lujo de detalles, me había vuelto un poco aprensivo. Todo estaba en orden y todas las partes de mi cuerpo estaban en su sitio.

— ¡Hum!—Oí refunfuñar a Lydia en su estado de REM profundo.

Tuve el impulso de besarla para tranquilizarla, o más bien quitarme un miedo irracional de mi interior, y al acercarme a ella, su antifaz para dormir y su mascarilla verde hecha de pepino y aguacate para hidratar su cutis y así impedir el desarrollo de las arrugas, a pesar de tener solo veinte años, me refrenó, conformándome con verla respirar sutilmente, entregada a su sueño.

Con el dolor de cabeza que me había provocado la pesadilla, supuse que no tendría fuerzas para soportar una bronca con Lydia sobre que había manchado de sudor las sabanas en cuanto esta se levantase por la mañana, por lo que decidí ir al cuarto de baño para refrescarme la cara.

Con una torpeza impropia de mí, me incorporé de la cama, y sin ganas de buscar las zapatillas, me dirigí al cuarto de baño contiguo a nuestro dormitorio—o más bien a todo el piso de arriba de nuestro loft—intentando no perder el equilibrio, y al llegar a este, encendí la luz del espejo del lavabo para molestar a Lydia lo menos posible.

Después de refrescarme varias veces para quitarme el sudor de la cara, me miré al espejo con gesto de fastidio. Si continuaba con mis noches en vela, conseguiría que me saliesen unas molestas ojeras alrededor de mis ojos, bastante difíciles de simular si tu piel es demasiado incolora y tus ojos grises oscuros.

Era inútil volver a la cama porque sabía de sobra que no pegaría ojo en todo lo que me quedase de noche, dando vueltas en la cama y molestando a Lydia.

Recurrí a mi táctica habitual cada vez que esta clase de contratiempos que en los últimos días estaba siendo más que molesto.

Bajé por las escaleras mientras el ruido de la calle me hacía palpitar la vena de mi sien, provocando que el dolor se intensificara. Era uno de los inconvenientes de cogerse un piso en la zona más céntrica de una ciudad como Chicago. Las noches no eran aliciente para que Chicago durmiese.

Mis pasos me llevaron a la cocina de último diseño y cogí del frigorífico un cartón de leche de soja para calentármelo. Suspire con aprensión al ver, impaciente, que el microondas tardaba más de lo que mis nervios podían aguantar. Lo abrí sin darle tiempo a terminar de calentar la leche, y me fui al comedor para seguir el protocolo de emergencia en estos casos.

Me tumbé en mi sofá de cuero negro, me puse los auriculares y encendí la minicadena. Estaba puesta mi canción favorita, "Losing my religion" de REM. Por un momento las imágenes de mi sueño volvieron con intensidad. Reprimí un grito y las imágenes desaparecieron como si nada. Poco a poco recuperé la cordura y me fui relajando hasta caer en un estado de plenitud y paz absolutas. Mi pequeño oasis de paz en la agitada vida de Hayden Newman.

— ¡Oh, mi pequeño Haydie!—Se lamentó Lydia al ver que las molestas ojeras habían hecho acto de presencia en mi rostro. La ducha con agua fría me había calmado en parte y me sentía con fuerzas para enfrentarme al veredicto de Lydia sobre mi aspecto físico— ¡Esto es un desastre! ¡Dentro de dos días tenemos la fiesta de Dolce y Gabanna! No tenías otro momento para adquirir la apariencia de muerto viviente—Frunció el ceño al ver que yo suspiraba airado. Yo no me producía mis sueños para provocarme ojeras—Bueno…—Me lanzo su mirada analítica que tanto temía en ella—no hay nada que una rehidratante y un par de rodajas de pepino no puedan arreglar. Eso sí, cariño, procura dormir catorce horas…no sé... ¡Pon algo de tu parte, jopetas!

—Cielo, con los sueños que tengo, si consigo dormir más de cuatro horas seguidas, será mucho—Me queje mientras preparaba el desayuno, basado en café descafeinado con leche de soja y copos de avena y trigo.

— ¡Ah!—Aquello le hizo callar…por cinco segundos— ¿Por qué no llamas a tus padres para que te aconsejen y te pidan cita con un buen psicoanalista?—Me sugirió.

Aquello me hizó emitir una carcajada muy estereotipada. Ser hijo de Joseph y Elianor Newman, propietarios y accionistas de la agencia de modelos "Newman y Newman", requería que tus padres estuviesen diez meses viajando por todo el mundo haciendo campaña de su prestigiosa agencia y que el resto del año se dedicasen a descansar el uno del otro, mi madre esquiando en Suiza y mi padre de crucero por el Caribe con su amante de turno, por lo que solo podían dedicar unos días al año escasos a su hijo, delegando su cuidado y su educación a las niñeras y los internados de pago más prestigiosos de Europa y Estados Unidos, hasta los dieciocho años, en los que decidí irme a vivir por mi cuenta, aunque todos los meses tuviese en mi cuenta corriente un millón de dolares, y alquilarme un piso con mi novia desde los dieciséis años, Lydia Stuart, hija de los dueños de uno de los bufetes de abogados más prestigioso de Chicago, después del fundado por la familia Masen en 1901.

No reprochaba en absoluto que mis padres no dedicasen su tiempo en mí. Nuestra posición requería ciertos sacrificios.

Tenía todo lo que necesitaba y todos los caprichos eran colmados en cuanto yo abriese la boca para pedirlo. No había creado ningun trauma o carencia psicológica por la falta de mis padres en la infancia y la adolescencia. Gracias a ello, había madurado más deprisa y había aprendido a resolver mis problemas por mi mismo.

El amor era muy bonito y quedaba muy bien para la literatura romántica. En la vida real, era más bien un contratiempo. Los primeros años de relación en una pareja, estaban llenos de magia. Los siguientes, simplemente, eran un largo proceso de adaptación a las costumbres y manías de nuestra pareja hasta que la muerte o el aburrimiento nos separasen. Al contrario de lo que decía Jane Austen, el amor sí tenía fecha de caducidad.

— ¿He dicho algo gracioso?—Lydia se enfadó al ver que reprimía una sonrisa burlona. Odiaba que yo me riera de ella y su táctica era ponerme morros. Por primera vez en aquella mañana, me fije en su espectacular figura, solo cubierta por una bata corta de color rosa chicle, un short a conjunto con su camiseta de Calvin Klein. Aquel color resaltaba su precioso color de piel tostado y el de su pelo castaño largo y ondulado que combinaban a la perfección con sus grandes ojos marrones oscuros. Agradecí que se hubiera quitado la mascarilla nada más levantarse. Al concentrarme en sus piernas kilométricas, comprendí que alguien como Lydia era perfecta para el equilibrio de mi vida. Era bonita, no muy compleja de mente, bastante complaciente en el ámbito sexual y con una sola meta en su vida, ella misma y el cenit de la perfección de su físico. Si no me metía demasiado con eso, tendría una vida sin complicaciones.

—Haydie—me llamó la atención, —estoy cogiendo complejo de mueble.

—Lo siento—me disculpé. —Estaba con la cabeza en otra parte. En cuanto al tema del psicoanalista, no creo que éste me resuelva gran cosa aparte de llenarme la cabeza sobre traumas infantiles de los que carezco. Lo mejor será que gaste mi dinero y mi tiempo en el gimnasio. Seguro que con dos horas más de Kick boxing y todo arreglado…Ya sabes que a Elianor y Joseph no les gusta perder el tiempo por nimiedades.

—Me da igual como lo resuelvas—se encogió de hombros. —Lo único que quiero es…, ósea, que desaparezca esa expresión de criatura de la noche de tu rostro…Eso queda tan poco fashion—Me hizo un gesto airado con la mano antes de dirigirse a la cocina a preparar la comida.

Hoy era viernes y, según las tablas de la dieta para la regulación perfecta de nuestro metabolismo y conseguir una vida sana y longeva, hoy tocaba ensalada de brotes de soja aliñada con jugo de limón, hamburguesas de tofú y queso fresco y de bebida, té de limón helado.

Como el asunto de la comida lo llevaba Lydia, no me preocupé demasiado y me limité a sentarme en el taburete del piano y apoyé sobre la cubierta del piano mi desayuno. Mientras leía el periódico, pensé en lo absurdo de tener un piano si Lydia ni yo sabíamos tocarlo. Pero ella me dijo que todo hogar "chic" debía tener un piano de cola, por lo que no me lo pensé mucho a la hora de comprarlo. Aunque fuera puro atrezzo, yo ya había encontrado la utilidad de tener un sitio donde desayunar tranquilamente. El único inconveniente era su color negro—para no desentonar con los muebles del piso—que atraía el polvo como un imán y tenía que tener cuidado con los posos que el vaso de la leche dejaba en éste, si no quería que Lydia se echase a llorar y me culpase a mí de sus ojos rojos cuando se le pasase la rabieta.

Estaba tan abstraído leyendo el articulo sobre la universidad de Loyola, publicado por el "Chicago chronical", que me sobresalté al oír un gemido de angustia de Lydia.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—Pregunté preocupado mientras Lydia lloriqueaba.

— ¡Ay, my darling!—Lydia estaba increíblemente sofocada— ¡He hecho una cagada mayor que conjuntar una blusa de Versace con un pantalón de Gucci!—Negaba con aprensión y angustia: —Yo he…he… ¡He puesto cinco gramos más de lechuga y voy a romper toda la estadística de las tablas!—Se echó a llorar ante mi gesto de perplejidad.

— ¿Qué importancia tiene poner cinco gramos más de lechuga?—Seguía sin ver el kit de la cuestión.

En respuesta, Lydia tuvo una especie de ataque de ansiedad. Tuve que acudir en su ayuda cuando note que le costaba respirar con normalidad. Al ver que no acababa de tranquilizarse, fui al cuarto de baño y del botiquín de los medicamentos cogí una pastilla de "Tranquimacin". Volví a la cocina, abrí el grifo, deje correr el agua para que saliese fresca y llené medio vaso con ella.

—Ponte esta pastilla debajo de la lengua y deja que se disuelva—le indiqué. —Lydia, tranquila. Esta pastilla es natural. Hecha exclusivamente de hierbas y plantas procedentes del Amazonas. —Le mentí al ver que no se mostraba demasiado receptiva a seguir mis indicaciones.

Al oír "Medicina natural", se metió la pastilla en la boca, y la arrastré hasta el sofá para que se tumbase hasta que la pastilla le hiciera efecto.

— ¿Estás mejor?—Asintió con la cabeza y le di el vaso de agua. Ésta se lo bebió de un solo trago.

—Habrás puesto el filtro para que no tenga cloro, ¿Verdad?—Asentí, suspirando sutilmente para que ella no me pudiese oír. Volvió al tema primigenio. — ¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible, Haydie?—Se lamentó. —Seguro que tú quieres verme gorda y que me echen de mi trabajo de secretaria para tu agenda. ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Que horrible sería eso de pesar sesenta y cinco kilos y tener una talla cuarenta de pantalón!—Se estremeció solo de pensarlo—…y tú me dejarías por una cualquiera que usase la talla treinta y seis…—Empezó a gimotear y lloriquear porque su imaginación le estaba jugando malas pasadas—…y yo no lo podría soportar y…cogería una tableta de chocolate con leche y me la comería entera… ¡Mira lo desesperada que estaría por perderte!

—Lydia—la tranquilicé, dandole un suave beso en sus labios, —no vas a perderme por cinco gramos más de lechuga. Si eso te hace infeliz, yo me como la ensalada que tenga esos cinco gramos.

Me miró como si estuviese dispuesto a comerme una bomba por ella. Hizo un puchero y continuó hablando:

¿De verdad que estás dispuesto a comerte la ensalada por mí?—Estaba empezando a aburrirme de aquella conversación. —Pero luego tendrás que hacer una hora más de gimnasio, por cada cinco gramos más de ensalada, Haydie. Lo dice las tablas de calorías. Yo no quiero que acumules líquidos en el vientre y empieces a echar tripa…eso sería tan antiestético. Yo no podría estar al lado de alguien que estuviese gordo.

—Tranquila, cariño. Creo que leí en las tablas que midiendo un metro ochenta y cinco centímetros y pesando setenta y dos kilos, podía comer hasta quinientos cincuenta gramos de lechuga. Recuerda que un chico tiene un metabolismo más rápido que una chica y necesitamos comer más porque gastamos más rápido—le puntualicé.

Ella parecía contenta con mi explicación.

—Ósea, Haydie eres tan "in"…Ahora me explico como eres tan listo y consigues entrar en la facultad…Eres el boyfriend que toda chica desearía.

Gracias a mis explicaciones y a mi solicitud de entrada en la universidad de Loyola me había ganado cincuenta gramos más de lechuga en mi ensalada.

—Pero…—Continuó diciendo mientras yo la escuchaba con precaución—…aun no entiendo porque quieres estudiar medicina, my baby. Es una carrera tan "out fashion" y además tan sacrificada. Te van a salir canas antes de los treinta y algún enfermo seguro que te contagiara algo tan peligroso como unas almorranas—intenté reprimir una sonrisa burlona ante la confusión de los diagnósticos que tenía Lydia en la cabeza. —Además Elianor y Joseph preferirían, y yo estoy de acuerdo, en que estudiases empresariales o alguna carrera por el estilo…algo con más glamour…

Negué con la cabeza. Podía ceder y amoldarme a los deseos de otras personas en asuntos triviales, pero no en éste. Siempre había admirado aquellas personas que estaban dispuestas a sacrificarse por la salud de los demás. Y desde mi privilegiada existencia, sentí como estaba en deuda con el destino por haber nacido en donde y como lo había hecho. Tenía que cumplir con los demás por lo que a mí se me había dado. Lydia había perdido esa batalla desde hacia tanto tiempo.

Cuando me aseguré que estaba bien, me volví a dirigir al piano para terminar de desayunar. No me di cuenta que la tapa del piano estaba abierta. Las teclas estaban brillando. Parecía que me indicaban que las tocase. Era superior a mí y no pude resistirme a la tentación y al instante, noté su frío y pulido tacto en las yemas de mis dedos.

Repentinamente, todo el loft desapareció ante mi vista y todo se volvió blanco y negro, como en una película antigua de cine mudo. Cerré los ojos para intentar que se me pasase el mareo. El piano empezaba a sonar como si tuviese vida propia…

…"_Al abrir los ojos, me encontré en un salón muy elegante, que presumí que estaba amueblado estilo finales del siglo diecinueve. Una pieza de piano que yo creí interpretar como el "Claro de luna" de Beethoven. Mis ojos se enfocaron ante el piano de cola y en él descubrí a una mujer que me pareció increíblemente hermosa. Solo las diosas que había oído relatar en los cuentos de hadas, podrían comparársela. A pesar de que todo estaba difuminado y existe una ausencia de color absoluta, podía adivinar que su cabello, recogido en un sencillo peinado, era rubio o castaño muy claro y sus ojos, concentrados en las teclas, eran también claros. _

_Mis pequeñas piernas me impulsaron a correr torpemente hacia ella, y al llegar, la tiré de la falda insistentemente hasta que, riéndose, me cogió en su regazo y puso mis manitas entre las suyas._

"_Creo que dentro de poco tendremos un pequeño Mozart en la familia", me besó en la nuca delicadamente._

_Yo reía feliz mientras toqueteaba las teclas._

"_Edward", Me regañó dulcemente, "El piano es como una mujer. Todo el mundo puede tocarlo, pero solo un amante sabe acariciar de tal manera que las teclas al tocarse, creen la música. Solo los buenos amantes son grandes músicos"_

"_Entonces yo no seré un buen músico", Musite con pena, "Las niñas son tontas y no se puede jugar con ellas porque se hacen pupa. No me caen bien"_

"_Ya veremos si dices eso cuando tengas dieciséis o diecisiete años, granujilla", Fingió protestar mientras cogía con cariño mis manos y las interponía entre las suyas. Sus dedos entre los míos…su olor a lavanda y violetas procedentes de su pelo, me embriagaban…el tacto de su suave piel sobre la mía…el cosquilleo de los mechones de su cabello sobre los míos…la música de su risa…" _

—Hayden, Hayden…—oí como alguien intentaba devolverme a la realidad, venciendo mi resistencia a quedarme en aquel oasis de paz.

— ¡Ay mi cuchifritin… mi pequeñín que se ha desmayado…jopetas, Jimmy, haz algo útil!—La voz de Lydia acabó por romper el hechizo, y al abrir los ojos, todo volvía a ser multicolor y me encontraba en el loft.

— ¡Joder, Hay tío, creo que has tenido lo que los drogatas denominan un "trippie"!—Reconocí de inmediato las rastas de color azabache de Jim Stevenson, o lo que era lo mismo, Jimmy para los amigos. Aquello me tranquilizó. — ¿Ves como no era necesario llamar a la policía nacional ni al FBI por si le habían asesinado, snob?—Le echo algo en cara a Lydia mientras veía con más nitidez como esta se cruzaba de brazos y empezaba a poner morritos.

— ¡Yo que iba a saber!—Protestó ésta— ¡Estábamos hablando tranquilamente y de repente se desmayó!

—Estoy bien—respondí con voz débil. —Ha debido ser el calor.

—Eso puede ser—corroboró mi amigo. —En la calle, pega el sol como nunca. Se nota que el verano está entrando.

— ¡Pero si la casa esta fresca!—Se quejó Lydia. —Yo misma me he encargado que la temperatura estuviese a 20º C y la humedad al 10%...Pero como el señor matanimales siempre me tiene que criticar, pues ahora yo soy la mala de la película—cerré los ojos exasperado. Odiaba la autocompasión de Lydia y su victimismo.

—No creo que haya sido problema de la casa, señorita comehierbas—se defendió Jim. —Pero vete a saber que tendrá esas hierbas que le das. Yo creo que en el campo donde vas a buscarlas, se te ha colado alguna hierba alucinógena.

—Mi comida natural y libre de toxinas es comprada en las mejores parafarmacias de New York y Chicago—Lydia parecía querer sacar los ojos a Jimmy.

—Mira, guapita de cara, por lo que a mi respecta, yo solo conozco dos cosas que comen hierbas. Las primeras son las vacas y las segunda, las brujas.

— ¿Me estás llamando vaca?—Inquirió Lydia horrorizada, manoseándose la cintura y las caderas. Parecía al borde del llanto.

—Querida, dudo que de tu cuerpo entero salga un filete en condiciones. Llamarte a ti vaca sería insultar a los pobres animalitos.

— ¡Chicos, ya basta!—Les grité para que parasen antes que Lydia se quejase de haberse roto una uña por golpear a Jimmy. —Me encuentro bien, pero como sigáis peleándoos, me volveré a desmayar.

Parecieron más responsables cuando les reñí. Después de casi cuatro años de intentos frustrados, comprendí que jamás debía cometer el error de meter en la misma habitación a mi novia y a mi mejor amigo.

—Jimmy, me alegro de verte, pero creo que no te había llamado para salir hasta esta tarde…

Jimmy me sonrió abiertamente y dando más misterio al asunto, sacó una carta de su bolsillo que me entregó al instante. Llevaba el sello de la universidad de Loyola. Mi corazón se contrajo en la garganta.

Me sentí torpe a la hora de abrirlo. En aquel sobre estaba escrito mi futuro y esperaba que el esfuerzo de las largas noches de estudios y sacrificios hubiera dado sus frutos. La expectación de Lydia me exasperaba.

— ¡Que nervios! ¡Por Dios, Haydie, mi chiquitín, abre ya ese sobre! ¡Ay, Dios! ¡Eso que se me ha caído era mi pelo! ¡Que horror! ¡Pero ábrela ya, que me voy a quedar calva!—Sollozó.

Con más ansiedad de lo debido, leí la carta. Después la dejé caer al suelo y miré enigmáticamente a Lydia y Jimmy, que no sabía que expresión adoptar. Sonreí lentamente.

—En octubre formaré parte de los cinco mil alumnos que entraran a estudiar en la universidad de Loyola—Anuncié con petulancia.

— ¡Toma, toma y toma!—Jimmy alzó el puño en alto— ¡Ese es mi Haydie y su memoria fotográfica! ¡Si yo sabía desde la guardería que el chico de pelo cobrizo llegaría muy lejos!—Con su enorme brazo, me levantó del sofá donde me habían tumbado y me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Por unos momentos creí que había perdido algún hueso de mi caja torácica.

— ¡Te lo juro por Snoopy!—Lydia empezó a agitar las manos—Ósea…Haydie ya es médico…Ósea, voy a llamar a todas mis amigas para contárselo y se mueran de la envidia por no tener un novio médico… ¡Que se chinchen y les salgan granos por la envidia!

—Lydia—La intenté calmar, —aun me faltan cinco años más la especialidad para ser médico. No precipites acontecimientos.

— ¡Pero si quisieras podrías sacártela en un año!—Jimmy me golpeó la espalda. —Lo tuyo es prodigioso. Se leía la lección una sola vez para el examen y el tío sacaba la máxima puntación. Tú y tu memoria fotográfica.

—Sí—admití en plan broma, pero en más de una ocasión me sorprendía a mi mismo, e incluso, llegaba a asustarme leerme la lección y memorizarla al pie de la letra. Tenía la vaga impresión que todas aquellas materias las había visto antes.

Jimmy me agarró y me empujó hacia la puerta.

—Esto hay que celebrarlo. Vayámonos a comer por ahí fuera. Y esta vez la comida verde y las hierbas están prohibidas—me amenazó. Lydia iba a protestar pero Jimmy la paró en seco: —Tú ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Creo que tienes mucho trabajo que hacer. Te lo devolveré por la tarde listo.

Lydia empezó a reírse como una tonta cuando Jimmy le guiñó un ojo. Tanta complicidad no era propia de ellos. Algo estaban planeando. Pronto lo descubriría.

* * *

—Hayden Newman, eres el personaje más extraño que he conocido jamás—admitió Jimmy sorprendido ante mi extraño ritual de comerme un helado de chocolate mientras nos sentábamos en un parque a las orillas del lago Michigan.

Tenía la vaga sensación que había estado en aquel lugar antes sin conocer el verdadero motivo. Y por esa extraña sensación, me gustaba estar ahí. De aquel lugar emergía una magia especial que me hacía olvidar que era Hayden Newman y tenía veinte años.

En aquellos instantes me convertía en un niño feliz y dichoso, que se compraba un helado de chocolate en la heladería más antigua y prestigiosa de todo Chicago, y se iba a esa zona verde y húmeda del parque para observar las distintas tonalidades que tomaba sus tranquilas aguas a medida que pasaba el día.

En aquel momento, el sol le daba un hermoso color rojizo anaranjado. Me hubiera quedado hasta la hora del crepúsculo para ver mi tonalidad malvácea favorita. Aunque prefería ir solo y tener para mí ese momento del día, Jimmy tampoco me molestaba. Acostumbrado a mis manías, ésta la encontraba totalmente inofensiva, por lo que se limitaba a dejarme en paz en aquellos instantes, y tumbaba su enorme cuerpazo de casi dos metros en la hierba mientras se ponía los auriculares del MP4 y cantaba en susurros alguna canción de Linkin Park. Por alguna razón que se le escapaba, Jimmy comprendía la importancia de este momento para mí, respetando mi soledad. Con Lydia, aquello hubiera sido una misión imposible.

— ¿Por qué soy raro?—Inquirí con curiosidad, mientras me limpiaba los chorretones que el helado había dejado en mi rostro.

—Eres el tío más snob que existe en la superficie de la tierra y sin embargo, únicamente noto que eres realmente feliz en este parque, a esta hora del día y comiéndote un helado de chocolate. Lo cual no te culpo después de estar siguiendo la misma dieta que mi tío de Tennesse obliga a seguir a sus vacas—se metió los dedos en la boca en señal de repugnancia. —Por lo que no te culpo por saltártela. Pero ya que pecas, peca bien y cambia de sabor de helado, Hay tío.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo mi helado de chocolate?—No se trataba del sabor del helado, pero si este no era de chocolate, el ritual no sería lo mismo y la magia se rompería.

—Hay, los helados son como las mujeres. Los hay de todos los gustos y sabores. En esta vida hay que variar. El de tutti—frutti que me he comido es delicioso. Pero mañana hay que volver para que pruebe el de toffe con vainilla. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

—Antes me acuesto con otra mujer que no sea Lydia, a cambiar mi helado de chocolate.

Se encogió de hombros, divertido.

—Te aseguro que si dieras el salto a otra cama que no sea la de "La señora de los anillos de diseño", yo no te culparía por ello—bufó. — ¡Hay, en serio! No sé como tienes tanta paciencia con una tía como esa. Creo que puedes aspirar a más. Tú mismo has reconocido que no la amas. Ni ella tampoco a ti. ¿Qué sentido tiene entonces vuestra relación?

—El amor es la causa más destructiva de las relaciones que existe—le recité el axioma de mi existencia por enésima vez. Jimmy jamás se había enamorado pero creía en los cuentos de hadas. El amor solo era rentable a los escritores y a los guionistas de las películas de Walt Disney. —A veces los intereses comunes dan más estabilidad, que una relación basada en los sentimientos. No puede haber nada sólido si se basa en algo tan efimero y repentino como los sentimientos.

—Hay, Hay, Hay…te conformas con una vida material y no ves nada más de lo que quieres ver—intenté no soltar una carcajada ante su nueva filosofia de la vida que había adquirido hacia dos meses. —Si no te liberas de todo eso, no estaras completo…

—…Si no cumplo con los objetivos que se me han encomendado en esta vida, no seré un ser puro y completo, por lo que no me podré integrar para formar parte del cosmos y alcanzar mi Nirvana—esto me sonaba a grupo musical más que a un rollo de teología que tanto intentaba evitar: —No puedo creer que te hayas hecho budista. No lo soportaras. Su religión les prohibe comer carne y tú no podrías estar sin comer un bistec un día entero.

—No voy a hacerme budista—resopló con un toque de impaciencia. —La religión es un gran camelo para que unos pocos se lucren de las supersticiones, miedos y esperanzas de la gran mayoria de las personas. Pero de algún modo u otro, simpatizo con ese calvo rollizo, llamado Buda y estoy más de acuerdo con él que con la mayoria de los fundadores de las religiones mayoritarias.

—"La religión es el opio del pueblo"—cité a Karl Marx.

Jimmy puso los ojos en blanco y me ignoró.

—Siempre he creído que estamos en esta vida no por regalo. Estamos aquí para cumplir unos objetivos y se nos da muchos años de ventaja para llevarlos a cabo. Por el camino tendrás que liberarte de todo aquello que te produzca dolor y te ate a la vida terrenal, para que cuando te llegue tu hora, seas digno de formar parte del cosmos y llegues al Nirvana.

— ¿Si no cumples lo que se te encomienda?—Inquirí picajoso. Me burlaba de Jimmy cuando era tan crédulo para tragarse toda aquella sarta de mentiras pseudo filosóficas. Pero como era mi único y verdadero amigo en todos los sentidos, si aquello le hacía feliz, yo le respetaría.

—Pues que tendrías que volver a completar el ciclo volviendo a esta vida según el karma que has llevado. Volverás a renacer una y otra vez hasta que no te hayas liberado de todo lo que te ataba a la existencia terrenal.

— ¿No crees que eso es demasiado fácil?—Mi vena escéptica había salido a relucir.

—Yo no rijo las leyes del cosmos, brother—se encogió de hombros para después sonreír enigmáticamente. —Hablando del cosmos y destino…—Le miré sorprendido mientras le observaba sacar un paquete de su bolsillo y me lo entregaba. Suspiré aprensivo. Se me había olvidado por completo.

—Un veinte de junio, hace veinte años, vino al mundo un niño de cabellos de bronce y sonrisa traviesa que el karma me encomendó para volverme loco… ¡Feliz cumpleaños, tío!

—No tenías porque dármelo ahora—musité. —Podías habérmelo dado cuando me llevarás a la fiesta sorpresa que Lydia y tú me tenéis montada—le guiñe un ojo con complicidad. —Lydia y tú solo os ponéis de acuerdo cuando se trata de fastidiarme una vez al año.

Jimmy se quedo un momento colgado, al ver que le había pillado, después empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia.

—Creo que tu pequeño don de leer la mente me está empezando a fastidiar—le había pillado con las manos en la masa.

Sonreí a la vez que abría el paquete pensando en la facilidad que tenía para averiguar y adelantarme a los movimientos y reacciones de la gente. Desde mis padres a mis conocidos, pasando por Lydia y Jim, todos parecían increíblemente predecibles hasta el punto de llegar a aburrirme en ocasiones.

Pero aquel regalo de por parte de Jimmy no me lo esperaba.

— ¡Vaya!—Contemplé el pequeño aparato de color negro metálico que cabía entre mis manos. —No sé que decir…solo…gracias. Aunque no comprendo porque me lo has dado antes de la fiesta, con las llaves de mi nuevo Audi TT, regalo de mis padres y la bicicleta estática, regalo de Lydia.

— ¡Joder, tío! Este es el regalo sentimental—Se puso las manos cruzadas en el pecho. —El regalo bueno está en el pub "Averno" donde se va a celebrar la fiesta. Pero el MP4 no es lo que más vale de esto. ¡No me he gastado doscientos miserables dolares para que tú lo contemples!

¿Quieres probarlo?—Empezaba a exasperarse.

Empecé a juguetear con los mandos de éste y comprobé que Jimmy había bajado, por Internet, todos los discos de mis cantantes y grupos favoritos: Coldplay, Placebo, Muse, REM…Aquel era el mejor regalo que iba a recibir en toda la larga noche.

Me mordí el labio debido a la emoción.

—Jim, es perfecto—las palabras empezaron a trabarse.

—Es un detalle—pero parecía petulante de haber acertado con esto.

—Creo que ya va siendo hora de irnos para el bar y soportar una noche muy larga—me iba levantando, con pesar, mientras buscaba una de mis canciones favoritas.

— ¡Hay, hazme un favor!—Me suplicó Jim con pesar. —Cuando llegues a la fiesta, haz el favor de fingir que te sorprendes. Porque si no me veo a la bruja de Blancanieves manchando los tacones de sus zapatos "Manolo" con mi sangre.

—Yo no sé nada—cerré la boca a estilo cremallera.

—Mientras tú vas a buscar el coche, yo voy a comprar unas cervezas y un par de hamburguesas porque creo que los aperitivos de la fiesta van a brillar por su ausencia y si bebo alguna bebida isotónica, a la que tu querida y tú estáis acostumbrados, cogeré complejo de pez—me dio la carta de los entrantes que se iban a servir en la fiesta. Lo leí a sabiendas de lo que me encontraría.

"Tataki de atún con judías y huevas de trucha, Infusión de tomate con queso y chicharro marinado, Langostino crujiente con emulsión de curry…", La sombra de Lydia era alargada. No me extrañaba nada en absoluto que el pobre Jimmy se quedara con hambre. Yo mismo estaba tentado a comerme otro helado de chocolate.

Los primeros acordes de la guitarra llegaron a mis oídos y antes de sumergirme en la canción, grité a Jimmy:

— ¡Date prisa y mueve ese hermoso culo que tu madre te dio! ¡Estoy deseando llegar a esa fiesta y ver el saco de boxeo que me has regalado a conjunto con los guantes y el casco!—Desde que vimos aquel equipo en la tienda de deportes donde nos comprábamos todo el equipamiento de gimnasia, supe que se le había pasado por la cabeza regalármelo por mi cumpleaños.

Volvió la cabeza para mirarme y fulminarme.

— ¡Vete a la puta mierda!—Se alejó airado.

Me reí mientras tatareaba la canción y me dejaba llevar por ella.

Con pesar empecé a moverme de aquel lugar de ensueño y mis ojos se iban fijando de un lugar a otro para captar la belleza del entorno.

Solo fue un segundo, pero estos se detuvieron en la imagen de una chica que estaba apoyada en un castaño. Me pareció extraño quedarme mirando a alguien de aquella manera, ya que normalmente me metía en mi mismo y me limitaba a ignorar a la gente. Pero con ella fue diferente. Su pequeña silueta, su piel pálida como el alabastro, su pelo negro corto de punta y sus grandes ojos dorados, me eran tan atrayentes…porque me eran terriblemente familiares. No era la típica chica que me llamase la atención, pero, a pesar de su ropa gastada y sus sandalias que indicaban que habían recorrido muchos kilómetros, su sonrisa era increíblemente sugestiva. Aún no entendía como pasó, pero repentinamente mis labios se estiraron y dibujaron una sonrisa.

Antes de desaparecer, como si de un espejismo se tratase, vi como sus ojos áureos empezaron a brillar debido a una emoción contenida. Al moverse, me pareció que un brillo salía de su piel al entrar en contacto con el sol.

"Yo te conozco", estuve a punto de haberla dicho si no se hubiese esfumado tan repentinamente. Y esta vez, no era una frase cliché para ligar fácilmente.

Me reí de mi propia ingenuidad y me dirigí hacia el coche para que Jimmy me llevase a mi lugar de tortura. Me aseguré de borrar las pruebas incriminatorias de mi salto de dieta.

* * *

¿Cuántas veces había tenido la sensación de haber cumplido más de cien años?

Pudiera ser que pensase así cuando Lydia me empezó a maquillar para simular las ojeras:

— ¿No pensarás salir con estas sombras sobre tus ojos, verdad?—Me regañó. —Hayden, la revista Vogue está ahí. Única y exclusivamente para hacernos la foto.

—No vamos a salir en portada—la tranquilicé. Eso sería dentro de unos meses.

— ¡Eso no me sirve como excusa, cuchifritin! Hay que estar presentable siempre. Somos gente pública y nunca se sabe cuando una cámara estará rondando por ahí. Yo no puedo salir despeinada ni sin mi maquillaje ni para ir al supermercado. Tenemos una imagen que cuidar. ¿Qué crees que pensaría la gente si me viese en el supermercado con un pantalón de deporte?—Arrugó los labios aterrada ante la idea.

—Pues que somos tan humanos como ellos—puse los ojos en blanco.

En realidad, ¿Qué importaba todo aquello?

Solo había cumplido veinte años, pero me sentía atrapado en una espiral de eones acumulados en mis espaldas como Atlas soportaba el peso del mundo.

¿Cómo podía sentirme tan viejo? Que Lydia me agarrase con firmeza del brazo mientras sonreía para miles de flashes, era algo que se repetía todos los años al igual que fingir ante todo el mundo la feliz pareja que formábamos y que los que leyesen las revistas del corazón nos envidiasen y nos pusiese de ejemplo.

Tenía que admitir que, en esa ocasión, Lydia daba la talla.

Ella era una maestra en el arte de fingir, y yo solo tenía que imitarla.

¿Querían una sonrisa? Muy bien, tenía veinte mil. Solo dos verdaderas, pero la imagen era lo que contaba.

Teníamos que irradiar hedonismo y glamour. Era muy rentable para nuestros negocios.

No había mejor manera de realizarlo que posar y responder a preguntas estereotipadas sobre cosas superficiales mientras miles de "amigos" se deleitaban con los canapés y hacían un esfuerzo por bailar al ritmo de la música "new age".

Era mejor actor de lo que me había imaginado.

Me sentía capaz de estar una noche entera sonriendo y bromeando ante los periodistas.

"Se respiraba amor", había comentado una periodista cuando rocé los labios de Lydia por darme mi regalo.

Y sobre todo, ensayar las caras de sorpresa ante los, más que, previsibles regalos de la gente reunida en el pub. Eso incluía las llaves del coche que mis padres me habían regalado.

Lo único que no pude conseguir fue derramar una lágrima cuando se encendió una enorme pantalla de plasma y salieron mis padres desde sus correspondientes lugares de destino para felicitarme. Me limité a dedicarles una sonrisa condescendiente. Habían tenido el detalle de posar juntos y decir sus correctas palabras de felicitación a su único hijo sin tener un abogado entre ellos.

Mi única sonrisa sincera—aunque, con algunas de ellas, le mataría—fue cuando Jimmie puso en el reproductor un Dvd donde guardaba las fotos de cuando éramos pequeños.

Si lo pensaba fríamente, había estado más tiempo con él y su familia que con mis propios padres.

No era de extrañar que él fuese mi único lazo afectivo con algún ser humano. Sin tener que posar ante las cámaras y fingir.

En aquel momento, no me importaba dejarle entrever que iba a matarle por enseñar fotos poco decorosas. Sobre todo aquella en el que tenía quince años y me estaba dando un beso con uno de los alumnos del internado. Era grueso y su cara llena de acné.

Esa foto me la había hecho después de haberme provocado mi primera borrachera.

Mientras la gente se carcajeaba ante aquellas fotos, Jimmie me devolvió la mirada y arqueó las cejas con gesto cómplice.

"Eso te pasa por adivinar mis regalos y no dejarte sorprender", me parecía adivinar sus pensamientos. Jimmie era como un estanque de agua transparente.

Le hice un gesto de rajarle el cuello simuladamente y después volví a mirar hacia el ambiente que había en el "Averno".

Y entonces, la volví a ver.

Esta vez no vestía andrajosa y sucia. Al contrario, llevaba un elegante vestido negro corto y su pelo negro estaba adecuadamente arreglado.

Y la sensación de conocerla no había desaparecido. Meneé la cabeza. Era demasiado peculiar para no recordar su nombre. Con su piel nacarada y sus penetrantes ojos dorados.

Se la veía que había estado observándome un buen rato, y cuando acaparó mi atención, me sonrió feliz.

Me levanté del sitio y me dirigí hacia ella. No era nada malo mezclarme con la gente y así tendría una buena excusa para saber quien era.

Caminé más despacio de lo que quería, atrapado en sus impresionantes ojos, mientras ella, inmutable permanecía quieta, esperándome.

Sin embargo, cuando nos enfrentamos, fui incapaz de dedicarle una sola palabra.

—Una fiesta muy peculiar—comentó ella rompiendo el hielo. —Lo único es la música. No es para nada tu estilo.

Intenté no parecer extrañado. Incluso quería que pareciese una broma:

— ¿Conoces mi estilo musical?—El sarcasmo rondaba mis palabras: — ¿Cuántas revistas de Vogue te has leído?

Puso los ojos en blanco y meneó la cabeza.

—Te conozco a la perfección—me aseguró acérrima. —Mucho mejor de lo que todas esas personas lo hacen. Te he esperado tanto tiempo.

No quería mostrarme nervioso ante ella.

—Mira—la avisé lo firme que pude, — no es por que mi novia esté presente aquí mismo. Ni por estar rodeado por todos estos… conocidos, ni por el que dirán. Sencillamente, no me van los rollos de una noche…

Antes de que pudiese terminar mi frase, ella posó un dedo en mis labios y se rió tontamente.

—Eres muy guapo—admitió, — pero no me refiero a eso ni por asomo. Tengo más que suficiente con Jasper. No he venido por eso.

Me extrañó.

— ¿Entonces?

—Es tu cumpleaños, ¿no?—Me comentó como si fuese lo más obvio. —He venido a darte mi regalo de cumpleaños.

—No debiste haberlo hecho—le advertí mientras me tendía el regalo.

—En realidad, no me he gastado nada. Solo quería devolver lo que es tuyo.

— ¿Mío?— Me preguntaba si había alguna cámara oculta en todo ello.

—Ábrelo—me apremió.

Al romper el papel me extrañó ver su contenido. Eran partituras de piano y parecían muy viejas.

Hice un amago de devolvérselas:

—Yo no sé que hacer con ellas. Yo no sé tocar el piano.

Pero ella rehusó mi gesto.

—Tú sabrás lo que tienes que hacer con ellas, ¿No crees?

Y sin saber reaccionar, ella me dio un beso en la mejilla. Me estremecí ante su frío roce.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Edward—musitó antes de desaparecer entre la gente.


	3. CLOCKS

_**Disclaimer:**_ Hayden y Avril me pertenecen. Sus almas, como el resto de personajes de crepusculo pertenecen a S. Meyer. Lo demás, todo sale de mi cabeza.

**Reeditado.**

* * *

_**Clocks**__** (Avril)**_

"_Me hundía más y más y lo peor de todo era que yo no estaba haciendo nada para remediarlo. Es más, estaba deseando que aquella marea furiosa me arrastrase con ella. _

_No importaba que los músculos me doliesen y sintiese los calambres. _

_No importaba si los pulmones me quemaban pidiendo aire que ya no llegaba. _

_Ni siquiera estaba preocupada por mi corazón. Hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de latir. Solo sabía que él estaba allí. Podía oír el musical timbre de su voz, sentir su frío aliento sobre mi ya mortecina piel y sobre todo ver su perfecto rostro por última vez…Mi mano se extendió hasta donde estaba pero el vacío me dolió…hasta el final, él había decidido rechazarme._

"_No puedes quedarte aquí", me increpaba. "Lucha"_

"_Lucha"…_

Un trueno me despertó. Había tormenta, como ya era habitual en Forks, y la lluvia caía con toda su intensidad.

Después de espirar e inspirar varias veces, comprobé que me encontraba a salvo en mi cama y la colcha y las sabanas estaban caóticamente caídas por el suelo, debido a mi lucha frustrada con las olas imaginarias.

Aun podía sentir como la sal se acumulaba en mi boca y las piernas me pesaban como si fuesen de plomo.

Miré con rabia por la ventana y vi que la lluvia no cesaría en mucho tiempo.

Para una persona que odiaba el agua, vivir en Forks— un pueblecito donde trescientos días al año estaba lloviendo— se podría llamar ironía.

Si volvía a la cama a dormir, tendría que volver a enfrentarme a aquellas horribles pesadillas donde me tiraba por un acantilado y me ahogaba en el mar.

Lo peor no era el sueño en sí, sino la sensación de haberlo pasado antes. Era horrible. No quería controlarme los gritos y darle la excusa perfecta a June para venir hasta mi habitación e insistir en meterse conmigo en la cama para mecerme y acunarme hasta que consiguiese volver a dormir como hacía cuando era un bebé. No se merecía esto después de haber estado de guardia en el hospital durante toda la noche y acabase de meterse en la cama hacía media hora.

Miré mi mesa de estudio y la cantidad de dibujos sin terminar se acumulaban. ¡Que mejor momento para terminarlos!

Busqué en mi mesilla el MP4 y programé para encontrar "The Heart asks pleasure at first", mi canción favorita cuando trabajaba en mis dibujos. Me senté en mi mesa de estudio y empecé a retirar los papeles que no iba a utilizar, incluyendo mi pasaporte a la libertad y mi salida rentable de aquel pueblecito tan húmedo como anclado en el pasado y las tradiciones. Leí con cariño mi carta de aceptación en la universidad Loyola en Chicago junto con una beca de veinticinco mil dólares.

Tantos años de esfuerzos y trabajos en hamburgueserías y tiendas de ropa underground en Seattle para conseguirlo. Y solo había sufrido un desengaño amoroso por el camino. A pesar de ello, había sido un buen balance.

Dejé escapar un suspiro antes de dejar la carta en el suelo con el resto de papeles y me concentré en buscar el dibujo entre todos los que tenía. Por fin lo encontré y lo examiné detalladamente antes de concluir con él.

Era tan extraño.

El escenario de aquel dibujo era la nada mágica y aburrida cafetería del único instituto donde yo había realizado mis estudios.

Pero incluso un pueblo pequeño como Forks tenía sus leyendas y la mesa fantasma del instituto era la más espectacular de mi instituto.

Ninguno de los alumnos ni profesores sabíamos realmente la historia sobre la mesa de la esquina, pero por algún extraño instinto evitábamos sentarnos allí.

"_A lo mejor era la mesa de los que tenían la gonorrea y les trataban como apestados"_, bromeaba mi amiga Anne sobre el asunto.

Lejos de las leyendas, la versión más verosímil, la saque de la señora Angela Cheney, un día que fue a la hamburguesería donde yo trabajaba, con su marido y sus hijos.

"_¿La mesa fantasma?", se rió tan tímidamente como su carácter le mostraba. "En realidad no existe ninguna leyenda oscura. En esa mesa se sentaba una familia que vino a Forks, se establecieron un tiempo, no se relacionaban demasiado con la gente y un buen día desaparecieron tan rápidamente como habían aparecido". Después se encogía de hombros y mostraba silencio absoluto por el tema. Como si estuviese prohibido"_

Pero en mis dibujos— reflejo de mis sueños—, la mesa si estaba ocupada y siempre por los mismos.

Eran cinco y se mantenían al margen del resto. Como si perteneciesen a otra realidad. Para mí eran los más hermosos.

Me maldije porque toda mi peripecia con el lápiz y las pinturas de color que podría tener, no conseguía el matiz para definir en un papel toda aquella belleza perfecta. Aunque eran similares, todos eran distintos entre sí.

Tenían en común los rasgos pálidos que su piel le profería y sus ojeras malváceas alrededor de los ojos oscuros se encargaban de incrementarla. Las tonalidades de sus cabellos iban cambiando desde el rubio dorado hasta el negro azulado, pasando por el castaño dorado con reflejos broncíneos.

Las dos chicas eran los polos opuestos.

La rubia conseguía deslumbrarme. Su pelo era largo y ondulado cayendo en cascada hasta la espalda y su silueta era más característica de las modelos de las revistas de moda que de una estudiante de segundo grado.

La chica morena con el pelo corto y peinado caóticamente ordenado, era bajita y esbelta, con facciones de pequeña duende.

Los chicos también diferían entre sí.

Uno de ellos, moreno con pelo corto rizado, era increíblemente alto y tan musculoso como si estuviese las veinticuatro horas en un gimnasio, machacando su aspecto.

Otro era más delgado y de aspecto leonino incrementado por su pelo rubio y sus ojos de aspecto felino.

Pero mis pinturas trataban con más mimo y delicadeza al tercer chico.

Tal vez fuese su carácter ausente y su fingida indiferencia que le hiciese que estuviese apartado del mundo, incluso de las otras cuatro personas que le rodeaban, que disimulaba una tristeza mucho más profunda y arraigada. Podía notarlo cada vez que delineaba sus finos labios tan desdeñosos. Me llegaba al alma cada vez que mi pintura de color negro llenaba sus ojos de color, dándole un toque tan antiguo como tan juvenil.

Cuando cogí las pinturas que más se aproximaban a su color de cabello, sin hacerle una sombra de justicia, sentí que el corazón se me salía del pecho.

¿Cómo no se me iba a conmover el corazón al ver su belleza tan pretérita? ¿Sintiéndole tan fuerte y vulnerable al mismo tiempo? ¿Tan joven y adulto?

Con el alma en los pies, continué con mi labor de dar colorido al alma de mi dibujo hasta que los ojos comenzaron a cerrarse de nuevo.

¡Avril Summers, más te vale que vayas levantando tu precioso culo redondo de la cama y que te vayas preparando!— La delicada forma de darme los buenos días de June, hicieron que me sobresaltase.

Me froté los ojos, desorientada, y me concentré en adaptarme de nuevo a la realidad. La luz gris plomiza del amanecer, empezaron a entrar en mis ojos, obligándome a cerrarlos.

— Buenos días, mamá— Musité mientras me desperezaba.

— Déjalo que lo averigüé— Se rascó la barbilla ausente, mientras encendía su cigarro mañanero: — Has vuelto a pasar otra noche en blanco por culpa de tus pesadillas.

— ¿Te importaría no fumar en mi cuarto o por lo menos dejarlo hasta que hayas desayunado?— La regañé. Odiaba el olor a tabaco en mi habitación. Así de paso desviaba el tema de mis malos sueños.

No era, en absoluto, un tema de conversación que me apeteciese hablar con June. Bastantes complicaciones tenía ya para sacarnos a las dos cada fin de mes, con su puesto de enfermera en el hospital y sus horas extra cuidando a ancianos y niños por las noches.

Pero June, como mi mejor amiga y confidente, conocía mis temores más profundos. No la podía ocultar nada y yo no era una gran mentirosa.

— Es lo de siempre. — Me encogí de hombros para no darle importancia.

— Avril—, se mordió el labio con ansiedad, — sé que lo de aquella chica, hace veinte años, te conmocionó. Estuve a punto de no comprar esta casa…pero…— Miró por la ventana, la casa de enfrente de la nuestra, en la que vivió el jefe de policía Charlie Swan con su hija, la loca Isabella Swan, como se la conocía en Forks, hasta la muerte de ésta, por lo que el jefe Swan decidió mudarse a Jacksonville con su nueva pareja y se fue a vivir con su ex mujer y su nuevo marido. Lo que el amor separó, la muerte de un ser querido volvió a unir.

— Mamá, tranquila. No creo en fantasmas. A parte que la hija del jefe Swan no se suicidó en la casa. Se tiró en por un acantilado.

Había oído esa historia una y mil veces. Distintas versiones de un mismo hecho, que iban desde la enfermedad mental hasta el egocentrismo más absoluto que la hacía llamar la atención de todo el mundo.

Lo que nunca comprendería, era porque los antiguos compañeros de Isabella Swan advertían a sus hijos que no entrasen en la casa.

Parecía como si el pueblo estuviese sumido en una extraña superstición. Incluso mi madre, una forastera para ellos, respetaba aquella extraña ley no escrita, y me prohibía entrar allí.

Pero yo, al mirar la casa, no presentía la presencia de alguna existencia paranormal. Solamente sentía un dolor muy real en mi pecho cada vez que pasaba enfrente cuando iba y venía del instituto. Como si tuviese una empatía especial con los sentimientos que se embargó en aquella casa durante la vida de aquella desgraciada chica. Quizás los parapsicólogos tuviesen razón y los lugares significativos para una persona se empapasen de nuestras emociones más fuertes.

— ¡Eres increíble, Avril!— Miré con los ojos muy abiertos a June. — Lo que las películas de terror no consiguen contigo, lo hace algo que pasó hace tanto tiempo... ¡Ese viejo Billy Black! La próxima vez que te cuente alguna historia para meterte miedo, le doblaré la dosis de su medicación para que mantenga su pico cerrado. A ese viejo se le va cada vez más la cabeza…

Me reí tenuemente. Mi madre y sus intentos por protegerme.

Se rió conmigo para después, empezar a buscar entre las paredes de mi cuarto alguna de mis creaciones de las largas noches de insomnio.

Pero por muchos dibujos que realizase, sus ojos siempre se iban al mismo dibujo.

No era porque lo hubiese hecho yo, y posiblemente tuviese dibujos técnicamente mejores que aquel, pero para mí, ese era especial. Su significado sentimental tenía un gran peso para mí.

Aquel dibujo tenía la capacidad de conmoverme con tan solo mirar sus ojos oscuros y apagados, reflejo de su alma tan atormentada por alguna culpa arraigada hasta las raíces de su ser. Las ojeras ralentizaban esa faceta de su ser.

Su figura, tan masculina, quedaba doblegada por una pena que le impedía permanecer erguido. Su cabello castaño dorado, ondeándose en un viento imaginario, parecía un moviendo mecánico, incluso dentro de su innata elegancia. Aun dentro de todo aquel patetismo, era realmente titánico, aunque estuviese caído. No podía hacer otra cosa que mostrar toda mi ternura y protección sobre él…Tan hermoso, tan vulnerable…

— ¡Que desperdicio!— Mi madre chasqueó la lengua mientras daba un par de caladas a su cigarro. — Si existiesen hombres como ese en el mundo...en lugar del cabrón de tu padre, que se fue a por tabaco y no volvió, dejándome con una cría de tres años…o, el mal nacido de William Show, que después de ponerte los cuernos, te puso en patitas en la calle.

— Mamá…— No me apetecía volver a tener aquella conversación. A nadie le gustaba que le recordasen continuamente que habían dado los mejores años de adolescencia a un perfecto parásito que a la más mínima de cambio, le engañaba con su compañera de trabajo y después cambiaba la cerradura de la puerta para darte el claro mensaje de que allí ya no era bienvenida.

Mi pequeña revancha, antes de volver a Forks junto con mi madre, fue que estuve tres meses sin pagar la luz y el teléfono, y por impago de éstos, las compañías se lo cortaron. A pesar de todo, no salí demasiado traumatizada de mi experiencia sentimental.

Mis ojos se fueron a un pequeño mural, hecho por mí, donde había puesto el axioma por el que mi vida se guiaba: "El amor concede a los demás el poder para destruirte". Era un hecho probado. Lo había sufrido en mi alma a través de las carnes de mi madre. El abandono de mi padre a mi madre, la había roto más allá de cualquier esperanza y solo pudo salir adelante por su carrera y por mí.

— A pesar de todo, Avril, existe el amor después del amor— me consoló como si hubiera podido leerme el pensamiento. — Nunca te cierres a ello. Tú no vas a vivir por mí, ni yo por ti. Mis errores no tienen que ser los tuyos. Nadie debería pagar por los errores ajenos. El mundo no debería funcionar así.

Me mostré escéptica con eso, pero no quería discutir sobre ello.

Miré el reloj y me asusté. June debió pensar lo mismo, porque empezó a apremiarme:

— ¿Qué haces que todavía estás sin vestir? Te recuerdo que en una boda, la única a la que se permite llegar tarde es a la novia. ¡Basta de cháchara y vete a vestirte!— Tiró su cigarro a medio acabar y se fue a mi armario y me sacó la primera ropa más o menos elegante, que constaba de un top negro con lentejuelas, un pantalón negro de vestir con unas sandalias planas. El protocolo de La Push no exigía ir demasiado elegante, afortunadamente.

June me metió apresuradamente en el baño, mientras le oía quitarse los rulos y empezaba a vestirse en su cuarto.

A la mayoría, en su más tierna infancia, les encantaba el agua, y el baño constituía su "Happy hour". Aquel no era mi caso.

Por alguna razón que escapaba a mi compresión, yo sufría un colapso nervioso cada vez que June intentaba meterme en la bañera para darme la buena limpia semanal.

Sentir como el agua me rodeaba hacía saltar en mí, mi más oculto sentido de la supervivencia, y el terror se adueñaba de mi cuerpo y mente, agarrotándome los músculos y colapsando mis pulmones.

June se dio por vencido después de estar un año entero llevándome a psicoterapeutas. Solo le sirvió para gastar sus escasos ahorros.

Acabó resignándose a que su "niña" no aprendiese a nadar. Como en los demás aspectos, su hija le había llenado de orgullo, me perdonó aquel pequeño desliz.

Posiblemente aquellas fuesen una de las razones, entre otras muchas, por las que nunca encajaría y me encasillaría en un pueblo como Forks. Todo demasiado húmedo. Y la cercanía del mar no me hacía demasiado feliz.

June me recordó con humor que Chicago estaba rodeada por el lago Michigan, para su deleite y para mi desesperación.

Lo único que me consolaba, era que mi piso estaba lo suficientemente lejos del lago para mantener la tranquilidad por las noches.

Como ritual de sacrificio, me metí en la ducha haciendo el más mínimo esfuerzo por echarme el champú con olor a fresa, el gel de coco y enjuagarme todo ello, sin dejar tiempo para relajar mis músculos ante el efecto del agua que tanto me agobiaba. Como alma que espantaba el diablo, salí de la ducha y me refugié en el acogedor poliéster y algodón de mi toalla.

Me fui hacia el comodín para coger el secador, y al limpiar el vaho del espejo, me hice un examen intensivo.

En general no estaba insatisfecha con mi aspecto físico, pero envidiaba el estilo entre Julia Roberts y Audrey Hepburn de mi madre, con su silueta levemente estropeada por el paso del tiempo, su embarazo a los dieciséis años y su desengaño con mi padre, pero aun así envidiable; su color de piel tostado tan poco habitual en el norte de Estados Unidos; su melena rizada caoba hasta la barbilla; sus ojos almendrados color verdosos, su enorme sonrisa de blancos y relucientes dientes y sus piernas esbeltas y kilométricas.

Yo me daba un aire más a Keira Knigthley, solo que mis curvas estaban algo más entradas en carne; mi pelo era rubio oscuro con mechas castañas ondulado y cayendo en cascada hasta debajo de los hombros y mis ojos son enormes espejos con un ligero toque color marrón chocolate. Mi piel era pálida. Demasiado pálida incluso para un pueblo monocromático como Forks. Hasta ahora no me había importado demasiado, pero al irme a vivir a Chicago durante mi curso universitario, llamaría la atención y me sentiría señalada con el dedo por aquella marca que indicaba que procedía de algún pueblo del norte de Norte América donde el sol brillaba…por su ausencia.

June me consolaba, diciéndome que seis meses al año Chicago estaba cubierto por la nieve y los grandes rascacielos tapaban el cielo.

Ya había vivido un año en Seattle junto a mi ex novio del instituto. Pero no había color entre una ciudad y otra.

Echaría de menos las tazas de chocolate caliente que June me hacía para disipar mis temores y contarle mis cosas más intimas. Casi todas…Pero como decía Nietzsche, "Lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte".

Quería creer que así sería y que mi paso por Chicago sería bueno para mí.

— ¡Avril, más te vale que cuando abras esa puerta, estés completamente vestida y lista para mover tu culito hacia el coche!— June golpeó con tan vehemencia la puerta, que por unos instantes pensé que la echaría abajo— ¡Queda media hora para la boda y a La Push se tarda un tiempo y no creo que el "señor dinosaurio" aguante demasiado un cambio brusco de marchas!

Con las prisas, desistí de secarme con el secador, por lo que me eche espuma para marcar mis ondulaciones y después opté por recogerme un par de mechones de mi pelo con unas horquillas de estrellas plateadas y darle un leve toque de sofisticación. Y con una velocidad, impropia de mí, fui poniéndome cada una de las prendas con cuidado de no ponerme el sujetador en los pies y que todas mis prendas encajasen en su sitio.

Abrí la puerta cuando intentaba calzarme la última sandalia, June me asió del brazo para que saliese y empezó a empujarme hasta las escaleras.

— ¡Mamá!— Me quejé— ¡Aun no he desayunado!

Mi madre me metió una tostada con mermelada de fresa en la boca.

— ¡Come, calla, mueve el culo y pon al "Dinosaurio" en marcha!— Me ordenó con tono autoritario.

Entre bajar la escalera a trompicones, comerme la tostada como si estuviese en la olimpiada y correr hacia el coche para que la lluvia— protagonista esencial del día, junto con la novia— no me calase mi peinado tan casero.

June, vino inmediatamente detrás de mí, metió la comida que teníamos que llevar a la ceremonia— curioso ritual de los indios Quileute que significaba que se deseaba los mejores deseos a los novios y se compartía una parte de nosotros mismos—, que consistía en unos rollos de carne con salsa de queso azul y una tarta de chocolate y vainilla, y rápidamente se metió en el coche conmigo mientras daba a las marchas.

Al oír un ruido estremecedor, procedente del viejo motor de aquel Chevrolet pick up del cincuenta y tres, de pintura roja y larga historia, June resopló, pero el coche sobrevivió y lo pude poner en marcha.

— Cariño, ¿Por qué no jubilamos a esta celebridad y te compro aquel Audi Coupe de segunda mano que vimos el otro día? Una ciudad como Chicago va a ser demasiada emoción para él. — Era la enésima vez que intentaba convencerme para que me librase del coche.

Pero no iba a ceder.

June se lo compró a Charlie Swan, nada más mudarse a Forks con su marido— No me salía la palabra padre para definir a ese desconocido— antes del que el Jefe Swan se mudase, desapareciendo de la historia de Forks.

Yo había nacido conociendo este coche, y le había cogido demasiado cariño para desprenderme de él como si nada. Me sentía cómoda con él y tenía una especie de empatía que no acababa de comprender del todo.

— Lo siento mucho. Pero yo soy Avril Summers y Chicago me tiene que aceptar tal y como soy. Con mi piel blanca, mis ojos color chocolate, mi pelo rebelde, mi imaginación para el dibujo y mi "señor dinosaurio".

— ¡Ese es el espíritu, mi pequeña yupi de gran ciudad!— June se mordió la lengua divertida y no volvió a replicar.

Como llegaba a la parte del camino, por donde se veía, por los acantilados, aquella masa de agua en movimiento llamada océano, decidí hacerme la distraída, poniendo algo de música en el radiocasete que había instalado. Era la única reforma que había hecho a aquel coche, ya que, extrañamente el coche venía sin radiocasete. Parecía que lo habían arrancado sin ninguna delicadeza y realizando una verdadera chapuza y estuve una tarde entera hasta que conseguí incorporarlo en el coche.

June adivinó mi inquietud, y me dio la mano para que se me pasase el nerviosismo de ver tanta agua acumulada en movimiento.

— A lo mejor tenemos suerte y ligamos con algún chico. — Fruncí el labio con una nota de sarcasmo en ellos. — Dicen que de una boda, sale otra boda.

— La mayoría de los habitantes de La Push son muy viejos o muy jóvenes— El que más se aproximaba a mi edad, era Ephraim Uley, el hijo mayor del futuro jefe de los Quileute, Sam y su esposa, Emily. Tenía quince años. Y después de mi ex novio, no tenía ganas de cargar con más críos a mis espaldas.

— ¡Avril!— Me regañó June ofendida. — Muchos de ellos tienen mi edad. Con treinta y siete años, se está en la flor de la vida. Y algunas chicas de tu edad se mueren por un hombre mayor que ellas. Sabes perfectamente que la novia de esta boda, Claire Young, tiene solo tres años más que tú, mientras que su futuro marido, Quil Ateara, tiene un año menos que yo. Y ambos están locamente enamorados el uno del otro. Se dice que Quil se enamoró de ella cuando tenía solamente dos años y él dieciséis. ¿No crees que el destino crea las mejores historias de amor?— Suspiró como si hubiera visto una película romántica de sobremesa y estuviese tan ilusionada como la protagonista.

Mi opinión era muy diferente que la de June. Más que el destino, a mí esta extraña historia, que rayaba la pedofilia, se basaba más en un trato entre las familias para concertar una unión entre ambas y así preservar las tradiciones de su tribu.

De todas formas, las parejas de La Push eran las más felices que jamás habían visto y todas estaban dispuestas a suicidarse si uno de los cónyuges falleciesen.

Pero, tal vez, el amor no fuera suficiente.

Estaba dispuesta a creer que todo estaba liado por las hadas que salían en "Sueño de una noche de verano" y el amor y el destino fueran solo los dados.

En una tierra tan mística como La Push, todo era posible.

Al llegar a la reserva india, los habitantes estaban, aún, volcados con la ceremonia y los adornos para ésta.

Al salir del coche, noté como alguien me empujaba y me volvía a meter en el, debido al impacto de golpe.

— ¡Mira por donde caminas, niña!— Una voz femenina sonaba molesta.

Suspiré.

Solo Leah Clearwater era tan desagradable.

Yo no tenía la culpa, que a sus treinta y nueve años aun no se hubiese casado ni formado una familia, quedándose completamente sola, ya que sus padres habían muerto hacía mucho tiempo y su hermano, Seth, había decidido salir de aquella prisión y trasladarse a Seattle para formalizar su vida como ejecutivo y padre de familia. A pesar de su edad, no aparentaba más de veinticinco y me parecía muy bonita y con demasiada iniciativa propia. Y aún con todas esas cualidades, tenía un carácter endemoniado y estaba realmente amargada y asqueada de la vida.

No sabía si sentir lastima por ella o sentirme ofendida por sus aires de arpía.

Me miró, levemente, haciéndome sentir como una autentica extraña en su tierra. Como si no fuese bienvenida. Después se dirigió hacia la casa de Sam Uley y su prima Emily, donde cuatro niños la recibían con los brazos abiertos, mientras el joven Ephraim la sonreía feliz.

Su duro rostro cobrizo se desquebrajaba y sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa al ver a sus sobrinos aunque fuese en segundo grado de parentesco.

— Esa chica necesita un marido— comentó June, sacando un cigarro y encendiéndolo para horror de la tranquilidad de los habitantes de la pequeña reserva india.

— Mamá— la llamé la atención y, al ver que me hacía caso omiso, le quité el cigarro a la fuerza. Me miró como si quisiese estrangularme.

— ¡Bienvenida señora Summers, Avril!— Una voz surgió de nuestras espaldas y al girarnos comprendimos que se trataba de Jared.

Éste nos saludaba con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro.

Su esposa Kim llevaba en sus brazos a sus dos gemelos y su vientre indicaba el inminente nacimiento de otra criatura.

Y según June, era probable que incluso dos.

Aun me sorprendía el superávit de niños que podía haber en La Push. Parecía que no conocían los métodos anticonceptivos.

Pero para esta gente todos los niños eran importantes. Como si se tratasen de pequeños tesoros. Billy Black les denominaba "Los pequeños guardianes del futuro".

Ésta nos correspondió con una sonrisa idéntica a la de su marido.

— Jared, Kim— les saludó mi madre mientras que uno de los gemelos jugaba a tirarme del pelo.

— June, ¿podrías hacer el favor de ir a la cabaña del viejo Billy Black y ayudarnos a vestirle? Jacob aun no está y Keira está vistiendo a los niños. Billy ha pedido, expresamente, ser uno de los ancianos que presida la ceremonia y tenemos que hacer que esté lo más aceptable posible. — Tantos años haciendo de enfermera durante los fines de semana, habían conseguido que los habitantes de La Push depositasen su confianza en June, a pesar de tratarse de una forastera de rostro pálido, como ellos nos denominaban a los del pueblo.

— Claro— June se dispuso a ir para allá.

— Avril, por favor— me pidió Kim, depositando en mis brazos a uno de los gemelos, mientras me daba la mano del otro para que no me separase de él. — Solo será unos minutos. — Se fue con mi madre y su marido a la cabaña del viejo Billy Black.

A pesar de los gritos y de los tirones de los niños, prefería estar con ellos, fuera, que en la cabaña de Billy.

Desde que era pequeña, y todos los fines de semana acompañaba a June cuando ésta tenía que trabajar en una pequeña cabaña que ellos tenían por hospital, me quedaba en la casa de los Black con el viejo Billy, viendo películas. Nunca me gustó como sus ojos negros y penetrantes me observaban con desdén y con un extraño estremecimiento irracional y supersticioso mientras su rostro arrugado y antiguo adquiría un rictus de nauseas.

Recordaba llorar y patalear cada vez que June me dejaba allí con aquel anciano hosco y sombrío.

Normalmente me solía dejar en paz, mientras veía la tele a pesar de sentir como me miraba. Jamás cruzó una palabra conmigo y mantenía las distancias.

Solo una vez, cuando tenía trece años y por una inspiración, después de ver por enésima vez la película de "Drácula", empecé a dibujarme con el vestido rojo que la protagonista llevaba cuando estaba bailando con el príncipe rumano, que resultó ser Drácula. Soñaba despierta y siempre me había imaginado esa escena junto con mi chico de mis sueños de ojos tristes y pelo broncíneo. Estaba tan concentrada en pintar y colorear, que me pilló completamente desprevenida que Billy estuviese mirando el dibujo con tanta atención. Pero me sorprendió más que empezase a crisparse su rostro junto con sus puños y en un momento me cogiese los dibujos y empezase a romperlos uno por uno.

"Fría, fría, fría", me insultaba mientras me arrinconaba en una esquina del pequeño salón y observaba, con lágrimas en los ojos, como Billy quemaba mis dibujos. Me pasé varios meses sin volver a La Push y cada vez que me quedaba en casa de Billy procuraba no volver a dibujar. Nunca comprendí que fue lo que le molestó tanto de mi dibujo. Aun, con casi veinte años que iba a cumplir, sentía cierto respeto hacia él.

— ¡Suéltame!— Me ordenaba el gemelo que tenía entre mis brazos.

— ¡Cógeme!— Me decía el gemelo al cual yo agarraba de la mano.

Estuvieron un rato peleándose y tirando de mí hasta casi el punto de tirarme al suelo.

— ¡Yo quiero, yo quiero, yo quiero…!— Gritaban estrepitosamente.

Al ver a un grupo de niños colocando los tótemes sagrados, tuve una idea para librarme de ellos.

— ¡Chicos!— Les llamé la atención con voz más severa de lo que pretendía. Por lo menos conseguí que me obedeciesen y se quedasen callados: — Según vuestros antepasados, si un niño realizaba una buena acción, era recompensando y los ancianos reconocían su hazaña tallándola en el tótem. ¿Por qué no sois buenos chicos y ayudáis a preparar la ceremonia?

Ellos se miraron a sus ojos negros y, como si se hubiesen leído la mente, sonrieron mutuamente y antes de reaccionar, ellos ya habían salido corriendo, gritando, peleándose y riéndose por el camino.

Una pequeña opresión se apoderó de mi cintura y al bajar la mirada me topé con unos pequeños bracitos abrazándome. Sonreí con ganas. Para mi niña favorita de La Push, yo siempre era bienvenida.

— Princesa— susurré volviéndome y agachándome para coger en mis brazos a aquella preciosa niña de piel cobriza, rostro redondeado, enormes ojos negros vivos y alegres, unos preciosos labios carnosos, un espeso y lacio pelo negro brillante hasta la cintura y un carácter tierno, dulce, inocente, alegre y cálido como un sol. Todas aquellas cualidades harían de la pequeña Isabella Black en un futuro poco lejano, una mujer bellísima y con unas cualidades sobresalientes. Solo esperaba que las tradiciones y supersticiones de su pueblo no la echasen a perder.

Isabella era la primera niña de La Push a la que había visto nacer hacía ya casi nueve años, a la que mi madre colaboró para traerla al mundo y aunque prácticamente yo era la niñera de los casi cincuenta niños que había en esa reserva, Isabella siempre sería especial para mí.

— Hada madrina. — Echó sus brazos en mi cuello y puso su cabeza en mi hombro.

— Me han dicho que has ayudado a hacer las coronas de flores para la boda. ¡Te estás volviendo mayor por minutos!

— Ya soy una niña mayor. — Sacó pecho con orgullo.

— Tú siempre serás mi niña. — La besé las mejillas.

Se rió suavemente enrojeciendo sus pómulos y brillando sus ojos. Después se puso muy seria y a punto de llorar.

— ¿Es cierto que te vas lejos de Forks? Papá me ha dicho que te vas ¿Por qué te tienes que ir? ¿Es más bonito esa ciudad que La Push? No lo creo. No hay nada más bonito en el mundo como mi casa. — Me mordí los labios para darme tiempo a pensar una buena respuesta para no herir sus sentimientos.

No la podía decir que un lugar que estaba rodeado por las aguas, tanto del mar como de la lluvia, tan verde que me parecía el escenario de una película de extraterrestres de serie B y la gente se encerraba en sus propias historias, no era mi lugar en el mundo. Ni siquiera cuando mis mejores amigas estaban en Forks, me sentí apegada a este lugar. Cuando ellas se fueron, comprendí que ya no tenía nada a lo que aferrarme aquí. Mi madre estaría bien con su trabajo y sus pacientes y yo la vería todas las fiestas. Y en cuanto, la pequeña Isabella, ya encontraría algo para seguir manteniendo el contacto con ella.

— ¿Te acuerdas de mis dibujos?— Asintió dando palmadas. — Pues resulta que me han dicho que soy buena. Muy buena. Y por eso me han dado una especie de premio para que yo lo aproveche y pueda mejorar más.

— Pero si tú eres la que mejor dibuja de todo el mundo mundial— protestó. — Solo debería importarte mi opinión.

— Pero necesito que más personas me enseñen más cosas para hacerte mejores dibujos— la expliqué las cosas de la manera más sencilla para que su mente infantil las asimilase de forma coherente.

Frunció el ceño cinco segundos y después su carácter extrovertido volvió a salir a flote.

— Bueno…— Pareció ceder. — Te dejaré ir pero que sepas que me pondré muy triste y llorare todas las noches. Y cuando vuelvas, me regalaras un millón de dibujos— Acercó su boca a mi oído— Cuando anochezca, mira la primera estrella que aparezca en el cielo. Cuando lo hagas comprenderás que yo también lo hago y que me acuerdo de ti. Por favor, recuérdame.

— No te quepa duda, mi princesa. — La estreché más fuerte entre mis brazos. Realmente la iba a extrañar mucho. A ella y su calidez tan natural.

Se separó de mí y, sonriéndome, saco un papel del bolsillo de su atuendo de nativo y me lo entregó.

— Yo también sé dibujar— prodigó muy ufana de su dibujo en cuanto yo lo desdoblé y intentaba interpretar algo de la maraña de monigotes y colores que se representaban en el dibujo. En todo aquel lío de formas y colores, había tres figuras muy nítidas que pude diferenciar claramente. Una mujer de pelo rubio que acariciaba a un enorme lobo de color rojizo que estaba delante de ella. El animal— uno de los espíritus protectores de la tribu— estaba enseñando los dientes a un monigote que Isabella no había pintado el color de su piel, dejando que esta adquiriese el color del papel, de ojos rojos y pelo cobrizo. Me estremecí por algo que me resultaba familiar y no sabía donde encajaba.

— Es muy bonito— musité algo distraída, intentando eliminar una sensación incomoda. Esperaba que la boda se celebrase pronto y pudiera volver a casa antes de volverme miedosa.

— Ésta eres tú— me señaló a la chica rubia; — ¿A que eres muy guapa?— Asentí por hacerla feliz. — Y este que está aquí es mi papá— apuntó al lobo.

— ¿Tu papá?— Pregunté extrañada de que me relacionase con su padre y lo asociase como un lobo.

— Es papá después de que los espíritus le concedan el poder para convertirse en el hermano lobo y protegerte. Le he pintado el pelo rojizo porque es mi color favorito.

— ¿De quien tiene que protegerme tu padre?— Inquirí con más interés de lo que quería que me suscitase todas aquellas leyendas. Me fijé en la figura pálida de pelo castaño rojizo y dorado. Aun me sorprendía como Isabella había logrado plasmar tan bien un color de pelo tan poco común. Estaba casi segura que esto no salía de su imaginación. Posiblemente su padre y su abuelo le hubiesen contado que conocieron a alguien así o simplemente se trataría de un espíritu maligno del cual protegerse. — ¿De él?

— Es un frío. Quiere alimentarse de tu sangre y robarte tu alma. — Repentinamente su voz adquirió un tono siniestro. — Pero el gran espíritu te considera buena y ha mandado a mi papá a protegerte.

— ¿Un frío?— Recordaba que muchas veces, Billy me había llamado fría sin ningún motivo. Esperaba que no se le fuese más la cabeza y un día me expusiese a un ritual de exorcismo. — Estas historias te las ha contado tu abuelo, ¿verdad?

Asintió, levemente asustada.

— ¡Por favor!— Me suplicó— ¡No le digas a nadie que te he contado esto! Se supone que es un secreto de la tribu que no debemos revelar a los rostros pálidos. Pero tú eres mi amiga. Si el abuelo se enterase, me pegaría con el bastón y me dejaría un mes sin cena. Además, no quiero que insulte a mamá y ella se ponga triste por mí. ¡Avril, por favor!

— Te lo prometo. Tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo— juré con solemnidad.

No me gustaría que el viejo Billy pegase a una niña solo por cuatro cuentos de espíritus y animales protectores y que su madre, Keira Black, sufriese las consecuencias.

Desde que Jacob Black se casó con ella, Billy no había hecho otra cosa que hacerle la vida imposible en La Push. Había conseguido que el pueblo la diese de lado y la evitase. Solo su marido la defendía y la apoyaba. Aún así, no comprendía como Keira, la número tres de su promoción en la universidad de medicina de Seattle y una autentica profesional, se había resignado a ser una simple pediatra y cuidadora de niños en una pequeña reserva, donde los hospitales carecían de medios y las condiciones eran las mismas que doscientos años atrás, y ella, a pesar de su eficacia y su entrega a su trabajo, era despreciada e, incluso, temida por los habitantes de La Push. Tenía que amar muchísimo a su marido para aguantar todo lo que se le venía encima. O que estuviese atada aquí por algún pacto secreto.

Aquello me puso la piel de gallina. Una serie de imágenes y de ideas inconexas me vino a la cabeza. Todas pasaban desde los hombres que se convertían en lobos, seres de piel pálida y sangre en la boca, espíritus que no te permitían salir de aquella jaula dorada si descubrías sus secretos. Incluso una idea tenía que ver en la casualidad del nombre entre mi pequeña amiga Isabella y mi vecina fantasma. Era como si los espíritus jugasen una y otra vez con el destino de los hombres.

Una ráfaga de aire frío y húmedo, me hizo tiritar.

¡Vamos!— Isabella me dio la mano. — Tenemos que ir a la cabaña de ceremonias. La boda va a empezar.

— Claro— musité mientras me dejaba guiar por Isabella a la cabaña de las ceremonias.

Miré con aprensión el lugar donde se había decidido celebrar la gran comida. El mar estaba en constante movimiento y mi estómago se contraía debido al pavor de oír a las olas chocar contra las rocas.

— Avril, eres rara. — Isabella me sacó de mis cavilaciones. — No te gusta el mar.

— No es eso, cariño. Solo que tengo calor— Me excusé.

— ¿Con doce grados que hace tienes calor?— June interrumpió su charla con Keira Black y me observó fijamente. Odiaba que me conociese tan bien. Había comprendido a la primera cual era mi problema.

Keira me observó con preocupación y se acercó para tomarme el pulso y la temperatura.

— Estás sudando— observó. — Y estás fría. — Se mordió el labio. — Y te estás poniendo muy blanca…

— ¡Ahí, va!— La interrumpió Isabella. — Nunca había visto a nadie con ese color verdoso en la cara. Pareces un extraterrestre.

— ¡Isabella!— Le riñó su madre mientras me hacía un chequeo. — Ha sufrido una lipotimia. Lo único que necesitas es sentarte— Entre ella y June me ayudaron. — June, por favor trae alguna bebida azucarada…coca cola nos vendrá bien. ¿Has desayunado hoy?— Me preguntaba mientras June iba a una mesa y traía un vaso de coca cola y me lo ponía en la boca para que lo bebiese en pequeños sorbos.

Asentí con la cabeza, esperando no haber sido el centro de atención.

Demasiado tarde. Jacob Black, que estaba hablando con Sam Uley y su mujer, miró a su mujer y me vio tirada en el suelo, sudando y con los ojos entrecerrados. Para mi vergüenza, este se dirigió hacia donde estaba yo.

— Vaya. — Chasqueó la lengua examinándome con sus ojos negros. En ellos había un brillo burlón. — Creo que todas las mujeres os emocionáis con los finales felices. — Se rió mientras miraba a un exaltado Quil besando a su joven esposa, muy guapa con su precioso vestido de pieles blanco que le hacía contrastar con su piel tostada y su pelo negro, alrededor de la hoguera que se había encendido para el ritual de purificación.

— Creo que no le gusta demasiado el mar— opinó June mientras encendía de nuevo un cigarro.

— Puede que me moleste el humo del tabaco— la replique tenuemente, de mal humor. Odiaba que sacase a relucir mi debilidad. Bastante bochorno sufría ya debido a mi pánico al agua.

— ¡Avril!— Me amonestó Keira por levantar la voz a mi madre. Sus años de trabajo y amistad con ésta, le habían dado ese privilegio. — No creo que sea tan malo admitir que tienes miedo a algo. Acabarás superándolo, pero no por ello tienes que ser tan contestona. Creo que tu madre se merece un respiro. Aunque sus vicios no sean muy buenos para la salud. — June suspiró y tiró el cigarro. Me gustaría tener la diplomacia de Keira para solventar los problemas. A su estilo.

Jacob me dio un plato de tarta y helado. Le dediqué una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

— ¡Y tú eres la que pretendes ir a Chicago!— Se burló de mí. — Creo que antes de irte, te tendré que dar unas clases de natación. No me gustaría coger el periódico un día de estos y leer en la crónica de sucesos, que te has caído al lago Michigan y te has ahogado.

— ¡Ja, ja! Evitaré acercarme al lago— le prometí.

— No me pienso rendir tan rápido contigo, jovencita. Si te he enseñado a andar en bici, a conducir, a montar en moto y a escalar, enseñarte a nadar será un juego de niños. — Me guiñó un ojo.

— Creo que eso no forma parte de tus logros, Jacob. Creo que soy demasiado virgo y me quiero quedar en tierra. A veces pienso que si en alguna vida pasada no me llegué ahogar— Sofoqué una pequeña carcajada que me hizo sacudir los hombros.

La sonrisa de Jacob desapareció repentinamente.

— Espero que nunca llegues a experimentar la sensación de ahogarte, Avril— Su tono se volvió duro. Miré a Keira, aprensivamente, y ésta me hizo un gesto para que lo quitase importancia.

No podría decir que Jacob Black fuese lo más cercano a un padre que había tenido.

Su aspecto juvenil, ya que a pesar de tener cerca de cuarenta años, podía llevar a equívocos y la gente que no le conociese pensase que este tuviese veinticinco o veintiséis años.

Por su físico y su carácter extrovertido, casi infantil, cálido, abierto y jovial, me hacían ver a Jacob como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve y que estaría orgullosa de llevarlo de discotecas para que mis amigas se muriesen de envidia y limpiasen el suelo con sus babas, en cuanto viesen su gran cuerpo musculado digno de los calendarios de los mejores modelos de ropa interior, su piel morena con un toque rojizo, su lustrosa melena morena, sus labios increíblemente carnosos con su permanente sonrisa de actor de Hollywood y sus ojos oscuros cálidos aunque cubiertos por una niebla de tristeza y melancolía. No se había desprendido de ella desde que yo tenía uso de razón.

Por eso, Jacob me recordaba a un sol parcialmente cubierto por una nube negra.

Keira, era completamente opuesta a él. Me parecía muy guapa, pero no poseía una belleza apabullante que te hiciera sentir como un ser inferior y te hiciese llorar de la rabia cuando paseases con ella y la gente se la quedase mirando. No era llamativa.

Jacob la sacaba casi treinta centímetros y era tan esbelta, que a veces me daba miedo que éste la abrazase y ella se quebrase. Su piel era increíblemente pálida, como un contraste en aquella región de pieles tostadas y morenas. Su pelo liso y largo, era castaño oscuro con mechas rojizas. Tenía unos grandes ojos color marrón chocolate, con un matiz muy parecido a los míos. Su labio inferior era sutilmente más ancho que el superior. Su carácter era complementario al de su marido, ya que ella le inculcaba la madurez que a este le faltaba a pesar de haberse convertido en un mecánico respetado y un responsable padre de familia. Jacob le hacía sacar la faceta más divertida de su carácter, ya que Keira era muy introvertida, y solo las personas que la conocíamos bien, sabíamos su verdadera naturaleza.

Solo con ver como ambos se miraban a los ojos y compartían miradas cómplices, se podía comprender que ambos estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

¿Amor? ¿Magia? ¿Destino? Aquello era un misterio.

Jacob siempre contaba que supieron que eran almas gemelas desde el mismo momento que se miraron a los ojos y, por ella, soportó las iras de su padre Billy, que por alguna razón de sus supuestas tradiciones y supersticiones, no había aceptado a Keira y había envenenado a la tribu con ellas. A pesar de las dificultades, Jacob no obedeció a su padre en aquella ocasión y se casó con ella.

Su hija, Isabella, había heredado el físico de su padre junto a su carácter extrovertido, pero increíblemente suavizado por la madurez de la madre. Todo aquello me parecía un cuento de hadas. Por una vez esperaba que lo que Dios había unido, no lo separase Billy con sus supersticiones y sus fantasmas.

— Deberías aprovechar el verano, Avril— Jacob había vuelto a su humor habitual. — Ya no te queda mucho. ¿Así que Chicago?— Inquirió admirado— ¿Qué es lo que vas a ir a hacer allí?

— Voy a estudiar bellas artes y dibujo grafico. También tengo varios comics que algunas editoriales se han interesado en ellos. Los llevare allí y si en Chicago tengo suerte, se podrán publicar en algunos números de periódicos y revistas— le expliqué petulante y exaltada ante la posibilidad de cumplir mis mejores sueños infantiles.

— Tiene talento de verdad. Y no lo digo porque sea su madre. — June me revolvió el pelo, orgullosa de su hija artista.

— Eso es verdad— confirmó Keira sonriendo. — Cuando he ido a tu casa, tu madre me ha llevado a tu habitación y me los ha enseñado. Tienes una forma de transmitir los sentimientos en tus personajes. Hay uno, tu chico de oro, que me tiene enamorada.

— ¿Tengo que ponerme celoso?— Jacob enarcó una ceja y puso sus brazos en jarras. Después se acerco a su esposa y la besó con pasión.

— No es nada personal, Jacob— le aseguró June. — Es que ese chico nos tiene enamoradas a todas. Es tan perfecto. Con su piel pálida, sus ojos negros y su pelo…broncíneo…

— ¿Pelo broncíneo?— La interrumpió Jacob bruscamente, para luego mirarme con detenimiento. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, su nariz arrugada y sus labios formaban una línea. Me recordó a un animal en posición de ataque y me asusté. — Avril, ¿habías visto a ese chico antes? Es imposible que tengas esos detalles solo sacándotelos de tu imaginación. No es un color de pelo muy común que digamos y no creo que sea el primero que se te ocurra cuando estés dibujando.

Al sentir su mirada escrutándome, pensé que iba a volver a desmayarme, ya que mi cuerpo era recorrido por un sudor frío que me calaba los huesos. ¿Me acusarían de bruja y me quemarían en una hoguera por ello? En ese pueblo poco les faltaba. La pequeña Isabella me agarró de la mano y su mirada pasó de su padre a mí. Estaba aprensiva.

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?— preguntó June asustada.

— Jacob— le tranquilizó Keira. — Avril tiene mucha imaginación. Tal vez ese color de pelo sea raro pero…

— No es solo el color de pelo. Es el resto de los detalles…Es como si lo hubiera visto antes…como si le conociese. Ese demonio de pelo rojizo— siseó entre dientes.

— Te aseguro que yo no he visto a nadie así en mi vida. — Para mi desgracia.

Entonces recordé el dibujo de Isabella y el chico pálido, al que ella denominaba "frío", tenía el pelo igual a mi chico. Comprendí que Isabella estaba asustada por lo que yo pudiera contarle a Jacob sobre la historia que ella me había estado contando.

Afortunadamente, Keira salió en nuestra defensa:

— Puede que Avril lo haya oído porque tu padre se le haya escapado esa leyenda. Sabes lo mucho que le gusta asustar a los niños con historias de demonios y la del demonio de pelo rojizo es su favorita.

— Ahora que lo recuerdo es verdad— confirmé la historia de Keira. Isabella me apretaba la mano más fuerte.

Pareció que daba aquella razón por buena, porque los puños, que estaban apretados, se relajaron. Después le oí soltar una serie de blasfemias y palabras malsonantes hacia la madre de alguien.

— ¡Maldito…chupasangres…no vas a descansar nunca…ya te llevaste a una…no volverás a por otra chica inocente…!— Refunfuñaba tan rápido y tan bajo que apenas le entendí unas palabras.

Nunca creí que Jacob se creyese las leyendas de su padre. Dentro de La Push, me parecía el más racional. Comprendí que nadie se podía librar de lo que se respiraba en aquel lugar.

June aun no se lo podía creer.

Un compañero de Jacob, Embry, se acercó a él, tocandole el hombro. Su semblante cambió y del odio más irracional pasó a un excelente humor.

— Jake. Los novios van a saltar la hoguera. — Era una tradición Quileute que consistía en saltar la hoguera, situada a pocos metros de la orilla del mar, para luego nadar hasta llegar a unas rocas.

Me habían contado que se basaba en un ritual de purificación en el cual los contrayentes se limpiaban de toda su vida anterior y recibían ésta como un recien nacido. Después de que los contrayentes lo realizasen, se invitaba al resto a participar en él.

Yo estaba dispuesta a cargar con todas mis faltas pasadas con la condición de no tener que pasar por aquel tormento. Solo de pensar que tenía que meterme en el agua, me entraba el pavor. Afortunadamente, para las extrañas a esta tierra como June, Keira y yo, ese ritual estaba vetado participar en él.

Jacob se quitó los zapatos y la camisa, mostrando su pecho musculoso, dejandolos al cuidado de Keira.

— ¡Vamos!— Parecía un niño pequeño rebosante de felicidad. Solo le faltaba un cubo y una paleta para jugar con la arena. Antes de salir corriendo se dirigió de nuevo a mí: — Creo que con tu estado, te será díficil saltar, por lo que no insistiré sobre ello. — Se rió.

— De todas formas, no hubiera podido hacerlo. Tradiciones.

— Es cierto. Tradiciones. — Resopló. — Espero que antes de irte a la gran ciudad, te pases por aquí. Te debo un cursillo de natación— se burló al ver mi cara de horror. — Además tengo que revisarte el cacharro. Quiero asegurarme que soportara el estrés de Chicago.

— Mi coche está en perfecto estado. Todavía le falta mucho para su jubilación. No creo que se haya hecho un coche tan resistente desde los últimos veinte años— protesté. Tenía que defender a mi "trasto"

— Eso no lo dudo. Pero quiero que esté en activo por mucho tiempo. Le tengo cariño a ese coche. — Suspiró después de su nota nostálgica y después pegó un pequeño salto— ¡Vamos a divertirnos!

— ¡Papá, papá, papá!— Isabella se soltó de mi mano y se agarró a la pierna de su padre— ¡Yo también quiero saltar, yo quiero saltar, saltar, saltar, saltar, saltar!— Empezó a dar pequeños saltitos alrededor de su padre.

— Jacob— le reprobó Keira preocupada.

— ¡Por favor, mamá!— Le puso ojitos tiernos.

— Keira, va a estar bien— Le prometió Jacob.

Ésta acabó cediendo a las suplicas de su hija y a la sonrisa de su esposo.

— ¡Como la pase algo, pediré el divorcio y te pegare una patada en el culo, Jacob Black, estás avisado!— Le amenazó.

Como respuesta, Jacob elevó a Isabella y la colocó sobre sus hombros ante el alborozo de ésta.

— ¡Vamos a darnos un baño!

— ¡Papá!— Le detuvo, tirándole con fuerza del pelo— No has dado un beso a mamá. Primero, el beso. Después la diversión.

— ¡Que modales los míos!— Se acercó a Keira para darle un suave beso en sus labios, para salir corriendo detrás de Embry que se burlaba de la escena.

— ¡A por él, caballo!— Le ordenaba Isabella gritando a pleno pulmón perdiéndose entre la multitud que seguía a los novios que se preparaban para saltar la hoguera— ¡Avril!— Me gritaba— ¡Mírame! ¡Mírame!

La saludaba mientras me reía con fuerzas junto a June y Keira.

— Es adorable— Apuntó June mirándola con ojos tiernos— Avril se podía haber quedado con esa edad.

— Lo dices como si yo te diese problemas— Le repuse picajosa mientras Keira se reía de nosotras. La miré fijamente y decidí ondearla sobre Isabella, su dibujo y la historia del demonio de piel pálida y pelo extraño— Keira, Isabella me ha hecho un dibujo.

— Bueno, ya sabes la imaginación que tiene Isabella y la adoración que siente por ti— Sonrió extrañada de que le contase ese detalle. No sabía por donde iba a tirar mi comentario no tan inocente.

— El dibujo es muy creativo. Demasiado creativo— enfaticé para luego enseñarle el dibujo.

Esta lo desdobló y lo miró fingiendo indiferencia.

— A Isabella le pasa como a ti, Avril— Se encogió de hombros para no dar mayor trascendencia al asunto. — Ha crecido oyendo estas historias en los labios de su abuelo y los ancianos. Es normal que refleje lo que se le pasa por la cabeza en aquellos momentos. Y la historia del demonio de pelo cobrizo la ha llamado mucho la atención.

— ¿El demonio de pelo cobrizo?— La verdad que yo nunca hubiese llamado así a mi chico misterioso.

— No es alguien muy popular aquí— Keira aparentaba tomárselo en broma a pesar de fruncir los puños sobre la arena. — Supongo que sabrás la historia de la chica que vivía enfrente de tu casa. — Asentí al recordar a Isabella Swan y su trágica historia: — Dicen que ella se dedicó a jugar con cosas muy peligrosas y en sus juegos, invocó algo que no debía ser llamado a este mundo y perdió su alma en el proceso.

— ¿Cómo perdió su alma?— Me gustaría que me contasen una historia sin que apareciesen de por medio hechos sobrenaturales. Pero en La Push todo estaba relacionado con la magia.

— El demonio de pelo cobrizo se la arrebató— sentenció Keira con un toque amedrentador en la voz.

— La leyenda del demonio rojizo. Buena manera de exculpar los errores ajenos. — Leah apareció de la nada y, sin pedir permiso, se sentó a nuestro lado. Dedicó una mirada dulce a tres de sus sobrinos, que la saludaban con la mano y se preparaban para saltar la hoguera, pero aquella mirada cambió y sus ojos se entrecerraron junto con un movimiento de convertir sus labios en una línea, cuando divisó a Sam Uley haciendo carantoñas a su mujer, Emily, mientras la acariciaba su destrozada cara producto de un encontronazo con un oso. Estaba más interesada en la historia de los demonios que en descubrir las relaciones amor y odio entre Emily y Leah.

— Leah, yo creo que tú más que nadie debería respetar las leyendas que se cuentan de tu pueblo— la regañó Keira.

Leah echo la cabeza para atrás a consecuencia de la amarga carcajada que su garganta emitió:

— Los únicos demonios que hay que expulsar aquí son los que cada uno llevamos dentro. El viejo Billy empieza a chochear y se ha inventado esa estupida historia de los demonios para exculpar las tonterías que podamos cometer. — Se rió mientras jugaba con la arena. Después me miró fijamente y sentí como sus ojos negros me examinaban. Me tapé mi cuerpo con los brazos debido al escalofrío que me recorrió.

— La historia de tu vecina fantasma, no tiene misterio. Ella simplemente estaba colgada. Su novio la dejó y estuvo unos meses entre subidas y recaídas de ánimo, hasta que al final, decidió acabar con todo. Simplemente, a ella le llegó el tope…no sé que decir…no la juzgo…simplemente, nadie puede saber lo que se le pasa por la cabeza a alguien para que se vuelva tan egoísta y no piense en lo que deja atrás y si su acción puede repercutir en los demás. Ella creyó que no había suficientes razones para seguir y puso freno. Eso es lo que Jacob no quiere entender. Comprendo que aquello le afectase, porque era su mejor amigo y estaba completamente colgado por ella, como si fuese su vecina de enfrente. Su estado de gilipollez mental se puede comprender cuando tenía dieciséis años. Ahora, no. Lo que tiene que hacer es dejar de comportarse como un niñato capullo quinceañero, dejar de llenarse la cabeza con lo que el viejo le diga, pasar pagina y dedicarse completamente a su familia.

— Creo que tú no eres la más indicada para dar lecciones, Leah. — El tono de Keira era duro y había perdido su dulzura al hablar.

— Admito que estoy amargada. Y no lo he ocultado. Yo amé pero luche en contra del destino y perdí. Sabes perfectamente, Keira, que lo que estoy diciendo es verdad. Puede ser que yo no me haya dejado llenar la cabeza con los cuentos de brujas del viejo chiflado y te aprecie por lo que eres. Jacob te ama muchísimo, pero sigue ilusionado con su fantasma. No se lo deberías permitir o te convertirás en alguien mucho más amargado que yo. Te debe amar por lo que eres, no por ser el reflejo de lo que pudo ser. Ella no era para él. Y cuanto antes lo comprenda, mejor. Jacob te trata así, porque sabe que te tiene atada para siempre. Y tú te dejas tratar así porque le tienes para siempre y estás segura. Por eso no luchas. Pero si continuáis así, os amareis, pero no seréis felices. — Bajó la mirada y continúo jugando con la arena. — Aunque no te lo creas, es un consejo que te está dando una amiga.

Keira la miró enfadada, se levantó y se dispuso a irse.

— Se me ha olvidado revisar un informe del hospital— soltó entre susurros y se marcho lo más rápidamente que pudo.

June miró enfadada a Leah, pero ésta no se dejo impresionar.

— Eres la alegría de la huerta. ¿No te cansas de echar a la gente de tu lado?— mi madre repuso irónica.

— June, te considero una de las pocas personas sensatas que existe en este pueblo de locos. Conoces y aprecias a Keira, por lo tanto, sabes que todo lo que he dicho es cierto— soltó Leah, tranquilamente.

— Existe algo denominado la diplomacia— le recordó June.

— Son demasiado simples para entender ese concepto. No pidas que lo apliquen, si no aparece en su diccionario mental.

En la conversación, hubo algo que me llamó la atención. Leah no era alguien con quien establecer una conversación natural, pero admiraba su franqueza y me podría resultar útil.

— Mi vecina se suicidó porque le dejó el novio. — Aquello me parecía tan extraño.

Aquella podría ser la verdad, pero en todo aquello había algo que no acababa de encajarme. Como si a esa explicación le faltasen piezas. Un puzzle incompleto.

Leah arrugó su rostro y se quedó pensativa antes de soltar su respuesta. Como si tuviese que meditar sus respuestas.

— No te dejes impresionar por historias de demonios ni fantasmas. Creo que una chica a la que se la ha concedido una beca para la universidad, es mucho más inteligente que todo eso. No hay más misterio. Esa chica se enamoró perdidamente de un chico y después de salir un tiempo, su familia se mudó y él consideró que no le convenía una relación a distancia. Simple y llanamente. Lo único que tengo que admitir que ese chico no era lo más conveniente para ella. Era un Cullen…— Aquel apellido. Siempre que se hablaba de algo extraño en el pueblo, los Cullen salían a relucir. — Era una familia muy rara. — Parecía que "rara" no era la palabra que estaba buscando Leah. — Incluso, Billy y los ancianos, les consideraron demonios bebedores de sangre y se les prohibió entrar en la reserva. A parte de eso, nunca dieron un problema y se fueron tan rápido como aparecieron. Sin ningun escándalo…y no hay mucho más, la chica se mantuvo hasta que no pudo más…o simplemente el jefe Swan no le dejó el arma y en su casa no hubiese pastillas para una sobredosis y tuvo que tirarse por el acantilado. Pero a Jacob le es más sencillo de asimilar que un demonio hechizó a la chica, que su amor de adolescencia estuviese como un cencerro.

— Tal vez no sea una historia de fantasmas, pero no por ello deja de ser menos terrible— susurró June entristecida.

"_El amor concede a los demás el poder para destruirte",_ la frase de mi póster adquirió categoría de axioma. Tal vez fuese, porque el destino de Isabella Swan podría haber sido el de June, si ella no hubiese decidido dejar atrás su dependencia por los antidepresivos y no hubiese luchado por mí. Empezaba a odiar a ese Cullen que tanto daño la había hecho. En todas las historias de amor de la vida real, el demonio era un humano, pero sus efectos eran más devastadores que sus comparsas mitológicos.

— ¿Qué fue del chico?— Un sentimiento de rabia me embargó y tuve ganas de ir en su busqueda y hacerle ver todo el daño que había causado. Me sentía en armonía con mi pobre vecina. — ¿Llegó a saber que ella acabó así?

Leah se encogió de hombros.

— Cariño, no creo que le enviase una corona de flores para su tumba. Simplemente desapareció. Seguramente, tendrá su trabajo y su mujer. Pasar pagina. La vida es así de cruel— se rió con su amargura característica.

Decidió que aquel tema le aburría y por primera vez, me preguntó algo sobre mí, por simular interes.

— ¿Cuándo te vas a Chicago?

— Esta semana tengo que ir para rellenar la matricula y aun tengo un mes de vacaciones— le expliqué. — El curso comienza el uno de octubre.

— Chicago— musitó ausente mientras dibujaba en la arena. — Una gran ciudad. Y tienes futuro. — Alzó su rostro hacia mí. — Te voy a dar un consejo. Hazte un futuro en esa ciudad y no te arraigues aquí. En las grandes ciudades, no hay lugar para los mitos. Si me hubiera sido posible, yo misma hubiera salido de este estercolero muchos años atrás, pero a pesar de mi carácter y mi amargura, yo siempre soy la que cedo. Cedí para que mi hermano saliese de aquí, para que mi prima fuese feliz y para que los estupidos ancianos tuviesen una ayuda. Yo soy la última Clearwater que queda en La Push y, según ellos, yo soy esencial. Aunque solo sea para cuidar a los niños mimados y consentidos de los demás. Pero a pesar de todo, adoro a mis niños. — Suspiró pesarosamente, se levantó con gracia, borró con su pie los garabatos de la arena y se fue para la hoguera para recoger a los hijos de Sam y Emily.

El viejo Billy aplaudía cada vez que algún joven saltaba a la hoguera y se le saltaban las lágrimas cada vez que su hijo Jacob saltaba y nadaba con Isabella entre sus hombros. Rápido y elegante. Como todos sus movimientos.

June me atrajo hacia su cuerpo y me abrazó con fuerzas. Me dediqué a aspirar su olor para tenerle presente en las largas noches que estaría sin su protectora presencia. Una gota de lluvia cayó en la punta de mi nariz.

* * *

Me enteré que habíamos pasado de una estación a otra cuando tuve cambiar que la pintura verde al marrón dorado para dar el color correspondiente a las hojas.

No había sido consciente antes. Ni siquiera cuando tuve que arrancar la hoja del calendario; o cuando abrí los regalos de navidad; o cuando dejé de llevar camisas livianas y me puse los jerséis de lana gorda.

June tenía razón y yo no sabía en que día vivía. Yo siempre había creído que Forks se había estancado en el tiempo, como si el reloj se hubiese detenido en un momento determinado y, a partir de entonces, las manillas no volverían a completar su ciclo.

Posiblemente, no habría una magia parecida en otro lugar; ni siquiera en Chicago. Pero aún así, no estaba a gusto en aquella parte del bosque.

Desde pequeña, no me había fiado de aquel pequeño sendero detrás de mi casa que conducía al bosque. No me había hecho falta que June me contase cuentos de miedo para disuadirme de no adentrarme.

Había cumplido casi un mes, los veinte años; sin embargo, no podía evitar la sensación de malestar cada vez que daba un paso hacia aquel bosque. No entendía que me impulsaba a ir en aquel instante.

¿Nostalgia? ¿Curiosidad? ¿Sensación de no haber resuelto todos sus misterios? Una cosa era casi segura; no se trataba solo de un paisaje para el dibujo.

Dudaba si el naranja junto con el marrón claro, o el rojo con el caqui eran la combinación perfecta, nada podía imitar a la naturaleza, pero por lo menos lo reflejaría tal como pudiese.

No había sido una buena idea. Había pensado que si estaba distraída, parte de aquel sentimiento irracional desaparecería. No había sido así. Tuve que repetir varias veces el boceto de una hoja balanceándose en el viento porque mi mano temblaba irracionalmente.

Aún siendo un día típico de la zona, sentí un frío que me calaba los huesos. Estiré las mangas del jersey hasta los nudillos para protegerme, pero no servía para nada. Pronto una sensación hizo que se pusiesen los pelos de punta y se me encogiese el estómago.

No era la típica impresión de no encontrarme sola en la inmensidad del bosque. Sentía como si algo muy siniestro hubiese pasado allí y solo los arboles hubiesen sido testigos mudos.

Me propuse irme de aquí cuanto antes y guardé cuanto antes el cuaderno en la mochila.

Al colocar las pinturas en su estuche, tuve la impresión de que todo se paraba y el viento dejaba de soplar entre las hojas.

Tan solo un susurro en el ambiente. Una voz fría y dura que me dejó literalmente helada y estática en el sitio:

"_Será como si nunca hubiese existido_".

Después pareció volver todo a la normalidad. Tardé mucho tiempo, o eso me pareció a mí, en acabar reaccionando. Y solo fue para intentar comprender aquella frase tan dura.

— ¿Qué es lo que nunca debió haber existido?—Pregunté en voz baja, solo para quien fuese el interesado.

No hubo respuesta.

Me reí tontamente sacudiendo la cabeza y me limpié las lágrimas involuntarias. Me di cuenta del daño que aquellas palabras me habían causado aun sin estar dirigidas a mí.

No tenía constancia que en aquel bosque hubiese muerto nadie. Por lo menos hacía poco…ni en los veinte años anteriores. No tenía que temer convertirme en la segunda Patricia Arquette en su papel de médium. Aún así, descubrí un toque siniestro en aquella zona y lo mejor sería no volver en mucho tiempo.

Una vez guardado todo el instrumental, volví sobre mis pasos. Las hojas marchitas crujían bajo mis pies.


	4. AT THE FIRST LOOK

_**Disclaimer:**_ Avril y Hayden me pertencen. No así sus almas que pertenecen a S. Meyer. Y todo lo que reconozcais, es de ella. Reeditado y corregido.**

* * *

**

_**At the first look (Avril)**_

_**

* * *

**_

"_¡Avril, sigue al lobo!" _

_La voz de la pequeña Isabella me hizo comprender donde estaba. Era muy difícil no reconocer el bosque donde me había criado, si la lluvia me calaba por completo y el olor a tierra húmeda y a verdor de la naturaleza en continuo crecimiento inundaba mi sentido del olfato.  
Estaba tan acostumbrada a aquel lugar que no me asusté por la inminente oscuridad que le invadió de repente, ni tampoco me preguntaba porque tenía a un enorme lobo de pelaje rojizo precediendo todos mis pasos y sin sentir el mayor atisbo de miedo ante su presencia.  
Le acaricié su pelo para aferrarme a una seguridad que decrecía por momentos. Me sentía segura con aquel animal que parecía comprender todo lo que decía. Repentinamente, se alejó de mi lado para adelantarse.  
"¡Jacob!", le llamé asustada, acelerando más mis pasos. La lluvia no parecía darme una tregua, al contrario, parecía caer con más insistencia.  
Cuando llegué hasta el final del bosque, el camino de barro se dividía en dos. Uno de los tramos, indicaba un camino oscuro, lleno de barro donde la lluvia caía intensamente.  
La luz del sol iluminaba la otra vertiente del camino. Los árboles no tenían formas amenazadoras y la tierra parecía más firme. Puse un pie en este.  
"¡Avril, no! ¡No vayas a la luz!", me advirtió Isabella: "Sigue al lobo"  
Pero yo ya no le escuchaba. La luz se empezó a concentrar en un punto hasta formar una silueta que surgía de los árboles y se acercaba poco a poco a mí. Mis piernas se negaron a moverse, a pesar que mi cerebro las indicaba que aquello no era seguro. Pero no tenía miedo. Solo curiosidad.  
La figura tomo forma humana y se colocó enfrente de mí.  
Tuve que tomar aire varias veces para asegurarme que no me iba a ahogar. Él estaba ahí. Más hermoso que en otros sueños. Su pelo castaño dorado se encrespaba con el viento, su piel desprendían destellos robados a los rayos del sol y sus ojos, negros profundos, indicaban que era peligroso. Muy peligroso. Si lo sabía, ¿Por qué no me alejaba de él?  
Por primera vez se fijo que yo estaba y me sonrió, perversamente.  
Era estúpida. Así me sentía. Tenía que haber gritado, haber corrido, haberme defendido como fuera. Cualquier opción era buena. Cualquiera menos extender su mano hacia él.  
"Bella", me llamó con su dulce voz.  
"Soy Avril". Tuve el valor de replicarle. Aun así, estiré el brazo hacia él.  
"Bella, no me tengas ningún miedo", me suplico con una ternura que no me imaginaba de él: "Ven conmigo". Su brazo fue al encuentro del mío para entrelazar las manos.  
"No te tengo miedo", le aseguré.  
Sus labios incrementaron la sonrisa.  
"Buena chica". Mis dedos acariciaron la suave piel de los suyos.  
"¡Avril, no!", chillaba Isabella, angustiada: "¿No ves que quiere llevarse tu alma?"  
La ignoré mientras el frío de su piel se calaba hasta en mis huesos. Su mano estaba casi apretando la mía.  
Un ruido ensordecedor, parecido a un aullido rompió la armonía del bosque y el chico con la piel brillante se enervó, poniéndose en posición de ataque, entrecerrando sus ojos que se volvieron brillantes debido a la ira y enseño los dientes, escapándose de su garganta un rugido realmente amedrentador. Esta vez sí tenía miedo.  
"¡Edward!", le supliqué.  
Pero antes de que pudiese realizar algún movimiento, el lobo gigante, salido de la nada, venció la distancia entre los dos y se abalanzo hasta el chico, lanzando su hocico lleno de dientes afilados a la yugular de éste.  
"¡Jacob, no hagas daño a Edward!" _

—Señorita. —Me sobresalté cuando la azafata me zarandeaba para despertarme. — ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Le traigo algo?—Inquirió preocupada al ver como sudaba y jadeaba.  
Me costó casi un minuto poderla contestar debido a mi estado alterado de conciencia.  
—Estoy bien, gracias.  
—Tiene que abrocharse el cinturón. Vamos a llegar a Chicago en diez minutos—me avisó. —Estamos a punto de aterrizar.  
—Gracias—musité. Cuando se fue, me abroché el cinturón y recliné mi cabeza en el asiento suspirando. Al abrir los ojos, me ruboricé al sentir clavadas en mí, las miradas de mis compañeros de fila, con preocupación en sus rostros.  
—Toma linda. —Una anciana de aspecto juvenil y camisa Hawaiana, me ofrecía un trago en su botella de agua.  
—Gracias. —Se lo devolví después de tomar un trago.  
Miré por la ventanilla y me encontré ante mi vista, una enorme extensión de agua de color azul intenso. Retiré la cabeza, aterrada.  
—El lago Michigan—me informó. —No puedes morirte sin haberlo visto alguna vez en tu vida.  
—Sí—le di la razón con aprensión.  
"Tampoco es cuestión de verlo para morir". Yo y mi estúpido trauma infantil con el agua. Me hubiera gustado tener una fobia más común como el miedo a las arañas y a los perros. Como la gente normal.  
Resignada con mi rareza, estiré las piernas.  
Había empezado con un viaje de casi una hora desde Forks, donde Jacob se había ofrecido muy amablemente llevarnos en su coche, ya que por razones de trabajo tenía que ir hasta Port Angeles. Como mi coche estaba de camino a Chicago, se lo agradecimos, de paso me despedí de la pequeña Isabella, que había insistido en que su padre la llevase consigo. Nadie podría resistirse a su sonrisa infantil.  
"¡Cuando vuelvas, me traerás muchos regalos!". Para después irse al lado de su padre y empezar a lloriquear. Jacob la consoló como pudo.  
Me tuve que meter rápidamente en la avioneta con June para que Isabella no me viese las lágrimas.  
Después estuve una hora en avioneta desde Port Angeles hasta Seattle. Con la excusa de tener que comprar algunos materiales para el hospital, June, me acompañó hasta Seattle. En realidad, estaba segura que lo realmente pretendía era asegurarse que no tendría problemas para situarme en el aeropuerto y con facturar las maletas.  
Se lo agradecí de verdad, aunque cuando me abrazó y se puso a sollozar en mi hombro, mi primer pensamiento fue el de coger el avión de regreso a Port Angeles y mandar todo al carajo.  
¿Cómo iba a soportar las largas tardes de otoño sin su taza de de chocolate ante mi mesa de dibujo mientras estaba dibujando? ¿Cómo sobrevivir sin nuestra sesión semanal de cine en la que siempre terminábamos poniendo la película de "Drácula"? Todo esto iba a ser muy duro. Nunca me había separado de June más de cinco días, a pesar de haber pasado un año en Seattle, todos los fines de semana iba a visitarla. Pero tenía que ser fuerte. Esto era por mi bien. Mi gran oportunidad.  
—Voy a estar bien, mamá—le aseguré. —Prometo no caerme al lago. —Crucé los dedos. —Y el día de acción de gracias está muy cerca. El tiempo pasa volando.  
"¿Llevas los dibujos?"Di un par de palmaditas a mi cartera. "Voy a echar de menos a mi chico de oro. Últimamente, te estabas mejorando".  
"Son años de practicas". No podía explicarle que mis sueños y pesadillas se habían intensificado. En el fondo no era mala idea irme a Chicago, lejos de los miedos y las supersticiones absurdas. Pasar una noche más enfrente de la casa de los Swan con la lluvia cayendo sin cesar, era algo que mis nervios no podían aguantar más. Incluso, Billy Black se había puesto impertinente total, susurrando incoherencia sobre que el espíritu de Isabella Swan estaba furioso y me había poseído para beber su sangre. Al final quien pagó los platos fue la pobre Keira, a la cual acusó de mensajera del diablo y empezó a lanzarla toda clase de objetos contundentes. Empezaba a pensar que todo Forks me estaba diciendo que me fuera de allí.  
Me deshice del abrazo de June cuando anunciaron mi vuelo por megafonía.  
"Debo irme. Te quiero". Le di un beso en la mejilla y me despedí de ella.  
"¡Avril, ten cuidado! ¡Si conoces algún chico guapo, y te dan ganas de…bueno ya sabes…utiliza el preservativo! ¡No quiero convertirme en abuela a los treinta y siete años!". Mientras caminaba hacia la pista de vuelo, me tapaba la cara con el equipaje de mano para que la gente, que me mirara, no tuviese constancia de que la sangre se me subía a las mejillas.  
Estaba tan cansada debido al viaje, que me había quedado completamente dormida durante las casi cinco horas de vuelo desde Seattle hasta Chicago. Aun así, las pesadilla me causaban un cansancio tan mortal como el haber aguantado las cinco horas de vuelo.  
Tenía que asegurar una cosa. De mi bolsa de equipaje, saqué mi inseparable carpeta de dibujos. Fui hojeando uno por uno hasta encontrar los dos que me interesaban.  
El primero era el dibujo que Isabella me había regalado y el siguiente era el mismo dibujo hecho por mi. Aparte de la calidad de los dibujos y de las diferencias entre una niña de nueve años y de una adulta que estaba a punto de empezar dibujo y bellas artes, lo demás era todo igual. Solo cambiaba un detalle. Una persona.  
Isabella me había dibujado a mí junto al lobo que me protegía del "frío". Mi cara—Un borratajo de color carne y grandes manchas marrones que representaban mis ojos—tenía los rasgos de una persona que estaba completamente aterrada y me ponía detrás del lobo para que este me protegiese. El ser de piel marmórea y pelo broncíneo extendía la mano que yo rechazaba.  
Sin embargo, en mi dibujo, yo no era la chica que estaba detrás del lobo. Se parecía mucho a Keira, pero los rasgos dulces e infantiles de su rostro me indicaban que esa chica tendría menos de veinte años. Posiblemente diecisiete o dieciocho. Pero las expresiones que la había dibujado en su rostro no indicaban que estuviese asustada ante la presencia de aquel ser tan hermoso como terrible. Parecía que estaba más bien molesta por la imposición del lobo en su camino. Su brazo estaba extendido hacia la dirección de él. No había miedo. Solo desesperación. Solo la presencia del lobo, que enseñaba los dientes de forma amedrentadora al hombre—demonio, impedía que la chica se arrojase a los brazo de él.  
Volví a acariciar el rostro atormentado del "chico" de mis sueños.  
"La verdad que eres irresistible, mi pequeño incubo", pensé mentalmente con una sonrisa bastante estúpida.  
Para entonces el avión ya había aterrizado.

No me costó demasiado encontrar mi equipaje en la cinta transportadora y luego pasar la aduana. El aeropuerto de Chicago, era mucho más ordenado que el de Seattle, algo muy poco común para una ciudad tan grande. Mientras estaba pasando la cola, se me ocurrió sacar mi MP4 para empezar a escuchar mi canción favorita. Nunca me cansaría de escuchar a Annie Lennox declarando su amor a un vampiro. Antes de tapar mis oídos con los auriculares, oí una estridente voz femenina teniendo una discusión con quien se suponía que era su novio.  
—Haydie, ¿Falta mucho para llegar a casa? Me aburro de estar aquí—Se quejó con voz de niña pequeña—No aguanto el olor a sudor que desprende la gente. Y me siento empequeñecida por culpa de las catorce horas que he pasado en ese horrible avión desde Hawai hasta esta ciudad. ¿Cómo se atreven a decir que viajábamos en primera clase? No había bebidas isotónicas y la menestra tenía dos cucharadas de aceite... ¡Puaj!...Encima ahora llegamos a Chicago y estará nublado. Hasta el tiempo se pone en mi contra. ¿Cómo voy a mantener el bronceado que tantos esfuerzos me ha costado conseguir? Y tú no has puesto nada de tú parte. Me he gastado quinientos dólares en una crema de zanahoria con doble refuerzo de carotenos y tú, por fastidiarme, no te pones moreno. Lo has hecho aposta para arruinar mis grandes planes para este año. ¿Cómo puedo mirar a la cara a mis amigas y decirles que hemos estado en Honolulu cuando tu te presentas con esa piel pálida como la de un muerto?... ¡Jo, podías hacer algo de tu parte! Empiezo a pensar que los sacrificios en esta pareja los hago yo siempre…  
Disimuladamente, giré la cabeza para atrás, y eche un vistazo a la pareja que estaba armando el escándalo. Dos chicas, que estaban detrás de mí, no pudieron controlarse y se taparon la boca para simular las carcajadas.  
Aquella pareja parecían más un par de modelos de pasarela, irreales e incompatibles, que a dos personas perteneciente a la clase media de América.  
Ella era alta, esbelta, de cabello largo y castaño, piel tostada y buen porte, sobre todo si llevaba esas ropas tan caras. Me parecía muy bonita, pero tenía un tic de fastidio en su rostro que disminuía toda la expresión de su belleza. Aquello le restaba perfección.  
No podía visualizar bien los rasgos del chico, ya que llevaba unas gafas de sol que le tapaban gran parte de la cara. Solo podía entrever que era alto y delgado, aparte de su extraño pelo cobrizo y desordenado. Yo le había visto en alguna parte, solo que si era verdad que mi memoria no me fallaba, no le recordaba con esa expresión adusta y estática. Como si nada de lo que estuviese armando su novia tuviese que ver con él. Solo un leve movimiento de labios, desdeñoso y sutil, indicaba la vergüenza que estaba pasando.  
—… ¡Ay, no! ¡Haydie, cariño! ¡Ten cuidado!—Continuó con sus quejas— ¡Hay llevo mis productos de L´Oreal, traídos por mi papá y mi mamá exclusivamente de Londres! ¡Son muy delicados! ¡Imagínate si se derrama alguno de ellos! ¡Que desastre!  
—Tranquilízate, Lydia. Si te estresas, te saldrán arrugas y eso sería un gran desastre para mi salud mental—El tono del chico permanecía neutro, pero pude captar cierto nivel de sorna en la voz. Incluso sus mejillas se arrugaron levemente y sus labios se curvaron.  
No pude evitar escapar una sonrisa, mientras me ponía los auriculares. Me estaba sintiendo un poco violenta, metiéndome en el medio de una discusión ajena.  
El guarda de la aduana me indicó por gestos que todo estaba en orden y que me podía ir. Cogí todo lo que llevaba en la bolsa de mano y me fui lo más rápidamente posible a coger un taxi. Mañana por la tarde, después de las clases, me dedicaría a recorrer las calles de Chicago para familiarizarme un poco con esta ciudad.  
Iba tan concentrada cantando, que solo levanté la vista, cuando alguien me apretó del brazo y me hizo una seña con el brazo. Me di la vuelta hacia donde su mano me indicaba. Me había dejado la carpeta.  
—Gracias—Se lo dije de todo corazón. Perder la carpeta, era algo similar a amputarme algún apéndice de mi cuerpo. Corrí hacia la aduana cuando de repente sentí como me chocaba con alguien y el impacto del golpe me hacía caer para atrás. Por suerte, alguien me cogió por la cintura y me subió por los brazos. Miré al suelo y mi carpeta estaba ahí.  
—Te la habías dejado—Me dijo una voz que me resultaba familiar—Y no seas tan impetuosa al correr. Eres un peligro andante.  
Me empecé a ruborizar como una tonta.  
—Muchas gracias—Musité como una cría de cuatro años a la que le pillaban cometiendo una falta. Por la voz, me figuré que era un chico joven. Debió pensar que era una autentica gilipollas por no mirarle a la cara, pero el sentido del olfato me traicionó y me dediqué a deleitarme con su extraño olor dulce, fresco y masculino... ¿Yo había olido esto antes? Mi imaginación estaba empezando a fallar.  
— ¡Haydie!—Su novia le llamó angustiada— ¡Oh, por favor ven! ¡Creo que me va a dar una liposucción! ¡He visto a una mujer que llevaba una chaqueta roja como la mía, pero en una talla cuatro ¡Oh, por favor que blasfemia! ¿Cómo pueden dejar a las gordas como ella llevar una prenda exclusiva de Dolce Gabbana? ¡Haydie!—Parecía que se desvanecía.  
Él parecía resignado a soltarme, a duras penas, para ir a socorrer a su novia del peligro de una lipotimia.  
Le oí suspirar y alejarse de mí, en dirección a su novia que estaba a punto de caerse al suelo, desvanecida, mientras dos guardas le atendían.  
Me dirigí a la parada de taxi, preguntándome que colonia utilizaría aquel chico que tan impregnada había quedado en mi ropa.

El taxista, un simpático treintañero afroamericano con rastas en el pelo, se ofreció a darme un paseo turístico para conocer la ciudad. Le di las gracias, aunque supuse que el prefería que como recompensa le diese mi numero de teléfono, en lugar de una propina.

No pude evitar sonreír mientras miraba por la ventana. Daba igual estar en Chicago que en Forks. Los hombres solo se movían por un par de razones.

Observaba con la boca abierta la maravilla urbanística de Chicago. Era el ejemplo de ciudad perfecta. Modernidad y tradición juntas de la mano.

Solo tenía un defecto.

No pude reprimir ahogarme al ver una gran masa de agua azul reunida. Posiblemente, el lago Michigan sería una de las grandes atracciones de la ciudad, pero para mí aquello era una tortura psicológica.

— ¿Hay alguna parte de la ciudad que no esté rodeada por el lago?—Fue la primera pregunta que le hice después de un largo monologo.

Me miró como si hubiese estado en algún planeta alienígena.

—Creo que hay pocas zonas sin lago. —Se encogió de hombros. —De todas formas, eso es lo más espectacular de Chicago. Si le quitaras el lago a la cuidad, sería como quitar los canales a Venecia.

Me había puesto el ejemplo de otra ciudad que no pisaría nunca.

— ¿Me has dicho que vas a la calle George Washington? ¿Enfrente de la catedral de San Patricio?—Asentí. Él chasqueo la lengua con preocupación. —Yo que tú me andaría con ojo. He oído que han aparecido un par de cadáveres pertenecientes a unos vagabundos. Una ciudad grande siempre tiene unos altos índices de criminalidad…, si no fíjate en New York,…pero esto es diferente. La policía lo está investigando, es una cosa muy extraña tratándose de dos "sin techos", y están impresionados. Los cadáveres están irreconocibles y a pesar de haber hecho una masacre, no hay ni una gota de sangre. Se ha estudiado la hipótesis de que se tratase de un animal salvaje escapado de alguna casa, ya que se ha registrado el zoológico y no se ha avisado de que algún animal se haya escapado.

— ¿Ha sido una persona?—Inquirí volviéndome hacia él bastante más interesada de lo que había estado cuando me contaba anécdotas de la ciudad.

—Eso es lo extraño. Los huesos fueron pulverizados hasta quedar añicos. No ha podido tratarse de una persona solo…a menos que sea Terminador.

— ¿Dónde ha ocurrido eso?

—En el Downtown. —Eso estaba muy cerca de donde vivía. Él pudo intuir mi miedo. —Por eso te digo que te andes con ojo. Si quieres, puedes venir a mi casa, mi mujer no es celosa. —Me guiñó el ojo divertido.

—Sobreviviré. —Dibujé una sonrisa tranquila.

—Eso espero. Eres una chica muy guapa y no me gustaría ver que has salido en la crónica de sucesos.

Esperaba un poco de confianza. Aunque había salido de un pueblo pequeño, tenía la suficiente cabeza como para sobrevivir en una ciudad grande.

Le pagué y él muy amablemente, me llevó las maletas hasta el portal.

—Espero verte pronto, señorita. —Me hizo una señal con el dedo y me dejó, sana y salva, hasta el portal.

Tuve que ir hasta la portería, donde una señora rechoncha, pequeña, con rulos en la cabeza y cara de pocos amigos, me hizo entrega de la llave y de un par de advertencias:

—Prohibido las fiestas y las drogas. Si tengo la más mínima sospecha de que te traes algo así entre manos, te pondré de patitas en la calle en el tiempo que mi pie te da una patada en el culo, ¿Lo has entendido, niña?

—No haré nada que le disguste—le aseguré haciendo acopio de mis fuerzas y mi paciencia para subir cuatro pisos sin ascensor.

Si de un sitio pequeño decían que era intimo, en este piso mi sombra y yo podríamos haber hecho buenas migas. Por lo menos agradecí que no estuviese lleno de porquería ni que las cucarachas ni las ratas estuviesen campando a sus anchas. El piso estaba inusualmente limpio y tenía lavavajillas, microondas, horno, cafetera, conexión a Internet y una mesa de dibujo. Se lo agradecí en el alma a la señora Brown. Me había ahorrado unos cientos de dólares.

Lo primero que hice, fue sacar de mi equipaje mi ordenador portátil y escribir un —mail a June para decirla que había llegado a Chicago y que me encontraba bien. Mientras iba escribiendo, mi corazón me dio un pinchazo. Había pasado solo veinticuatro horas y ya la extrañaba.

No tenía otra cosa que hacer, que deshacer mi maleta y colocar las cosas en su sitio. Eso me ayudaría a centrarme y acostumbrarme al piso. Mientras colgaba la ropa, pensé la suerte que había tenido con la climatología de Chicago y su enorme parecido con la de Forks. Eso me había evitado la engorrosa tarea de irme de compras. Lo único que tuve que hacer fue comprarme un par de anoraks, ya que me habían comentado que los inviernos eran increíblemente fríos. June me había regalado un juego de bufanda, guantes y gorro para cuando llegase lo peor.

Estábamos en octubre y el clima era templado. Ideal para una chica que provenía del norte.

Una vez ordenada toda mi ropa, los libros que necesitaba para el curso, unas cuantas películas y algunas fotos y recuerdos de mi madre, la pequeña Isabella Black y mis amigos del instituto, me dediqué a sacar mis dibujos. De todos ellos, elegí cuatro para poner en el corcho delante de mi mesa.

Uno de ellos era el que Isabella me hizo; otro era el que yo hice la replica; un tercero era la de la misma chica castaña tumbada en un hermoso prado lleno de todo tipo de flores dándose la mano con mi chico vampiro favorito mientras este brillaba a la luz del sol. June estaba tan enamorada de él, que me había pedido que dejase un par de dibujos en casa para deleitarse la vista. Me había asegurado que la imaginación era maravillosa. Permitía crear el chico perfecto.

El último dibujo era el de los cinco chicos perfectos y extraños en la cafetería. Al verlos tan impasibles, recordé algo.

Saqué de mi carpeta unos bocetos y los miré con cariño. Había dedicado parte de mis fines de semana a este proyecto. Si lograba que alguna editorial me lo publicase, tendría grandes posibilidades de abrirme en el mundo del comic.

Lo había intentado en Seattle en aquel año que estuve viviendo allí, pero no tuve suerte y muchas veces vi con desesperación como, no solo me rechazaban, si no también, como tiraban mis proyectos a una papelera sin ni siquiera molestarse en echar un vistazo. En otras ocasiones, el edito jefe me había echado un vistazo, aprensivo, y se había negado a contratarme debido a mi juventud y mi falta de experiencia. Incluso me enfrenté a una editorial que me robó una idea original en la cual estuve trabajando meses. A pesar que no era un proyecto al cual tenía tanto apego como a este, aquello me desanimó y estuve a punto de tirar la toalla. Entonces June me anunció que había llegado una carta de la universidad de Chicago y que en esa ciudad, podría empezar de cero.

Acaricié con cariño el dibujo que me había inspirado mi comic irónico y de humor sobre vampiros, dibujado a modo de caricatura mezclada con estilo manga.

En el relataba la historia de Edmund Colmillus, un vampiro de pelo cobrizo que cuando se enfadaba tenía cuernos de demonio y alitas negras y un aura de fuego le rodeaba; y cuando se ponía contento le salía una aureola y las alas se volvían blancas, cuyo oficio era robar coches de alta gama. Edmund pertenecía a una familia de vampiros, los Colmillus, cuyo patriarca, Carolus Colmillus, un vampiro de casi cuatrocientos años, fingía haber estudiado medicina y cuando le contrataban en el hospital, se dedicaba a robar bolsas de transfusiones sanguíneas para alimentar a su familia, mientras que en su tiempo libre se dedicaba a ver telenovelas. Su mujer, Esmeralda, se dedicaba a pegarle collejas para que empezase a hacer las tareas del hogar. Como no me gustaba que Edmund fuese hijo único, decidí crear a sus hermanos.

Aliena, tenía la capacidad de ver el futuro y solo fallaba cuando su bola de cristal se llenaba de polvo.

Jean, era un vampiro sádico que no se conforma con la sangre de las bolsas de transfusión y va a los supermercados a morder a las cajeras. Carolus, harto de tener que mudarse cada cierto tiempo, decidió atar a Jean en una camilla, estilo Hannibal Lecter. De vez en cuando, se apiadaba y le decía a Aliena que le llevase a dar una vuelta con el bozal atado en su boca.

Emile, era un gigante de grandes músculos, hercúleo, un poco corto de luces y gran corazón que no se amedrentaba por nada, pero si le quitaban su osito de peluche, se arrinconaba en una esquina y empezaba a lloriquear como un niño pequeño.

Y finalmente, Rosalinda, una replica de Barbie, que tenía un espejo pegado en la mano y todos los días preguntaba quien era la más bella del lugar. Si el espejo le respondía que había otra más bella, empezaba a romper el espejo en la cabeza de su rival.

La familia Colmillus estaba obligada a mudarse cada pocos meses, ya que la disminución de bolsas de transfusión era bastante descarado y antes de que sospechasen de ellos, se mudaban a otro estado.

En uno de esos viajes, Edmund encontró a una chica humana llamada Anabella Patan, una humana bastante torpe, cuyo grupo sanguíneo era cero negativo, el favorito de Edmund y bastante escaso de encontrar, por lo que, Edmund decidió adoptar a Anabella y llevársela a su casa, con el fin de obtener algo de su sabrosa sangre. Después de unas cuantas aventuras y desventuras, Edmund descubrió que amaba a Anabella, y su vida se volvió todo un mal karma para intentar que Anabella saliese viva de las ansias de sed de su familia y de su propia torpeza.

Cada página contenía una historia diferente. Hojeé donde me había quedado y recordé que me había quedado en la parte donde Anabella había accedido que su amado Edmund tomase un poco de su propia sangre. Edmund feliz, la emborracho a base de vodka, y después la clavó una pajita en su cuello para hacerse un "Bloody Mary".

No pude contener la risa al ver la escena.

No me apetecía demasiado salir para cenar, por lo que me tomé la libertad de llamar a un restaurante chino para que me trajese comida a domicilio. Eso era de las cosas que más me iban a gustar de Chicago.

Instaurar un restaurante chino en Forks, era como pedir peras a un olmo. Forks era un pueblo que no estaba acostumbrado a los grandes cambios. Pasase lo que pasase en el mundo, Forks estaba estancado en el espacio y en el tiempo.

Y mientras saboreaba mis fideos con pollo, me puse manos a la obra con mi proyecto.

Tendría que empezar a pensar en buscar editoriales que estuviesen interesadas.

Me puse a dibujar y pensar próximos guiones con tal ahínco que, en lugar de irme a la cama, me quedé dormida en la mesa de estudio, como ya iba siendo habitual en mí.

Me desperté bastante tranquila y descansada. No había tenido sueños demasiado turbulentos. Lo achaqué al cansancio. Recordaba estar en un hermoso prado tumbada en la hierba, con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo toda la brisa en mi cara. Una pálida mano agarraba la mía y al exponerse al sol, emitía reflejos. Por primera vez, me sentía en paz conmigo misma.

Abrir la persiana y que los rayos de sol invadiesen la habitación, fue un motivo de alegría. Esa diferencia con Forks sería una de las que más apreciase. Dando saltos a ritmo de Avril Lavigne, me dispuse a empezar mi curso universitario con una buena ducha de tres minutos.

Cuando abrí el armario, fui consciente de que no tenía ropa lo suficientemente elegante. No había ningún protocolo que indicase como tenía que vestir una chica de pueblo en una gran ciudad para ir a una universidad que superaba los ingresos de casi un año de una madre divorciada y su hija.

Haciendo un acopio de valor, escogí los típicos jeans conjuntados con una camiseta malva de tipo básico y un jersey morado por encima. Aun hacía un tiempo ideal para poder ir en mangas de camisa, cosa más que improbable en Forks.

Haciendo malabarismos, para guardar mi material y cerrar la puerta, bajé hasta el garaje. June había enviado mi coche antes de mi llegada. Supuse que así era y tuve la respuesta ante mis ojos cuando vi allí a mi querido "señor dinosaurio" aparcado.

El coche hizo un ruido excesivo al ponerle en marcha. La señora Brown me miró con sorpresa al ver que tipo de coche estaba conduciendo.

Quizás June tenía razón y tenía que haberme comprado un coche de segunda mano para una ciudad como ésta. En la carretera no había visto un coche que no saliese de la alta gama. Verdaderamente, mi coche era un dinosaurio comparado con la alta gama de Audi, BMW o volvos que desfilaban por la autopista.

Lo peor de un coche que como mucho alcanzaba los setenta kilómetros por hora, era conducir un coche que alcanzaba los sesenta kilómetros, difícilmente, con un mapa de la ciudad para localizar el lugar exacto donde estaba el Lake Shore Campus. Tenía tal barullo en el interior de mi coche con el mapa delante de mis narices, que solo me di cuenta de lo que se estaba formando ahí fuera, cuando un pitido agudo e incesante, procedente de un coche, perduró indefinidamente. Eché un vistazo para atrás y comprendí que la enorme cola que se había producido detrás de mi coche era por mi causa.

La gente empezó a gritar y a insultarme.

— ¡Mujer tenías que ser!—Le oí gritar a uno.

— ¡La chatarra se lleva al basurero, encanto!

— ¡No tenemos todo el día!—Y así continuamente.

Reprimí un gesto obsceno con el brazo, porque, en parte, ellos tenían razón y yo era la causante de todo el caos que se había preparado en la autopista.

El coche no me ayudó demasiado, y por un momento se negó a arrancar, ante mi desesperación. Al cabo de un rato y después de una larga sarta de insultos e improperios contra mi madre, decidió arrancar. Aún así los sesenta kilómetros por hora no eran nada comparados con la media de ciento veinte que se podría alcanzar en autopista. Estaba pensando en la opción de ir todos los días en metro hasta que pudiese ahorrar un poco para un coche de segunda mano. Aunque no me desprendería de "pequeño dinosaurio". Lo utilizaría para la tranquila Forks.

A pesar de tener todo en mi contra, pude visualizar el letrero del campus y entrar en él.

Noté como el calor subía a mi rostro al ser observada por todas las personas que estaban fuera del recinto universitario, pero aun así decidí aparcar al lado de un Audi de último diseño plateado.

"El plebeyo aparca junto al rey", pensé al ver el horrible efecto estético que producía mi coche de campo al lado del flamante coche de alta gama. Y ante la expectación de la gente, baje del coche. Supuse que esperaban que de él saliese un horrible alien de tres ojos y cabeza cónica, y no una chica normal y corriente, incluso algo guapa. En el instituto había sido animadora del equipo de baloncesto y había quedado finalista en la elección de reina del baile. En mi pequeño instituto era muy fácil resaltar.

Me tranquilicé cuando me iba fijando en las distintas tonalidades de piel, ojos y pelos de los chicos y chicas que iban entrando en el edificio. Suspiré con alivio, al ver que yo no sería una extraña de piel pálida.

Cogí la carpeta y el estuche, apretándolos con fuerza en mi pecho y me dispuse a entrar. Tuve una extraña sensación de deja-vú y por un estúpido instante, creí que ya había pasado por la prueba de ser la nueva en otro lugar.

"Eres absurda, Avril. Tú nunca has estado en Chicago"

Me reí de mi misma a la par que mis piernas se adentraban al edificio y esperaba la cola para coger el programa de la universidad con el mapa del edificio y la ubicación de las aulas.

Unos cuantos hombres y mujeres nos iban haciendo señas. Comprendí que se trataban de los tutores de las distintas carreras. Una mujer delgada, estirada y con un look que había dejado de llevarse en los sesenta se presentó como Miss Flower, tutora de primero de Bellas artes y dibujo grafico. Nos indicó que entráramos a una sala.

Un par de chicas, cuyo aspecto era más común ver en las revistas de moda que en un campus universitario, pasaron por delante de mí, hablando de sus cosas y riéndose tontamente.

Una de ellas, rubia, esterilizada y petulante, hizo a bien mirarme descaradamente para después despreciarme. Estuve varios segundos cohibida, hasta que una chica más parecida a las que hay en la vida real, bajita, delgada, con su pelo pelirrojo recogido en dos trenzas y vestida de manera informal con un peto vaquero y una camiseta de manga larga color azul oscura, me sonrió tranquilamente.

"Nadie te va a morder", parecía que decía.

Un chico alto y desgarbado, de pelo lacio oscuro, ojos verdes y expresión soñadora también siguió a Miss Flower. Algo más tranquila, entre en el salón de actos para enfrentarme a mi primer día universitario.

El lobo, emblema de la universidad, parecía que me sonreía. Inconscientemente, me acordé de Isabella, Jacob, Keira y los demás habitantes de La Push.

Mi primera mañana de la universidad no fue tan terrible como las películas americanas nos daban a entender.

La charla del rector y después del decano, me recordaba a las que tenía en Forks cuando los profesores nos tenían que dar algún aviso importante.

En el discurso, nos daba las gracias por haber elegido Loyola como lugar de estudios—Aunque realmente se las tendría que dar a los bolsillos de nuestros padres—, la seriedad de la universidad y lo duro que teníamos que trabajar para sacar lo mejor de nosotros mismos. Decidí desviar mi mente hacia June, Isabella y los fríos y lluviosos veranos de La Push cuando el decano empezó su discurso sobre la eficacia de la universidad. Mis pensamientos estaban con June y su trabajo en el hospital cuando los lideres de las hermandades hablaron y nos animaron a los nuevos a apuntarnos en ellas. Me pareció una autentica perdida de tiempo.

Nunca recordé haber andado tanto de un sitio para otro para encontrar nuestras aulas. Cada vez que cambiamos de clase, un aula nueva.

Por suerte todas mis aulas estaban dentro del recinto y no tenía que moverme hacia otros campus, a las afueras de la universidad como pasaba con los alumnos de medicina.

Lo malo de mis aulas, era que estaban rodeando al lago y durante mis dos primeras horas de clase, me senté al lado de la ventana con la vista plena del lago Michigan en todo su esplendor. Fingí un gran entusiasmo para coger apuntes, simulando mi angustia de ver el espectáculo de tanta agua junta. Su tranquilidad me resultaba amedrentadora.

La chica pelirroja coincidió en varias clases conmigo. Por lo que observé, era muy parlanchina y era una de esas personas que se prefería tener de amiga que de enemiga, debido a la mordacidad de su lengua. Estaban hablando de una chica de publicidad en términos muy despectivos. Cuando se presentó a mí, me dijo que se llamaba Eva Wiston y enseguida su imagen se asoció a mi profesora de historia del instituto, Jessica Newton, la mujer más cotilla de Forks.

Eva era una de las personas que le gustaba más hablar que escuchar. Como en toda la conversación que tuve con ella, no abrí la boca, limitándome a escucharla, ella me consideró su mejor amiga.

La perdí de vista cuando el profesor de historia de arte ocupó su lugar y apagó las luces para enseñarnos unas diapositivas.

—Te reservo un sitio para después de comer. —No admitiría un "no" como respuesta.

Su sitio fue ocupado por el chico alto y de mirada soñadora.

Estaba con la cabeza apoyada en mi hombro, intentando visualizar las diapositivas cuando él se presentó:

—Hola. Antes de separarnos para ir a otra clase, me gustaría presentarme. Soy Richard Holmes. —Su voz era pedante y con un ligero toque de superioridad sobre los demás. Le miré al rostro levemente y su expresión soñadora se desvaneció.

—Me llamó Avril Summers—me presenté con un mínimo de palabras.

—¿Avril?—Movió los labios con extrañeza.

—Tradición familiar. —No me molesté en contarle la historia de mi nombre.

No se dio por vencido a pesar de mis respuestas cortas y frías.

—No eres de Chicago, ¿no?

—¿Tanto se nota?—Pregunté alarmada.

—Tu acento no es tan marcado como la de una persona procedente de Illinois. Parece que procedes del norte.

—Soy de Seattle, pero he vivido mucho tiempo en un pueblo llamado Forks.

—Interesante. —Por su expresión, comprendí que me lo decía por compromiso. —Tengo entendido que llueve casi todos los días.

Afirmé.

—Aquí hasta el mes de octubre podrás disfrutar de una buena dosis de vitamina D. Después vete despidiéndote del sol y prepara el abrigo hasta mayo. Nunca pasarás más frío que en Chicago. Pero aun tienes tiempo y puedes darte un buen chapuzón en el lago.

—¿Por qué me dices eso?—Mi voz temblaba solo de pensar en el lago.

—Es una tradición. Nadie se va de Chicago sin darse un chapuzón en el lago.

—Creo que yo seré le excepción. Ya tengo suficiente agua en Forks. Creo que un poco de secano no me viene mal. —No le iba a detallar mi fobia.

—¿Secano? Pues creo que te has equivocado de ciudad. —Emitió una carcajada.

—¿Te has cogido esta asignatura de libre elección?—cambié sutilmente de tema.

—Sí.

—¿Qué es lo que estudias?—Quería cambiar de tema disimuladamente. Por la sonrisa de satisfacción que cruzó su rostro, había elegido el tema de conversación adecuado.

—Me han concedido una beca para estudiar la carrera de música aquí. Ha sido la misma orquesta de Chicago, quien impresionada por mi talento con el piano, me ha dado esta oportunidad. Puedo dar clase a la mayoría de los alumnos, incluso de los profesores, pero todo tiene su proceso y me han aconsejado que vaya poco a poco. Tengo asegurado mi futuro y cuando termine la universidad, tengo una plaza fija en el conservatorio de Chicago.

—Esa es una suerte. No todo el mundo va a trabajar en lo que estudie.

—El talento es algo que todo el dinero del mundo no puede comprar. Aunque toda esa pandillas de nuevos ricos crean que sí. Todo el mundo puede aprender a tocar el piano, pero solo unos cuantos elegidos son capaces de crear música de él.

"_El piano es como una mujer_". Una voz masculina y aterciopelada, muy distinta a la de mi acompañante, resurgió de algún lugar oculto de mi interior. Me era tan extraña y tan próxima a mí.

"_Todo el mundo puede tocarlo, pero solo un amante experto sabe como acariciarla para que responda. La música se crea de igual manera. Con una caricia…_"

—¿Avril?—La ronca voz de Richard me devolvió a la realidad.

—Perdóname, estaba pensando en algo que…

—¿Lo haces muy a menudo?—Parecía contrariado.

—Lo siento—me disculpé. — ¿Qué me estabas diciendo?

—Te estaba invitando para que fueras a oírme tocar el piano, después de comer.

Tenía cosas que resolver aquella tarde, pero no le iba a decir que no. La música de piano siempre me había fascinado. June tocaba muchas veces en él. No lo hacía como una autentica profesional y su técnica distaba mucho de ser perfecta, pero verla abstraída y ensimismada en delante del piano, era uno de los recuerdos más felices de mi infancia. La primera vez que la vi tocar, fue cuando, después de muchos meses de lloros y depresiones, se puso en pie y decidió hacer algo de más provecho que lamentar la ausencia de un marido caradura. No podía describir la alegría que sintió mi corazón infantil, al ver las cajas de pastillas en el cubo de la basura.

—Está bien—accedí. —Después de comer.

La pintura con acuarela no era mi especialidad. Aun así no parecía estar en desventaja con el resto de mis compañeros.

Miss Picture nos había mandado dibujar una estatua de Venus que ella había puesto en el centro del estudio, mientras la música de Mozart amenizaba las clases. Miss Picture iba pasando cada diez minutos para ver nuestra evolución.

—Tienes mucho que aprender. —Me señaló para después sonreírme. —Pero vas por buen camino. Lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo de tus otros compañeros—Suspiró al ver todo el esfuerzo que tendría que hacer aquel año.

Yo había conseguido plasmar perfectamente las formas de la Venus, cosa que Eva fue incapaz de hacerlo si pintar un brazo más largo que otro.

Un chico afroamericano de gran envergadura y aspecto de levantador de pesas con unas largas rastras, me hizo gestos con la mano para que fuese. Al señalarme, extrañada, para ver lo que quería, asintió con la cabeza e insistió.

Me enseñó su dibujo—si un par de rayas y cuatro círculos mal puestos, se llamaba dibujo—y me pidió mi opinión:

—Si le digo que soy un experto en arte abstracto, ¿Me lo dará por bueno?—Aquello me arrancó una carcajada: —Creo que voy a durar un semestre en esta clase. No sé como se me ocurrió meterme en esto…y yo pensando que los ordenadores y las mujeres eran complicados.

—Lastima que no haya una carrera que os ayude a comprendernos—repliqué con sarcasmo.

—Yo creo que alguno de nosotros ni con un master—bromeó. —Bueno, pues si algún día necesitas que haga una reparación en tu ordenador no tienes más que llamar a Jim Stevenson.

—¿Te has apuntado a esta clase para ligar con las chicas?—Inquirí aparentemente ofendida.

—Encanto, si quisiera ligar contigo, te hubiera pedido que me llamaras Jimmy. Eres la única chica un poco más destacable que el resto. —Eva se fijaba en cada una de mis expresiones y palabras como si su vida dependiese de ello. Pronto tendría un tema muy interesante de que hablar en cafetería. —Pero aún así, creo que eres demasiado inteligente para una noche de sexo. Prefiero tener una amiga y aliada en ti. No suelo acabar muy bien con mis ligues de una noche. Y me pareces una chica estupenda.

—Me llamo Avril—me presenté, riéndome.

—¡Ey, Jimmy!—Un chico muy guapo y bastante estúpido, que desde el principio de clase no había hecho otra cosa que mirarme de manera descarada, lanzarme besos y cuchichear con su amigo sobre mí, se dirigió a mi nuevo amigo de manera despectiva—¡Pídele de paso su numero de teléfono y pásamelo! Así cuando esté solo esta noche, me acordaré de ella.

—Prince—contestó Jim de malos modos: —En primer lugar, creo que tú yo no tenemos tanta confianza para que tú me llames Jimmy. En segundo lugar, yo no soy tu carabina. Si quieres mojar, tienes dos opciones: O bien cascártela o irte de putas, como haces todas las semanas. Pero deja en paz a la gente que pasa de ti.

Royce Prince era el típico chico guapo y adinerado, bastante consentido que creía que podía tomarse todo tipo de libertades por tener un Volvo esperando en el aparcamiento, ser rubio con ojos azules, tener cuerpo de modelo, una sonrisa de anuncio de dentífrico y vestir de marcas caras todos los días, podía tomarse todas las libertades.

Dedicó una mirada asqueada a Jimmy.

— ¿Sabes, Jimmy? Hace mucho tiempo, en Estados Unidos había una organización que se vestía de blanco y se dedicaba a limpiar el país de escoria como tú. ¡Lastima que los derechos humanos defiendan a personas como tú, negro de mierda!

— ¡Eres repulsivo!—Exclamé sorprendida y asqueada. —Aprende a ser persona antes de empezar a hablar conmigo.

—Barbie, yo creo que el único lenguaje que comprendes es éste. —Se tocó con morbosidad su paquete. —Así que no voy a malgastar saliva a lo tonto.

— ¡Vaya, Royce!—Jim sonrió con petulancia. —La ultima vez que me llamaste negro de mierda creo que fue después de…o creo que fue antes, de que Hayden utilizase tus costillas de saco de kick boxing. No estabas tan sonriente en aquel momento. Últimamente el chico está muy desentrenado y me ha preguntado por ti.

Aquello le borró la sonrisa de la cara.

—Estaba desprevenido—se defendió débilmente. Se limitó a fijarse en su dibujo y cerrar la boca.

Me pregunté quien sería ese Hayden y por qué Royce le tenía tanto miedo. Más que a Jim. Debía ser un buen elemento.

Jim lo dejó pasar y empezó a hacerme preguntas de cómo mejorar su dibujo antes de entregárselo a Miss Picture.

En veinte minutos conseguimos hacer algo decente y Miss Picture apagó el cassete. Fin de la clase.

— ¿Ya tienes con quien comer? Si no ya sabes…—me ofreció Jim, aunque arrugó el rostro un instante después—…Creo que no es buena idea. Yo mismo estoy en la mesa de los "V.I.P" porque no puedo dejar a mi amigo solo. Aunque suene inmodesto, yo soy su salvoconducto al mundo racional. Si no el pobre chico acabaría loco…o lo que es peor… ¡Pijo perdido!

—No te preocupes. Ya estaba ocupada de todas formas.

—Bueno, pues si quieres una charla relacionada con el dibujo artístico, ya sabes donde estoy. Aula nº 209.

—Lo tendré en cuenta—me despedí de él al ver que se iba hacia la puerta.

Eva me instó para que nos dirigiésemos a cafetería cuando se quedó blanca y paralizada en su sitio.

La miré extrañada cuando sentí que unos brazos me rodearon la cintura y sentí el aliento de una persona en mi oído.

—En esta clase no he estado inspirado—Royce me apretó más y más hacia él. —Esa Venus de mármol no se puede comparar con una de verdad. Donde esté la carne. —Su mano se posó en mi seno y me lo pellizcó. Emití un grito de dolor y de angustia. —Aunque la verdad que prefiero un pose en mi casa, ¿Qué me dices, preciosa?—Me agarró la cara con los dedos.

Afortunadamente, aun tenía en mi poder la caja de temperas y acuarelas. Sin pensármelo dos veces, le pegué un pisotón, me soltó rápidamente y antes de que reaccionase, debido al dolor del pie, le estampé la caja de temperas en su cara, manchando su camisa de marca.

— ¡Te has equivocado de persona!—Le grité. — ¡No quiero nada contigo y aunque tengas todo el dinero del mundo querría que alguien como tú me tocase!

Se limpió con rabia y me lanzó una mirada furibunda.

— ¡Te aseguro que una zorra barata del tres al cuarto no me parará los pies!—Me amenazó. — ¡Lo que quiere Royce Prince siempre lo consigue!—Cruzó la puerta a grandes zancadas.

Eva no salía de su asombro mientras yo me contenía las carcajadas.

—Enemistarse con Royce Prince puede ser muy peligroso—me advirtió.

Me limité a encogerme de hombros.

— ¡Vámonos a comer!—le dije. —Tengo muchísima hambre.

La cafetería se encontraba debajo del edificio principal y al bajar por ella, daba la sensación de estar bajando por una catacumba. Tenía un efecto bonito, pero daba un poco de pavor adentrarse en ella. No me extrañaba que las encargadas de repostería tuviesen esa cara de amargadas. Y sobre todo cuando después de sacar mi ticket para el menú, me volví a encontrar Royce, dándoselas de chulo.

Tuve la suerte de que estuviese muy ocupado hablando con una chica, que por su forma de vestir, era de su estilo. Solo la vi de espaldas y por un momento envidié su preciosa melena castaña. Royce le pegó un pellizco en el culo y ella empezó a reírse de manera muy tonta. Después se dirigió de manera muy despectiva a la camarera:

—Me vas a poner el menú número seis, pero le vas a quitar la carne, la cebolla, porque ésta me altera mi metabolismo y me huele el aliento, el maíz, que engorda, las zanahorias, es que yo ya estoy muy bronceada y una cosa es mi bonito tono de piel, y otra parecer una negra…,¡argh!...¡ y quiero que me pongas la mitad!...No quiero ser una vaca y servir solo para repartir comida como lo haces tú—La camarera le dedicó una mirada de pocas amigas. Por un momento pensé que le escupiría en la comida—Y bueno, ponme también un botellín de agua de trescientos treinta mililitros, que esté a veinte grados y con pH siete, ¿Lo has comprendido? Espero que la carrera que has estudiado te de para que hagas las cosas bien.

—Las tías se creen que por servirnos son las reinas del mundo—Añadió Royce con altivez—Y las muy pánfilas no se dan cuenta que las pagan por ello… ¡Pero mira que cara de cardo! Ya que no es bonita, por lo menos que intente sonreír.

—Te digo yo que no sé donde vamos a ir a parar—Concluyó la chica.

Royce, a pesar de los carteles, sacó un cigarro y lo encendió.

—Señor, creo que el cartel…—Intentó amonestarle la camarera.

—Por desgracia ningún cartel dice que una camarera sea incomoda de mirar y aquí te tengo enfrente. Soportando tu cara, así que no me digas lo que tengo que hacer…

—Cualquier cosa con tal de no trabajar—La voz de la chica tenía un ligero tono de fastidio.

Intenté ignorar algo que me estaba hirviendo la sangre y me limité a darle el ticket a la camarera y sonreírla con compresión.

De modo impersonal, me regaló una cerveza sin alcohol.

La chica pija se fijó en mí y me miró de arriba abajo hasta apartar su mirada, asqueada, de mi comida, compuesta por un bistec de ternera y una montaña de puré de patatas.

Su cara se iluminó con una sonrisa radiante y saludó muy efusivamente al que yo supuse que era su novio:

— ¡Cuchifritin!—Exclamó efusiva, casi pegando un brinco hacia el chico que se dirigía a ella con aire ausente. Royce le dedicó una mirada de pocos amigos para después dedicarse a fumarse su cigarro.

Ella le dio un leve beso en los labios. El chico le respondió como si fuese algo mecánico y carente de pasión. Por cortesía le preguntó como le había el día. Supuso que no esperaba la chaparrada que le contó su novia o que estaba demasiado acostumbrada a ellas:

—…Pues en clase de historia de la economía, me aburría tanto, menos mal que tenía mi set de maquillaje de emergencia y me hice la manicura. El imbécil del profesor me llamó la atención y yo le contesté que como su sueldo lo proporcionaban mis padres, que lo mejor que podía hacer era continuar con sus clases y dejarme a mí de cuentos…

Me perdí el hilo de la conversación y por un casual, me fijé en el chico, que tan estoicamente, escuchaba a su novia. Debía de quererla con locura o se estaba castigando por algún mal karma que hiciese en el pasado y ahora estuviese pagando en esta nueva vida.

Mi corazón me dio un vuelco cuando le reconocí como el chico del aeropuerto.

¡Que tonta había sido! Ahora que se me caía la venda de los ojos, recordé a la perfección los rasgos de su petulante novia.

Y como él no tenía gafas de sol, ahora podía observar su rostro sin impedimentos.

Me pareció el chico de belleza atípica que solo salía en las revistas de modelos y muy retocados, pero él no lo necesitaba en absoluto.

Su rasgo más llamativo, su pelo de color castaño con toques rojizos, estaba en orden caótico muy de su estilo, bastante desenfadado y natural.

Su cuerpo estaba muy bien proporcionado, o eso me pareció, ya que su camiseta gris casi pegada a su torso y sus pantalones negros, no sentaban bien a todos los chicos.

El único defecto era su forma de fruncir los labios. Le hacían parecer desdeñoso y aburrido de todo el mundo. Un rostro como el suyo merecía una sonrisa. Lo hubiese hecho todo más radiante.

Me acordé de mi pequeño vampiro incubo, como yo le había bautizado a falta de nombre, y tuve que admitir que solo él era más hermoso que aquel chico, y solo existía en mi imaginación. Triste realidad.

Ella terminó de soltar todo lo que tenía que contar y fue a la barra, ante la desesperación de la camarera, y pidió la misma extravagante comida para su novio.

—Creo que con el menú seis, tal como está, es perfecto. Gracias—Corrigió a su novia ante el alivio de la camarera. Su voz era grave y profunda. Increíblemente agradable.

— ¿Ha sido el cuchifritin un niño bueno o se ha pirado alguna clase?—Interrumpió Royce con burla.

Él se volvió con cara de pocos amigos.

—Para ti, soy Hayden. Creo que no he tenido la desgracia de darte por el culo todas las noches, por mucho que lo desees. Así que las cosas por su nombre, Royce. Y en segundo lugar, por si no sabes leer, te están indicando que no se debe fumar en una zona de "espacio libre de humo"…pero claro…—Le miró maliciosamente la camisa manchada—…si no sabes que tu camisa no es un lienzo, no voy a dedicarme a echarte sermones.

—Una zorra patosa, que no sabe tener los pies sobre el suelo, me lanzó las temperas. —Estuve a punto de saltarle al cuello al mencionarme a mí… "Si tú hubieras tenido las manos fuera de mi cuerpo, pulpo". Por suerte, el denominado Hayden no dio muestras de creerlo.

—Además—continuó vacilándole— ¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme donde debo y no debo fumar? ¿Un poli?... ¿Acaso te molesta?

—Bastante.

Royce le dedicó un gesto obsceno mientras la chica se reía. Royce la miró con su típica mirada de cazador y ella se ruborizó. Hayden se puso en alerta…como si de un momento a otro se pusiese a atacarle.

—Al parecer Lydia no es tan exquisita como tú. —Le lanzó un beso.

—Se apreciar a mis amigos, aunque huelan que apestan—tonteó con él.

Royce la acechó como un animal salvaje y ella fingió seguirle el juego, la agarró de los hombros y la susurró algo. Y sin darme tiempo a pestañear, le estampó sus labios con los suyos. Me quedé helada en el sitio. O yo era muy puritana y lo de besar solo a tu novio, no se aplicaba en las grandes ciudades, o era una broma que solo entendían ellos tres…

Si no hubiera visto los puños encrespados en su pantalón, hubiese llegado a la conclusión de que a Hayden no le importaba en absoluto que su novia se dejase besuquear y enredase sus dedos en los cabellos de Royce. Su rostro era como el de las estatuas que permanecían impasibles ante los besos de los enamorados en un parque.

Fue cuestión de parpadear, algo perpleja, cuando oí un aullido de dolor por parte de Royce.

Mis ojos se volvieron hacia ellos, al igual que media cafetería, y vi como Hayden agarraba de las muñecas a Royce, retorciéndoselas, para después quitarle el cigarro y apagárselo en su camisa, terminando de rematarla por completo. El rostro de Royce estaba surcado por las lágrimas, aunque yo no podía sentir lastima alguna por él.

La chica se quedó anonadada en el sitio.

—Te advertí que si no apagabas esa mierda, lo iba a hacer por las malas. La próxima vez que lo vuelvas a hacer, te lo apagaré en la polla… ¡Joder!—Olisqueó su ropa. —Ahora tendré el olor impregnado en la ropa toda la tarde.

—Haydie…—le amonestó su novia. —Eso que has hecho ha sido…vulgar.

Se limitó a ignorarla para coger su bandeja de la comida y subirse a las mesas, donde supuestamente se sentaban las personas que pertenecían a su circulo social.

Royce le dedicó toda clase de insultos que a los que él no se molestó en replicar. La chica seguía confusa.

Pasó por mi lado como si yo fuese invisible. A pesar del tabaco, su olor me llenó el olfato. Me gustaba su extraña colonia. ¿Cuál usaría?

Decidí subir a la otra planta donde Eva me esperaba.

En el descansillo, vi a Hayden de espaldas hablando con alguien. Por la voz, reconocí a mi simpático compañero de clase de pintura.

Jim me vio y me guiñó un ojo, para después intentar presentarme a su amigo. Le dijo algo, señalándome, y Hayden se giró la cabeza, clavando, por unos segundos, sus ojos grises en mí.

Tenía la bandeja de la comida, y no podía simular, colocándome el pelo detrás de la oreja, la ansiedad que me producía su presencia.

Intenté decirle un "hola" sin que mi lengua se trabase por ello. Estaba igual que una colegiala y me sentía como una autentica imbécil.

Y él debió pensar lo mismo, porque decidió no gastar su tiempo manteniendo una fluida conversación conmigo, hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo y volvió a hablar con Jim, dándome la espalda.

Dos sentimientos me embargaron.

Uno el de vergüenza. Al fin de al cabo, él era una persona de carne y hueso como yo, y por mucho dinero que tuviese, no tenía que sentirme inferior a él.

El otro fue de rabia absoluta ante su desprecio. No me conocía de nada y ya me había catalogado como una niña estúpida a la que no había que prestar atención. ¿Qué se pensaba?...Pues si él no quería saber nada de mí, no era asunto mío. Ya tenía suficientes amigos y él no era tan especial para sufrir una decepción.

Jim fingió que no había pasado nada y comentó lo que había pasado en el comedor:

— ¿Otra vez el principito ha pellizcado el culo a Lydia?—Inquirió travieso, como si aquello fuese la mejor de las bromas.

—No, esta vez le ha metido la lengua hasta la campanilla—le comentó con aire ausente como si no hubiera sido su novia la ultrajada. Luego pareció tensarse. —Pero, ¿Sabes que fue lo peor?—El talante de Jim se volvió serio, repentinamente. — ¡El muy hijo de su madre se puso a fumar y me llenó de humo! El cabrón de Royce sabe cuanto odio que se me pegué el humo en la ropa y este jersey es de lycra, por lo que tardará en quitarse el olor. Menos mal que no llevaba la chaqueta de cuero…si no…le empotro las narices en el mostrador de la comida.

Jim rompió en carcajadas.

— ¡Estás hecho un monstruo, Hay!—Exclamó cuando pudo contenerse. — ¡Joder, lo que no haces por la estirada de tu novia, lo haces por tu chaqueta de cuero! ¡Yo de mayor quiero ser tú!

—Lydia se sabe defender sola. Tiene un magnifico set de maquillaje para utilizar de ataque.

—Entonces antes se deja follar a que le pase algo a su set. —Le pasó el brazo por el hombro y empezaron a subir las escaleras. —Me muero de hambre.

—Te he reservado mi filete. No quería complicar la vida a la camarera y le dije que me diese un menú sencillo, pero sabes que soy vegetariano.

—Vegetariano no, gilipollas por seguir los consejos de la bruja del cuento de Blancanieves. ¡Joder, tío! ¡Que estás en edad de crecer!

Hayden se rió y subieron las escaleras. Les seguí con timidez hasta desviarme a la derecha de su comedor. Al comedor de los becarios y gentes corrientes.

Empecé a juguetear con el puré mientras miraba por el fino "muro de Berlín" de cristal, la delgada línea que separaba el comedor de los privilegiados y los "parias".

Eva estaba hablando con Kate Bells, la directora del periódico universitario, y con Michael Combs, el fotógrafo, intentando obtener algún cotilleo de fuentes fidedignas.

Capté palabras sueltas mientras miraba Hayden, sentado en una esquina, los ojos cerrados y concentrado en la música de su mp4.

Su novia estaba hablando por los codos, monopolizando toda la conversación y sus "amigos" –en el caso de esa chica debería emplearse la palabra esclavos y súbditos—estaban pendientes de ella como una colmena lo estaba de su abeja reina.

Una chica pequeña y menuda, no muy destacable, pero que vestía ropas caras, la miraba embobada como si de una diosa se tratase.

Royce le dedicaba guiños cómplices, aunque por el rabillo del ojo vigilaba a Hayden, preocupado. Éste ni se inmutó, permaneciendo estático en el sitio.

Jim desconectó de la conversación y sacó un libro de informática avanzado.

La chica dejó de hablar y se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse hacia su novio. Le echó los brazos al cuello y le empezó a besar la coronilla, la frente, los pómulos, la punta de su nariz y finalmente—ante mi sorpresa y frustración… ¿Estaba tonta?...eran novios, eran normal que hiciesen eso…lo anormal era que yo quisiese atravesar el cristal y partirle su preciosa cara a ella…—a sus labios.

Quizás quería autoconsolarme—aun sin saber el motivo de mi malestar—y creí ver entre ellos una pasión tan arrebatadora como la de una pareja de pingüinos bailando sobre el hielo. No había ni física ni química. ¿Dónde estaba la chispa de los ojos de él cuando sus labios se acercaban a los suyos? ¿Dónde estaba el rubor de las mejillas de ella cuando él acariciaba sus pómulos? Todo aquello me pareció mecánico y programado. No había magia ninguna. Ni arrebato ni nada por el estilo que hiciese sentir la pasión vibrando en el aire.

Seguí torturándome mientras les veía besarse a su ritmo.

—Hayden Newman es uno de los solteros de oro de la ciudad—me comentó Eva. Su voz tuvo el mismo efecto que un megáfono en mi oído, sin embargo permanecí como una estúpida, mirándoles. —Es guapo y multimillonario. Sus padres son dueños de la mitad de las agencias de revistas y publicidad de Chicago. Es hijo único y lo heredará todo. Todas soñamos con él. —Suspiró por lo que la incluí en la lista de sus enamoradas utópicas. —Pero como todo príncipe azul, es un cuento de hadas. Su noviazgo fue casi concertado desde que él y Lydia Stuart eran unos niños.

Solté una carcajada.

—Me recuerda a los matrimonios de conveniencia del siglo pasado—comenté divertida.

—El dinero tiene muchas ventajas, pero el amor y el matrimonio, en estos casos no van unidos de la mano. Alguna desventaja tendrá ser rico, ¿No crees?

— ¿Eso significa que ellos no se aman?—Me sentí fatal por ser tan mala y desear, por una milésima de segundo que él no lo hiciera.

Eva me miraba como si hubiese perdido un tornillo.

—Ella es muy hermosa y es la heredera de los bufetes de abogados "Stuart". Eso en Chicago es lo más…Los Stuart, después de los Masen, son los despachos de abogados más prestigiosos y eficaces que existen. Seguro que si mañana mismo, cometes un asesinato y contratas sus servicios. —Hizo un gesto de requerir mucha pasta. —Aunque tú vayas al juicio con el cuchillo y ensangrentada de arriba abajo, el jurado te absolverá. Y ella heredará todo eso… ¿Por qué no habría de amarla él?

—Es cierto—Musité— ¿Por qué no habría de amarla?

"_Te han demostrado que los dos son superficiales y superiores al resto de los mortales. No necesitan lo que los demás, para realizar un buen matrimonio_".

Suspiré.

—Por lo tanto, Avril, ten los pies en la tierra. Es más fácil que un ángel baje del cielo y te acaricie la cara, a que alguien del entorno de Newman y Stuart se fije en ti. —Posó la mano en mi hombro. —Siempre habrá un montón de hombres disponibles por unos cuantos dólares menos. —Le di la razón mientras veía que Hayden se levantaba, le daba la mano a Lydia y desaparecían por las escaleras.

Richard parecía un niño con zapatos nuevos cuando me arrastró hasta las salas de música del campus. Se encontraban en el otro extremo del campus y yo estaba cansada de andar.

En cuanto llegué a las butacas, me senté, rendida.

—Parece como si te hubiesen dado una paliza—bromeó.

—Casi.

Se rió para dirigirse de manera reverencial al banquillo del piano y se sentó en él con respeto.

Suspiró y antes de darme cuenta, sus dedos empezaron a teclear el piano llenando todo el silencio con una melodía triste y conmovedora. Me golpeó como un martillo.

Oír tocar a Richard, hacía que vibrase hasta el último halito de mi ser. Parecía que algo quería surgir de mi mente pero ahora mismo no sabía el que.

Richard sería un gran experto y tendría un futuro brillante. La técnica de realización era perfecta. Yo no era muy ducha en eso del piano, pero sabía que me encontraba ante un gran músico…Pero…

… ¿En realidad que era lo que fallaba?

"Falta la pasión", me recordé.

La misma pasión que les faltaba a Hayden y Lydia cuando se besaban. La música y los enamorados. La pasión era el motor del amor, el odio y la música.

Entonces una pequeña brecha en mi mente filtró algo que debía quedar en los recuerdos jamás vividos por mí, por Avril, se abrieron.

La habitación se desvaneció de mi vista, siendo sustituida por unas paredes de cristal, donde se veía un hermoso bosque y los rayos de sol jugueteaban con el verde de las hojas de los árboles y el gris de las nubes del cielo.

"_¿Te gusta?"_

_Una voz dulce, musical y maternal. Mis ojos se dirigieron a una esquina y me topé con un piano de cola._

"_Bastante", admití._

"_¿Sabes tocarlo?"_

_Negué._

"_¿Es tuyo?", le pregunté a esa voz por cortesía. Me sentía mi intimidada ante su presencia a pesar de la dulzura que había en su voz._

"_¿Edward no te ha dicho que es músico?";h abía un ligero reproche._

"_Tú misma dijiste que no era bueno alardear"._

"_En ese aspecto, se ha portado muy bien", Defendí a aquel que mi extraña voz llamaba Edward._

"_Entonces toca para ella", noté como unas manos frías como un témpano de hielo me empujaban levemente y otra mano se entrelazó con la mía y me guió hacia una banqueta enfrente del piano. La habitación se llenó de extrañas notas musicales que, entrelazadas unas con otras, componían una triste y desgarradora. Después cambió a un sonido más tranquilo, relajado y tenue…Parecía inspirada en alguien que había visto dormir a la persona que amaba…como una nana._

_Y de una nana se trataba. Aquella melodía había entrado en mi cabeza y se negaba a salir de ella._

Pronto me sentí agobiada y la sala me daba claustrofobia.

Richard seguía ensimismado en su composición, por lo que no me molesté en excusarme con él por salir tan rápido como podía de aquel lugar.

El aire del exterior no me ayudaba en absoluto a relajarme. La canción seguía sonando en mi mente como una caja de música a la que habían dado cuerda y no había una tapa con la cual cerrarse.

Yo había oído esa nana antes… ¿Dónde?

Me alegré de llegar al coche. Pronto estaría en mi casa y me prepararía una taza de chocolate para tumbarme en el sofá y ver la televisión, relajadamente…Sin pensar en nada.

Por desesperación, tiré los bártulos en el asiento del copiloto y me precipité a encender la radio y empezar a cantar la primera canción que puso la radio.

_Like a Prayer_…perfecto.

Empecé a cantar con más entusiasmo de lo que sentía en mi interior.  
Quité el freno de mano y arranqué el coche. Su rugido característico, me decía que estaba bien.  
Oí un "crash" que nada tenía que ver con la canción de la radio. La nana mental desapareció de golpe y porrazo de mi cabeza.

No sabía por qué, pero presentía que algo había ido muy mal…más que mal.

Aquel sonido había sido demasiado real. Era como si mi "señor dinosaurio" hubiese chocado con otro coche. En aquel caso, dudaba que el coche hubiese salido ileso. Efectivamente, mi coche había chocado con otro. No había otra explicación.

Por suerte estaba asegurado. Si me había cargado un coche de alta gama, me serviría de mucho. No quería que June tuviese que vivir en un puente por pagar un coche a un niño rico.

Antes de salir, aspiré y suspiré.

"Avril, tranquila", pensé. "Seguro que si hablas las cosas civilizadamente, no pasara nada. La gente es más comprensiva de lo que tú crees"

— ¡Joder!—Oí una voz masculina que me sonaba enormemente. Aquello no era buena señal.

— ¡Oh, my darling!—Esa voz chillona y pija no se podía olvidar tan fácilmente: — ¡Que tragedia más insostenible! ¡Se han unido para conspirar contra mí! ¡Esto es un ultraje!

"¡Oh, Dios!". Enterré el rostro sobre mis manos. "Tierra trágame"

Hice un acopio de valor y sin pensármelo, abrí la puerta y salí rápidamente del coche dispuesta a pedir perdón.

Hayden estaba al lado de la puerta del coche, evaluando los daños, con el ceño fruncido y cara de pocos amigos.

Tragué saliva. Esto no iba a ser fácil.

— ¿Estás bien?—Pregunté con timidez.

—Eso creo—Respondió cortante.

—No sabes cuanto lo siento…yo no…Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento de verdad...—Tropezándome con todo, fui a coger un papel del cuaderno, y un bolígrafo para apuntar mi numero de teléfono y la compañía de seguros a la que pertenecía el coche—…Si tienes algún problema, ya sabes…—Le di el papel.

— ¿Esa chatarra está asegurada?—Inquirió con sorpresa y burla.

"Chatarra"

—Por supuesto—Repliqué fríamente ante su tono—El noventa por ciento de los conductores americanos, no tienen para comprarse un Audi de alta gama. Algo tendremos que hacer para no tener que hipotecar la casa por tener accidentes, e implicar al diez por ciento que sí pueden permitirse el lujo de tener un coche así.

—De acuerdo—Suspiró irritado—No quiero tener una bronca por este asunto. Pásame el seguro y llamaré—Dio por terminada la conversación. Me estaba menospreciando. Como si yo le hiciese malgastar su valioso tiempo. ¿De que iba?

—Te lo he dado en el papel—Yo también podía ser cortante y dura.

—Gracias y la próxima vez, si conduces, pon más atención. Ese cacharro es peor que un tanque.

—Descuida—Le fruncí el ceño.

Surgió otro imprevisto. Si Hayden iba a dejar pasar el asunto, Lydia, no.

Salió como una furia del coche y empezó a remeter contra mí:

— ¿Pero quien te crees que eres, tú?

—Lo siento—Intenté ser educada. Mi paciencia tenía un límite.

—Lydia…—Hayden la intentó llamar al orden—Ya ha pedido perdón. No creo que esto merezca más atención de la…

—My darling, eres muy bueno y muy blando. A las de su especie—Parpadeé confusa e irritada mientras me señalaba—hay que tratarlas con mano dura.

—Creo que ya he dicho que lo siento—Repliqué muy irritada—No sé que más quieres de mí. Lo del coche ha sido un accidente…pero afortunadamente, todo ha salido bien y…

— ¡Mis botes de laca de uñas, no!—Gritó desesperada.

Reprimí una carcajada.

—Creo que los botes de laca no entran en el seguro. Pero…—Saqué mi monedero y le di un billete de cinco dólares—Con esto servirá.

Me miró como si la hubiese dedicado el mayor de los insultos.

— ¡Mis botes son de L'Oreal! Diseño y colección exclusivos. Pero, claro… ¡Ósea!... ¡Que va a entender una vaca pueblerina, que para salir adelante cada mes tiene que chupársela a un chico rico!

Esto eran palabras mayores. Tenía la suficiente autoestima para no sentirme, en absoluto, acomplejada por mi cuerpo. Una talla cuarenta con mi altura y mi constitución, era una magnifica talla. ¿Pueblerina? Había nacido en Seattle. No era tan gran ciudad como Chicago, pero eso no significaba que no me manejase bien en ella.

¿Pero me estaba llamando puta? ¿Sin conocerme? ¿Ella que se besuqueaba delante de su novio con una persona, que su pareja había puesto en su lista de "non grata"?

Me sacó de mis casillas y yo, por desgracia, me puse a su altura.

—A mí una escoba vestida de Armani, no me llama zorra, ¿Lo has comprendido, o la neurona que tienes en tu cerebro se ha ido a hacer la permanente?

Para entonces, un grupo de curiosos nos estaban rodeando, sin atreverse a intervenir. Todos menos uno:

— ¡Joder! Esa ha sido buena—Reconocí las carcajadas de Jim—Lo apuntaré para la próxima reunión que tengamos como chiste que contar.

—Os estáis pasando las dos—Nos advirtió Hayden.

—Zorra cateta—Me insultó Lydia.

Mi contestación no se hizo esperar. Apreté el puño y lo lancé directamente hacia el ojo de Lydia. Esta gimió y fue retirándose hacia atrás, hasta romperse uno de sus tacones de aguja de sus zapatos y caerse en un charco.

Se hizo un silencio absoluto, solamente roto por las exageradas carcajadas de Jim, que se reía a mandíbula batiente.

Me sentí tan llena de venganza, que antes de que Lydia se pudiese levantar de nuevo, fui a su encuentro para asegurarme de que no se volvía levantar de allí.

Pronto sentí una sujeción en la muñeca y que alguien me arrastraba hacia atrás:

— ¡Que demonios!—Exclamé.

— ¡Haz el favor de estarte quieta!—Me ordenó la voz de Hayden— ¡Sois como las niñas pequeñas y estáis haciendo el ridículo!

—Tú no…—Me encaré para mirarle a los ojos y me callé de la impresión.

Pronto sentí como todo se desvanecía y estaba sola…ante la presencia de unos ojos negros que ardían como brasas de carbón. No hacía falta que me dijese que aquel ser, o lo que fuese, me odiaba. Podía sentir como me quemaba el fuego de su odio. Era como si de un momento a otro, saltase hacia mi cuello y me extrajese la sangre.

Y lo peor de todo, era que yo no podía huir. Estaba estancada en el sitio, completamente inmóvil. Ni siquiera me atrevía a respirar, ni a parpadear.

"¿Por qué no me atacas ya? Eso es lo que quieres"

Cuando dejé de sentir la presión de los dedos de Hayden sobre mi muñeca, todo volvió a la normalidad o casi todo…

Estaba sudorosa y jadeante. No me daba cuenta—o eso me daba igual—de estar rodeados por mucha gente. Con terror, volví a mirar a Hayden, y comprobé que él estaba pálido y aterrado. Tenía una expresión culpable en el rostro y no dejaba de jadear.

Tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire, se pellizcó el puente de la nariz con los dedos y se alejó de mí cuanto pudo. La excusa fue ir a rescatar a Lydia que no había dejado de llorar, o por lo menos, interpreté así los sonidos que me venían de mi exterior.

Antes de montar en el coche, Hayden se dirigió a mí como si fuese una criatura maléfica:

— ¿Quién eres tú?—Me preguntó despacio y escupiendo las palabras.

"Y tú, ¿Quién eres?"

—No lo sé…—Estaba aterrada y no era consciente de estar metida en el coche y empezar a conducir para sentirme a salvo en casa.


	5. NUMB

_**Disclaimer: **Avril y Hayden me pertenecen. No así sus almas que pertenecen a S. Meyer, así como el resto de los personajes de crepusculo._

Reeditado.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Numb **__**(Hayden)**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Décimas de fiebre acampando por mi cuerpo. Músculos agarrotados. Gotas de sudor, condensando las sabanas. Boca pastosa y miembros enclenques. Sensación de debilidad y torpeza, mientras a grandes trompicones me liberaba de mis sabanas._

_Hice un esfuerzo increíble para levantarme y dirigirme al cuarto de baño. El agua nunca me había resultado tan vital como en aquel instante. Parecía que un volcán en erupción hubiera hecho correr ríos de lava por mis venas._

_Con la mano, temblorosa, encendí la luz del baño y dejé correr el agua hasta que salió lo suficientemente fría. Aun así, noté como me quemaba la cara._

_Por inercia, me miré al espejo. Era estúpido encontrarme algo que no fuera mi propio reflejo con unas ojeras más marcadas. Me reí de mí mismo y mis estúpidos temores hasta que unos ojos negros se reflejaron de la nada._

"_¡Ah!" Me alejé del espejo y vacilé unos segundos antes de volver hacia él._

"_Te estás montando una paranoia tú solo, Hayden", me regañé a mí mismo y sin venir a cuento. _

"_¿Estás seguro que todo esto es fruto de tu imaginación?", Una voz varonil y musical irrumpió a través del goteo del agua chocando con la superficie del lavabo. "Yo creo que no"_

_Los ojos negros se volvieron a reflejar en el espejo. Me impresionó el brillo apagado de estos—como una noche sin luna ni estrellas—y la intensidad de la expresión de mil y un sentimientos rotos._

"_¡No existes!", Le grité fuese quien fuese._

_Su risa carente de alegría y con un toque histriónico llenó toda la estancia._

"_Que tú no quieras verlo, no significa que yo esté aquí"_

"_¿Dónde estás?"_

"_Aquí. Siempre he estado aquí"_

_Eso me decía, más bien,…nada._

"_¿Dónde es aquí?", Le reté._

"_Mira al espejo", me sugirió._

_Lo hice pero lo único que podía ver era mi propio reflejo._

"_¿Te estás haciendo el gracioso?" Pero no le veía la gracia al asunto: "De todas formas, aun no entiendo como estoy hablando con alguien que no existe"_

"_¿Estás tan seguro que yo no existo?" Mis palabras le hacían mucha gracia: "Creo que a ti te resulta mucho más sencillo que yo no exista. Esa es la cuestión. Porque si yo existiese, tu perfecta y vacía vida de niño rico, donde todo te es más fácil, se complicaría demasiado. No quieres ver la realidad y por eso te aferras en continuar con esa farsa. Tus volubles amigos y tu novia tan perfecta para ser un bonito florero, porque muy profunda no se puede decir que sea. Pero desde el día que te encontraste con esa muchacha y quisiste que su sangre formará parte de tu ser, ya que te pareció deliciosa, comprendiste que yo tenía una razón para existir. Y no lo ignoras. Formamos una sola persona…"_

"_Yo soy Hayden", me rebelé contra aquella entidad. Fuese quien fuese. "No sé quien eres tú, y lo que pretendes, pero este—Me golpeé el pecho—es mi cuerpo. Y yo controlo mi cuerpo y mis circunstancias. Puede que algunas cosas no salgan del todo como queremos, pero así es la vida"._

_Se volvió a reír carente de emoción._

"_Es tu vida. Eso no te lo discuto". Su voz fue adquiriendo un matiz frío y amenazante. "Pero recuerda una cosa; En este instante tu corazón está latiendo por dos. Eso es lo que te mantiene aquí."_

"_¿A que te refieres?"_

_No me estaba gustando el cariz que estaba tomando la conversación._

"_La he encontrado", se limitó a contestarme con voz rota y nostálgica: "Tú no puedes imaginarte cuanto tiempo llevo esperándola. Creo que toda tu vida será un leve suspiro, comparado con lo que he tenido que esperar por ella. Así que, hazme un favor. Siendo o no tu cuerpo, no te entrometas. Solo haz lo que sientas en ese instante. Y no trates de joderme. Tengo el monopolio de tus sueños para ajustarte las cuentas."_

"_Que no te joda", le repliqué sarcástico. "Gracias por el aviso."_

"_Espero que te des por enterado y recuerdes algo cuando despiertes."_

"_¿Cuándo despierte?"_

"_Hemos terminado la conversación… ¡Despierta!"_

"_¡Despierta!"_

La voz seguía en mi subconsciente cuando abrí los ojos de golpe y sentí como mi corazón latía en mi pecho, golpeándome con frenesí. El sudor frío de mi cuerpo se había adherido a mis sabanas. Me froté la espalda. Dormir en el sofá no era muy cómodo, pero en el gimnasio podía hacer ejercicios para reforzar mi espalda. Pero nadie me podría quitar el dolor de cabeza en todo el día si manchaba las sabanas. Si se podía hacer algo para evitar los gritos de Lydia, estaba claro que se haría.

Miré el reloj y aun faltaban un par de horas para que el sol—si es que salía—comenzase a despuntar. Pero era consciente de que no volvería a dormir. No podía y no quería. Por lo que acabé por decidirme y me levanté para quemar el exceso de adrenalina que recorría mi cuerpo.

Anduve por la habitación de puntillas para coger mi chándal y mis deportivas con la oscuridad como cómplice. Ni siquiera me molesté en contemplar a Lydia.

No me hacía falta mirarla para saber que tendría puesta aquella horrible mascara verde compuesta de aguacate y pepino.

Su ojo iba adquiriendo un color amarillento después de haber pasado quince días desde su fatal encuentro con Avril Summers. Desde el comienzo de mis pesadillas. Más vividas y más nítidas. Me acaricié las sienes. Bastaba por hoy. Me calcé las zapatillas y salí de las penumbras de la casa.

* * *

Correr me ayudaba a poner mis prioridades en orden.

Aunque no había mucho que decidir.

Todo, excepto aquellas horribles pesadillas, estaba tal como me había imaginado.

Mis amigos seguían llamándome para que acudiese a todas sus reuniones sociales.

Si el brillante Hayden Newman acudía con su perfecta novia, la reunión se convertiría en un autentico éxito.

Jimmy continuaba intentando salvarme de la monotonía más absoluta.

Y en cuanto a Lydia…

Evité emitir una carcajada y que el vaho producido por la frialdad de la noche, me congelase los huesos.

No había que contar nada de Lydia. Solo lo absurda que llegaba ser. Nunca me había hecho ilusiones de ver como surgía el amor entre nosotros. Nuestra relación se parecía más a un matrimonio de conveniencia del siglo diecinueve, que nuestros padres arreglaron para ahorrarse un proceso largo y costoso de fusiones de empresa, a un verdadero noviazgo. Tenía que haberme dado cuenta que con una persona con la inteligencia de Lydia, no se podía llegar a ningún entendimiento sensato.

Intentaba no carcajearme de ella descaradamente, cuando intentaba simular a duras penas, su aventura sexual con Royce. Si creía que me importaba lo más mínimo, estaba muy equivocada.

No quería bajarla de las nubes y decirle lo único que le interesaba a Royce de ella.

El kit de la cuestión era por qué no la dejaba y punto. No era por resignación. O quizás sí. Me había propuesto continuar con ella y actuar como un ciego, un mudo, un sordo y un tonto en la cuestión de su lio, siempre y cuando, ésta me dejase continuar por mi lado. La apariencia de la pareja feliz era muy rentable.

También había pensado en buscarme yo un apaño, pero me prometí a mí mismo no caer en el mismo juego que ella.

Lydia era estúpida y sin ella mi vida sería más monótona de lo que ya transcurría.

Todo tenía que ser admitido. Y el problema era que no podía ser sustituida por alguien mejor.

¿Por qué?

Porque no la había. También era muy increíble de creer, pero no por ello menos cierto. Ella era estúpida y sus amigas, patéticas. Como decían mis padres, era mejor lo malo conocido que lo bueno por conocer.

Para dejar de pensar, aumenté el volumen del mp4 y me concentré en Linkin Park.

Un ruido sordo me hizo devolverme a la realidad.

Sentí como mi corazón empezaba a latir más deprisa y de manera frenética y la adrenalina me puso en alerta. Me quedé quieto y apagué el aparato de música.

Ruidos de cristales, me volvieron a poner sobreaviso y demasiado ansioso, dirigí la mirada hacia donde se había producido.

Era un completo estúpido. No debería haberme puesto en alerta por una pareja que se estaba dando el lote. Totalmente inofensivo. Teniendo en cuenta que el chico, aproximadamente de mi edad, estaba muy borracho. Tanto que no lograba sostenerse en pie si no hubiese sido por la mujer que le sujetaba.

Morbosamente, me fijé en ellos.

Él era rubio y algo más bajo que yo. Llevaba las ropas desgastadas y su pelo enmarañado y grasiento. Desde la distancia se olía perfectamente el recorrido de botellas bebidas mezclado con su olor corporal.

Inofensivo completamente.

Y además, su atención estaba requerida por la mujer a la cual no dejaba de meter mano.

— ¡Esas tetas están heladas, muñeca!—Su voz era la típica gangosa de borracho empedernido: — ¡Déjame que te las caliente como solo el tito Kei sabe hacerlo!—Le metió la mano en la camisa y por los movimientos sinuosos de esta, comprendí que le estaba pellizcando. — ¡Joder, que dura eres!

Ella se reía. Fruncí el ceño. Esa carcajada argentina y musical, la había oído antes. Pero no recordaba donde.

—No tanto como tú—le repuso pícaramente la mujer mientras metía su mano por debajo de la cremallera.

"_Esto se pone caliente, Hayden". _Me sentía levemente culpable por estar mirando algo que era tan personal. Parecía que les violaba la intimidad.

Pero ellos tampoco se cortaban un pelo, teniendo en cuenta que estaban al lado de un parque. Aunque se tratase de una hora temprana.

El chico bajó sus labios hasta su cuello y se deleitó en el, soltando un salvaje gemido de placer. La mujer, — cuyo llamativo pelo era rojizo y muy enmarañado—, dejaba un peso muerto en la pared y entrecerraba los ojos en busca de un placer sin límites. No obstante, algo en la postura de su cuerpo me parecía indicar de alguna triquiñuela que estaba planeando. Como si ella estuviese montando alguna buena representación teatral.

Tal vez fuese el efecto de la farola, pero su piel me resultaba increíblemente pálida. Incluso más que la mía.

Cuando en un momento de éxtasis, abrió sus ojos y se fijó en mí, un escalofrío recorrió cada parte de mi anatomía.

A la mente me vino un extraño flash back donde ella y otras dos personas se dirigían hacia mí y con el grupo donde yo estaba.

Recordaba la ansiedad y el temor que aquello me producía. Mi agresividad se había disparado para ocultar el terror que me embargaba.

No era por mí.

Tenía la constancia de no estar solo. Era a mi acompañante, por la que estaba temblando.

Los detalles eran confusos. A mi memoria solo venía un pelo castaño y olor a lavanda y fressias mezclado con la lluvia que en aquel momento caía. Se acercaban y eran peligrosos.

"_Continuaremos jugando_", anunció una voz con autoridad, tan familiar y extraña a la vez.

Me froté los ojos para comprobar que lo que había visto era producto de mi imaginación, la falta de sueño o de las tempranas horas.

Pero sus ojos rojos continuaban acechándome despiadadamente como si me tratase de una presa.

Mi respiración se enralentizó al ritmo de los latidos de mi corazón se incrementaban.

"_No te quedes ahí_", me avisó mi instinto: "_Pasa por delante de ellos para simular. Ella no debe oler tu miedo_"

Pero por unos segundos, me fue imposible dar un paso más.

"_¡No te quedes ahí!"_

Esta vez hice caso a mi sexto sentido y simulando que había terminado mi descanso, volví a reincorporarme a la marcha que antes llevaba, a pesar del esfuerzo que tuve que realizar para que ese miedo irracional. Por el rabillo del ojo comprobé que la mujer me había dejado de mirar y le susurraba algo a quien había elegido como compañero. Este se rió de manera histérica, pasándole el brazo por la cintura, metió la mano en el bolso trasero de ella y se dirigieron a un callejón.

Quería estar lo suficientemente lejos de allí, por lo que no me atreví a gritar al chico que se alejase de allí. En mi retina quedó grabado el tatuaje que llevaba en la mano que quedaba en suspenso en hombro de ella.

* * *

Intenté reprimir las nauseas cuando entré en el único bar de Chicago que tenían leche de soja y estaba abierto a las cinco y media de la mañana.

Veronika se había vuelto a pasar con el incienso. Quería dar al bar un toque místico y lo que iba a conseguir es que me diese un soponcio. Por suerte, me recuperé y me situé en mi sitio habitual.

Hoy no había demasiada clientela. Solo una pareja aproximadamente de mi edad, y yo. Veronika estaba con ellos y les leía las cartas. Les debía decir algo muy divertido, ya que la chica no paraba de reírse y el chico le miraba sorprendido. Ella estaba muy concentrada en las cartas levantando y descifrando como esto les iba a repercutir en su vida.

Intenté reprimir una carcajada.

Veronika era una tía legal. Nunca pretendía nada de mí que no fuera que pagase mis consumiciones. No buscaba ni sexo ni dinero, y todo lo que hacía era desinteresado. Era una gran profesional en su trabajo y siempre tenía una palabra amable para todo el mundo, sin importar con quien. Y tenía que reconocer que era mucho más amena que Lydia.

Me fijaba en su aire esotérico con su pelo negro recogido en una coleta alta; sus ojos alargados con su sombra negra para incrementar el azul de estos; sus pendientes de aro y sus vestiduras oscuras. Me preguntaba donde se sacaba la vitalidad.

Me miró y me dedicó una deslumbrante sonrisa. La chica, a la cual había leído las cartas, me miró y empezó a hacer gestos y a reírse con Veronika.

— ¿Te has echado las cartas para ver lo que te depara el futuro, Vero?—Inquirió divertida. —Creo que en el amor te van a salir muchos cambios. —Esto último lo dijo en voz alta y sin dejar de mirarme. Si quería ser discreta, no lo estaba siendo en absoluto.

Puse los ojos en blanco esperando la respuesta de Veronika.

—Las cartas me han dicho que esa vía está cerrada—comentó con aparente buen humor.

La chica se encogió de hombros y se levantó del sofá agarrada de la mano de su novio. Al acercarse a mi sitio, me miró descaradamente y se rió disimuladamente.

Veronika no se acercó a mí en cuanto terminó con ellos, si no se dirigió a la barra para después meterse en la despensa.

A los cinco minutos se sentaba a mi lado depositando en la mesa un vaso de café con leche de soja y unas galletas integrales.

Apoyó su mano en la cabecera del sofá de cuero negro camuflando así sus uñas quedaban camufladas con la tapicería.

Cruzó las piernas y se quitó un mechón de la cara, disponiéndose a entablar una conversación conmigo.

—Otra noche en vela, Maestro Jedi Anakin Skywalker—se interesó sin realmente querer profundizar en detalles. Si yo no quería hablar, Veronika no era de aquellas personas que me harían un interrogatorio intensivo.

— ¿Necesito una noche en vela para venir a ver a mi camarera favorita?—Bromeé.

—Me lo tomaré como un cumplido. —Me guiñó un ojo. —Pero si yo fuera tú, no entraría en un bar que se llama el oráculo de Delfos y me quedaría en casa bien calentito.

—Soy un chico complejo—le confesé.

—No. No creo que seas complejo. Solo que tú mismo te has creado una coraza para que nadie pueda entrar en tu interior.

—Touche. ¿Eso lo has sabido por las cartas?—Bufé.

—Para averiguar cosas tuyas a través de las cartas, necesito que tú colabores—me indicó.

Negué riéndome.

—Veronika, si quieres sacarme los cuartos, te pido todos los vasos de leche que sean necesarios, pero creo tú y yo tenemos miles de temas de que hablar sin tener que recurrir al esoterismo.

—Esto no es ocultismo—me aseguró con gravedad. —Además, ¿quién dice que yo haga esto por dinero?

—No te estoy culpando por ganarte la vida de esta manera. Al fin y al cabo, tú intentas hacerlo lo mejor posible y no dañas a la gente.

—Yo no hago esto por dinero.

— ¿En serio?—Enarqué una ceja.

—Creo que cuando se tiene un don…bueno, yo no lo llamaría un don, más bien cualidad sobresaliente o talento,…el caso es que si tienes algo así, una cualidad, como en mi caso ser muy intuitiva y ver cosas más allá de los hechos presentes, no se puede recibir dinero por ello. Esto se te ha dado gratuitamente y tú tienes que servirte de ello sin sacar nada más que un beneficio ético y un bienestar espiritual.

—Resumiendo. Que si cobras por leer las cartas, el don se te va al garete.

Se mordió el labio inferior y bajó la cabeza.

—Lo siento—me disculpé. —Mi ignorancia en estos temas me hace ser irrespetuoso con la gente que sí cree en ellos.

—Que tú no lo quieras ver, no significa que no exista—replicó.

—Estas cosas me ponen nervioso—confesé.

— ¿Por qué?—Inquirió interesada.

Me callé intentando improvisar una respuesta inteligente. Pero no encontré ninguna y me limité a decir lo primero que se me ocurrió:

—Hay cosas que no tienen lógica. —Me encogí de hombros. —Es igual que el miedo a la oscuridad. Casi nunca pasa nada, pero se tiene miedo de ella.

—Miedos irracionales—musitó meditando la respuesta estúpida que le había proporcionado. —Eso puede ser una causa. Creo que lo que en realidad te ocurre es que tienes miedo a los hechos que tú no puedes controlar. Quieres que todo te cuadre según tu vida y si algo no encaja, no tiene que ver contigo.

Estaba empezando a poner la mano en la llaga. Y eso me provocaba cierto estado de nerviosismo.

—Vale—la paré en seco. —Siento no creer en todo aquello que diga que todo está escrito y que el destino ya está decidido. Creo que va en contra de la libertad. No me parece bien que alguien crea que tiene todo perdido porque no se le da otra opción.

—Eso no es exactamente así—me explicó: —En realidad, siempre estás predestinado a algo. En tu vida, las grandes pautas por la que se dirige, ya han sido designadas. Pero la forma en que tú las afrontes y como decidas tomártelo, es lo que hace que seas tú.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que se te dan unas cartas y tú decides como jugar la partida.

—Eso suena mejor. —Aplaudí.

Ella sonrió con cierto aire ausente y se puso a jugar con las cartas mientras yo la observaba disimuladamente, tomándome mi vaso de leche.

Tal vez fuese su cabello negro; o su aire tan etéreo; o la forma directa y sin tapujos de decir las cosas; o su excesivo entusiasmo casi infantil, pero Veronika me recordaba a alguien que conocí en el pasado. Y me dolía no recordarla porque intuía que era una persona con la que tuve una conexión muy cercana. Pero a mi memoria solo venía Jimmy.

Veronika dejó la baraja en la mesa y se volvió para hablar conmigo:

—Algún día te leeré las cartas. Tú no te me escapas. —Elevó un dedo en señal de advertencia.

Fingí estar muy asustado:

—Espero que no se nos hayan acabado los temas de conversación. Entonces y solo entonces, recurriré a este sistema.

Ella se limitó a sonreír pero noté que no había alegría en los ojos. Solo una nube negra de melancolía entre el azul de sus ojos.

—Siempre voy a estar aquí, Hayden—me prometió en un susurro: —Para escucharte, para hablar contigo y para servirte tu leche con galletas.

* * *

— ¡Haydie, cuchifritin! ¡No vayas tan deprisa o se me correrá la sombra de los ojos!—Me ordenó Lydia mientras se maquillaba el ojo de tal manera que el cardenal de este se disimulase de la mejor manera posible.

Ahora le había dado por las sombras oscuras y sus amigas, como las borregas que eran, la imitaban de menor o mayor manera.

La ignoré mientras atravesaba la autopista a ciento treinta y amenazaba con aumentar la velocidad.

— ¡Eh, tú cuhifritin!—Me increpó el imbécil de Royce desde el asiento trasero. — ¡La dama ha pedido que reduzcas la marcha! ¿Se te ha perdido algo en la universidad? ¿No me digas que te pone cachondo oír la voz del viejo chocho del doctor Avery, el profesor de hematología? A ese viejo le faltan dos telediarios para que estire la pata. Creo que el amigo quiere ser el primero en hacer la autopsia al cadáver.

—Si no te gusta como conduce Hayden, te vas en tu propio coche, principito—le contestó Jimmy en mi lugar. —Me pregunto por qué no estás en tu lujoso Porche azul… ¡Ah, sí! Recuerdo que una ex criada te ha rajado las ruedas porque te acusó de violación y acoso y te has salvado el culo gracias al abogado que ha pagado tu papaíto…

Aquello hizo que Royce se pusiese furioso.

— ¡Antes de hablar, infórmate bien de los hechos! ¡Negro de mierda!—Le gritó.

Frené a Jimmy con una mirada al ver que tenía la intención de volverse y empezar una discusión a mayores con Royce.

— ¡Quédate quieto, Jim!—Le aconsejé en un susurro para después volverme hacia Royce el cual, sin disimulo por su parte, toqueteaba el muslo de Lydia. Al ver mi gesto, lo interpretó como si me hubiese enterado por primera vez de su lío con Lydia y les hubiese pillado las manos en la masa. Si no fuese por el asco que tenía a ese individuo, les hubiera reído las gracias a los dos. Sentí cierta satisfacción, al ver el pánico reflejado en sus rostros.

—Prince, da gracias a que te dejo subir en mi coche para ir a la facultad. Así que haz el favor de comportarte, o la próxima salida de tono, te echo con el coche en marcha. Y otro insulto racista, y te aseguro que tus huevos quedarán más negros que los de Jim, ¿Comprendido?—Le advertí.

Este se rió con histerismo mientras con la mirada pensaba la mejor manera de hacerme picadillo.

— ¡Haydie, eres tan injusto!—Protestó Lydia defendiendo a Royce. — ¡El pobrecito de Royce se ha quedado sin coche por culpa de una loca y hay que ayudar a los demás!

— ¡A mí me gustaría ver lo que hay de cierto en lo que dice la criada loca!—Comentó Jim.

— ¡La zorra de mierda lo hace para tener cinco minutos más de fama!—Gritó furioso.

—Claro, y también los quiere tener la secretaria de tu padre que también te quiere denunciar por lo mismo—respondió Jim.

—Eso no me ocurriría si viviese en el año 1860. Entonces la sucia zorra de tu madre me la estaría chupando sin que los gilipollas del gobierno nos dijesen nada. Lincoln no hizo favores a Estados Unidos otorgando la abolición de la esclavitud a esa raza que está más cerca de vivir en los árboles que en civilización.

Jimmy se rebotó y pegando un salto del asiento del copiloto, se giró y agarró del cuello a Royce.

—Te lo estoy advirtiendo, principito—siseó entre dientes mientras apretaba un puño.

Lydia dio un pequeño alarido, lo cual me obligó a frenar el coche de un fuerte impulso. Ante mi frenética acción, todos me miraron asustados. Por fin alguien imponía un mínimo respeto.

—Por favor—supliqué mientras con cansancio me acariciaba las sienes. —Os lo pido por última vez, si no queréis ir a la universidad en el transporte público. ¡Basta ya!—Por el espejo vi la cara de horror de Lydia: —Jim, no provoques a Royce. Sabemos que es un cerdo misógino pero no quiero que en mi coche haya peleas. Las manchas de sangre son un engorro para quitar en la tapicería de cuero del Volvo. Y ya me he quedado sin un coche durante un mes.

Me mordí los labios y retiré rápidamente de mi cabeza las imágenes que me devolvían a una asustada April, o Avril, o como demonios se llamase la chica, temblando ante el escrutinio de mi mirada. Aun recordaba el sentimiento de intenso e irracional odio que me había embargado en cuanto la vi. Me sentí como un depredador a punto de acechar a su presa y en el fondo, la única falta que había cometido esa chica era haber tenido un incidente tan normal como el haber rayado un coche. Aunque fuese un estupendo Audi de alta gama y con apenas tres meses.

Al volver a la realidad, todos estaban callados y mirando al suelo, haciéndome quedar como el profesor severo que les había regañado después de una travesura escolar.

Cuando me disponía a volver a arrancar, oí el sonido de una ambulancia procedente de una calle paralela. Me ubiqué del lugar donde estábamos y caí en la cuenta de algo. Como si obedeciese a un instinto natural, me desabroché el cinturón y abrí la puerta para salir disparado hacia el lugar donde el sonido se hacía más persistente hasta que me topé con un grupo de gente mirando como una persona, el juez, daba autorización a los EMT para llevarse el cadáver. La gente murmuraba.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?—Inquirió una señora mayor y algo corta de vista.

—Un cadáver. Es el tercero en esta semana. Ha sido horrible. —Un hombre bastante estirado le explicaba: —Creo que le ha dejado el rostro totalmente destrozado por lo que habrá que recurrir a alguna marca o cicatriz en el cuerpo para la identificación.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío!—Exclamó otra mujer. — ¿A dónde vamos a parar?

—Uno de los técnicos, al ver el cadáver, no lo ha podido soportar y ha empezado a vomitar—siguió explicando otra persona: —Quien haya cometido esto, es un psicópata con una fuerza sobrehumana, ya que no se ha informado de que se haya escapado ningún animal del zoológico…

Dejé de prestar atención a medida que la policía iba alejándonos del escenario del crimen y los colores estridentes de las luces de los coches patrulla y el horrible sonido de varias sirenas se acumulaban en mi mente. Intenté mantenerme en el mundo real hasta que caí en la cuenta de donde me encontraba. Era en la misma calle donde había corrido y donde me había encontrado a aquella pareja tan particular.

Intenté quitarle importancia cuando los EMT, por autorización del juez, se llevaron el cadáver a la ambulancia. Debido al movimiento, el brazo del muerto se cayó de la camilla y quedó flotando en el aire. Un tatuaje en forma de araña me hizo comprender la identidad de la persona muerta y retrocedí unas horas antes donde me encontraba en esa misma calle junto a dos personas; El chico borracho y la mujer de ojos rojos…

Repentinamente, el estómago se me revolvió y se me contrajo debido a las nauseas. No pude más y tuve que taparme la boca para no echar todo encima de la gente y salí a trompicones y empujando de aquel mar de gente. Al llegar a unos contenedores, descargué del todo.

Solo se había encontrado un cadáver. El correspondiente al chico… ¿Qué había ocurrido con la mujer? Se había esfumado como el humo. Por las características de ese crimen, se la exculpaba del todo. No me había fijado muy bien, pero no parecía de aquellas mujeres que tuviesen una fuerza sobrehumana…Me pareció demasiado menuda y delicada para esto…aunque sus ojos rojos… ¿O eran, tal vez, producto de mi imaginación?

Se me volvió a revolver el estómago y vomité de nuevo hasta que por la acidez de mi boca quemándome la garganta, no tuve más que vaciar.

Me sobresalté cuando alguien me agarró del hombro y pensé que el corazón se me saldría por la boca. Me giré repentinamente y vi a Jimmy con arrugas de preocupación sobre su rostro.

Le sonreí para tranquilizarle y este me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

— ¡Joder, tío estás pálido como el cadáver que han encontrado!—Exclamó. — ¿Y tú quieres ser médico? Pero si ves algo ligeramente morboso y es a ti a quien tenemos que llevar a urgencias… ¡Un médico para el otro médico!—Se rió.

—He pasado por aquí esta mañana—murmuré. Me noté la voz ronca. —Unos minutos antes de…

— ¿Y no has visto nada sospechoso?—Frunció el ceño.

—No—mentí. Había cosas que tenía que ocultar a Jimmy. Por el bien de mi cordura. —Eso es lo extraño.

Se mordió los labios y me observó como si nunca me hubiera visto.

— ¿Qué?—Inquirí poniéndome a la defensiva.

—No te acuso de nada, Hay—me tranquilizó. —Solo que a veces, estás en tu mundo y ni siquiera a mí me es posible acceder.

Me froté la sudorosa frente.

—Lo siento—musité.

—Supongo que tus razones tendrás. —Se encogió de hombros y me pasó su brazo por la espalda para que me apoyase. — ¡Vamos al coche o llegaremos tarde!

—Tengo clase de hematología. El profesor Avery está más para el otro lado y no se dará cuenta de que entro en clase. Aparte, la clase estará medio vacía…como siempre.

El profeso Avery había sido una eminencia en el campo de la medicina, especialmente la hematología y las enfermedades sanguíneas, por lo que la universidad no se atrevía a darle una jubilación dorada y permanecía allí, cerca de los setenta años, torturando a los alumnos, por más que estuviese medio ciego y sordo de un oído. Me encogí de hombros. Este año sería muy fácil aprobar la asignatura.

— ¡Que tú tengas hematología no significa que yo pueda llegar tarde a clase! –Se enfadó. —Hoy tengo clases de matemáticas.

—Ya y la profesora está muy buena, ¿verdad?—Le di un codazo en las costillas.

— ¡Como me conoces!—Parecía que se ruborizaba.

Íbamos caminado hacia el coche cuando Jimmy me agarró del brazo y me hizo detener.

—Antes de montarte en el coche es mejor que sepas algo. —Su rostro estaba muy serio y no sabía como decírmelo. Algo raro en él: —Si no te ,o he dicho antes, es porque no quería agobiarte con esto y pensé que eran rumores…pero ya han llegado demasiado lejos y prefiero que te enteres por mí antes que alguien intente hacerte daño. El golpe va a ser duro, pero…

—Se trata de Lydia, ¿verdad?—Asintió sorprendido. —Todo lo que me tengas que decir, ya lo sé yo. No te preocupes.

—Hayden, no lo entiendo. Eres un tío listo y que vales de verdad. Podrías tener a todas las mujeres del mundo… ¡Y no amas a Lydia!

Suspiré.

—Para dejar a Lydia, tendría que hacerlo por alguien que valga realmente la pena arriesgar—le expliqué. —Sí, es increíble pero Lydia no es lo peor con lo que me puedo topar en este mundo. La prefiero a ella que a sus amigas. No quiero problemas, y si los voy a tener, que sea por algo bueno.

—Habrá alguien para ti—me consoló Jim. —Y más cerca de lo que te imaginas. Ese día en que se te abran los ojos y veas que la chica que estabas buscando inconscientemente, siempre ha permanecido a tu lado, entonces ese gran día, podrás meter una patada en el culo a la zorra insípida de Lydia. Y ese día, yo estaré ahí para partirme el culo, brother.

* * *

Llegué cinco minutos tarde al campus de Maywood, donde se situaban todos los complejos hospitalarios. Tenía el complejo de taxista y había dejado a Lydia, Royce y Jim en Shore Lake.

Tampoco era algo que me importase demasiado. El profesor Avery me dejaría entrar sin ningún problema…si llegaba a enterarse. Al aparcar, me encontré a varios metros de mi coche a Avril.

Un extraño temblor me invadió y me sentí como un niño pequeño que no quería ver a un compañero suyo con quien no congeniaba. Intenté hacerme invisible, pero para mi suerte, ella no me miraba, si no que estaba hablando con un hombre…Richard Holmes.

No sentía una simpatía muy abierta hacia él.

Y no era ya por nuestros distintos estados sociales y nuestros grupos tan dispares.

Richard nos despreciaba por creer que nosotros, los ricos no llorábamos, y a que a pesar de nuestro dinero, él tenía un don muy superior para tocar el piano, que nosotros, los "niños ricos" no podíamos conseguir con nuestras acciones e influencias.

Tenía que admitir, que lo poco que le había oído tocar no me había desagradado en absoluto.

Quizás le faltaba algo…

Pero como yo en ese asunto del piano era un total ignorante. Solo sabía que era blanco y negro. Me tenía que fiar de la gente en este asunto y seguir a Richard la corriente de que Mozart se había reencarnado en él.

No les di importancia.

Les consideraba personas poco relevantes en mi escala de valores. Quizás tampoco quería reconocer el nerviosismo que me causaba Avril Summers.

Y no tenía nada que ver con el incidente del coche, dos semanas atrás. Había algo tan extraño entre nosotros.

Jim había intentado explicarme varias veces que su compañera de clase era una buena chica, pero por alguna razón, no quería acercarme a ella.

Y ella también huía de mí. Como si el estar cerca el uno del otro, nos hiciese daño.

Me dispuse a sacar los libros del asiento del copiloto, cuando sentí una punzada en la nuca que me hizo reaccionar y volverme hacia el aparca coches.

Por un momento, pensé en Avril, pero mi corazón se aceleró cuando enfrente de mí y a varios metros de distancia, sentí como una chica bajita y de pelo negro caótico me miraba descaradamente. La misma chica que se había acercado a mí en mi fiesta de cumpleaños.

Intenté ignorarla pero sus ojos… ¿dorados?...eran hipnóticos y no me sentí con fuerzas para despegar mis ojos de su pequeña figura.

Me dedicó una sonrisa radiante y por un instante, me pareció que andaba hacia donde yo me encontraba.

Me preguntaba si se trataba de alguna de esas psicópatas que acosaban a los famosos. A pesar de todo, su sonrisa era tranquilizadora. Me recordaba a la hermana, que yo echaba tanto en falta, cuando era un niño y en los momentos en los que necesitaba refugio y consuelo.

Solo me separaban un par de metros de su persona, cuando, repentinamente, alguien la agarró y se quedó quieta en el sitio.

El chico, que la tenía agarrada del brazo, era increíblemente alto y bastante estirado y esbelto. Su pelo rubio y su aire ausente me resultaban familiares, pero sin saber donde ubicarle.

Miró con reproche a la chica y ésta se encogió de hombros.

Después, él, impresionante y rubio, se volvió para echarme un vistazo y atraparme en su oscura y fría mirada. Toda la sangre se me fue a los pies y no fui capaz de reaccionar. Podría haber durado minutos, pero me sentí clavado en el suelo durante horas, hasta que la chica comprendió lo que pasaba y le zarandeó con una fuerza que yo no le habría supuesto.

—Jasper…—le llamó.

Éste intercambió una mirada con ella y no volvió a dirigirse a mí.

Nunca había hecho una maniobra tan torpe como simular que nada sucedía y, que podía tratar al tal Jasper como si se tratase de un alumno del montón. Algo en él me amedrentaba. Por lo que intentar darme una vuelta haciéndome el ofendido no resultaría creíble. Vi como mi mano izquierda temblaba.

Con timidez, giré la cabeza hacia atrás y vi que habían desparecido. Momentáneamente, me sentí aliviado y sin darme cuenta de que caminaba sin mirar al frente, me choqué contra alguien haciendo que este se cayese al suelo haciendo un ruido con sus apuntes y libros.

— ¡Ay!—La oí quejarse.

—Lo siento—me disculpé y me agaché para ayudarle a recoger sus apuntes. Pronto me fijé en un dibujo que me llamó poderosamente, no tanto por su realismo, como por algo que me resultaba familiar.

Se situaba en una cafetería de instituto, que extrañamente me resultaba muy familiar, a pesar de no parecerse en absoluto a las pulcras y estilosas cafeterías de mis colegios de pago. En una mesa se sentaban cinco personas y me fije en una de las figuras que se encontraba un borde de la mesa levemente más alejado del resto de sus compañeros. Tenía los ojos cerrados y expresión ausente. Pero antes de fijarme mejor en el color de su cabello despeinado, el papel fue arrebatado de mis ojos. Oí como se abrían unas gomas de una carpeta y a los pocos segundos estas se volvían a cerrar.

—Era un dibujo muy bueno—comenté.

—Gracias—musitó una voz que me resultó familiar. Me volví y me topé con los grandes ojos color chocolate de Avril Summers que me observaban cautelosos.

Aun me tenía cierto respeto después de todo lo que había ocurrido por el accidente.

— ¿Eso es lo que hacéis en vuestras clases?—Le pregunté sin malicia. Después del incidente del coche, intentaba convencerme que ella no había tenido la culpa y quería quitarme de mi cuerpo todo el nerviosismo que me recorría cada vez que la veía.

—No—negó con voz cortante. Supe que aun estaba molesta conmigo y que mi presencia le incomodaba. Al igual que la suya a mí. —Estos son bocetos míos. Los hago por hobbie. Son privados y tú no deberías haberlos visto.

—Lo siento—me disculpé con sarcasmo. Ella prefirió ignorarme.

Me levanté y cuando vi que ella había terminado de colocar los dibujos en la carpeta, le ofrecí la mano. Se mordió el labio como señal de no confiar en mí demasiado, pero cedió y agarró mi mano, la cual no soltó hasta unos minutos después de haberla ayudado a levantarse.

Se creó un silencio muy incomodo que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper hasta que Avril preguntó, por cortesía algo de los papeles del seguro:

—Espero que todo esté en orden—musitó sin saber que añadir a nuestra incomoda presencia impuesta.

—Todo perfecto. Ya he mandado el coche al taller y ahora solo es cuestión de tiempo hasta que nos lo arreglen —comenté con el mismo tono impersonal que ella aplicaba conmigo. No sabía la respuesta, pero aquello me molestaba más de lo que quería admitir.

—Yo lo siento…espero que no tengas problemas para el transporte y todo eso…

—Tengo tres coches más—le contesté algo petulante. Quería ponerme a la defensiva con ella y no sabía por qué.

—Entonces en eso no hay problema.

—Me las apaño bien. No te preocupes por mí. ¿Y tú? No veo tu coche por ninguna parte.

—Afortunadamente Chicago, como New York, tiene muy buenas comunicaciones y puedo permitirme llegar en autobús a casi todos los sitios…Y he encontrado un trabajo en un periódico de poca relevancia, como dibujante, por lo que estoy ahorrando para comprarme un coche algo más conveniente para una ciudad como ésta. Mi madre tenía razón…El pobre dinosaurio se tiene que jubilar…

—Más bien, tenía que solicitar que le hiciesen la eutanasia. Está directamente para el desguace.

Me miró con cara de pocos amigos.

— ¡Que no me pueda permitir un Porche o un mustang, no significa que te burles de mí!—La ofendí.

—Lo siento—me disculpé mientras me pasaba los dedos por el cabello como señal de estar nervioso. —Pero, me resulta muy difícil hablar contigo sin perder los estribos. No tengo nada personal contra ti, pero hay algo que hace que me altere y me ponga muy nervioso—le confesé.

Se rió levemente.

— ¡Vaya!—Chasqueó la lengua con diversión. —Y yo que pensaba que estaba loca. Tu amigo Jim me ha intentado convencer de que eres un tío legal y no es porque no le crea, pero…

— ¿Pero?

—Hay algo en ti que…—Frunció el ceño—…Es como si…Eres increíblemente atractivo y no solo por el físico…, hay algo más en ti…

—Me estás tirando los tejos—bromeé con ella.

—…Algo me dice que si llego a conocerte mejor, yo resultaré dañada. —Se avergonzó al tener que contarme su pequeño secreto. Aquello logró desconcertarme del todo.

—No me conoces—musité con una timidez impropia de mí.

—Lo sé y lo siento…—se disculpó. —Pero presiento que cuanto más te conozca y más cerca de ti me encuentre, peor parada saldré de esto…Es estúpido y lo…

¡Menuda excusa más estúpida para decirme que no quería saber nada de mí! Y aun así, y convenciéndome que ella y yo éramos de mundos opuestos, sus palabras hirieron mi amor propio.

Por unos instantes nos quedamos mirando el suelo sin decirnos nada, hasta que miró el reloj y se asustó.

—Voy a llegar tarde a la conferencia. — Se incorporó para empezar a correr. —Y tú ya llegas veinte minutos tarde a clase.

— ¡Bah!—Hice un gesto con mis labios. —Mi profesor es un viejo cegato que lo único que le interesa es contar las horas que le faltan en este semestre para jubilarse. Esto será pan comido.

—Si tú lo dices. —Se encogió de hombros mientras se alejaba de mi lado: —Pero creo que había un grupo de chicas bastante maquilladas y muy arregladas dirigiéndose para el aula donde tú tienes clase…

¿Chicas? ¿Muy arregladas? Debería estar confundiéndose.

—Imposible—mascullé.

— ¡Tú mismo!—Me gritó mientras se alejaba entre un grupo de alumnos para librase de una asignatura escuchando aburridas conferencias.

Este año el tema de estas era "La Inmortalidad del alma".

Muy divertido.

Yo mismo, sin otra cosa que hacer, me dirigí hacia el edificio para tragarme una aburrida clase de hematología… ¡Todo por la ciencia!

—Lo siento, Profesor Avery—me disculpé mientras me quitaba las gafas de sol y fingía apagar el Mp4 y me iba encaminando hacia el final del aula. —Pero había mucho tráfico y no he podido llegar antes. Ya sabe como es Chicago por las mañanas.

Sin esperar una respuesta, me dispuse a pasar por las filas para descubrir que la clase estaba completamente llena. Me extrañó y sobre todo ver que se trataban la mayoria de chicas que no recordaba que estudiasen medicina. Todas ellas iban muy arregladas y con las faldas por la mitad del muslo.

Tuve que parpadear más de dos veces para percatarme que me encontraba en la clase correspondiente.

Para colmo de males, una voz procedente de la tarima donde se situaba la mesa y la silla del profesor Avery, me regañó como un niño que había hecho una trastada:

—Cierto que el trafico en Chicago por la mañana es infernal, pero como persona adulta y universitario, debería saber que si se sale veinte minutos antes de casa no pillara trafico.

Aquella voz, joven y autoritaria, me dejo de piedra sin la capacidad de poder mover un solo músculo. Cuando tuve conciencia sobre mis movimientos, me giré y observé como el profesor, que sustituía al profesor Avery, se apoyaba sobre su codo en su mesa y me observaba con gesto de pocos amigos.

Una extraña palpitación sacudió mi pecho. Parecía que tocaba el día de los conocidos desconocidos, porque aquella persona que me fijaba sus ojos en mí, me era tan conocida…A pesar de no haberle visto en mi vida.

Era demasiado joven para que se tratase de algún profesor de mi infancia, ya que si no fuera imposible por el tiempo, le calcularía unos veintidós o veintitrés años a lo sumo. Como aquello no podía ser, di por obvio que habría acabado la carrera relativamente poco.

Al observarle con más detalle, empecé a comprender los suspiros y las sonrisas fáciles de las nuevas matriculadas en la asignatura.

Estaba más que seguro de mi orientación sexual, pero tenía que admitir que aquel profesor alto rubio y de ademanes elegantes, era uno de los hombres más guapos—aunque aquella palabra no describía nada bien su extraña belleza— con los que me había topado. Ni siquiera los modelos de las agencias de mis padres se le podían comparar ni machacándose durante horas en una sala de maquillaje.

Y no solo era su espectacular físico.

A pesar de estar estático, sus movimientos se intuían naturales y elegantes.

Pero detrás de toda esa belleza sobrenatural, había algo más.

Intenté penetrar un poco más y registré su perfecto rostro pálido y bastante ojeroso, como si llevase décadas sin conocer lo que era una buena almohada, hasta toparme con sus penetrantes ojos dorados en los cuales una sombra negra se había extendido en el borde del iris. Aquello me daba una idea de sus emociones y sus sentimientos.

Sabiduría, comprensión, levemente severo pero amable, resignación, dolor y sobre todo, una tristeza tan honda que parecía haber roto cualquier atisbo de fe y esperanza en su vida…

Aquellos ojos tan jóvenes y tan antiguos a la vez.

Un sudor invadió mi cuerpo y por primera vez en la vida, mi lengua se quedo pegada al paladar sin saber que decir.

Repentinamente, una palabra surgió en mi cerebro y mi lengua la repitió en un murmullo:

—Carlisle—musité.


	6. COLD POINTS

_**Disclaimer: **_Hayden y Avril me pertenecen. No así sus almas y resto de personajes de crepusculo. Estos pertenecen a S. Meyer.

Reeditado.

_**Cold points (Hayden)**_

_**

* * *

**_

Repentinamente, una palabra surgió en mi cerebro y mi lengua la repitió en un murmullo:

—Carlisle.

Las arrugas del rostro delataron que mi nuevo profesor estaba, como mínimo, tan sorprendido como me podría haber quedado yo.

Me di de tortas en mi fuero interno. ¿Cómo se me ocurría llamar a un profesor por su nombre de pila y sin conocerlo de nada?

— ¿Nos conocemos?—Frunció el ceño con desconfianza.

"_Tierra trágame_", pensé mientras se me ocurría una manera para explicar lo inexplicable.

Mis ojos se fijaron en la pizarra y suspiré de alivio.

—Me he fijado en lo que ha escrito en la pizarra…Profesor Carlisle Cullen. —Fingí leer el resto.

Mi maravillosa visión me había salvado de aspirar al titulo del pirado de clase.

—Buena vista—se congratuló el profesor Cullen mirando a la pizarra levemente para después clavar su vista en mí. —Y espero que la próxima vez sus modales estén en concordancia con su buena visión. Eso significa que llegar cinco minutos antes de que lo haga yo; no estar escuchando el mp4 cuando yo estoy hablando con usted,—rápidamente di al botón para apagarlo—; y sobre todo, no llamarme por mi nombre de pila cuando no nos hemos presentado.

Noté como mi temperatura corporal subía hasta mi rostro a la par del sonido de doscientas chicas riéndose sin disimular.

—Ha sido un error, Profesor Cullen—me disculpé bastante sofocado.

En cualquier momento, esperaba que Jimmy me diese un pellizco y me despertase de esta pesadilla. Hematología no iba a ser tan fácil de aprobar, después de todo.

Hizo un amago de sonrisa que no me acabé de creer del todo. Parecía que le costaba y que no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

—Por ser mi primer día, no le expulsaré de clase. —Se puso serio. —Pero la próxima vez, no solo no podrá entrar en clase, además le pondré una falta que repercutirá en su nota final. Ahora puede sentarse.

Intenté avanzar pero todos los asientos estaban ocupados. Suspiré. No había nada más estimulante para que las chicas quisieran jugar a médicos que un profesor guapo.

— ¡Oh, vaya!—Volvió a intervenir. —No me había dado cuenta de lo completa que estaba esta clase. Me temo que no hay ningún sitio libre…Bueno, solo un sitio libre. —Me señaló su mesa y su silla. —Yo no creo que la utilice y no se queje. Es el mejor sitio de la clase. Además, así no seré yo solo el centro de las miradas.

Intenté que mi cerebro asimilase toda la información…o mejor que no lo hiciese, ya que a medida que me dirigía hacia la mesa del profesor y me sentaba, era más consciente del ridículo de la situación. Intentando disimular un aplomo que no tenía, saqué el material necesario para empezar a tomar apuntes y bajé la cabeza para no hacerme a la idea de que doscientos pares de ojos—la mayoría femeninos—me observaban con burla.

Antes de dos parpadeos, el profesor Cullen se acercó al encerado, a escasos centímetros de donde yo me encontraba y continuó hablando:

—Les estaba explicando las razones de mi presencia en esta clase, antes que el señor…—se interrumpió para mirarme y tuve que vencer mi aturdimiento para percatarme que quería saber mi nombre.

—Newman. Hayden Newman—le contesté en un susurro. Me hubiera gustado saber que clase de poder tenía sobre mí para que me impusiese tanto y no fuera capaz de razonar correctamente en su presencia.

—Newman. Un placer. —Sonrió, o hizo un amago de esa acción, y continuó explicando—…Antes que el señor Newman me interrumpiese, pero como él ha prometido llegar pronto la próxima vez, se lo pasaremos por alto, les estaba contando que el profesor Avery ha sufrido un infarto cardiaco y estará unos días ingresado, pero los médicos le han aconsejado que se tome este año de descanso. No tenían un sustituto para él y decidieron llamarme. Por suerte, me encontraba en Chicago haciendo un trabajo y no era incompatible con dar clases. Y aquí estoy. No creo se interesen por detalles de mi vida. Decir cuantos títulos, especialidades, premios y trabajos de prestigio he recibido, es algo poco trascendental para ustedes, y más cuando todos sus profesores tienen un currículum semejante. A lo largo de la carrera, me olvidarán. Pero a la asignatura que voy a impartir, no. Eso espero por su bien. Y yo me encargaré de eso.

Posiblemente, la fama de la hematología es de menor repercusión que la que pueda tener asignaturas como la anatomía, la farmacología o cirugía, pero como es un hecho más que probado y consumado desde la más remota antigüedad, es que la sangre es la vida…

— ¡Un vampiro no lo hubiera dicho mejor!—Saltó un gracioso con complejo de frikie o con un importante síndrome de déficit de atención.

Mi profesor le dedicó una sonrisa que podría considerarse como cómplice, pero por la forma de estirar sus labios, me resultó más burlona. Como si estuviese haciendo una broma privada a costa del comentario del gracioso de mi compañero.

—Aunque le parezca mentira, señor Watson, los seres humanos también necesitan de la sangre para su supervivencia—le regañó con sorna y continuó con su explicación. —Y no se necesita ser vampiro para beber de la sangre. Civilizaciones antiguas veneraban tanto a ese elemento que les proporcionaba la vida, que en las batallas se bebían la sangre del enemigo para que una parte de su vitalidad, pasase a ellos y a sus descendientes. Incluso, la sangre llegó a ser un patrón de exclusión o de prestigio en la sociedad. Antiguamente, se creía que si una persona estaba enferma o deforme, se debía a un pecado grave de los padres y este se pasaba por la sangre a todos sus descendientes. Y nosotros, que hemos entrado en el siglo XXI, en parte hemos heredado esa creencia. La genética ha demostrado, en parte, que nuestras células contienen DNA, la piedra angular de lo que somos, y como las células se mueven por la sangre y se nutren por ella, debemos lo que somos a esta…Y por no hablar del sistema inmune, nuestra arma más efectiva para defendernos de las hostilidades de nuestro entorno. Porque como todas aquellas personas que han decidido matricular en esta carrera, por lo menos habrán oído hablar de los glóbulos blancos o leucocitos…

— ¡Yo cuando me matriculé de esta asignatura, lo único que relacionaba era que a Drácula le gustaba el grupo cero negativo!—El gracioso de siempre continuaba con su rollo.

Una carcajada general resonó en la sala, e incluso, el mismo profesor se reprimía una sonrisa. Dejó que la gente se relajase y se dirigió al reproductor, buscando algo en el ordenador. Sin darnos cuenta, había apagado la luz, y antes de poder hacernos a la oscuridad, la imagen de un hombre del Medievo, de aspecto amenazante y ojos penetrantes.

Algunas chicas pegaron un grito.

—Supongo que cuando habláis de vampiros, estáis con la idea romántica pero macabra de Vlad Tepes, príncipe valaco, paladín de la cristiandad y terror de los turcos, cuya figura fue inmortalizada por Bram Stoker, —pasó a otra imagen donde se reflejaba al famoso escritor, —en su universal novela de Drácula. Muchos de vosotros, habéis crecido con el mito idealista del vampiro, enamorado y torturado, y veis a Gary Oldman como un ejemplo de ello. —Nos mostró las imágenes de esa película que no me había molestado en ver nunca, por desinterés. —Pero el vampiro puede ser una figura fascinante incluso desde el punto de vista de la ciencia y medicina. —Me replegué en mi asiento cuando vi la imagen de un hombre con aspecto demencial, los ojos rojos, pupilas dilatadas y muy rabioso—…La porfiria hasta finales del siglo XIX se consideraba sin duda como una clara manifestación del vampirismo. Los síntomas eran bastante similares con las leyendas: ojos rojizos, deformaciones del rostro y las articulaciones, orina rojiza, intolerancia a la luz del sol, ataques de ira y una cierta apetencia por la sangre. Y por este déficit de enzima hemo, muchos de estos pobres desgraciados, hasta el siglo XIX, sin duda ninguna, eran quemados en la hoguera. A principios del siglo XIX, podría decirse que eran más "benévolos" y se limitaban a meterles en instituciones mentales durante el resto de la vida. Y todo ello, por tener "mala" sangre. Esto es la realidad del mito. Lo que vamos a estudiar durante este año. Para historias de terror, las clases de la señora Clapper, la profesora de antropología, serán más entretenidas y amenas de lo que yo pueda deciros sobre el tema. Lo siento, pero no es mi campo, y me temo que soy bastante aficionado con esa materia. Por lo tanto, señoritas y caballeros vamos a limitarnos a la ciencia de la sangre. Es real, pero no deja de ser fascinante…

* * *

Faltaban diez minutos para que la primera hora terminase, y ya me dolía la mano de coger apuntes. A pesar de toda la charla que estaba dando el profesor, no me estaba pareciendo ni tediosa ni aburrida.

Explicaba las cosas de manera sencilla, practica y amena, aunque sin bajar el nivel de dificultad que requería personas de nuestra carrera. Se podría decir que él se sentía como pez en el agua hablando sobre esos temas y que, incluso, disfrutaba con ello, pero divulgaba de forma mecánica, como si no hubiese apasionamiento ninguno en su vida.

Como si no se lo pudiese permitir.

—…Bueno, chico, antes de pasar al laboratorio del hospital, os voy a proponer un problema para que lo resolváis en casa. Es algo más alto que vuestro nivel, pero creo que con ayuda de algún libro, podréis resolverlo. Quien lo tenga resuelto para mañana, tendrá un punto más en su examen final. Puede que no sea mucho, pero eso puede marcar las diferencias entre el aprobado y el suspenso, el sobresaliente y la matrícula de honor; por lo que no podréis decir que no os estoy dando oportunidades.

Dos chicas de la fila de delante empezaron a cuchichear entre ellas, riéndose como dos adolescentes llenas de hormonas, mientras lanzaban miradas tiernas al profesor. Este fingía no darse cuenta.

Empezó a dictar:

—Un matrimonio, compuesto por un padre de grupo sanguíneo Cero y una madre A, tienen tres hijos: A, B y Cero. Como el marido sospecha que la mujer no le es fiel, le ha interpuesto una demanda de divorcio, donde alega que va a pasar la pensión a sus dos primeros hijos, pero no al tercero, ya que dice que no es hijo suyo. ¿Tiene razón al no querer pasar la pensión a su hijo?...

Leí el problema y me eché a reír. Me parecía demasiado sencillo. Era obvio.

—El marido, además de cornudo, es gilipollas—mascullé entre dientes.

—Vaya. —Cuando levanté la vista, el profesor me miraba penetrantemente y tuve la sensación de haber vuelto a meter la pata en ese mismo día— ¿Tiene alguna explicación coherente para apoyar su hipótesis?

¡Mierda! ¡Me había oído!

Pero ya que había hablado de más, decidí continuar, exponiendo la solución del problema.

—Bueno…está claro que los genes son algo excepcionales, pero no pueden hacer milagros y algo que no existe, no se puede manifestar. El chico del grupo B no tiene ni el fenotipo ni el genotipo para mostrar ese gen, si supuestamente son sus padres.

—Yo le pregunto por el tercer hijo, señor Newman.

—Probablemente, según la carrera de la madre, el hijo del grupo cero tampoco sea hijo suyo, pero solo con los datos que usted me da sobre ello, no puedo decírselo. Perfectamente, puede ser hijo suyo.

Me tiró una tiza y, sorprendentemente, la cogí al vuelo. Tenía más fuerza de lo que aparentaba.

—Las hipótesis necesitan demostraciones—me invitó a salir a la pizarra para que resolviese el problema. A regañadientes, me dirigí y espere instrucciones. —Demuestre a sus compañeros que puede hacer justicia con esa familia. —Más risas. —Explique todos los pasos.

Me paré a pensar unos segundos antes de empezar a escribir los cruzamientos en la pizarra. Me salía bastante mecánico:

—Partiendo de la base que la madre sea homocigota con el grupo, lo que significa que sea de genotipo AA, su fenotipo mostrara el grupo A, y si la cruzamos con el padre, cuyo genotipo, no tiene otro remedio que ser 00, para que él sea de grupo cero. Y si Mendel está en los cierto, cuando hacemos los cruzamientos obtenemos siempre: A0 y AA, y como sabemos que A es dominante sobre cero, los hijos siempre serán A. Y ahora que lo pienso, quizás el padre no sea tan paranoico…

—Bien, ha demostrado que el padre puede tener algo de razón al desconfiar de su tercer hijo, pero ¿Podría la madre tener razón en decir que el hijo es de su marido?

Miré el cruzamiento y comprendí. Cambié el genotipo AA por A0, considerando que la madre era heterocigótica para el grupo sanguíneo.

—…Por lo tanto, haciendo el cruzamiento, demuestro que el genotipo sale: 00 y A0. Por lo que sí puede ser hijo suyo, si tan solo me da esos datos.

— ¿Esa es la solución que da del problema, señor Newman?

—El resto, que lo resuelvan con los abogados. —Me encogí de hombros.

—Vale, para su descarga le diré que el niño de grupo sanguíneo A, es de raza negra y con el pelo rizado. Los padres son totalmente de raza blanca. Del segundo hijo, no hay discusión posible, por lo que para demostrar que él no se ha mostrado muy inteligente en este aspecto, decir que está rechazando al único hijo que realmente es suyo. Por lo tanto, la hipótesis es un hecho. Engañado y bastante estúpido. Puede sentarse.

Me senté ante el silencio de la clase y el profesor Cullen sacó el cuaderno.

—Señor Newman, ¿ha repetido usted esta asignatura?—Parecía extrañado.

—No. —Yo también me sorprendía al ver que el problema no era tan fácil de resolver.

—Buen trabajo—murmuró algo abstraído en sus cavilaciones mientras sacaba un bolígrafo y hacía sus notas. Al final, vi que ponía una cruz en lo que debía ser mi casillero.

La primera hora había pasado y se dispuso a recoger:

—El señor Newman ha resuelto con brillantez la cuestión, por lo tanto se ha llevado el primer punto del semestre. No os preocupéis, el resto tendréis vuestras oportunidades. Aun no se ha dicho nada hasta que llegue el final. —Fingió carraspear para llamarnos la atención. —A todas aquellas personas que han venido a mi clase solo de oyentes, os doy las gracias, pero me temo que os invito a volver a vuestras respectivas clases. La siguiente hora, será en el laboratorio del hospital, el cual solo está autorizado para los alumnos que se hayan matriculado en medicina. Por lo tanto, aquí acaba nuestro encuentro. Ha sido un placer ser vuestro profesor por este día.

Desilusionadas, un grupo de ciento cincuenta chicas, con escotes pronunciados, minifaldas muy subidas hasta la mitad del muslo y con maquillaje utilizado como pintura de guerra, fueron saliendo conteniendo el aliento. El guapo profesor no se dejaba impresionar por las hormonas femeninas.

Quedamos solo cincuenta personas. Cinco éramos chicos.

* * *

—…Si para aprobar mi asignatura os exijo que por cada semestre tengáis una asistencia de un setenta por ciento en las clases teóricas, en la práctica voy a ser mucho más exigente. No os voy a exigir una asistencia del setenta por ciento; solo podréis faltar a una sola práctica en todo el curso. Si hay una causa de fuerza mayor, tendréis que darme un justificante muy válido para que yo lo admita como tal. Y no, no me valen las firmas de vuestros padres. Ellos no van a ser los futuros médicos. Vosotros sí. —Nos iba explicando mientras nos situábamos en las mesas tal como nos había indicado, nos poníamos las batas, los guantes de látex y las gafas de protección. —Quizás alguno de vosotros penséis que soy muy paranoico con las prácticas, pero el día de mañana, tendréis que tratar con la vida de pacientes de verdad y eso no está en los libros, como pueda tratarse de la teoría. Doy tanta importancia a las prácticas que he decidido, y el decano me ha dado carta blanca en el asunto, que solo un diez por ciento de vuestra nota, sea la teórica. Un diez por ciento serán preguntas y cuestiones como la que ha resuelto vuestro compañero y el restante ochenta por ciento, será la nota de prácticas. De ese ochenta, un diez será la memoria que me entregareis a la semana de hacer la práctica y el resto será la media aritmética de los dos exámenes prácticos que tendréis a lo largo del curso. Uno por cada semestre. No quiero ratones de biblioteca, quiero tener médicos con las ideas claras y que sean capaces de tomar decisiones en situaciones límites. Son muy comunes en nuestra profesión…

Miré exasperado a Linda Evans, mi compañera de laboratorio, mientras esta se desabrochaba la bata y se bajaba a camiseta, con el fin de marcar más canalillo. Se miró con el reflejo de la probeta e hizo un gesto desesperado. Las gafas no le sentaban bien con la imagen de chica sexy que quería dar al profesor Cullen.

Bastante hastiado de ella, decidí hacerla el más mínimo caso imprescindible. No valía la pena explicarle que significaba el objeto que su hermoso y amado profesor, llevaba en el cuarto dedo de su mano izquierda, indicaba que no estaba disponible para la caza de crías de veinte años con la progesterona subida. Por la forma de no mirar a las alumnas, podría decirse que no se iba a jugar su matrimonio por estar una noche con alguna de ellas. Y que para aprobar sus exámenes había que utilizar otros músculos que los que hacían quitarse las bragas y abrirse de piernas.

Como era el primer día, nuestro profesor decidió ser compasivo con nosotros y se decidió por una práctica muy sencilla: Determinación del grupo sanguíneo.

—…Por ser hoy, lo haremos como vosotros conocéis del instituto. La próxima clase, ya os enseñaré a determinar las pruebas séricas. Espero que prestéis atención, porque es tan importante saber determinarlo por ese procedimiento, que no aprobaré hematología si no lo sabéis hacer. En todas las determinaciones sanguíneas, será obligatorio hacer esa prueba…

Perdí el hilo de la conversación al notar en mis muñecas y mi cuello, un ligero dolor más tipo quemazón que punzante. Lo que parecía que se extendería hasta la mano, se detuvo en torno a la zona de mi muñeca, lo cual se incrementó.

Me rocé la muñeca con la esperanza de amortiguarlo, pero al hacerlo, me percaté que esa zona estaba muy fría. El estómago se me hizo un nudo y el sudor empapaba mi frente. Luché por respirar mientras notaba como el corazón me bombardeaba el pecho continuamente.

— ¿Señor Newman?—La armoniosa voz de mi profesor me hizo volver a la realidad.

Abrí los ojos y vi que estaba delante de mí con sus ojos ambarinos y penetrantes, observándome con preocupación.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? Está muy pálido—observó.

Asentí.

—Puede que hayamos empezado muy fuerte con la práctica y usted no esté preparado…

—He hecho esta práctica en el instituto y nunca ha pasado nada—le repuse ronco. Esperaba que no estuviese insinuando que yo era muy aprensivo con la sangre. No quería que me dijese que yo no podía estudiar medicina.

El debió comprender mi estado de ánimo, porque enseguida se defendió con modales impecables pero firme:

—No es mi intención decirle nada que le ofenda. No he insinuado que usted sea incapaz de hacer la práctica. Sencillamente, hay días que estamos con el ánimo más bajo y nos pillan las defensas más pasivas. Por eso le he…

—Estoy perfectamente. Gracias—le corté bruscamente.

No hizo caso de mis modales bruscos y nos animó a continuar con la práctica:

—Pues dé ejemplo a sus compañeros. —Nos sacó a mi compañera y a mí al centro del laboratorio y nos colocó en su mesa, donde estaba preparado todo el material para la extracción de sangre.

El profesor sacó la aguja y la miré con aprensión:

—…En estos instantes, el señor Newman y su compañera, van a hacer la demostración de cómo se hace una determinación del grupo sanguíneo. La señorita Evans se desinfectara con alcohol el dedo con el que su compañero hará la extracción de sangre, y después de un suave masaje, dará un golpe seco y contundente en la yema del dedo y dejará que salga la sangre. La primera gota se debe desperdiciar y luego, apretando con fuerza para que la sangre fluya, se depositará dos gotas en un portaobjetos donde se añadirá los correspondientes anticuerpos para ver, según la tabla dibujada, el grupo sanguíneo. Por lo tanto, señor Newman y como usted es un caballero, le cedo los honores. A propósito, señorita. Me temo que se debe abrochar la bata para que no le salpique la sangre. Es una pena estropear la ropa de esa manera. —Me dio la aguja y mi compañera, halagada de ser el centro de atención de su adorado profesor, se dispuso a ser pinchada por mí, después de abrocharse la bata y quitarse el guante.

Seguí con normalidad todos los pasos que él me había indicado, y todo estaba en orden hasta que mi compañera dio un leve respingo y pegó un leve grito. Pero aquello era normal. Y no lo era mi reacción de loco con escaso control de impulsos, cuando el dedo de mi compañera empezó a teñirse de escarlata y un pequeño fluido, de color rojo y brillante, recorría toda la longitud de este.

Lo normal que el olor de la sangre, fuese metálico y desagradable. Oxido y sal. Y no un agradable olor a galletas de vainilla recién horneadas, que me abrían el apetito. Me tuve que agarrar a la mesa cuando el impulso de llevarme el dedo a la boca y empezar a lamerlo, fue muy superior a toda la racionalidad que me quedaba en este instante.

Mi cuerpo, enfadado por no dejarle reaccionar ante el libre albedrio de mis instintos, reaccionó, produciéndome un dolor en la garganta muy similar a la de un hierro candente a través de esta. Mi estómago se contrajo cuando algo de sabor amargo e irritante, bajaba desde mi lengua y paladar hasta éste.

Por la borrosidad de la visión, intuía que mis pupilas estaban dilatadas y por represión, me mordí los labios con fuerza hasta notar el sabor de mi propia sangre.

Mis oídos solo me permitían oír ruidosos zumbidos y pronto toda la borrosidad, se volvió blanca. Pasó inmediatamente al negro y después la nada. Antes de desvanecerse, noté una fría y hercúlea presión en mis brazos.

* * *

_No es algo que yo pudiese decir que era increíblemente delicioso… Pero mi sed controla mi cuerpo. _

_El arce estaba pastando, descuidadamente sin saber que aquel olor a hierba mojada con aroma a vida, irónicamente, sería su condena._

_Una tenue capa de pequeñas gotas de lluvia cubría mi cuerpo._

_Labios subidos para enseñar los mortíferos dientes. Aletas de la nariz dilatadas. Ojos fuera de sus orbitas. El sabor amargo en mi boca, ante el descubrimiento de un punto concentrado en su cuello, me quema la garganta. Ardor en el estómago. Músculos contraídos. Grito de guerra declarado y antes de poder pensar, siquiera, venzo la fuerza de la gravedad y antes de dar opciones, le agarro del cuello con mis fuertes brazos y mis dientes encuentran el camino._

_El frescor sustituye a la quemazón y mis fuerzas se van renovando, a medida que subida escapa entre mis dedos._

_Con gesto de hastío, me levantó y me limpio la boca._

_Oigo una risa sofocada._

"_¿Qué pasa, Eddie? ¿No eres lo suficientemente hombre para enfrentarte a un oso rabioso? El pobre herbívoro no te ha hecho nada". Un golpe se descarga en mi brazo. "Esto me aburre"_

"_Emmett, te dije que no necesitaba emociones fuertes", le recuerdo con voz gutural. "Solo quiero estar saciado antes de volver a ver a Bella"_

"_Ya", su voz suena aburrida. "Eddie, eres un autentico masoca"_

"_Me voy yo solo a cazar osos", le advierto._

_Parece que eso le hace enfadar._

"_¡Esa chica humana te hace perder el sentido del humor, Eddie!". Su fuerte cuerpo se dobla ante el sobrecogimiento de hombros. "Aunque tendré que darle las gracias por procurarme ratos de diversión"… _

"_¡Vamos a por esos osos para que dejes de decir tonterías, Emmett!"…_

* * *

Toda la oscuridad del bosque desapareció y el rostro de alguien conocido lo embargó todo. Jimmy era el que siempre estaba cuidándome. Él, y no mi perfecta y estúpida novia.

La cabeza aun me daba vueltas y al descubrir que estaba tumbado, intenté levantarme.

Jimmy me volvió a tumbar sobre la camilla. Entonces fui consciente que estaba en enfermería y que alguien había avisado a Jimmy para que me fuese a recoger.

— ¡Joder, Hay! Tenía el presentimiento de que algún día tenía que ir a buscarte aquí.

—No—susurré. —Me dijiste que algún día tendrías que ir al tanatorio a reconocer mi cadáver. —Aquello me hizo recuperar el sentido del humor.

— ¡Joder!—Masculló. — ¡La que has montado por un poco de sangre, tío! ¡Recuérdame que cuando me ponga enfermo, tú no me atiendas!

— ¡No exageres!—Me dolía la cabeza.

—Habrase visto un médico con miedo a la sangre.

—No ha sido eso—le expliqué con voz lánguida.

"No se ha tratado de repulsión a la sangre. Mas bien, yo quería beberme la sangre", reflexioné con terror.

Jimmy creyó que yo estaba avergonzado por el episodio.

—Siempre puedes hacerte psiquiatra y montar un consultorio.

—Lo superaré.

—Te temo mucho, Hay.

—No se preocupe por su amigo. —Una voz conocida por mí, interrumpió la conversación. Me giré con precaución y para mi horror, vi al profesor Cullen cruzado de brazos y con una sonrisa burlona, aunque no parecía natural. Este, con elegancia, se acercó a mí para percatarse que estaba bien. —A pesar de lo ocurrido hoy, creo que él ha demostrado que puede llegar a ser un buen médico.

Jimmy resopló.

—Aunque no se lo crea, yo en mis comienzos, también tuve mis problemas con la sangre.

— ¿Y su especialidad es la sangre?—Inquirió Jimmy, burlón.

—Sí. Soy especialista en patología hematológica—le confirmó.

Jimmy se rió.

—Supongo que usted tendría que superarse a sí mismo, ¿no, doc?

El profesor se permitió una sonrisa mientras sacaba el esfigmomanómetro y me lo ponía en el brazo mientras medía mi tensión.

—La vida es una prueba constante de superación de retos. —Me tocó el brazo y automáticamente, lo retiré. Estaba completamente helado. Como si hubiera estado metiendo la mano en el hielo toda la mañana. —Lo siento—murmuró una disculpa para volver a cogerme la mano. Con elegancia, me quitó el aparato y él se libró del fonendoscopio.

—Tienes la tensión mínima baja—me comentó. — ¿Qué ha desayunado esta mañana?

—Seguramente algo que esté relacionado con las hierbas—comentó Jimmy por mí. —Café con leche de soja.

— ¿Nada más?—Enarcó una ceja.

—Cuando no encuentra nada en su casa que no esté hecho con vegetales, no. —Volvió a hablar Jimmy. Parecía que quería que le doctor me le abalase en convencerme que mi dieta vegetariana estaba mal.

—No desayunar fuerte es malo, señor Newman—me regañó con un tono que me recordó más al de un padre—Usted, como futuro médico debería saberlo.

—Es vegetariano—Jimmy ya me estaba cansando.

—Es mi modo de vida—Le estaba avisando que no se metiese en donde no le llamasen.

Pero el doctor Cullen ya se había posicionado a favor de Jimmy.

—Usted lo que necesita es una dieta muy rica en proteínas e hidratos de carbono. Tiene veinte años y, a esa edad, se quema todo. Y si quiere después puede hacer ejercicio. Pero tiene que nutrirse en condiciones.

—Creo que lo que usted quiere decir es que se coma un buen filete con patatas—A Jimmy le empezaba a gustar mi profesor.

—Traducido así, es lo que exactamente quiero decir—Parecía que por primera vez en su vida, él se permitiese hacer bromas al respecto con alguien. Las arrugas en la comisura de sus labios eran forzadas y algo artificiales. Pero tenía que admitir que le favorecía sonreír.

— ¿Puede recetarle algo que le contraindique la convivencia con su novia?—Jimmy empezaba a sentirse muy a gusto con mi profesor. Suspiré. Si continuaba así, sería capaz de ir a todas las clases de hematología conmigo. —Yo le estoy intentando apartar de su aura de gilipollez congénita pero yo no puedo estar pendiente de él, las veinticuatro horas del día, y temo que un día, harto de ser la única neurona de aquel piso, se decida suicidar tomándose una caja de aspirinas…O peor, y se vuelva gilipollas…ya sabe, doc, adaptación al medio.

De la garganta de mi profesor salió un sonido más parecido al tañido de una campana que a una risa. Y repentinamente, como si hubiera hecho algo mal, volvió a su estado serio y reservado.

—Lo siento. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me reía tanto—se disculpó y volvió a examinarme. —Sobre su novia, no puedo decirle nada. Las relaciones humanas no son mi fuerte. Creo que su amigo está más capacitado que yo para aconsejarle sobre su vida privada. Yo solo le puedo decir que no haga el más mínimo caso a su novia cuando se trata de la dieta.

Pegué un resoplido como respuesta.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

Pero no me contestó.

Tenía sujeto mi brazo y se le abrieron los ojos con ansiedad. Aquello me hizo temblar. ¿Habría encontrado algo malo en mi piel? ¿Algún lunar sospechoso?

—Esa marca que tiene en la muñeca…—Me giró el brazo y me hizo ver en un punto concreto de mi muñeca.

Al principio no sabía a qué se refería, hasta que me concentré y pude visualizar una pequeña marca, muy parecida a una cicatriz en forma de medialuna, bastante más pálida que el resto de mi, ya demasiada pálida, piel, y bastante molesta. Me producía una ligera quemazón en esa zona. Nunca me había dado cuenta de ello hasta ahora. ¿Cómo había parecido allí?

La sorpresa fue mayor cuando, el doctor me arremangó el jersey y descubrí que había otra idéntica en la otra muñeca. Por morbosa curiosidad, la toqué y, con mayor sobrecogimiento, noté que aquella zona estaba tan fría como la piel de mi profesor.

Me hubiera sentido más tranquilo si el profesor Cullen me hubiera dicho algo clínicamente probable, en lugar de quedarse respirando profundamente y con su rostro surcado entre la sorpresa y la incredulidad. Palideció más de lo que podía y sus ojos se oscurecieron.

Intentando ser sosegado, en contra del instinto de alejarse de mí, me soltó la mano con mayor brusquedad de la que quería manifestar.

Por su expresión más que seria, — más bien aterrada—, parecía que estaba viendo un fantasma.

—No puedo creerlo…, es imposible que se trate de eso…—susurró incoherentemente.

Jimmy no entendía que pasaba estando fuera de la burbuja de tensión donde estábamos mi profesor y yo.

—… ¿No será una broma?...—Parecía ofendido, pero al ver mi expectación en mi rostro, negó que yo le estuviese haciendo alguna broma pesada—…No, claro que no…Pero entonces, ¿Qué?...

El miedo, metido en mi cuerpo, se convirtió en una corriente eléctrica que azotaba mi columna vertebral y paralizaba cada uno de mis músculos. Y lo peor de todo era que no tenía nada de racional. Y mi profesor y médico estaba más por la labor de decirme que esto se debía más a un suceso sobrenatural, a pronunciar la palabra "cáncer"

Después de un tenso silencio, se apretó el puente de la nariz con los dedos y exhaló aire profundamente.

—Sobrevivirá. —Intentaba sonar tranquilo pero no me estaba convenciendo en absoluto. —Puede que usted no recuerde como se las ha hecho, pero es una cicatriz, algo extraña, pero no fuera de lo común.

¿No fuera de lo común?

—Está muy fría—le comenté. Parecía una competición para ver quién de los dos decía más cosas irracionales.

—Las cicatrices son tejidos muertos—me explicó. —Los tejidos muertos no regeneran ni nervios ni vasos sanguíneos. La sangre es un magnifico conductor de calor, y al no pasar por esa zona, se queda fría.

Esa explicación había sido muy cogida de los pelos. Y él lo sabía tan bien como yo.

Con impaciencia, miró el reloj.

—Aun tengo veinte minutos de clase. He dejado solos a sus compañeros y creo que muchas de ellos, ya me extrañarán. —Puso los ojos en blanco mientras le indicaba a Jimmy que me ayudase a ponerme de pie. Por alguna razón, parecía reacio a acercarse a mí. —Por hoy, su sesión de clases ha terminado. Que su amigo le lleve a clase y mantenga reposo todo el día. Y haga el favor de comer bien.

Antes de que Jimmy y yo le pudiésemos decir nada, él ya había desaparecido, como una mota de polvo en medio de un rayo de sol.

Jimmy se encogió de hombros y me ayudó a levantarme de la camilla.

— ¡Ni que hubiera visto un fantasma!—Me comentó con una chispa de humor.

—Lo de las cicatrices es raro—le admití.

Jim me arremangó el jersey y miró la cicatriz. Después me miró a mí. Su rostro era el paradigma de la solemnidad.

—Lo sospechaba desde hace mucho tiempo.

— ¿El qué?—Me estaba poniendo nervioso su seriedad.

—Lo que te dije hace tiempo…Ya sabía yo que Lydia era un vampiro psíquico que todas las noches te chupa la energía, por lo tanto te hace esos cortes y te extrae tu vitalidad.

Contuve la respiración y luego añadí en el mismo tono que él:

—Lydia no sería capaz de hacerme eso. No creo que pueda hacerme cortes ya que si cae una gota de sangre en sus preciosos zapatos, le da un sincope. Pero tengo que admitir que lo de la energía es cierto.

No pude evitarlo y me eché a reír con ganas. Me preguntaba qué sería de mí sin Jim.

—Te advierto que lo del vampiro psíquico es verdad. Podemos preguntárselo a tu simpático profesor cuando este se haya recobrado del susto.

Suspiré.

—Hoy en clase nos ha racionalizado el mito de los vampiros. Así que lo más probable es que te diga lo mismo que yo.

— ¿Qué?

—Deja de leer toda esa basura New Age, o verás espíritus donde no hay.

Me agarró de los hombros y me ayudó a caminar.

— ¡Hombre de poca fe!—Me palmeó la espalda. —Pues es una creencia bastante razonable. Bastante más que aguantar a tu novia por compromiso.

— ¡Vámonos a casa!—No quería otra pelea.

—Vas a hacerme caso y no prohibido hacer el gilipollas, Hayden. Hoy no. Ya sé que teníamos la reunión de la hermandad para hablar de Halloween, pero por mucho que chille la bruja, tendrán que apañárselas sin nosotros. Hoy te quedas en casa, en total reposo, viendo películas románticas con el Jimmy, y no te vas a levantar de la mesa hasta que hayas terminado de comer el rico chuletón de ternera que te voy a preparar… ¡Te juro que te lo haré a la plancha!

—Sí, mi sargento—le saludé al estilo militar mientras caminábamos hacia mi coche.

Recordé algo:

—…Lydia y Royce no tienen transporte—Balbuceé—Esta tarde tendré que ir a buscarles.

Jimmy hizo un gesto de fastidio acompañado de un gesto obsceno con el dedo.

—Por una vez, que vayan en autobús como hacen el resto. Relacionarse con los plebeyos de vez en cuando, es una buena cura de humildad… ¡Hayden, espabílate! ¡No seas tan idiota y quiérete más a ti mismo! ¡Lo que tienes que hacer es mandarla a la mierda! Eres un chico brillante y no te mereces castigarte así por culpa de la princesita y el capullo.

Recliné la cabeza en el asiento del copiloto y le sonreí mientras le daba las llaves.

—Ya te tengo a ti para que me subas la autoestima.

Pegó un resoplido como respuesta. Y de pronto, se puso pensativo mientras arrancaba el coche.

Cerré los ojos intentando relajarme.

—Hayden—me llamó. Su voz adquirió un matiz serio que rara vez empleaba. Señal que quería decirme algo muy importante. O que realmente, estuviese preocupado por mí. —Es sobre las cicatrices…—Tragué saliva—…Yo sé todo lo que opinas sobre eso y cuando lo hemos hablado, siempre has definido de cobardes a las personas que se rinden y acuden a ello a la mínima de cambio,…pero a lo mejor, tú crees que estás rozando el límite, y te estás haciendo daño…—Movió la cabeza para quitarse ese pensamiento—… ¡No creo que las cicatrices te las estés produciendo tú!—Se defendió cuando abrí la boca para hablar.

—Jim, si crees que no me voy a suicidar, ¿por qué viene esa charla?

—Porque si alguna vez, ves que estás en un callejón sin salida, consúltame, antes de hacer algo de lo que no puedas arrepentirte y no tenga solución. Siempre habrá diez mil oportunidades más que recurrir a eso…

—Nunca he pensado en el suicidio—le tranquilicé. ¿A qué venía eso ahora?

—Pues espero que no. Hayden, existe la regla del cosmos en la cual si, de alguna forma, interrumpes tu existencia antes de cumplir tus deberes con tu destino, contaminaras de tal manera tu karma, que tendrás grandes repercusiones…Ya sabes lo que dijo Nietzsche: Eterno retorno.

Me había ayudado tanto esta mañana, que decidí escuchar con filosofía sus cometarios sobre las leyes del cosmos.

—Tradúcemelo en cristiano—le pedí.

—Como se te ocurra suicidarte porque las cosas no te van bien con Lydia, haré espiritismo y no dejaré que tu alma descanse en paz—me amenazó para luego ponerse serio: —Hayden, jugar con las leyes del cosmos es peligroso.

—No haré nada estúpido ni precipitado—le prometí.


	7. Water

_**Disclaimer: **Hayden y Avril me pertenecen. No obstante, sus almas y resto de personajes de crepusculo, pertenecen a S. Meyer_

_

* * *

_

_**Water (Avril)**_

* * *

— ¡Vamos, Avril!—Me gritaba una Eva bastante borracha: — ¡No seas aguafiestas!

— ¡Eva!—Susurré mientras le intentaba quitar, sin éxito, la sexta botella de cerveza. —Si mi casera entra y se entera que he hecho una fiesta oculta, me veo durmiendo en el puente.

— ¡Joder, Avril!—Derramó parte del contenido de la cerveza en el suelo. — ¿A una reunión de cuatro chicas le llamas fiesta? ¡No sé como montáis las cosas en Seattle! ¡Pero aquí esto se llamaría reunión de pijamas!

—Ni siquiera. —Se rió Kate. —Yo no me he traído el pijama.

—Tú duermes desnuda. —Le pegó un codazo Eva. Luego se dirigió a mí: —A propósito, Avril, ¿Tienes algún vecino que esté bueno? Así prescindo del pijama.

— ¡Oh, no!—Me arrancó una sonrisa y me dirigí a bajar la música antes de que la señora Brown se despertase y le diese por hacer una visita a mi piso.

— ¡Aburrida!—Gritó Eva a pleno pulmón.

— ¡Shhh!—Susurré. —Nuestra nueva invitada va a pensar que somos una pandilla de locas. —Observé a la silenciosa chica de pelo negro, ojos azules y aire místico. La nueva adquisición al grupo de amistades de Eva, que me había impuesto para que se quedase en mi casa durante quince días.

"_La pobre chica no tiene un sitio fijo para quedarse mientras le estén fumigando la casa. Y tienes algo de hueco en tu casa…Se buena, Avril._"

Yo era una persona fácil de manipular. June me lo había avisado.

Por suerte, Nika, como la llamaba Eva, parecía una persona seria. Aunque también los psicópatas eran educados hasta el final.

Hasta el momento, se había limitado reírse tenuemente de olas bromas de Eva y Kate y observaba su bote de refresco con reflexivo silencio.

—Bueno, la sesión fuerte no ha empezado. —Aplaudió Eva y Kate sacó una especie de caja y al abrirla, visualicé una especie de tablero con letras alrededor de unos números mientras en las esquinas ponían las palabras: "Yes", "No", "Hello" y "Bye".

Aquello no presagiaba nada bueno.

— ¿Y esto es?—Señalé con el dedo aquella tabla que no me gustaba demasiado.

Eva y Kate rompieron en una risita.

—Avril, no me puedo creer que seas tan pueblerina. ¿No has oído nunca del juego de la oui-ja?

— ¿Es eso de los espíritus?—Ahora lo recordaba.

Cuando era pequeña, muchos jóvenes se reunían en la casa de enfrente de la mía y hacían sesiones de espiritismo para ver si en aquella casa aun vagaba el espíritu de mi vecina. Me entró un escalofrío.

—Creo que es peligroso—vacilé sin impedir que Eva y Kate encendiesen las velas y las pusiese alrededor de la mesa.

— ¡Bah!—Resopló Eva. — ¡Supersticiones! Esas cosas malas que has oído sobre espíritus que hacen daños a las personas son ciencia ficción.

—Solo si eres demasiado crédula o te burlas de ellos, puede pasarte algo malo—apoyó Kate. —Todo está en el coco. —Hizo una señal de faltarle un tornillo.

—Puede que todo esté en el subconsciente. —Por primera vez oí la voz suave y con acento sureño de Nika: —Pero lo que es cierto, es que cada vez que alguien llama a la puerta de lo desconocido, la puerta se abre. Y a veces, algo se queda y se resiste a ir.

— ¿Tenéis que hacer esto en mi casa?—Chillé aprensiva. No necesitaba un espíritu en mi casa. Ya tenía suficiente con mis propios fantasmas.

—Tranquila—Eva tomó una posición defensiva. —Lo hemos hecho otras veces y no ha pasado nada. Y además, Veronika controla, ¿Verdad, Nika? Ella es médium.

—No lo soy—negó la aludida. —No hablo con los muertos. Solo tengo intuiciones.

— ¿Pero has hecho esto alguna vez?—No iba a dejar la paz espiritual de mi casa en mano de unas autenticas irresponsables.

—Lo he hecho alguna vez—parecía que quería tranquilizarme…y lo estaba consiguiendo. —Valoro lo suficiente tu tranquilidad psíquica para ponerte en peligro. Prefiero estar yo con vosotras para que no produzcáis ningún desastre a nivel psíquico. —Suspiró mientras apagaban las luces: —En fin…Poneros en círculo rodeando la tabla y poner la plancha sobre el "Hello". —Hicimos lo que ella nos indicó y ella se sentó a mi lado para tranquilizarme. —Antes de contactar con el mundo espiritual, tenemos que estar en concordancia con la mente y el cuerpo. —Su voz se convirtió en un susurro tenue, apenas la escuchaba. —Cerrad los ojos, daos la mano y relajaros—musitó. —Dejad vuestra mente en blanco…, inspirar y espirar…varias veces…dejad que la armonía se extienda…y dejad vacías vuestras mentes para preparos…

Intenté hacer lo que Nika me había ordenado, pero lo único que me venía a la cabeza, era que tenía que hacer una entrega para mañana y aun me faltaba una viñeta…Bueno, quizás cuando esto estuviese menos concurrido, podría terminarla.

Nika nos ordenó abrir los ojos y poner los dedos sobre la pequeña plancha.

—Yo seré la primera guía—nos informó. —Si hay alguien o algo aquí, mejor andar precavidas.

Todas asentimos y movimos la tabla hacia el "hello".

—Hola—Saludó Veronika a la nada: — ¿Hay alguien aquí?

La plancha, impulsada por nuestros dedos, se movió hacia el "yes".

Empezaba la diversión.

Después de una hora donde Eva y Kate habían dejado mensajes absurdos—o siguiendo las teorías espiritistas, los entes que nos rodeaban en la habitación—y bastante obscenos, sin que nada realmente relevante pasase. Sencillamente, Eva y Kate estaban partiéndose de risa ante lo que la tabla iba diciendo: Sexo, sábado noche, un sesenta y nueve, follamos, y un largo etc.…

Me permití sonreír levemente ante sus tonterías, e incluso Veronika se relajó de su tensión anterior. Eva la acusaba de ser demasiado precavida y por eso, la primera parte de nuestro "juego" no había resultado muy fructífera. Quizás tampoco el más allá tuviese nada que decirnos.

Y yo esperaba que no tuviese nada que decirme cuando tuve que ser yo la guía.

Tenía que inventarme algo que las tuviese entretenidas pero no demasiado obsceno como Kate y Eva. Me daba demasiado respeto enfadar a "alguien".

Decidí ser educada y saludar adecuadamente.

—Hola—Saludé. No esperaba respuesta.

Y desde luego no esperaba que mi dedo cobrase vida propia y empezase a dirigirse hacia las letras.

Si no fuese por las caras de asombro de Kate y Eva, hubiese pensado que ellas movían la plancha. Solo Veronika estaba tranquila.

Primero la "A" después una "V" una "R", "I" y por ultimo una "L". Intenté que el temblor que estaba empezando a sufrir mi cuerpo no me invadiese para impedirme continuar con aquello.

—Avril…—susurró Eva. Aquello ya no le estaba pareciendo tan divertido.

—Se llama como tú—intentó hablar Kate. Ella tampoco se encontraba tan cómoda como al principio.

—Pregúntale si es así como se llama—me indicó Veronika sin perder la calma.

— ¿Es ese tú nombre?—Hice caso a Nika.

La tabilla se movió con movimientos precisos. Dejó un mensaje muy confuso.

"_Es mi nombre…ahora, sí_"

¿Como que ahora sí era su nombre?

— ¿Qué significa que ahora es tu nombre?—Pregunté con mi propia autonomía. Ya no seguía las reglas del juego de Eva ni de Kate. Estas estaban bastante perdidas.

La tablilla se volvió a mover.

"_Bella_"

— ¿Estás muerta?

Menuda tontería de pregunta. Por supuesto que tenía que estarlo.

Pero para mi perplejidad la plancha fue al "No".

— ¿Qué significa?

"_Estuve muerta. He regresado…_"

Miré a todas ellas buscando una repuesta coherente pero Eva parecía tan sorprendida como yo y Kate estaba poniéndose blanca.

—Nika, ¿esto es normal?—La pregunté.

—No se supone que esto es una especie de teléfono con los muertos—protestó Eva no muy convencida.

—Avril, continúa preguntando. Lo que sea. No rompas el círculo. Aun no la has despedido—me ordenó Veronika mientras me apretaba el dedo en la plancha—Puede que esté confundida o… ¡Pregunta lo que sea!

— ¿Te sientes perdida?—Por lo que había oído sobre historias de fantasmas, ellos muchas veces no sabían que estaban muertos.

"Bella" no contestó a la pregunta pero dejó un mensaje.

"_Jacob, lo siento tanto…pero no fue mi culpa…Ella me mató…_"

—Se trata del espíritu de una asesinada…—Eva estaba tan blanca como la pared de mi piso.

— ¿Quién lo hizo?—Me intrigaba.

"Agua"

—No te pregunto como lo hizo, si no quien lo hizo.

"_Ya no importa…quiero que me deje en paz_"

— ¿No buscas venganza?

"_No_…_Ella es mucho más fuerte que yo…quería mi sangre…ya la tiene…quiero que me deje vivir esta vida…_"

— ¿Como puedes estar viva si te mataron?

"_Lo estoy…"_

— ¿Por qué? ¿No puedes descansar en paz?

"_Estoy viva_", parecía insistir. "_Aunque no sé por qué…_"

La verdad que estaba insistente con lo de estar viva.

— ¿Puedes hacer algo para descansar en paz?

"_Encuéntrale a él…_"

— ¿Él?

"_No me amaba…nunca me amó_…"

— ¿Está muerto?

La plancha se movió hacia el "no" y continuó dejando el mensaje:

"_Nunca…_"

—Esto es absurdo—Musité.

—Esta chica es masoca—Murmuró Eva—Si el chico la dijo que no, ¿Por qué insistir? Quizás la dejó por plasta—bufó. —Avril, acaba con esto y dile que se pire… ¡Yo ya estoy aburrida!

No la hice el más mínimo caso.

—Si él no te quiere, ¿por qué insistir?

"_El dolor me quema por dentro pero le necesito…_"

— ¿Por qué?

"…_Eternamente_…"

Eternamente.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte para que tú te encuentres mejor?

"_Sí_"

— ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

"_Si tú le encuentras, yo le encontraré_"

—Necesito…

Antes de poder formular mi petición, la plancha empezó a tomar vida propia y se movió rápidamente por unas determinadas letras.

— ¡Avril, tía! ¡Te estás pasando!—Eva apenas podía mantener el dedo en el pequeño objeto que se deslizaba.

— ¡Yo no estoy haciendo esto!—Chillé. —Si sois alguna de vosotras, esto ya no es gracioso.

— ¡Yo…no…—Balbuceó Eva. — ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver!

— ¡Yo ya no quiero jugar a esto!—Sollozó Kate mientras intentaba quitar el dedo.

— ¡Kate, no!—Le exigió Veronika para después dar instrucciones a las demás. —Si dejamos de jugar sin cerrar bien la tabla y sin despedir al ente, se quedará prisionero en esta casa y las consecuencias serán terribles. Ella tiene que volver a su plano. Por eso, Avril, ya que tú eres la guía tienes que seguir el juego hasta que "Bella" se despida de ti.

La plancha no había dejado de moverse formando una y otra un nombre.

—Avril—Veronika me devolvió la cordura—, lee lo que te quiere decir.

—De acuerdo—leí las letras y las fui entrelazando—"E", "D", "W", "A", "R", "D"… "Edward"… ¿Edward?...

"_Sí_"

— ¿Quieres algo con "Edward"?

"_Sí_"

— ¿El qué?

"_Encuéntrale…_"

— ¿Sabes donde está?

Leí un claro y rotundo "No".

—Eso no me ayuda. —Estaba hablando con una plancheta que se movía sola. Si el espíritu no me volvía loco, era porque yo ya lo estaba.

"_Encuéntrale…_"

Genial. Se había atascado.

—Y si le encuentro por un casual, ¿que le tengo que decir?

"_Tú lo sabes_"…

Antes de poder decir nada más, la plancha se depositó en la palabra "Bye" y ya no se volvió a mover.

Tras unos minutos de silencio pesado, Eva se atrevió a hablar:

—Creo que lo de invocar a "Bloody Mary" lo dejamos para Halloween, ¿verdad?—Se encogió de hombros. —Tengo hambre. ¿Llamamos para que nos traigan unas pizzas?

* * *

El goteo del lavabo me estaba desconcentrando. Tenía asumido que en el asunto del agua, mi paranoia rozaba límites patológicos, pero ya que era incapaz de dormir, por lo menos quería dibujar en paz.

Seguramente Kate y Eva no me habían hecho caso cuando les advertí que cerrasen bien el grifo. No conocían mi manía con el agua lo suficiente. Resoplé y me concentré en el dibujo que iba a hacer.

Mañana tenía que dar un boceto del proyecto que me había propuesto el señor Cop, mi jefe, para poder realizar mi primera novela grafica.

Le había gustado el comic de Edmund y Arabella, pero cuando le entregué los bocetos, sencillamente se los guardó en un cajón, ante mi estupor, y me comentó seriamente.

"No pierdas el tiempo en esto muchacha. Mañana mismo, quiero que me traigas el boceto para una novela grafica. Quiero algo juvenil y de paso que enganche. El genero romántico no estaría mal"

"¿Qué le parecería también algo de temática sobrenatural?", no iba a dar mi brazo a torcer. Quería demasiado a mis vampiros para dejarles de lado.

"Lo que sea, Summers", Me concedió mi jefe. "Pero que sea algo bueno"

Todo saldría bien…solo si ese grifo dejase de gotear.

A la enésima vez que oí como una pequeña gota de agua se estrellaba contra el lavabo, no pude contenerme más y me resigné a levantarme e ir a apagar el grifo.

Veronika dormitaba tranquilamente en mi cama. No había hecho ninguna replica a lo de dormir con la luz encendida para que yo pudiese dibujar. En ese aspecto me daba total confianza y había tenido suerte de que pareciese una persona tranquila. Una nunca sabía a quién metía en casa.

No me molesté en ponerme las zapatillas; solamente iba a apagar un estúpido grifo. No era necesario un ritual para ello.

Anduve de puntillas, para no despertar a Kate y Eva, que se habían quedado juntas en el sofá. No querían admitirlo, pero aquella sesión de espiritismo les había asustado más de lo que querían admitir.

Abrí la puerta del cuarto de baño. Estaba todo oscuro. Ni un pequeño rayo de luz. Pero al dar al interruptor, la luz no se encendió. Un par de veces más y nada. Se había fundido.

Clap, clap, clap…

El sonido era insoportable. Si no cerraba el grifo, me entrarían migrañas.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, cuando mi pie rozó la superficie del suelo y se mojó. No lo comprendía. Estaba completamente encharcado.

Mi primer impulso fue salirme de allí lo más rápidamente posible.

"Mierda", tenía una avería. Aquello me obligaría a decirle a mi amable casera que llamase a un fontanero si no quería hacer una gotera en el piso de abajo.

Clap, clap, clap…

No podría soportar aquel sonido. Por lo que hice tripas corazón, y me dispuse a atravesar aquel cuarto de baño encharcado totalmente. Toda una Odisea.

Se me revolvía el estómago cada vez que notaba como mi piel se calaba en contacto con el suelo, y hacía el mismo ruido que un chapoteo por cada paso que iba dando.

Me paré para tomarme un respiro y, con aprensión, bajé la mirada para observar morbosamente el agua. Me sentía como aquellas personas que tenían vértigo pero no podían dejar de mirar hacia abajo.

No sabía, exactamente, que esperaba ver. Pero me sentí muy tonta cuando empecé a ver mi reflejo. Era más que lógico.

Meneé la cabeza, sintiéndome como una completa estúpida, cuando al volver a echar una ojeada, abajo, me pareció que el reflejo había cambiado.

Confusa, parpadeé.

El reflejo de mis ojos marrones asustados me observaba. Pero no estaban en mi rostro. No lo distinguí muy bien. Parecía una chica joven, pero las ondas del agua lo distorsionaban. Lo único que podía ver con claridad era su cara en forma de corazón, su lustrosa melena castaña…y sus ojos tan idénticos a los míos que me observaban con la misma expectación que yo a ella. Extrañamente, si aquello era un espíritu, no estaba asustada. Solo sentía curiosidad.

Cerré los ojos y de dos zancadas, me puse enfrente del lavabo y cerré el grifo con fuerza.

Una sensación de dolor invadió mis ojos. No me esperaba, al abrir los ojos, que a la bombilla le diese por funcionar y el baño se llenase de luz.

Lo más extraño de todo era que el suelo se encontraba totalmente seco. Ni rastro de la más mínima gota de agua. Y sobre todo, no había más goteo.

No quería darle al asunto más vueltas o me volvería loca. Tenía que haber una respuesta lógica, por muy rebuscada que fuese, antes de recurrir al maravilloso mundo de los fantasmas y almas en pena. Prefería ver el lado racional del asunto, antes de tener que matar a Eva y a Kate por introducir en mi casa un nuevo "inquilino" por mucho que no me hiciese gastar agua, luz y comida. No me apetecía cambiarme de casa nada más empezar la universidad. No encontraría ninguna otra con el alquiler más barato.

—Avril.

No pude evitar que mi corazón pegase un brinco y ahogar un gemido al oír mi nombre. Me giré rápidamente y me contuve un gesto de alivio cuando vi a Veronika junto al marco de la puerta observándome con expresión preocupada.

—Lo siento—se disculpó comprendiendo que me había dado un susto de muerte. —Pero vi luz y la puerta abierta. Pensé que no te encontrabas bien.

—Yo solo fui a cerrar el grifo—le comenté en un susurro, intentando no parecer una estúpida paranoica.

Me sonrió comprensiva.

—Es un ruido bastante molesto—coincidió conmigo.

—Sobre todo si desde pequeña, odias el agua—me confié con ella. —Nunca ha habido una razón…Y sería estúpido decir que June tenía muchos antojos de beber agua en mi embarazo, o que cuando no tenía uso de razón, me caí al agua y casi me ahogué y desde entonces no puedo meterme en la ducha sin sentir un escalofrío. Cualquier excusa que te cuente, sonará ridícula.

Cerré los ojos esperando una risa o un leve comentario burlón y esperé un momento para oír algo similar. Pero transcurrió unos segundos y no pasó nada. Al volverlos a abrir, Veronika continuaba mirándome con actitud comprensiva.

—Todo el mundo tiene sus pequeñas manías—me tranquilizó.

Se rascó la nariz y me sugirió tomar una taza de chocolate caliente.

—Te vendrá bien para la inspiración.

—Bonitos dibujos—me comentó Veronika mientras se acomodaba en el suelo y se aovillaba sobre sí misma.

Imité su postura y fijé mi vista en la misma dirección que ella lo hacía. En dos de mis dibujos. Uno de ellos era un vampiro que mordía sensualmente a una chica de vestidos victorianos; y el otro se trataba de mis cinco chicos de la cafetería de mi instituto. Todo un clásico para colgar en las paredes de un cuarto que no era el mío. Me hacía sentir más cerca de casa.

—He hecho esto desde que tenía uso de razón—la comenté. —La verdad que éste, —le señalé el del vampiro—, es el último que he hecho y, modestia aparte, estoy muy satisfecha con él.

Veronika depositó la taza de chocolate en el suelo y se levantó para acercarse al dibujo de los chicos de mi instituto. Parecía bastante interesada y curiosa.

—Bastante realista—habló más para si misma repasando con sus dedos los contornos de sus siluetas—…sobre todo él…—Señaló al chico más alejado. Todas estábamos enamoradas de él—…Pero sobre todo es el sentimiento que has puesto en él…—Se acercó más—…los sentimientos de tristeza y soledad están definidos en este dibujo. —Me pareció que arrugaba el ceño. — ¿Es algún novio?

—No le conozco de nada—le aseguré con algo de tristeza en la voz. —Es alguien que está solo en mi cabeza. En mi mundo imaginario.

"Ojala"

—Pues parece que le conoces de toda la vida…Le has puesto tanto sentimiento—murmuró mientras le tocaba.

A pesar de estar de espaldas, intuía como cerraba los ojos y pasaba de nuevo sus dedos sobre las líneas de mi lápiz que habían delineado cada rasgo de aquel rostro, hermoso entre los más hermosos.

— ¡Ah!—La oí gemir y me dispuse a levantarme cuando ella se giró para volver a mirarme, dando la espalda al dibujo.

Al ver mi expresión de alarma, alzó la mano para que me quedase en el sitio y ella fue dirigiéndose a su anterior sitio hasta que se volvió a sentar.

Me sonreía pero en sus ojos se había depositado una ligera sombra. Duda, incertidumbre. No lo pude descifrar.

— ¿Hay algo malo en el dibujo?—Musité para no hacer que mi voz temblase.

Me miró como si no me conociese.

—No es malo. —Sus intentos de tranquilizarme no eran muy alentadores. —Solo es que he percibido algo que…

Me lo estaba temiendo.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío!—Gemí imaginándome lo peor. —Seguro que se ha quedado "algo" en mi casa y me voy a tener que mudar.

Nika me miro extrañada y después se rió:

—Tu casa está bien, Avril—me aseguró con total firmeza: —No va a pasar nada que tú no quieras que pases. Si te obsesionas es cuando las cosas pasan.

—…Y, entonces, ¿lo que pasó en la tabla de la oui-ja?

—No sigo las teorías espiritistas. Yo soy de las que creo que la oui-ja abre algún camino, pero no al más allá, si no al subconsciente de una persona.

Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que yo me he inventado la historia?—Pregunté con un deje de histeria en la voz.

—No—Me repuso tranquila. —Solo que a lo mejor, tú hayas recreado algo que tenías en tu subconsciente…Alguna historia que te hayan contado de niña…

Empezaba a caer.

—Donde yo vengo, en Forks, vivo enfrente de una casa vacía. Su anterior dueño se fue unos días después de mudarnos desde Seattle…Tenía una hija…Isabella la loca…—Mientras le contaba la historia iba haciéndome la idea de que en la ouija, había reflejado nuestra propia leyenda local. Forks era especial para sus historias fantasmas. —En el pueblo, los padres nos impedían entrar en aquella casa…una especie de tabú…

Nika me escuchaba mientras jugaba con su baraja de cartas.

—Es una historia interesante—admitió. —Supongo que la chica esa, Isabella, se suicidó en la casa.

—No. Ella no murió en la casa. Se tiró por un acantilado que había por las playas de La Push. Murió ahogada…Su novio la había dejado y supongo que llegó un tope y no pudo más…

—Es una historia muy triste—Parecía que Nika sentía pena por la chica. —Cuando crees que las situaciones te sobrepasan, nunca podrás averiguar lo que se te pasa por la cabeza para llegar a esos límites…

Entonces recordé algo.

— ¿Por qué dijo que la habían matado? Ella dijo que alguien quería su sangre…

Nika me entregó sus cartas y me mandó que las barajase.

Estuvimos un rato en silencio hasta que me comentó:

—No te obsesiones con ello, ¿Vale?—Me dio un golpecito en la pierna. —Ningún espíritu va a perturbar la paz de esta casa. —Suspiró. —A los únicos fantasmas que hay que temer son a los que están dentro de nosotros.

No pude evitar sonreír.

—Y supuestamente, tú eres la creyente en estas cosas y yo la escéptica—comenté.

—Que me tome esta sesión, relativamente, en broma no significa que no sea creyente. Eso es igual que no creer en los OVNIS, pero aun así creo que sí puede haber vida inteligente fuera de este planeta. —Se encogió de hombros: — ¿Practicas alguna religión?

Negué:

—Teóricamente, June y yo somos evangélicas, pero es más por conveniencia que por fe verdadera….En realidad me podría considerar agnóstica. ¿Tú si eres creyente?

—Soy católica—afirmó. —Pero mi fe no me impide creer en el animismo ni en la reencarnación ni en muchas otras filosofías que el cristianismo no acepta como validas.

—Muchas verdades.

—Yo prefiero verlo como una única verdad interpretada de millones de maneras. El mundo no es de un solo color y la vida tiene matices que la hacen tan incomparable. —Se interrumpió para tomar un sorbo de su chocolate. Pasó, distraídamente, un dedo por el borde de la taza y continuó hablando—…Si yo no creyese en eso, hubiera admitido que mi padre tenía razón en haberse gastado una millonada en psiquiatras y en haberme mantenido en casa con una medicación tan fuerte que apenas pudiese moverme de la cama…Si no hubiera sido por haber heredado la testarudez de mi abuela y creer que mi "don" es algo que Dios me ha dado para ayudar a los demás, no me hubiera escapado de Nueva Orleans, ni hubiera abierto mi propio bar para pagarme la carrera de psicología.

—No me puedo creer que en el siglo XXI siga existiendo esa clase de gente—me refería al padre de Nika. — ¿Y has sabido algo de tu familia desde entonces?

Suspiró con nostalgia.

—Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía catorce años. Si ella hubiera estado conmigo, todo hubiera sido más fácil para mí. Ambas habíamos heredado el don de mi abuela. Mi padre no la comprendía. Cuando ella se fue, todo se precipitó. Mi "poder" se incrementó y cuando se lo quise confiar a mi padre, este, ferviente católico, empezó a verme como una mancha espiritual para mis hermanos más pequeños. Yo era la rama con la fruta podrida que había que erradicar. Como la gente ha dejado de creer en el demonio, pues recurrió a la psiquiatría. Me quedaron dos soluciones; La primera rendirme y la segunda, ser yo misma aunque eso fuese a costa de no volver a ver a mis hermanos…Y eso fue hace cuatro años…

— ¿Y tu padre no se ha puesto en contacto contigo desde entonces?

— ¿Qué le importa a mi padre una persona si él cree que puede salvar a cuatro más?—Era una pregunta retórica. —Intuyo que está vivo, pero que no ha cambiado de actitud respecto a mí.

—Supongo que cuando él muera, tú lo sabrás.

—Sí, lo sabré porque dejaré de percibirle. Avril, mi "don" funciona con los vivos. Por los muertos no hay nada más que hacer. Solo guardar lo que mejor les caracterizó en su vida y dejarles descansar.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y tuve el impulso de abrazarme.

Nika sonrió comprensiva.

—Te doy las gracias por acogerme en tu casa y tomarte tantas molestias conmigo—me comentó cambiando de tema. —No te preocupes, estaré un mes y si tardan más de lo debido en fumigar mi casa, buscaré otra. Lo malo es que debido a esto, he tenido que cerrar el bar un par de semanas. —Parecía decepcionada por algo.

—No tienes porque agradecérmelo—le dije. —En el fondo es agradable tener compañía. —Y en el caso de Nika, era verdad. —Lo único por lo que lo siento, es por tu bar… ¿Esperabas a alguien?

—Sí—musitó. —Esperaba a alguien…Me había invitado para ir al baile de Halloween. El es uno de los alfas de la universidad y quería que fuese a la fiesta… ¿Sabes de lo que te habló?

—Sí—recordé el estúpido baile de Halloween.

Eva haría todo lo posible para que alguien de la hermandad la invitase, ya que era la única forma posible de ir al baile de las hermandades de la universidad, pero yo no quería saber nada del tema. Y menos cuando supe que sería organizado por la estúpida y superficial Lydia Stuart y su pandilla de abejas obreras que no podían hacer nada sin su consentimiento. Desde que la puse el ojo morado, había intentado hacerme la vida imposible, mandándome amenazas a través de su perrito guardián Royce Prince, que no dejaba de acosarme. Por suerte Jimmy me defendía.

"_Ten cuidado con Prince_", Me advertía. "_Si algo te pasase con él, el único que te puede ayudar es Hayden._"

"_Tu amigo Hayden me odia_", le recordé mientras le refrescaba la memoria con el asunto del coche.

"_Tú tampoco es que le des una oportunidad_", me reprochó divertido para luego ponerse serio. "_Es un buen tío. Si principito te hiciese algo, él te ayudaría encantado. _"

"_Supongo que yo sería la excusa perfecta para que él le pudiese meter una paliza por estar con su novia, ¿no es así?_"

"_No_", negó rotundamente. "_Me gustaría que los dos os conocieseis mejor. Sois los dos unas buenas personas, y muy testarudos. Y yo no quiero estar dividido. Me caes de puta madre, Avril; y Hayden es mi mejor amigo. No me vais a hacer la putada de hacerme elegir… ¡Por mis cojones que vosotros os hacéis amigos!_"

Si no fuera por que aquella fiesta olía a Chanel nº cinco, le hubiera pedido a Jimmy que me invitase, ya que él era un alfa y seguro que haría cualquier cosa por acercarme con su amigo.

Hayden.

Mis sentimientos y sensaciones hacia él eran tan confusos. Una parte de mí me advertía que no había nada que hacer y que me alejase de él lo máximo posible. Según esas estúpidas normas, yo nunca estaría a su nivel. Y jamás aceptaría una relación clandestina con él, en el hipotético caso en que estuviese interesado en mí hasta ese punto. Y por la manera en que me ignoraba, desde luego, no podría decir que le importase más que a una colilla de tabaco tirada en el suelo. Pero había algo que…

…Tenía el extraño impulso de echarme en sus brazos y besarle con furia sin importar nada ni nadie…Esos pensamientos más oscuros no deberían salir de mi mente…

Y me jugaban malas pasadas.

…La noche que siguió al incidente con su coche, recordaba con vergüenza, mi movido sueño.

En él, Hayden y yo nos encontrábamos en un prado tumbándonos en la hierba, arrancando nuestras ropas para hacer el amor de manera apasionada hasta que me empezó a doler el vientre y los músculos se me agarrotaron.

Desperté sudorosa, increíblemente cansada, avergonzada…y bastante satisfecha.

Estuve una semana entera sin poder mirarle en aquellos escasos minutos que le veía en la cafetería, y evitando los caminos que él escogía para ir y volver de la universidad. Incluso, estuve distante con Jim, por el temor a que él me notase algo.

Pero mi instinto me gritaba una y otra vez que no me acercase a él si no quería sufrir…que nos haríamos daño mutuamente.

Eros y Tánatos entraban en distintos conflictos en mi cabeza.

— ¿Tú no vas al baile?—Nika me sacó de la cabeza a Hayden con su pregunta.

Tardé varios segundos en reaccionar.

—No se me ha perdido nada allí—le contesté sin faltar a la verdad.

"_¡No te acerques a Hayden! ¡No te acerques a Hayden!"_, me repetía mi parte más racional de mi mente.

—Es una pena—comentó Nika. —Nos podríamos haber visto.

—No es un lugar donde yo frecuentaría. —Le intenté quitar importancia. —Todo lleno de pijos. —Hice una mueca con la boca. —En lugar de ginebra, te pondrán en la bebida Chanel. —Se rió cuando puse los ojos en blanco. —Ya me las apañaré para Halloween. Puedo irme de bares con Richard, Eva y Kate. Y si tú no quieres acabar convirtiéndote en una zombie que va todos los días a gastarse una tarjeta de crédito con las pagas de dos años, en las tiendas más "chic" de Chicago, New York y Los Ángeles, vente con nosotros…a menos, que quieras estar con ese chico.

—Sí me hace ilusión estar con ese chico—admitió con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Le pegué un codazo.

—Eso es muy fuerte. Cuéntamelo todo—fingí hacer un puchero.

Avergonzada, me cogió las cartas y las extendió, colocándolas en tres filas paralelas.

—Me temo que es un enamoramiento imposible—musitó con pena. —Lo he visto en las cartas. No estamos destinados el uno al otro.

—Nunca digas nunca—la animé. —Con el amor nunca se sabe. Y no todo está escrito en tus cartas.

Su sonrisa era desgarrada:

—Creo que esto sí. El tiene una novia pero, por lo que he visto, ese amor tiene fecha de caducidad. Más bien, el amor ha caducado y solo necesita que el gran amor al que está predestinado aparezca para salvarle.

— ¿Salvarle de qué?—Me recordaba al argumento de alguna de mis historias románticas.

—De él mismo—contestó vehemente.

La guiñé un ojo, cómplice:

—Ese es tu destino, chica. Ya sabes. Tú puedes ser la princesa que despierte al bello durmiente de su sueño.

Cuando su rostro se surcó por arrugas procedentes de la tristeza, comprendí que ella había perdido toda esperanza.

—No soy la destinada. Ya me he echado las cartas y prácticamente, me han dicho que me olvide de él, en ese sentido.

—Bueno—la consolé—, se va a perder a una gran chica.

—Le va a estar destinada otra mejor.

—Pero mientras tanto, tú eres la chica con quien va a ir al baile. Si no puedes conseguir algo estable, una noche loca tampoco está mal.

Se rió.

—No voy a ir con él al baile—me corrigió. —Solo me ha conseguido la invitación para entrar, pero no vamos a ir juntos. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de verle mucho. Y él no es de esos que les gusten las noches locas. Es un buen chico y no haría daño a nadie intencionadamente.

—Una noche de sexo, lujuria y pasión no hace daño a nadie. —Enarqué una ceja. —Pero si tus cartas dicen que no sigas por ese camino, tú sabrás lo que te conviene.

Siguió expandiendo cartas.

—Es mejor no tentar al destino, Avril—me aconsejó.

Decidí no hacerla rabiar, además me interesaba ver como leía las cartas.

— ¿Te las estás volviendo a leer tú misma?

—No. No es para mí. Es tu tirada.

Un sudor frío recorrió mi frente. Yo no estaba segura de querer saber lo que las cartas me decían.

— ¿No se supone que necesitas mi consentimiento para ello?—Le pregunté algo airada.

Se rió entre dientes.

—Lo único que necesito es que tú hayas dejado un ligero rasgo energético en las cartas, y yo, a partir de ahí, puedo saber cosas de ti.

Comprendí su propósito al dejarme barajar las cartas y me sentí necia.

—Yo no creo que…

—Prefieres no creer—me comentó meditabunda fijando la vista en las cartas. —Pero te aseguro que esto no te hará daño…Las cartas te enseñan un camino. Que tú decidas seguirlo, es otra cosa.

— ¿Y si dicen que un psicópata me persigue?—Me sentía aprensiva con el tema.

—Pues, estarás avisada para prevenirte. —Sin hacer caso a mis muecas asesinas, puso boca arriba unas cuantas cartas y empezó a interpretarlas. —Por ahora no dicen nada de lo que sepamos ninguna de las dos. La sacerdotisa me dice que eres una persona creativa y la emperatriz que eres emprendedora y una chica de familia…—Se puso el dedo en el labio con gesto pensativo—…La estrella dice que estás en periodo de conocer a alguien…un amor que está floreciendo. —Me miró especulativa.

—Estoy interesada en alguien—admití. —Richard Holmes es un gran tipo. Un poco presuntuoso, pero tengo que admitir que los pianistas son mi perdición.

—Bueno—Sonrió con complicidad—, en unos instantes averiguaremos como va a desarrollarse ese tema.

Me reí como una tonta haciéndome la pregunta si yo quería llegar más lejos de unos besos profundos y unas caricias íntimas con Richard. Me gustaba enrollarme con él y salir a tomar unas copas. Pero tenía la duda si yo quería tener una relación estable después de lo de Will, y si Richard era la persona idónea para mí. Podría ser alguien bueno para mí, pero faltaba algo…

Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos cuando un gemido contenido de Veronika me devolvió a la realidad.

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?—Ella estaba mirando fijamente a las cartas y yo me fijé en una de las filas.

Una de ellas, la que representaba a la muerte, me dio un escalofrío. Y por los labios fruncidos de Veronika, aquello no podía ser nada bueno.

—No te preocupes por la carta de la muerte, Avril. —Parecía que había adivinado mis pensamientos. —Impresiona más de lo que realmente significa.

—Tú no estás poniendo esas muecas por nada—la acusé con un ligero temblor en mi voz. No quería que me notara más asustada de lo que estaba.

Movió la cabeza con signo de negación.

—La muerte no es física. Ni siquiera significa que corras un peligro real. En realidad, tiene que ver con un renacimiento espiritual. Un cambio muy significativo. Es muy alegórico. Significa el fin de una etapa para pasar a otra…Deberías preocuparte más por las torres y sobre todo por las torres inversas.

— ¿Torres inversas?—No debí mirar a las cartas cuando vi que dos de las filas habían dos cartas que representaban las torres. Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago—…La torre sí significa…—No podía decirlo. Quizás fuese una cobarde y no estuviese preparada para esto.

—Sí—sentenció Veronika impertérrita. Aunque al ver mi rostro palidecer, intentó arreglar la situación—…Pero puede que no se trate de ti. Puede que hayas estado cercana a…por algún familiar…

— ¿Va a morir alguien de mi entorno?—soné histérica. Si algo le pasaba a June, no sabría como continuar.

—No…—Pareció reflexionar la respuesta, quizás por el vano esfuerzo de tranquilizarme. —No es nadie de tu familia…—Su voz dejaba escapar un deje de frustración—…Esta tirada no puede estar bien. Esto no puede salir…Es tan extraño…

— ¿Extraño?

Veronika, en lugar de contestarme, se limitó a descolocar las cartas y volver a recogerlas con bastante ansiedad.

—Hay días que no tengo bien la percepción y tu tirada ha podido ser influenciada por muchas cosas. En serio, Avril, no te obsesiones…Esta tirada no está bien hecha. Es imposible que te salga lo que te ha salido…para ello…—Tomó aire para darse tiempo a pensar una respuesta coherente. Al final, desistió. —Mañana, cuando hayamos descansado y estemos más tranquilas, lo repetiré y ya veras como sale mejor.

Sonrió pero aquella despreocupación no le llegó a sus hermosos ojos azules, que me observaban con recelo, preocupación y curiosidad.

Al notar que me sentía incomoda bajo el escrutinio de su mirada, dejó de mirarme y se dedicó a colocar las cartas, en silencio absoluto.

Un momento después, se puso un jersey y una chaqueta.

Aquello me extrañó y me asustó. Fuese lo que hubiese visto, no era algo tan intranscendental como ella quería hacerme creer.

—No tengo sueño, Avril—me anunció mientras se ponía los zapatos. —Y como me siento algo cargada, necesito despejarme y dar un paseo. —Se recogió su lustroso pelo negro en una coleta. —Intenta dormir—me aconsejó. —Y cuando estés descansada, la tirada de mañana saldrá mejor. Además, necesitas inspiración para tu proyecto.

—Genial—mascullé mientras me metía en la cama y me acurrucaba en mi hueco de la cama. —Creo que te esperaré despierta.

—No va a pasarte nada—reprimió la risa. —No quiero que tengas un colapso nervioso por una tontería.

—Si realmente pensases que es una tontería me hubieras dicho que decían las cartas—objeté.

Se le congeló la sonrisa en los labios.

—Si realmente fuese algo importante y fuese a transcender en tu vida, yo no sería la indicada para decírtelo, Avril—me avisó seriamente. —Si tienes que enterarte, lo sabrás por ti misma.

—Claro—murmuré mientras los parpados amenazaban con caerse.

Lo último que oí fue a Nika dirigiéndome estas palabras:

—Solo tienes que creer.

_Creer._

* * *

Las sesiones esotéricas de mi casa, no me resultaron tan impactantes como yo me esperaba, ya que me desperté a las cuatro y media de la madrugada, sin sueños dignos de recordar, cuando a mi móvil le dio por sonar. Estaba demasiado adormilada para asustarme por ello.

Ni siquiera el pensamiento de que podría haberle pasado algo a June, me acabó por desvelar completamente.

Con pereza, y después de varios intentos fallidos, cogí el móvil de mi mesilla, y abriendo parcialmente mis ojos, abrí la tapa de este y vi el signo del sobre parpadeando.

Maldita publicidad.

Pero tuve la magnifica idea de abrirlo y descubrir que el mensaje era de Richard.

— ¡Hum!—No podía esperar unas cinco horas, cuando llegásemos a la universidad, para decirme lo que fuese.

Aunque tal vez, me necesitase.

_Avril;_

_Siento las horas, pero no he podido dormir pensando en ti y en lo que tenía que decirte. _

_Ya tengo planes para Halloween. Aunque, odie admitirlo, soy un alfa de la hermandad de la universidad, y por lo tanto puedo invitarte a la fiesta de disfraces que se celebrará el treinta y uno de octubre. Intentaré buscar a alguien para que invite a tus amigas._

_Espero que lo consultes con la almohada y por la mañana me des una respuesta positiva._

_Te esperaré en la sala de música._

Este chico era tan romántico como gilipollas. No debió desvelarme a estas horas. No estaba segura si quería que me conociese lo suficiente, como para que supiese que yo no era una persona muy cordial cuando estaba recién levantada o cuando me despertaban bruscamente. Todo con calma.

"_Consúltalo con la almohada._"

Desde luego que lo haría. Tiré el móvil muy lejos y me di media vuelta para volver a dormir.

* * *

"…_Tengo miedo de entrar en esa sala de ballet. Pero tengo que tragármelo, aunque se me haga un nudo en la garganta…aunque las piernas me fallen, yo tengo que hacer que los músculos se entonen y hacer que sean capaces de mover mis piernas de gelatina…_

_Un paso más y huelo a muerte. _

_No quiero tener que pasar el examen del escrutinio de sus ojos rojos, crueles y fríos sobre mí. Pero tengo que hacerlo._

_Aunque mi corazón se ha parado, por la angustia de no verle nunca más, sé que esto va a ser doloroso. El no se conformará con matarme. Lo traduzco de su sonrisa falsamente amistosa. _

_No soy masoquista. No voy por gusto. Es al último ser de la faz de este mundo que desearía ver. Que deba morir, no significa que quiera. Pero se lo debo a Renee._

_Yo soy la responsable de su situación. Yo me he metido en el mundo de las leyendas tenebrosas. De los monstruos que juegan a ser héroes._

_Aun sabiendo lo que me espera, lo volvería a hacer. Una y mil veces. El amor no se basa en la lógica. Sería absurdo, sino, pedirle razones para este sacrificio. Pero Renee está fuera de todo esto. Ahora me toca ser un monstruo a mí…pero un monstruo con corazón humano._

_Un paso más en esa sala de ballet…un paso más a mi tumba…_

_Mi vida ha sido breve, pero he sentido como el amor ha ardido por mis venas. No me he quemado por ello. Mi cuerpo es mortal. Pero mi amor me hace inmortal. Solo espero que algo de mí quede como un susurro en el aire y llegue a sus oídos este mensaje:_

_Te amaré…eternamente…"_


	8. Hollow

_**Disclaimer: **Avril y Hayden son de mi propiedad. Sus almas, como el resto de personajes de crepusculo pertenecen a ._

_

* * *

_

_**Hollow (Hayden)**_

* * *

—No puedes hablar en serio, Jimmy—Me incorporé de la cama de un salto— ¡No puedes hacerme disfrazar de esto!—Le señalé la ropa con gesto nervioso.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo?—Él no parecía ver el problema. Bueno, en realidad no era un problema muy grave. Solo era molesto. La maldita fiesta de disfraces. La excusa perfecta para que Jimmy explorase su lado más frikie…y de paso intentar convencerme para que le siguiese la corriente. —Una vez al año no te va a hacer daño. Supongo que sabrás que hay que ir disfrazado a la fiesta…—Movió las manos de manera nerviosa: —Ya sabes…Halloween y todas esas chorradas de las brujas…Apuesto a que no has pensado todavía en el disfraz.

—No—admití mientras me masajeaba las sienes. —He tenido otras cosas en la cabeza…

— ¡No me jodas!—Me zarandeó. —Seguramente, habrás estado pensando en las musarañas como siempre…

— ¡Claro!—Puse los ojos en blanco. —Me ha dado tiempo a reflexionar sobre el sentido de la vida mientras buscaba la casa donde celebrar la fiesta.

— ¡Joder!—Coincidió conmigo. — ¡Menuda casa! ¿Cómo la conseguiste? No podía ser más ideal para esta fiesta… ¡Es tan gótica!

Empecé a evocar a aquella gran casa, levemente destartalada, de construcción antigua—calcularía que la casa sería de mediados del siglo XIX, por lo tanto una de las pocas casas que se salvó del gran incendio de 1870—y oscura, que mi padre había decidido comprar para invertir en bienes materiales, para después regalarme por mi decimoctavo cumpleaños. Pero aquella casa no era la adecuada para que Lydia y yo comenzásemos a vivir, ya que preferíamos algo más íntimo y recogido, y Lydia tenía alergia al polvo y fobia a las arañas. Y costaría mucho más tiempo y dinero volver a remodelarla para que fuese habitable que comprarnos un pequeño piso en el centro.

No me hubiera acordado de ella si no hubiera sido por el extraño sueño que había sustituido a los anteriores.

Tendría que tenerles miedo, pero este sueño era tranquilo y sosegado. Y me hacía sentir feliz como un niño pequeño.

En él, yo volvía a ser un niño, que corría y corría mientras jugaba con Jimmy al escondite. Y no paraba de hacerlo hasta llegar a esa casa y yo ahí, me sentía como si estuviese en mi santuario. Nadie podría hacerme daño. Al sentirme a salvo, me iba a los columpios. Nadie me haría daño, allí dentro…

De repente, me puse nostálgico.

—Jim, ¿tú te acuerdas de cuando éramos niños?

Me miró como si necesitase ayuda.

—La verdad, es que yo nunca he dejado de serlo, soy como Peter Pan, y creo que tú nunca has sido un niño…Pero, ¿a qué viene esto, tío? ¿Te chutas hormonas femeninas o algo así? ¿O acaso quieres que te busque un disfraz de Peter Pan?

Suspiré.

—Solo ha sido un recuerdo—Me puse a la defensiva. — ¡Muchas gracias por la confianza!

—Siempre que quieras…—Me dio una palmadita en la espalda—…Y ahora vamos a pasar a lo más importante. Tu disfraz para la noche de Halloween y te voy a mostrar uno que te va a venir de perlas, ya que combina con tu personalidad…

— ¿Qué Jedi voy a ser?—Pregunté con impaciencia.

—Pues, está claro… ¡Anakin Skywalker! ¡No me digas que no te pega, tonto!—Se estaba empezando a emocionar y eso era peligroso. — ¡Así haces juego conmigo!... ¡Yo ya tengo mi disfraz!...

—Creo que eres un poco negro y un poco grande para ser Yoda. —Puse los ojos en blanco—… ¿No puedes disfrazarte de otra cosa?

—Por ese tono me parece que tengo que asimilar que no vas a ser mi padawan.

— ¡Ni de coña!...

— ¡Joder, Hay!—Suplicó. — ¡Eres ideal para ser Anakin!

— ¿Anakin es el que se pasa al lado oscuro de la fuerza?—Inquirí para hacerle rabiar. Jimmy me había hecho tragarme las dos trilogías de "Stars Wars" algo así como cien veces y era irremediable que me la hubiese aprendido de memoria.

—Tienes demasiado poco nivel para ser "Darth Vader".

— ¡Qué pena que no pueda liarme con la princesa Leia!—Empecé a reírme mientras veía como los ojos de Jim se agrandaban hasta casi salirse de las orbitas.

— ¡Eres un autentico Sith!—Me acusó con voz siniestra. Para entonces, ya estaba estallando a carcajadas. —Si no quieres disfrazarte de Jedi, habérmelo dicho, pero… ¡No seas sacrílego con la saga!...—Empezó a refunfuñar—… ¡Princesa Leia y Darth Vader!... ¡Te voy a dar yo!...

Cuando cesé de reír, le pregunté por el resto de los disfraces. Tenía que admitir que si no hubiera sido por Jimmy, yo no hubiera tenido un disfraz para aquella noche. No me habría preocupado hasta el último momento y ya, para entonces, no había ningún disfraz en las tiendas disponibles.

—Supongo que tendrás algún disfraz que merezca la pena. —Enarqué una ceja.

—Bueno…—Me quitó las ropas de Jedi y me señaló unas ropas de cuero negro y varias medallas en forma de crucifijos—…ya que te niegas a ser Anakin, pues te convertiré en un Van Helsing…

—Me vas a disfrazar de cazavampiros—Resoplé. — ¿No crees que eso es un poco…típico?—En Halloween a todo el mundo le daba por decir que adoraban a los vampiros y su oscuro mundo. Por lo tanto no era raro que en estos días, alguien pidiese tu sangre. Jimmy, como era de esperar, era un incondicional de los chupasangres.

—Pues solo tengo un disfraz más. —Me enseñó algo lleno de pelos marrones y bastante áspero.

— ¡No pienso disfrazarme de Chewbacca!—Le advertí.

—Nada de "Stars wars"—me prometió. —Este disfraz es de licántropo. Eso no está tan visto, ¿Verdad?

Instintivamente, me vino a la cabeza una imagen desagradable, que me provocó una arcada.

—Hubiera preferido el disfraz de Chewbacca—reconocí.

— ¿A ti que te pasa con los pobres licántropos?

—No me gustan. —Era una de aquellas pequeñas fobias que se tenían desde niño y no me explicaba el porqué. Era completamente absurdo tener manía a un ser que solo existía en los cuentos de terror y en Hollywood. —Tengo la sensación de que son agresivos, irracionales…y huelen mal.

— ¡Hablas como si hubieras conocido a alguno!—Me dio un golpecito en la espalda. — ¡Pues si vuelves a hablar con Remus Lupin o alguno de sus amigos, solo avísame!

—Me pondré el disfraz de cazavampiros…—acabé resignándome. Era la mejor alternativa…Mucho mejor que ser Anakin Skywalker o un licántropo.

—Tú mismo. —Guardó los disfraces y colgó mi disfraz de Van Helsing en mi armario.

Lo observé intentando no reírme de nuevo.

—Yo creo que si los vampiros existiesen de verdad, estarían riéndose de nosotros toda la noche…O no saldrían a la calle debido a la vergüenza ajena—medité al ver mi extraño traje de nuevo.

A Jim le pareció que aquello tenía gracia.

—Posiblemente, algún pobre vampiro habrá ido ya al psiquiatra por culpa de la noche de Halloween… ¡Los humanos somos crueles!

Lydia interrumpió la conversación al entrar al cuarto.

— ¿De qué estabais hablando, chicos?—Preguntó mientras se secaba la cabeza con una toalla y se echaba espuma para realzar sus rizos. — ¡Cuchifritin!—Exclamó al verme tumbado en la cama y con el pijama. — ¿Acaso te has dado cuenta de la hora que es? ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!

—Creo que tú tampoco te has dado cuenta de la hora que es mientras estabas en el cuarto de baño. —Resoplé mientras me levantaba de la cama y cogía las toallas y la ropa. — ¡No puedo creerme que hayas estado más de dos horas en el cuarto de baño!

— ¡Jo, Haydie!—Protestó lastimosamente haciendo pucheros. —Para estar guapa hay que sufrir. Y si tengo que tardar dos horas…—Hizo un mohín de impaciencia. — ¿O prefieres a una de esas mugrientas chicas de la universidad que van de cualquier manera?

—Prefiero no tener una discusión por una tontería—la contesté mientras me preparaba para meterme en el cuarto de baño.

Lydia decidió ignorarme como siempre lo hacía cuando yo estaba de mal humor. Si discutíamos, le salían arrugas. Ese era su magnífico argumento. Y por una vez, coincidía con ella.

— ¿Has buscado un disfraz para mí, Jimmy?—Se dirigió a este con altivez.

—Lo siento, querida. No he encontrado ningún disfraz que te haga justicia.

Me pareció que bufaba.

—Siempre me quedará disfrazarme de bruja…pero con modelo de Dolce Gabbana.

—Lydia, querida. Esto es Halloween. Tienes que salir disfrazada; si vas de bruja te reconocerán.

— ¡Cuchifritin!—Sollozó con voz estridente: — ¡Tu amigo, el negro de mierda, me está insultando!

— ¡Ya veo que todo se pega!—Replicó Jimmy con sarcasmo. —Aunque creo que las gilipolleces de Royce se transmiten por el semen que te inyecta todas las tardes antes de que Hayden regrese de las practicas o del gimnasio…

— ¡Eres un…!—La voz de Lydia se elevó una octava haciéndola insoportable al oído humano. — ¡Hayden, dile que deje de calumniarme de ese modo! ¡No tienes pruebas! ¡No te atrevas a insinuar nada que no hay!

—A las pruebas me remito. "Cuchifritin" es tonto, pero no en el sentido que tú te imaginas….todos lo sabemos…

No quise oír la contestación de Lydia ni las replicas de Jim. Me encerré en el cuarto de baño y solo pensé en darme una ducha.

Me dolía el cuello. Pero no creía que se debiese a una mala postura. Más que dolor, era una extraña quemazón.

Lo ladeé varias veces para intentar que se amortiguase. No funcionó.

Abrí el grifo de la ducha. Posiblemente, con el agua caliente se calmaría. El vaho que se acumulaba en el espejo, me decía que el agua estaba en su punto justo para meterme en la ducha.

Me quité el pijama—o las ropas que utilizaba como esto—y las arrojé en una esquina para meterme en la cabina de la ducha.

¡Uhm!...Adoraba el calor. El agua caliente sobre mi piel era un placer que no se podía comparar con nada.

Ya sentía las gotas de sudor entre mis los pliegues de mi piel y mi cabello pegándose en mi nuca y mis sienes.

Posé mis dedos para retirármelos y me encontré algo desesperado.

En mi piel había una pequeña protuberancia—más bien una pequeña marca en relieve—en forma de media luna.

Me recordaba a algo.

Con una impropia ansiedad, limpié el espejo de vaho, me reflejé en él, buscando aquella marca.

Suspiré al verla.

Era la misma marca que semanas atrás mi profesor de hematología me había descubierto y días atrás, me había aparecido en mi tobillo. Eran demasiado extrañas para tratarse de simples heridas hechas accidentalmente.

No le había comentado nada a Jimmy. Quizás porque no me afectaba la salud lo suficiente para interrumpir cualquier actividad que llevase a cabo.

A parte de las pesadillas, mis ojeras y mi piel tan pálida que parecía un anémico, me encontraba en un estupendo estado de salud.

Rozaba lo maniático empezar a obsesionarse por algo que no me afectaba. Si la cosa fuese a más, pediría a mi médico que me hiciese una analítica. Cuando el vapor volvió a empañar el espejo, me metí en la ducha.

* * *

Si mi profesora de anatomía, la señora Bones, hubiese anunciado que se tenía que ausentar por problemas personales, quizás yo no me encontraría en la biblioteca, hojeando un libro cualquiera para pasar las horas que faltaban hasta mi siguiente clase.

No podría decir que estaría en la cama; el insomnio me mantendría con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras oía las agujas del reloj pasar con agobiante lentitud taladrándome la cabeza.

Tal vez hubiese ido al gimnasio para eliminar la ansiedad, o hubiese concertado la cita con la revista "Forbes"— ¿O era la "Vanity fair"?—para la entrevista que teníamos Lydia y yo dentro de un mes…

…Cualquier cosa menos estar con un libro entre mis manos, intentando ignorar los flirteos de las dos personas que tenía enfrente de mí.

Avril—Jimmy no hacía otra cosa que repetirme el nombre de esa chica—estaba simulando estar concentrada en un dibujo, moviendo un lápiz de colores entre sus dedos, acomodando su mano en su pelo rubio oscuro ondulado, escondiendo una sonrisa cuando su compañero sentado a su lado, Richard Holmes, bajaba con poco disimulo su brazo hasta, donde se suponía nadie podría verle, y posó su mano en el muslo. Por las convulsiones que la risa contenida provocaba en el cuerpo de Avril, podía imaginarme lo que pasaba ahí abajo.

Me tuve que morder la lengua e intentar no gritarle a aquel par de tontos que esto era una biblioteca y no un hotel de mala muerte. Pero no quería tener un conflicto por algo tan tonto que el noventa por ciento de los estudiantes hacían en la biblioteca. No entendía por qué me ponía como si me tratase de un severo profesor que pillaba cometiendo una falta a dos quinceañeros. Si querían hacer el tonto, yo no era nadie para impedírselo. Incluso se me escapaba una sonrisa burlona el comprobar que Richard no era inmune a los impulsos hormonales como el resto de los mortales.

Avril no pudo reprimir una carcajada, e involuntariamente, la miré.

Ella mantuvo sus ojos en los míos durante una decima de segundo, y le agradecí que ella fuese la perdedora de aquella extraña contienda, ya que quitó inmediatamente la vista, y agachó la cabeza, avergonzada, como si yo la fuese a decir algo de su comportamiento.

Ciertamente, no era el mejor, pero ante sus grandes ojos color chocolate, se me trabó la lengua.

Parecía como si me hubiese convertido en una estatua de piedra ante la mirada de Medusa.

Como si me hubiesen pillado cometiendo una falta, bajé la cabeza, y fingí estar leyendo el libro con falso entusiasmo.

Pero por el rabillo del ojo, observaba como su piel blanca se ruborizaba, sus dedos jugaban con un rizo de su cabello y sus rellenos y sensuales labios rosados se estiraban en una mueca mientras sus largas pestañas negras amortiguaban el brillo de sus ojos.

Llevaba ropa amplia que no dejaba averiguar exactamente las curvas de su cuerpo, pero por las redondeces de sus caderas, algo se podía intuir.

Se me escapó un suspiro.

Tenía que admitirlo. Era mucho más atractiva de lo que quería reconocer, y realmente no sabía que era o que me impulsaba a detenerme con ella…

¿Lydia?...Eso estaba muerto y sin posibilidades de resurrección por ningún lado…

…Podía deberse a que había algo que me mantenía alerta con ella. Como si estuviese prohibida.

No era nada sobre nuestras distintas clases sociales…Era algo instintivo… Como si tu cerebro te dijese que no debías jugar con las cerillas para no quemarte con el fuego…

Me sacudí la cabeza y volví a mirar las estampas del libro. Me gustó aquella de la chica con alas de mariposa.

—Pensé que tenías clase. Eres la última persona que me imaginé que estarías aquí. —Reconocí la voz e interrumpí la lectura.

—Nos informaron a última hora de que no teníamos clase. Intento pasar el tiempo como buenamente pueda. —Ella era de las pocas personas que conseguían arrancarme una sonrisa. —Creo que mi profesora de anatomía es tan impuntual como tú—fingí molestarme con Nika. —El otro día fui al bar y me lo encontré cerrado… ¿Dónde se supone que te has metido? No tienes aspecto de estar enferma…

—Lo siento tanto—se disculpó mientras bajaba la voz. —Debí avisarte que estoy fumigando el bar y me he trasladado a vivir con una amiga durante un mes.

—Debiste decírmelo—le reproché. —Te hubiera dejado muy barato el alquiler de alguno de mis pisos y podrías estar viviendo tú sola a cuerpo de rey…

—Anakin Skywalker—Me palmeó la espalda—, soy mayorcita y sobreviviré.

—Pensé que conocías a poca gente en la ciudad.

—Conocí a mi nueva compañera de piso hace dos días. Es una chica encantadora.

— ¿La conoces de hace dos días y ya dices que es tu amiga?—Le repuse irónico.

Se encogió de hombros:

—Puedes conocer a una persona desde hace mucho tiempo y desconocer todo de ella. Ser como dos extraños. Pero hay personas que con solo un instante, una mirada, saben todo lo que necesitan del uno y del otro…

— ¡Oh, vale!—La interrumpí antes de que soltase alguna de sus charlas esotéricas. —Todo tu rollo sobre la conexión de las almas gemelas…

Puso los ojos en blanco y se mordió la lengua para no etiquetarme de hereje.

La vi dudar unos segundos para echarme un sermón, pero al final decidió cambiar el tema cundo me vio el libro.

Me miró extrañada y luego se rió tenuemente.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo ese libro?—Empezaba a sentirme herido en mis sentimientos. Parecía que había escogido un libro infantil.

— ¡Oh, nada!—Se tranquilizó levemente. —Solo que… ¡hum!...Has cogido un libro que habla sobre las teorías del alma.

— ¡Ah!—Nika estaba en lo cierto cuando me decía que había cogido el libro al azar.

Estaba claro que si hubiese leído el título del libro, no lo hubiese cogido nunca.

—Déjamelo—me pidió.

—Sin ningún problema—Se lo dejé sin ningún reparo y me limité a observarla mientras se abstraía en el contenido de éste.

Me preguntaba qué era lo que le parecía tan interesante.

Se quedó mirando la imagen que me había llamado la atención.

— ¿Sabes una cosa?—Me llamó la atención muy entusiasmada con lo que ponía en el libro. —Los antiguos griegos representaban el alma humana como una mujer con alas de mariposa… ¡Es tan curioso!

—Creo que hay un episodio en la mitología griega en la que Eros, Dios del amor, se dispara con su propio arco y se enamora perdidamente de una princesa llamada Psique. La madre de este, Afrodita, celosa de la belleza de la muchacha, la impone duras pruebas para que demostrase que es digna del amor de un Dios. Las pruebas eran difíciles, pero ella, con tesón, consigue superarlas, y su enamorado, apiadado de ella, la lleva al Olimpo y la desposa…Eso, en un resumen, es la historia que me contaron en el colegio.

—Conoces la leyenda de Eros y Psique—aprobó como si estuviese orgullosa de mí.

—Tengo que hacer uso de mi educación de colegios europeos. No quiero que la gente piense que mis padres han despilfarrado en mí—bromeé.

— ¿No te has fijado, que de alguna manera u otra, todos los pueblos creen en un alma inmortal?—Preguntó retóricamente. Ella sabía que yo era reacio a hacer debates sobre esos temas. De alguna manera u otra, me ponían nervioso.

— ¿Por qué los griegos representan como una mariposa el alma humana?—Pregunté para desviar el debate, aunque no era la mejor pregunta.

Ella parecía entusiasmada.

—Tal vez sea una interpretación mía, pero, las mariposas representan el eterno retorno. La inmortalidad. Se supone que cuando el cuerpo humano está próximo a morir, el alma sale del capullo, convirtiéndose en una mariposa y vuela hasta su destino. Es una forma muy poética de explicarlo, ¿no crees?

—Tal vez—admití. —Pero creo que todas las culturas que hablan del alma, es como si te dijesen que esta vida no es importante, y que solo es un preparativo para la siguiente. Jimmy está con las teorías budistas y cree, que después de esta vida, si has hecho las cosas mal, te vuelves a reencarnar y repites todo el ciclo para no volver a cometer los errores que has cometido en tu vida anterior…

—Eso es una explicación muy válida—reconoció a Nika. — ¿Cuál es tu pero?

—Me parece demasiado sencillo. Es como si no importase nada que seas buena persona o no, como vas a tener muchas posibilidades de redimirte, lo que haya pasado entonces no tiene ninguna relevancia. Es como si fueses una huella en un suelo cubierto de nieve…No es justo, a mi modo de ver las cosas. —Resoplé. —Perdona, estoy diciendo muchas tonterías.

— ¡Oh, no!—Me contradijo. —Es una teoría más. Nadie puede saber cuál es la verdadera. Pero a mí me gusta creer que después de esta vida, no te vas del todo…Que siempre va a haber algo más. Pero creo que tú ves estas cosas como si te restase libertad. Como si no pudieses aceptarlo porque te esclaviza…

—No se trata de eso, Nika—la expliqué. —Realmente, no me lo planteo. No sé qué pasará cuando yo no esté aquí. Y por ahora, no quiero hacerme la pregunta. Es como si estuvieses pensando en los deberes de la próxima semana, cuando tengo que hacer los de hoy. Creo que primero tengo que enfrentarme a esta vida, y si hay una siguiente, ya me las apañare cuando me toque…—Ya me había hecho hablar demasiado del tema. Aunque con todo el rollo que había soltado era, que a pesar de Lydia, Royce y las aburridas entrevistas y negocios que atender, había algo que merecía la pena en la vida….

…¡Oh, mierda! Ya había tenido la charla filosófica del día. Esperaba que Jim no me marease con sus cursos de introducción al budismo.

Decidí cortar el tema de raíz:

—Nika, esta tarde vamos a ir a decorar la casa donde vamos a celebrar la fiesta. ¿Te apuntas?—la invité. —Sé que no es tan divertido como ensuciarla, pero alguien tiene que hacer estas cosas por el bien de los demás.

— ¡Claro!—Exclamó tan encantada como si le hubiese propuesto que fuésemos a cenar juntos. — ¡Puedes contar conmigo! ¿A qué hora vamos a quedar?

—Con que vayas a la avenida Archer nº 56 después de las clases, te lo agradecería—le contesté.

—Supongo que ya tendrás mucha gente para ayudar, con los alfas y los novatos…

— ¡Qué va!—Exclamé. —Creo que soy el único alfa que no abusa de mi cargo y dejo que Lydia y el resto puteen a los pobres chicos, así, cuanto más se realicen, más me dejaran ir a mi aire. Lo único que he hecho siendo alfa, es invitarte a ti a la fiesta.

—Gracias—musitó como si le hubiese reservado un trozo de cielo, mientras sus ojos azules se aclaraban ante el brillo de estos.

Aquello me asustó en parte. Intentaba aparentar con ella que no me daba cuenta de su deslumbramiento hacia mí. De alguna forma, intuía que yo le gustaba, como mínimo, y cualquier cosa que le dijese la acataría como si yo fuese un Dios menor.

Tenía que admitir que era muy bonita y más inteligente, e interesante, que la mayoría de falsos amigos que me había creado.

Realmente, Lydia no era un impedimento para tener un par de noches con Nika. Yo no le podía dar más que eso. Estaba seguro que no era la persona con quien pasaría el resto de mi vida, si eso realmente existía. Solo un par de noche.

Sentía debilidad por mí y estaba seguro que aceptaría sin rechistar.

Pero era consciente que el sexo mataría nuestra amistad, y yo ya había hecho la balanza con lo que realmente me interesaba. Podría tener muchos líos de una o dos noches; pero, aparte de Jim, Nika era la única persona que no veía en mi al hermoso niño rico, heredero de una gran fortuna y portada de revistas.

Por lo que esperaba, por su bien y el de nuestra floreciente amistad, que ella pasase esa fase sufriendo el menor daño posible.

—Hare por ti todo lo que esté a mi alcance—le prometí sin comprometerme más allá de lo posible.

—Lo sé—susurró. —Y te lo agradezco…

Suspiré aliviado. Parecía que lo había entendido.

—Tengo una amiga, mi compañera de piso, que quiere ir al baile, y me preguntaba si podías conseguir que alguien de tus amigos la invitasen…

—No hay problema. Creo que Jimmy aun no ha invitado a nadie, así que le convenceré para que acceda… ¡Antes de que encuentre alguna novata de buen ver y la invite para liarse con ella!

—Gracias por el ofrecimiento—sonó una voz muy familiar—, pero ya ha habido un alfa que me ha invitado a la fiesta.

Le dediqué una sonrisa burlona a Avril Summers, que estaba situada detrás de nosotros, mientras que Nika, al volverse, se levantó y la abrazó con fuerzas. Me pilló por sorpresa.

—Cierto, no me acordaba que Richard Holmes tenía derecho de alfa por vía paterna—repuse sarcástico. Me había pillado desprevenido y me sentía molesto. —Nika, ¿Os conocéis?—Le pregunté a ésta.

— ¡Claro!—Exclamó. —Es mi compañera de piso, ¿no te lo había contado?

Negué mientras maldecía a todos los hados. Empezaba a intuir un complot del destino para que tropezase con Avril en todos los lados. Primero Jim, y ahora Nika. Estaba seguro que solo había una salida para esto. O alguno de los dos cometíamos un homicidio alegando enajenación mental; o terminábamos siendo amigos.

No veía a Richard por ningún lado. Supuse que en cuanto Avril se acercó a nosotros, él puso pies en polvorosa. No querría que le contaminásemos con nuestros aires de niños ricos.

—Vaya, Nika, no sabía que tenías tantos contactos en las grandes esferas como para conseguir una entrada VIP para la fiesta. —Se puso a la defensiva de forma burlona.

Empezaba a sumar puntos para la enajenación mental.

—Lo que he aprendido en Halloween, es que todos somos iguales. Creo que el único que va a tener entrada VIP para el aparcamiento, va a ser tu montón de chatarra, al que tú llamas coche. Ya sabes, hay que ser considerados con los ancianos.

Aquello hizo que se mordiese los labios y enrojeciese hasta la raíz del cabello.

—Por lo menos ha durado más que tu sofisticado coche de niño rico…—Empezó a balbucear nerviosa.

—Eso es cierto. Por eso creo que debería estar en donde pertenece. En un museo al lado del coche de Hitler.

— ¡Oh, no sabes lo orgullosa que me sentiría! Así la pija de tu novia lo conduciría… ¡Ah, no!...No tiene un soporte para poner sus lacas de uñas…Y me mancharía la tapicería…Y es tan difícil quitar el olor a Chanel—fingió sentirse afligida. — ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Perdóname! ¡Cómo vamos a rebajar el nivel de la fiesta con nuestra humilde presencia!

—No—repuse irónico. —Somos nosotros quien lo sentimos por crearos un trauma por complejo de inferioridad. Sobre todo cuando penséis que vosotros nunca llegareis donde estamos nosotros…

— ¡Oh, por favor! ¡Callaros los dos!—Nos regañó Nika con voz de enfado. — ¿No os dais cuenta que os estáis comportando como críos?

Avril y yo, bajamos la cabeza, avergonzados, como de un par de niños nos tratásemos.

— ¡Haced el favor de callaros!—La señora Bookers, la bibliotecaria, nos señaló a los tres: — ¡Parece mentira que seáis universitarios y que no sepáis leer!—Nos indicó el cartel con nerviosismo—Aquí pone: "¡Prohibido hablar en voz alta!"…¡Si no sabéis comportaros como adultos, iros a pelearos vuestras casas, niñatos malcriados!

—Lo siento, señora Bookers—se disculpó Nika en un murmullo. —No volverá a pasar.

— ¡Así lo espero!—Exclamó con su voz estridente; y después dejó de mirarnos para volver a la lectura de su revista.

— ¡Vieja bruja!—Masculló Avril entre dientes.

— ¡No hace falta que lo jures!—Coincidí con ella por primera vez.

—Chicos, me gustaría saber que os ha pasado para que os llevéis tan mal—quiso saber Nika con tono conciliador.

Avril y yo levantamos la cabeza, y nos miramos a los ojos mientras saltaban las chispas.

— ¡Todo fue por su culpa!—Exclamamos a la vez, señalándonos con el dedo, como si nos tratásemos de dos criaturas que no habían comenzado a ir al colegio.

— ¡Shhh!—Nos ordenó silencio Nika. — ¡Por favor, explicaros de uno en uno!

—Las damas primero—hice un elegante movimiento con la mano para invitar a hablar a Avril.

La oí tomar aire y soltar el discurso de carrerilla:

—Me mira por encima del hombro; como si me tratase de la última mierda a la cual hay que esquivar como si se tratase de la peste. Me choqué con su coche, y a pesar de pedirle disculpas, él se portó como un déspota, metiéndose con mi "Señor dinosaurio". Su novia me insultó y ahora, ella y sus amiguitos, me van amenazando.

Me tocaba a mí defenderme:

—Admito que perdí los papeles con lo del coche. Era nuevo y lo último que podía esperar es que tuviese un accidente con él. Pero ella—la señalé—, no es que se comportase como para que yo mantuviese la calma. No quería herirla la sensibilidad con lo de su chata…coche, pero me lo puso muy difícil. Lydia no es fácil de tratar, y mucho menos cuando alguien le pega un puñetazo en el ojo y la ridiculizan delante de medio campus…

— ¡Ella me llamó vaca cateta sin venir a cuento!—Me interrumpió Avril.

—En cuanto, lo de amenazarte, creo que tú, en cierto modo, la has provocado. Aun recuerdo cuando te ofreciste a dibujar un viñeta en el periódico de la universidad, y le hiciste una caricatura en el comic que hiciste. Eso no fue gracioso—mentí.

Aun recordaba aquel día cuando Jim me ofreció leer el periódico universitario, cosa que nunca me había llamado la atención, y me señaló una página en donde salía un comic satírico, que trataba de una familia de vampiros que tenían matar a un estrambótico personaje, denominado "L´Oreal", que a pesar de estar dibujado en forma de caricatura estilo japonesa, se podía reconocer muy fácilmente de quien se trataba. El final del comic era, que el vampiro jefe, le clavaba un lápiz de ojos en el corazón, a modo de estaca y los demás vampiros cogían una copa y se bebían su sangre como si se tratase de un vino caro. Lo reconocía. Nunca me había reído a costa de Lydia como leyendo aquel comic. Lástima que tuve que aguantar una semana de berrinches cuando descubrió aquella pagina encima del piano.

Avril era buena dibujando; el periódico nunca había tenido tanta tirada como aquel día.

Pero la mano de Lydia era muy larga, y había conseguido, bajo amenaza de cerrar el periódico, que los colaboradores de este no cogiesen a Avril y esta no pudiese encargarse de las viñetas.

Lydia tenía un extraño sentido de la venganza. Ya había conseguido lo que quería. No entendía para que quería rebajarse más y convertirse en una matona y lanzar amenazas. Royce era una mala influencia para ella.

Aquello no me importaba en absoluto; con tal que a mí no me salpicasen sus niñerías.

Y en este momento, sí me estaban salpicando.

— ¡Oh, venga ya!—Repuso Avril exagerando un suspiro. — ¡Ella te importa muy poco! Ella te deja en ridículo delante de toda la universidad con ese payaso de Prince, y tú ni te inmutas.

—Lo que pase entre mi novia y yo, es algo entre nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?

—No, cuando ella intenta amenazarme…

— ¿Y no creéis que los dos estáis comportándoos como dos críos?—Intervino Nika con su tranquila filosofía de tomarse las cosas. —Yo os aprecio a los dos. Sois unas buenas personas y no tengo por qué escoger entre los dos. No me parece justo—comentó distraída mientras jugueteaba con sus inseparables cartas.

Bajé la cabeza, irremediablemente, avergonzado, y Avril pareció que me imitaba.

—No te preocupes, Nika. Yo no te haré elegir entre ninguno de los dos. Eres mi amiga sin importar con quien decidas fomentar tus amistades—le prometí.

—Por mi parte, te prometo lo mismo—coincidió Avril en un susurro.

—Bien. —Su boca se ensancho hasta dibujar una perfecta sonrisa. Barajeó las cartas y las puso en la mesa. —Creo que esto se merece una sesión de cartas.

Me miró y su sonrisa, llena de miles de implicaciones, no me gustó demasiado.

—Nika—Le advertí adivinando sus intenciones—, creo que hemos hablado de esto varias veces…

—Y yo te dije que lo haría—me advirtió agitando un dedo. — ¡Venga!—Depositó las cartas debajo de mi mano.

—Te recuerdo que conmigo no terminaste de hacerme la interpretación—le señaló Avril.

— ¿A ti también te engañó?—Asintió y volví a dirigirme a Nika: —Creo que te dije que nada de estos rollos. Sabes que te respeto, pero tú también deberías hacerlo conmigo. Además, creo que ella—señalé a Avril—tiene más prisa que yo.

Por primera vez, vi como Nika se mordía los labios y bajaba la vista. Estaba nerviosa.

—No lo tengo muy claro con ella—tuve que esforzarme por oírla. —Creo que necesito un par de días para poder aclararme contigo.

— ¡Oh!—Fingí asustarme. —Le has puesto una cortina cósmica para que no vea en tu futuro… ¿Tan terrible es?

— ¡Calla!—Me ordenó más nerviosa de lo que quería admitir. —Yo por lo menos, me he enfrentado con mis terribles hados…Si mi futuro me está velado, será porque aun no se debe descubrir—me dedicó una mueca de burla. — ¿Tienes miedo de lo que te pueda decir un trozo de cartón?

—No. Solo que me pone nervioso.

— ¡No me digas que al niño rico no le gusta no tener el control de la situación!—Se mofó.

Había puesto el dedo en la llaga. Pero jamás le demostraría cuanto se había aproximado.

Miré las cartas con aprensión…

…¡Oh, qué diablos! Solo tenía que ignorar lo que Nika interpretase de las carta… ¿Acaso no lo hacía también con el horóscopo del periódico? ¿Qué era lo que temía tanto?

—Está bien—me rendí. —Dime lo que tengo que hacer para seguirte el jueguecito.

—Solo tienes que seguir mis instrucciones. Son sencillas. —A Nika se le escapó un pequeño gallo debido a su inesperado triunfo. Me entregó las cartas. —Solo tienes que barajarlas y yo hare el resto.

—Yo que tú, la haría caso, y no comería pollo en una semana si te dice que te vas a morir atragantado por un hueso. —Avril me guiñó un ojo. Sonreí a mi pesar. Ella me estaba diciendo que me tomara esto con sentido del humor.

Cuando iba a disponerme a devolverle las cartas a Nika y poner—metafóricamente hablando—mi destino en sus manos, noté como alguien me echaba hacia atrás y colocaba sus brazos en mi cuello. Al llegar su voz estridente a mis oídos, adiviné la identidad de aquella persona.

— ¡Cuchifritin!—Gritó Lydia en mi oído. — ¡Te he estado buscando por todos lados! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Éste es el último lugar donde imaginé que te encontraría!

—Tranquila, conozco tus limitaciones, Lydia. Sé que nunca has tenido mucha imaginación—le repuse con sarcasmo mientras veía con el rabillo del ojo como Avril se mordía los labios y se le encrespaban los puños.

Hizo ademan de irse pero Royce, que se había situado detrás de ella, la agarró por los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí.

— ¡Pero a quien tenemos aquí!—Exclamó con evidente alegría. — ¡A mi Barbie personalizada! ¡La misma que con su preciosa boquita me la va a chupar!

Se me revolvió el estómago al ser consciente del brillo en los ojos de aquel sátiro desfogado. No entendía muy bien porque me sentía así cuando Royce se insinuaba de esas maneras con Avril. Quizás fuese porque conocía lo suficiente a Royce para saber de lo que era capaz. O sencillamente veía a Avril tan indefensa en sus manos, que algún instinto de protección del fuerte contra el débil se despertaba en mí, y me impulsaba a actuar contra él. No entendía por qué esto me sucedía con Avril, especialmente.

El caso es que tuve que contar hasta cien para no saltarle al cuello, mientras veía, impotente como Avril se revolvía para librarse de sus brazos de pulpo.

Decidí darle donde más le dolía:

—Prince, creo que es demasiado precipitado que te presentes con la bragueta abierta cuando ella aun no te ha dicho nada. —Bajé mi vista hasta aquel lugar de su pantalón y se lo hice notar. Ya me imaginaba que había estado haciendo y con quien.

Avergonzado, empujó a Avril y se subió con poco disimulo la cremallera:

— ¿Sabes, Haydie? Creo que la culpa de todo esto la tiene la guarrilla de tu novia. Siempre se olvida de cerrarme la cremallera cuando terminamos. —Intentó provocarme…Aunque sabía que todo eso era verdad.

— ¡Royce!—Protestó Lydia fingiendo una falsa inocencia.

Le hice ver que aquello me importaba muy poco:

—Si de lo único que eres capaz es de cepillarte a Lydia, en verdad, me había equivocado con tu nivel de inteligencia.

Avril se tapó la boca con la mano para amortiguar el sonido de su risa y Nika fingió jugar con las cartas mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa burlona.

— ¡Haydie!—Lydia me pegó en el hombro haciéndose la indignada. — ¡Que va pensar la gente cuando te oiga decir esas cosas!

—Lydia, no te preocupes por lo que hagas o digas en este momento. La gente no va a cambiar de opinión sobre ti por mucho que quieras cambiar algunas de tus actitudes—le contesté en tono cansino. Esperaba que se diese cuenta de lo mucho que me aburría.

Pero aquello era sobrepasar en grandes picos el umbral de inteligencia de Lydia.

Como yo me imaginaba, ella no comprendió en absoluto nada de las puyas que le lanzaba. Por lo menos, Royce había soltado a Avril, que era lo que yo pretendía.

Murmuraba inconexa y nerviosa con Nika, mientras esta le apretaba la mano para tranquilizarla y se mantenía al margen con sus cartas.

Lydia parecía bastante ofendida con el exceso de atención mostrado a Avril e intentó hacerse notar.

—Haydie, ¿sabías que hoy teníamos que ir a la hermandad para la admisión de los novatos que quieran entrar en ella?... ¡Ósea! ¡Ya sabes! ¿Lo pillas?...Yo pensando que tenías algo muy importante que hacer y resulta que estás aquí, perdiendo tu valioso tiempo con la chusma. —Hizo una mueca de horror ante Avril y Nika.

—Creo que el golpe que te di con el coche remató a las pocas neuronas que te ha dejado la laca de uñas. —Se defendió Avril ante el desprecio de Lydia.

Esta la miró por encima del hombro como si fuese una ciudadana de segunda:

—Pues te aseguro que con las pocas neuronas que me quedan, que tú nunca conseguirás publicar nada en el periódico de la universidad—la amenazó maliciosamente.

—No seas rencorosa, Lydia—le reprobé en un susurro que ella ignoró.

— ¡Jo, Haydie!—Se quejó. —Podías haberte pirado algunas clases… ¡Total, para lo que sirve la universidad! ¡Tú ya tienes el futuro resuelto! ¡Menuda forma de tirar el dinero!...Pierdes el tiempo en ir a clase, las practicas y en hacer los trabajos de los profesores, cuando yo te necesito más. Nos hemos reunido casi todos los alfas…

— ¿Cuándo fue la reunión?—La interrumpió Avril. —Richard no se ha enterado y si habéis decidido algo importante…

—Holmes es un alfa de pacotilla—la contestó Royce despectivo. —Creo que esa estúpida regla de pertenecer a la hermandad por líneas paternas se tendría que suprimir. No sabes la cantidad de escoria que entra…

Suspiré para no tener que seguirle el juego.

—Total, para seleccionar a los novatos que sean dignos de entrar en la hermandad… ¡Ya sabes!...Tampoco era algo que requiera mucho esfuerzo, pero creo que se me han quitado las ganas de comer viendo toda esa cantidad de grasa que alguna tiene en sus muslos, caderas y vientre… ¡Qué asco!... ¿Acaso no saben que cuando se tienen esos problemas hay que ir al cirujano?... ¡Vergüenza le tendría que dar salir así a la calle!

—Alguno de esos no tienen donde caerse muertos—protestó Royce. —Y no es que Hayden ayude con esto—me lanzó una mirada llena de intenciones. —Nosotros nos encargamos de recolectar la basura y él, como un Robin Hood de los frikies, la vuelve a traer…—Suspiró pesaroso. —Cada año las fiestas universitarias decaen. Creo que tendríamos que hacer como los nazis y crear un gueto para colgados. —Se volvió a mirar a Nika, que estaba distraída con las cartas y no prestaba atención a la conversación hasta que Royce se acercó a la mesa: —Y esto va también por ti, colgada. —Dio un golpe a la mesa y desperdigó todas las cartas.

Cuando Nika, conteniendo un suspiro, se dispuso a recoger las cartas, Royce la detuvo, sosteniéndole la muñeca:

— ¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! Si aquí tenemos en persona a la operadora de los muertos. ¿Sueles tener muchas conversaciones con ellos? Porque creo que en este caso, tendrías un problema de que no te rige bien la sesera, preciosa. Aquí tenemos al doctor "cuchifritin"—me volvió a señalar—que te podrá informar de la enfermedad que tienes y al lugar donde perteneces, sin tener que juntarte con la gente civilizada.

— ¡Te estás pasando, Prince!—Le advertí. —Creo que deberías cortarte un poco antes de…

— ¿Antes de qué, niñato?—Me desafió.

Me fui a levantar pero antes de lograr moverme de mi silla, sentí como alguien me volvía a empujar para volverme a sentar:

— ¡Tío, no se te puede dejar solo!—La voz de Jim me tranquilizó en parte. — ¡Me vuelvo la espalda un par de clases y te veo pegándote con los demás niños!... ¡Hay, eso se llama abusar!... ¡No te dijo tu madre que no pegases a las niñitas!

Royce refunfuñó:

—Mi madre también me dijo que era una falta de respeto quemar a los negros y cuando el Ku-kus Klan estaba en activo era cuando las cosas funcionaban de verdad. Haz el favor de irte a las plantaciones y dejar los asuntos serios a las personas. La bruja estaba a punto de hacernos una demostración de su poder.

Avril intervino para defender a Nika:

—Eso no es algo que se exija como un capricho tuyo, pijo de mierda.

Para entonces una gran multitud estaba rodeándonos, mirando expectantes, como se iba a resolver todo el asunto.

Incluso la extraña chica de pequeño tamaño y penetrantes ojos dorados, que se encontraba en un estante colocando un libro, fijó su atención en nosotros. Su amedrentador novio no estaba con ella.

Intenté simular mi ansiedad. Había algo en ella que me era tan familiar… ¿Pero el qué?

Nervioso, aparté mi vista de ella, y volví a prestar atención al pequeño barullo que se había formado.

Me fijé que el número de personas había crecido y que Richard Holmes había vuelto y estaba al lado de Avril, sujetándole la mano.

Una punzada de resentimiento y rabia se acumuló en mi pecho. No era normal. ¿Qué me importaba a mí que aquel petulante estuviese con ella?

Lydia, con su oportuno don para intervenir cuando menos debía, se dirigió a Nika:

—Ya que Hayden la ha invitado a la fiesta, pero como me parece injusto que haya gente que tenga que pasar una prueba y otra que no, pues se me ha ocurrido que nos hagas, aquí y ahora, una sesión exótica.

—Se dice esotérica—le corregí de forma cansina.

—Haydie, deja tus términos médicos para otra ocasión y vayamos a lo importante.

Por el rabillo del ojo observé como Avril se tapaba la boca y se convulsionaba levemente. Algunas personas esbozaban una sonrisa que iban desde la comprensión hasta la burla.

—Para navidades, la regalaré un diccionario—comentó Jim. —Oír como va pegando patadas a la lengua inglesa, es algo que me hace llorar. —Me dio una palmadita en la espalda a modo de ánimo. —Te admiro por ser capaz de salir con esa cosa a la calle y no avergonzarte por ello.

— ¿Qué pasa?—Royce empezó a patalear el suelo con ademan de impaciencia. —Creo que hoy, que tienes que demostrar que todo lo que fardas es cierto, te fallan los chackras. ¡Joder y luego cobraras bien los favores!...

Avril apoyó la mano en el hombro de ésta:

—Nika, no hagas caso a sus bravuconerías. No tienes que hacer esto si no quieres.

Nika dejó de barajar las cartas y, por primera vez, pareció que se fijaba en Royce. Le miró sin parpadear y sin dar muestra ni de temor, ni enojo. Tranquila y etérea como siempre.

Se permitió dedicarle una amplia sonrisa a Royce, y este tuvo que tragar saliva sin poder sujetar demasiado su vista en ella.

Se encogió de hombros y volvió a jugar con las cartas:

—No es algo que no pueda hacer—habló en voz baja y firme: — ¿Por qué no?

Royce empezó a recelar como si hubiese gato encerrado en ello.

— ¿Y a qué esperas?—Le exigió de modo brusco. —Y espero que cuando las intérpretes, seas sincera. Sin tapujos.

—Sin problemas—se comprometió ésta. —Las cartas nunca mienten… ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

—Pues está muy claro, ¿no?—Le respondió Royce con impaciencia. —Es muy fácil sacar cosas de mí por la prensa; así que no tiene nada meritorio que me digas nada del pasado ni del presente. Tienes que demostrar que eres buena. Dime lo que va a pasar mañana.

— ¿El futuro?

— ¡Pues claro! Si se cumple, sabremos que eres una bruja, y en lugar de quemarte, podremos recomendarte para algún programa de televisión. Así empezaras a ganarte la pasta…

—Bueno, entonces esto será rápido—Nika dejó de barajar y le mostró la carta a Royce: —Coge tres cartas al azar y al colocarlas en la mesa. Cuando lo hagas, yo las iré descubriendo e interpretando según la figura y la posición de ésta…

—Esto es ridículo. Parecen críos con este estúpido jueguecito. —Le oí murmurar desdeñoso a Richard mientras dedicaba una mirada despreciativa a Nika, quien iba colocando las cartas sobre la mesa según se las iba dando Royce.

Avril dirigió una dura mirada a Richard y por un momento, aquello me arrancó una sonrisa.

El resto de la gente no parecía opinar lo mismo que Richard, ya que se habían acomodado en donde podían, en un silencio que se incrementaba, a medida que Nika iba revelando el significado de las cartas.

Lydia se mordía las uñas de la ansiedad; Jim la miraba embobado como si se tratase de una divinidad que había surgido del Hades para desvelar a los mortales los secretos de los Dioses; Avril parecía contener la respiración. Tenía que admitir que yo también estaba absorto y expectante ante las palabras de Nika.

En aquel momento daba igual lo que yo creyese. Nika tenía algo especial que hacía que, por unos instantes, pudieses captar la angustia de la espera y la emoción contenida por sus interpretaciones sobre las cartas.

Incluso para alguien como yo, que no era excesivamente creyente, aquello adquiría un significado que se me escapaba de control. Y respetaba a Nika por ello. No por sus aciertos.

Por eso se me heló la sangre en las venas cuando Nika descubrió una de las cartas y salió la muerte.

A Royce ya no le parecía tan divertido.

— ¿Qué cojones crees que significa eso?—Fingió ponerse furioso pero su balbuceo me decía que se estaba arrepintiendo de haber sido tan bocazas.

—Es tu destino final—le anunció Nika con una dúctil solemnidad. —El castigo que se te tiene reservado si cometes la mala acción que piensas realizar. La justicia cósmica se volverá contra ti, y los espíritus de la tierra, el aire y la noche reclamaran tu sangre, si tú derramas la de un inocente. Ten cuidado con el día treinta y uno…

En algún momento del vaticinio, me perdí.

La palabra "sangre" empezó a tener un significado propio en mi mente y aquello me hizo desconectarme de todo. Eso y una voz que se metió en mi mente.

"_Edward…_"

Reaccione automáticamente como un estúpido. ¿Desde cuándo me llamaba Edward?

Y tuve el estimulo de reaccionar ante aquella voz.

Me era tan conocida y me topé con los penetrantes ojos de aquella chica, que no se apartaban de mí.

No respiré por miedo a que algo se desencadenase. Me sentía tentado a quitar la vista de allí, pero sencillamente me sentía atraído, como un trozo de hierro a un imán.

Ella me sonrió como si fuésemos viejos amigos. Y así me sentí yo… ¿por qué?

"_Te conozco, ¿verdad?_", la reté mentalmente.

Ella cerró los ojos y pareció entrar en trance.

Algo del ambiente debió de sugestionarme, ya que sin venir a cuento, una secuencia de imágenes borrosas entró rápida y cíclicamente a mi cabeza.

Al principio, solo se trataba de colores, juegos de sombras y sonidos inconexos y sin sentido, pero poco a poco, fueron adquiriendo forma.

"_¡Es extraño!",_ Oí a una voz lejana: _"¡No hay ninguna gota de sangre en este cuerpo! ¿Cómo ha sido posible?" _

Mi mente se había situado en una sala oscura y claustrofóbica, donde lo único destacable era una camilla, cuyo contenido estaba velado a mis ojos.

Aquello solo fue un instante, ya que una mano, blanca y deslumbrante ante los focos, desveló su contenido al levantar la manta.

Y ante mis ojos, se descubrió lo que parecía ser un cadáver de un chico joven, aunque no pudiese poner la mano en el fuego para asegurarlo.

El rostro estaba completamente desfigurado y los miembros flácidos y heterogéneos, como si la estructura ósea que lo sustentaban, hubiese desaparecido.

La última imagen que se me quedó grabada, fue la de un reloj rolex en, lo que se suponía, constituía la muñeca.

Y otra vez, la oscuridad, cuyo espacio vacío solo llenaba un conjunto de voces que parecían proceder de aquella sala, y de otras más lejanas y reales que tenía clara su procedencia.

— ¡Eso no es una buena interpretación de las cartas!—Al oír vociferar a Royce, comprendí que me encontraba de nuevo en la biblioteca.

Por los gritos que estaba pegando, adiviné enseguida que no le había gustado la interpretación que Nika había realizado:

— ¡Zorra de mierda! ¡Puta barata!—Aquello era muy propio de él cuando las cosas no eran a su gusto. — ¿Qué cojones de interpretación te has inventado? ¡Lo has hecho para joderme! ¡Te has confabulado con la zorra rubia para tocarme los cojones!—Señaló a una indignada y sorprendida Avril: — ¡Eso no puede estar bien! ¡Te digo que vuelvas a repetir!

Nika se limitó a mirarle compasivamente:

—Yo te lo volveré a repetir—se ofreció tranquilamente, haciendo caso omiso del tono amenazador de Royce: —Pero no por ello, se va a cambiar el futuro. No importa cuántas veces lo repita, si tiene que pasar, pasará, por mucho que te disguste. Ya te he dicho como evitarlo. Pero si continuas con ello, los espíritus reclamaran tu sangre para limpiar la del inocente del que piensas vengarte…

— ¡Y yo me cago en todos los espíritus de la luna, el sol y todas tus putas chorradas cósmicas!—Royce agarró a Nika de las muñecas y la zarandeó con fuerza. — ¡No me gusta estos jueguecitos de los cojones! ¡Vuélvelo a repetir y que te salga bien! ¡Zorra!...

Estaba a punto de agarrarla del cuello, cuando Jim intervino y agarrándole por las axilas, consiguió separarle de Nika.

—Que mal perder tienes, tío—le intentó tranquilizar. — ¿A ti que más te da? Total, solo es un juego—le recordó con un toque de sarcasmo en la voz. La sonrisa de su cara me indicaba lo mucho que disfrutaba con el miedo que Royce exteriorizaba en rabia.

— ¡Royce!—Lydia le llamó la atención. — ¡No les hagas caso! Prestarlas atención es lo que ellas quieren. No te rebajes a su nivel.

Pero Royce no atendía a razones:

— ¿Así que los espíritus quieren sangre? ¡Pues la van a tener! ¡Os juro que el día treinta y uno, voy a hacer una hoguera con la bruja, la barbie y el negro! Aunque creo que los espíritus se cabrearan por darles sangre de mala calidad… ¡En cuanto se beban la sangre de esta escoria, se empezaran a cagar!

— ¡Chaval, creo que no vas a tener que esperar tanto a que un espíritu te pegue una paliza!—Le amenazó Jim. —Puede que hoy sea tu día de suerte…

Dejé de oír todas las blasfemias que Royce dirigía a los espíritus y las amenazas que se concentraban en Avril, Nika y Jim, ya que mientras se movía para deshacerse de los brazos de Jim, me fijé en su muñeca.

Llevaba un reloj rolex.

Igual que…

…¡No quería pensarlo!

De repente, el pulso se me disparó, las gotas de sudor frío se acumularon corrieron por mi frente, y una sensación de estar atrapado me aprisionó la garganta y el pecho.

Quería salir de allí.

Y sin pensármelo dos veces, salí de aquella biblioteca rumbo al servicio.

No me atreví a mirarme en el espejo.

La única acción coherente que realicé, fue la de abrir el grifo de agua fría y empezar a lavarme la cara compulsivamente.

¿Qué demonios me ocurría?

Al apagar el grifo, me pareció ver un extraño reflejo en el espejo, y me di la vuelta, sobresaltado.

Y allí estaba ella, delante de mí, con su mirada profunda y una gran sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

A pesar de la enorme diferencia de alturas entre nosotros, ella sabía cómo imponerse.

No fui capaz de advertirla que estaba en el servicio de caballeros.

Se la veía tan feliz, como si me tratase de un ser querido al que no veía en mucho tiempo. Y algo de esa sensación fue transmitida a mí, ya que sentía una enorme calidez en el pecho.

Quería decirle algo pero tenía la lengua trabada.

Solo fue un parpadeo y la tenía demasiado cerca de mí.

Cerré los ojos y suspiré.

Un pequeño temblor convulsionó mi cuerpo cuando sentí un roce, similar al de un cubo de hielo, rozando mis pómulos y mi mentón. Sin embargo mi pecho se lleno de un cálido anhelo. Como si me hubiese faltado algo y no lo hubiese echado de menos hasta en este instante.

Su caricia era tierna y fraternal. Y me hacía sentir bien.

Abrí los ojos y el destello de su mirada aurea deslumbró.

Parecía tan feliz.

—Lo sabía—me pareció que murmuraba rompiendo el silencio.

— ¿Qué sabías?—Le pregunté tímidamente.

Lo normal hubiese sido gritarla que estaba loca y que se alejase de mí si no quería que la denunciara por acoso sexual, pero intuía que ella era inofensiva y no quería hacerme daño.

Tenía un aspecto de muñeca de porcelana, tan pequeña y tan frágil, que tuve el loco impulso de abrazarla con fuerzas.

Pero me contuve.

— ¿Qué sabías?—La volví a preguntar…aunque algo me decía que yo sabía la respuesta.

En lugar de contestarme, dio un pequeño brinco y depositó un beso en mi frente.

Después salió de cuarto de baño, pegando saltos, como si se tratase de una gacela.

— ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía!—Oí que gritaba a pleno pulmón mientras, asomado a la puerta, la veía danzar por el pasillo ante la estupefacción de estudiantes y algún profesor.

* * *

La volví a ver aquella tarde.

Aunque el sitio donde nos volvimos a cruzar, era el más inesperado.

A la hora del crepúsculo, me dirigía a la casa donde se tenía que celebrar la fiesta, a prepararlo todo para la fiesta de Halloween.

Posiblemente, solo estuviésemos Nika, Jim y yo.

La gente, en general, se mataba por ir a la mejor fiesta de Halloween que se celebraba en Chicago; pero a la hora de colaborar con los preparativo, siempre éramos Jim y yo, quien pringábamos con todo.

Había propuesto que Lydia, Royce y el resto de alfas me dejasen unos cuantos novatos para que me ayudasen con la limpieza y la decoración de la casa.

Mis peticiones siempre caían en saco roto.

Solo había visto un par de veces aquella casa, a la que me disponía a entrar; pero no podía entender por qué me era tan familiar.

Lo poco que conocía de la historia de la casa era, que había pertenecido a una familia rica, cuyo cabeza de familia había sido un importante abogado; y después de la gripe española, había quedado deshabitada en 1918.

Su ambiente de época era idóneo para la fiesta.

Lo único malo era que tenía que atravesar un camino que dividía el camposanto de aquella casa—como era habitual en aquella época, había un pequeño cementerio, perteneciente a la familia, y que debía estar abierto al público, a pesar de que la casa fue de ámbito privado—, y aquello no era, precisamente, un plato de buen gusto.

El aire frío corría, haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremeciese a pesar del anorak.

Tendría que despedirme del sol y del calor hasta dentro de seis meses. Así era Chicago.

Con la excusa de no querer congelarme, empecé a caminar de forma más liviana.

No era porque creyese en las almas de los espectros rondando en las tumbas; sencillamente, me sentía incomodo en un sitio tan poco alegre.

Y allí estaba ella; enfrente de la tumba de un ángel que rezaba, aparentemente abstraída, con la mirada fija en aquel ser inerte que miraba el inexorable paso de Cronos sobre la tierra.

Posiblemente no me mirase porque no se encontraba sola.

Con ella estaba una mujer que se encontraba arrodillaba enfrente de la tumba y depositaba, a los pies del ángel, una ofrenda floral.

No me fijé demasiado en ella; solo me pareció que vestía con un abrigo negro y llevaba su pelo castaño claro, recogido en una pulcra coleta. Parecía que estaba demasiado pendiente de lo que iba a hacer como para fijarse en alguien.

Con el viento me llegó a las aletas de la nariz su perfume, y creí adivinar que se trataban de fressia.

Fingí llevar más prisa de la que realmente tenía para no tener que volver a encontrarme incomodo e indefenso ante la presencia de aquella chica con facciones de duendecilla.

Había necesitado de todo el día para reponerme de las sensaciones que me habían golpeado como un ariete, y no quería volver a empezar de cero.

Todo había sido demasiado shock para un solo día.

Bajé la cabeza y anduve lo más rápido que me dieron las piernas hasta llegar a la casa.

A medio camino, vi una figura que se iba acercando a mí, corriendo y no pude más que sorprenderme.

— ¡Ey!—Avril se encontraba allí, enfrente de mí, intentado recobrar el aire de la carrera. — ¡Te haces de rogar! ¡Pensamos que ya no vendrías!

—Lo siento—me disculpé. —Tenía cosas que hacer. Pero creo que yo debería sorprenderme de que tú estés aquí… ¿A qué se debe?—Intenté satisfacer mi curiosidad sin ser grosero. No sabía por qué, pero me gustaba que ella estuviese aquí. A pesar de llevarnos como el perro y el gato hasta este preciso instante.

— ¡Uf!—Recobró el aire.

Desafiando del ambiente frío, Avril llevaba una camiseta de tirantes de color azul y su cara estaba congestionada y roja por el esfuerzo de la carrera. Su pelo rubio oscuro estaba recogido en un informal moño y sobresalían mechones ondulados, que con la luz, adquirían un color dorado. Su ajustada camiseta dejaba entrever la redondez de su pecho y su estrecha cintura.

Tenía que admitirlo. Era muy hermosa y me gustaba lo que estaba viendo.

— ¡Oh, claro! Quieres saber por qué estoy aquí—respondió. —Bueno, realmente, como he sido invitada a una fiesta, y tenía que pasar una prueba, Nika y Jim me dijeron que ayudase a acondicionar la casa para la fiesta. Era eso, o tener que pasar por el escrutinio de los pijos. No soporto tener que ponerme en biquini mientras me ridiculizan y me dicen que debo hacerme una liposucción, recordándome la escoria que soy. Además…—Arrugó la boca formando una mueca de asco—…Royce Prince es un baboso asqueroso y no soporto que me mire como si fuese un objeto bonito… ¡Es repulsivo!...—Se calló de repente. —Lo siento, sé que son tu grupo de amigos, pero de verdad que…

—No tienes que callarte nada—la tranquilicé. —Royce es escoria y todo lo que me digas de él, te quedarías corta. Sé cómo trata a las mujeres y no me gusta cómo te mira. —Empezaba a ser demasiado sincero con ese respecto. Hice que Avril se ruborizase. Ya que era tarde para arrepentirme de lo que había dicho, pero me negué a detenerme. —Pero, te prometo que no dejare que te haga nada. —Me precipité al decirlo y noté como me ardía las mejillas, y Avril bajó la cabeza—…Bueno, es que lo poco que me enseñó mi madre, era que debía ser educado con las mujeres y portarme como un caballero…

Ante eso, ella soltó una risita tonta.

— ¿Qué?—Parecía que había dicho algo malo.

— ¡Oh, nada!—Me tranquilizó— ¡Es que has hablado como un caballero del siglo XIX! ¡Ha sido muy gracioso!

—Vaya.

— ¡Hum!—Parecía que quería cambiar de tema. —Vamos a coger una pulmonía si no entramos pronto. Además hemos dejado a Nika y a Jim solos. No creo que les guste que nos escabullamos del trabajo…

—¿Solo estamos nosotros cuatro en la casa?—Enarqué la ceja.— Me parece increíble que cerca de quinientas personas vayan a la fiesta, pero que ninguna arrime el hombro para cooperar…Lo mejor de todo será que se mostraran muy dispuestos a dejar la casa como...—No quería imaginar tener que limpiar la casa después. Y eso por no hablar de lo que se rompiese o lo que se robase. Menos mal que estaba asegurada.

—Estamos tapando los muebles con sabanas blancas y cerrando los objetos de valor en las habitaciones, donde nos aseguramos que no debe entrar la gente—me informó Avril para que me tranquilizase.

— ¡Oh, gracias!—Lo consiguió.

Se volvió a reír:

—Además, Nika está echando conjuros para invocar a los fantasmas que echen a patadas a los gamberros—Se burló de mí. Aunque eso me lo esperaba de Nika.

— ¡Joder!—Lo que me faltaba. Un inquilino en mi casa.

— ¡No te preocupes!—Me dio unos golpecitos en la espalda. —Nika no ha encontrado nada raro. Al contrario. Le encanta la casa. Dice que sus habitantes debieron ser muy felices, ya que detecta un aura de felicidad y confort que es contagiosa.

Suspiré aliviado.

—Eso es un buen presagio, ¿no?

—Sin duda.

— ¿Tú te sientes feliz en esa casa?—Le pregunté con cierto tono de burla.

—Admito que tiene que haber algo bueno, porque me siento bastante eufórica—admitió feliz.

Me reí entre dientes:

—No dirás eso cuando llegues a casa a las tantas con el cuerpo lleno de agujetas—la recordé.

Estábamos en el borde de la puerta y nos disponíamos a entrar. Entonces Avril se detuvo y me miró seriamente.

Iba a replicarle que le ocurría, cuando empezó a hablar:

—Otra de las razones por las que quería estar aquí era, porque, de alguna manera u otra, yo quería que tú y yo, empezásemos a dejar aparcadas las diferencias y empezar de cero—me confesó.

— ¡Ah!—Me había pillado de sorpresa y no sabía que decir, pero me gustaba el cauce que estaban tomando las cosas. De repente, recordé algo. —Creo recordar que dijiste que yo te ponía nerviosa, y que tenías la sensación de que te iba a hacer daño… ¿Qué ha ocurrido?—La verdad que a mí me había pasado eso, pero tenía que admitir, que cada vez me era más difícil apartarme de su lado. Quería conocerla mejor.

—No sé por qué dije eso—admitió avergonzada. —Tenía un pálpito, pero creo que también estaba recelosa respecto a ti y no quería conocerte mejor. Te has estado comportando como un gilipollas, ¿Lo sabes?

—Cierto—reconocí. —Pero no es porque tú lo hayas hecho mucho mejor.

—Reconozco que tengo muy mal pronto. Por eso quiero encauzar las cosas e intentarlo. Pase lo que pase.

—Entonces, amigos.

—Amigos—sonrió.


	9. Halloween

_**Disclaimer:** Hayden y Avril son de mi propiedad. Sus almas sin embargo, al igual que el resto de personajes de crepusculo, pertenecen a . Y esta autora pide la clemencia de las lectoras de este fic, a las que he hecho esperar demasiado tiempo con esta historia, que esta humilde fanficmaker nunca ha tenido la intención de abandonar, y que se pondra en breve con ella de nuevo, en cuanto termine When the stars go blue. Pero como dicen que Halloween es la noche de los muertos, es hora que este fic resucite este día... ¿Me perdonareis y me ayudareis a llegar a los doscientos rrs? Eso sería un mayor aliciente. Y de nuevo, perdon por la tardanza y que sepais que esta historia no será abandonada bajo ningun concepto. A menos que vosotras os canseis de ella._

_

* * *

_

_**Halloween (Avril)**_

_**

* * *

**_

El disfraz de súcubo no había sido tan buena idea después de todo.

Gasté toda una tarde en ir de tiendas para encontrar justo lo que yo quería. Y cuando yo ya estaba resignada a elegir entre lo emo y el hardcore con su látigo y collar de pinchos, Nika encontró un bonito vestido negro, estilo época victoriana, con un corsé que prometería romperme un par de costillas. Sin embargo era lo menos malo que podía encontrar y lo más parecido a lo que tenía en mente. También podría intervenir aquel molesto dolor de pies por recorrer varias tiendas.

Después de tener el traje, me hice con un antifaz negro y plateado, y a partir de ahí, fabricarme unas alas con cartulina, cera y plumas negras.

Tuve que hacer las mil y unas para colocarme las alas en mi espalda.

No me concedieron cinco minutos para arrepentirme de mi idea. Pero en el instante en el que atravesé la puerta de mi casa—o más bien cuando me quedé atascada en ella—empecé a poner en una balanza todos los pros y los contras de haber elegido este disfraz.

Una de las costumbres más extrañas de Chicago—o por lo menos de la universidad—era que había que ir disfrazado durante toda la jornada de clases.

Bueno, en realidad no habían sido clases muy normales. Cada dos por tres, un grupo de gente disfrazada se pasaban con un saco para pedir caramelos como si se tratasen de niños pequeños.

— ¿Truco o trato?—Gritaban.

Muchos profesores no habían sido lo suficientemente avispados como para comprar caramelos, y corrieron la desgracia de que su aula acabase como el rosario de la aurora, con huevos y coles podridas por todos lados. Aunque, no descartaría que algunos de ellos aprovechasen la ocasión para vengarse del profesor a quien tuviesen manía.

Nika, que se había apuntado conmigo a un seminario sobre religión y psicología—ella por hobbie; yo por ganar unos créditos—, me sonrió comprensivamente, cuando tardé más de cinco minutos en poder sentarme. Alguien se quejó por detrás, seguramente porque le metería alguna pluma en el ojo. A parte de pedir perdón, no podía hacer otra cosa que sonrojarme e intentar estarme quieta durante toda la hora.

A Nika todo aquel asunto le parecía divertido.

—Aun estás a tiempo de unirte al lado de la fuerza—comentó divertida.

Ella se había disfrazado de Amidala, o de princesa Leia…realmente, no estaba muy familiarizada con la jerga de Stars Wars. El caso era que me parecía ridícula. Pero era Halloween y ese día estimulaban el lado oscuro y más frikie de la gente.

—Siento no haber tenido infancia, pero las películas de Star Wars me daban miedo—confesé.

Aquello le hizo reírse a carcajadas:

— ¡Es extraño! Un clásico del cine te da miedo, y los vampiros, no.

—Los vampiros son unos pobres incomprendidos—les defendí. —La gente solo saca lo morboso de ellos. Pero son increíblemente románticos…un romanticismo muy oscuro.

—El amor es una fuerza oscura—murmuró más para sí misma.

Eva también se unió a la moda de los vampiros. Sin embargo, entraba en la sección de vampiresa fulana.

— ¿Qué?—Increpó ésta cuando la miré asombrada. — ¿No has visto nunca Abierto hasta el amanecer? Es una película de vampiros…

—Esa película es horrible—le dije mientras arrugaba la nariz.

Se encogió de hombros.

—La verdad que yo no la vi por los vampiros. George Clooney está tan bueno—canturreó. —Con esas canas podía haber sido mi padre, pero ya le gustaría a mi padre conservarse como él. Cuando volví a verla, recordé a la actriz esa…no me acuerdo el nombre y decidí que mi disfraz fuese de vampiro. Y luego resulta que eso no ha sido nada original. —Observó a la gente con recelo. — ¡Todo el mundo va vestido de vampiro! Incluso tú lo haces, Avril.

—Yo no sigo las modas—me escudé en mi pasión. —Yo les adoro todo el año. Es el resto de la gente quien solo se acuerda de ellos por estas fechas…o por alguna reunión gótica.

Miré alrededor toda la decoración pseudogotica que habían hecho los de la facultad de arte. Parecía más una parodia de películas de vampiros que una representación de su mundo. Estaba un poco cansada de tropezarme con ataúdes y enredarme el pelo con telarañas.

Nika decidió cambiar de tema.

— ¿Cómo no te has apuntado a nuestro seminario?—Le preguntó a Eva. —Ha estado de lo más interesante.

Asentí para no llevarle la contraria. Solo había ido a esa estúpida charlas sobre religión porque ella me lo había pedido; en realidad me había pasado tres cuartos de hora dibujando para mi próximo proyecto.

— ¿Os réferis a ese de religión?—Eva puso los ojos en blanco. — ¡Que coñazo os habéis tragado! Yo me he apuntado a los de medicina…Sobre todo me interesa el de enfermedades de la sangre

—No vas a entender nada—le advertí.

— ¿Y?—Se encogió de hombros. —Yo no voy a aprender nada. Seguramente no me entere de nada, pero merecerá la pena.

Se frotaba las manos prometiéndoselas muy felices.

Nika sonrió cómplice y sentí que algo se me escapaba.

—Quien da el seminario es el nuevo profesor de hematología. Hayden me ha hablado de él. Es bastante…interesante…

— ¿Interesante?...—Eva la miró como si hubiese dicho una fea palabrota. —Ese hombre no es interesante. Está buenísimo…Parece que se ha escapado de un estudio de cine para venir a dar clase. ¡Es médico! ¿Sabéis que significa eso? Mi sueño de jugar a médicos y enfermeras se puede hacer realidad.

—Lo malo es que esté casado—le recordó Nika. —Entonces te daría lo mismo.

— ¡Bah! Mis mejores sueños no superan esto. Además no sería el primer profesor que se liase con una alumna.

Y al parecer, a ella le gustaría que se hiciese realidad.

Nika me explicó de quien estaban hablando:

—Es el nuevo profesor de hematología.

Había oído hablar de él. Parecía que no hubiese más tema de conversación en la comida que el prodigioso y hermosísimo doctor…como se llamase. Y sobre todo el sector femenino.

— ¿Y como se llama aquel prodigio de la naturaleza?—Inquirí sarcástica.

— ¡Doctor Cullen!—Me respondió Eva gritando a pleno pulmón. Era lo más parecido a una fan histérica de un grupo de rock. — ¡Dios mío, chica! ¿Estás pisando el mismo planeta que nosotras?

¿Cullen? Aquel nombre…

— ¿Solo se llama Cullen?—Pregunté para sacar más información. Quería saber por qué me sonaba tanto. —No es un apellido muy común.

— Doctor límpiame las telarañas de donde yo te diga Cullen—se burló Eva— ¿Qué más da el nombre? Lo importante son ese par de piernas que sujetan el monumento de su culo. —Miró el reloj y se dio una palmada. — ¡Eso me recuerda que llego tarde!

Agarró a Nika de la mano y la arrastró:

— ¿No querías estudiarlo?—Inquirió. — ¡Pues no pierdas la oportunidad!

—Ese no es el seminario que me toca ahora—Nika hizo un amago defensa. —Y no es que pueda…

— ¿Tú ves alguien en clase?—Alegó. — ¡Vamos! No vas a tener una oportunidad para ver esa octava maravilla del mundo…

Nika optó por seguirle la corriente. Sin ceder al paso de Eva, me miró.

— ¡Ven tú también, Avril!—Me invitó antes de que desapareciesen en la esquina.

Decidí pasar del tema y dirigirme a clase. Aun con la permisividad de la fiesta, había un cierto control de asistencia en clase. El culo más hermoso del mundo no me lo impediría.

Entonces Luke Skywalker me impidió el paso.

— ¡Avril, tía!—Me gritó Jim a modo de saludo. —Me ha parecido ver a la princesa Leia por estos lares. O tal vez el desayuno incluía una seta alucinógena.

Me reí.

—No. Creo que Nika tiene el mismo nivel de fanatismo por Star Wars que tú.

— ¿Nika?—Enarcó una ceja. —Esa amiga tuya es nueva. Muy interesante. ¿Dónde guardas las más enrolladas?

—No es nueva. Es la chica que nos ayudó a poner en orden la casa y decorarla para Halloween—le recordé.

Se dio una palmada en la frente como si se le hubiese escapado un detalle importante.

—La chica que lee el futuro en las cartas—asintió. —De todos los amigos de Hayden es quien mejor me cae. Y si le gusta Star Wars, se acaba de convertir en mi favorita.

Eché una ojeada a su disfraz. Me mordí el labio intentando no reírme.

—No soy muy entendida en la materia, pero juraría que Luke Skywalker no era afroamericano.

Se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco.

—No seas tan estrecha de miras. Un Jedi no se mira por el color de su piel. Eso es algo que se lleva muy dentro.

—Disculpa. —Acabé riéndome a carcajadas. Con él no era muy difícil.

—Como tienes tanto espíritu de Stars wars como Haydie será mejor que me vaya a buscar a alguien que me comprenda. —Se hizo el incomprendido. Después me preguntó: — ¿A que galaxia ha ido la princesa?

— ¡Hum!—Pensé. —Si no me equivoco, creo que iban a la sala doscientos diez, en el segundo piso. Acaban de descubrir una estrella nueva y quieren ver si pueden sacar algo de luz en el asunto.

— ¿Que es? ¿Un seminario?

—Sí, el de hematología—le informé. — Al parecer…

Entonces dio una palmada como si se le hubiese escapado algo.

— ¡Por supuesto! El doctor Cullen. Es toda eminencia, por supuesto.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida. Hasta Jimmy había oído hablar de él. Empezaba a pensar que estaba en un mundo paralelo.

—Supongo que Hayden te habrá hablado de él. Está en su clase. —Me sentí muy tonta.

—Suerte de tener enchufes en todos los lados—bromeó. —Es más, yo hablé con él en persona. Resultó que Haydie y su estúpida manía de no desayunar le dio un problema en su clase. Le dio una lipotimia y yo tuve que ir a recoger sus pedazos a enfermería. Y allí se encontraba el bombón.

Se acercó a mi oído y me susurró:

—Creo que si Hayden y yo decimos que hemos hablado con él, seguro que muchas de ellas nos ofrecerían una noche de sexo salvaje.—Se rascó la cabeza.—Bueno, si soy sincero a Hayden ya se lo ofrecen sin muchos enchufes. Lo que tiene ser guapo y rico.

—No te pongas así—le consolé. —Tú también eres…rico.

— ¡Ejem!—Carraspeó. —Me daré por aludido y pensaré que también has dicho que soy guapo. En fin, me voy a buscarlas. Escuchar a ese hombre es todo un placer. No se trata del guapo sin cabeza…

—Eso no se puede decir de muchos hombres. Tendría que contarlos con los dedos de la mano; aun así me sobraría una mano.

Jim se fue alejando de mí como si tuviese la peste.

—Definitivamente, tendrían que hacer una carrera para comprender a las mujeres. —Empecé a reírme. — ¡Vente para el seminario! Te prometo que será ameno.

Tenía mis dudas.

—Soy bastante aprensiva con la sangre—reconocí. —No creo que sea un tema que me llame la atención. —Con cautela, puse mi mano sobre la muñeca del otro brazo para protegerme, instintivamente, las venas.

— ¡Valiente vampiro!—Me gritó antes de desaparecer entre la multitud.

Preparé mis cosas, decidiendo si ir a deleitarme con tan hermoso profesor, antes de que mi pelo decidiese enredarse con las telarañas del techo por enésima vez.

— ¡Maldita sea!—Exclamé desesperada.

Al intentar desenredarme, me encontré con unos cálidos dedos que se entrelazaban con los míos.

—Esto se está convirtiendo en una trampa mortal, ¿no crees?

Al reconocer la voz de Hayden noté como empezaban a arderme las mejillas.

—Deberían poner un cartel de peligro con una telaraña dibujada—comenté en un susurro.

No tenía sentido que titubease de nervios ante su presencia. Se trataba de un chico de mi edad. Asquerosamente rico, pero de carne y hueso.

Sin embargo una pequeña decepción me pellizcó la boca del estómago cuando no sentí sus manos en mi pelo. Había acabado de desenredarme y era libre.

Me giré para darle las gracias y éste me dedicó una sonrisa ladeada. Mi corazón palpitó fuertemente. No podía obviar los hechos. Era jodidamente guapo; mucho más en persona que en las revistas. Eso no era un cumplido que se le pudiese hacer a muchas celebridades.

En los días que habíamos quedado para decorar la casa de la fiesta de Halloween había descubierto que había algo más que su asombroso aspecto físico. Parte de la mascara que llevaba para interactuar con las personas se empezaba a desquebrajarse y, en compañía de Jim y Nika se mostraba más él mismo, relajado y feliz como un niño.

Y aquello me atraía como un imán. Sin hacer caso a mi instinto, yo iba a la deriva.

Enarcó una ceja, señal del silencio tan engorroso que se había creado entre los dos, y, avergonzada, decidí romper el hielo:

—Pensé que tenías clase. Eva, Jim y Nika han ido al seminario de hematología donde, se supone, que tú deberías estar.

Hubiese sido mejor el clásico buenos días. Parecía una madre reprochándole que faltase a clase. Y más aun cuando ya llegaba tarde a mi clase de pintura.

Se rió al escuchar mi reproche.

— ¿Nika y Eva han ido al seminario de hematología?—Preguntó burlón. — ¿Ese repentino interés por la medicina?

—Al parecer comentaban que iba a ser muy interesante y…

Cayó en la cuenta del asunto y se empezaba a reír.

—Cierto—chasqueó. —Ahora caigo. —Intentó no reírse. —Me parecía tan extraño que fuesen para la sala de cristal tantas chicas. Dudo que quieran aprender algo referente a la sangre; solo quiere que les hierva.

—Sí. —Al final acabé riéndome a carcajadas con él. —Y el pobre profesor creerá que lo hacen porque les encanta el tema y él es muy interesante.

—Y realmente es un profesor muy interesante—me informó Hayden.

— ¿Enserio?—Me avergoncé. —No he oído mucho sobre él. Solo que es espectacular…

—Todo el mundo habla de eso—me exculpó. —Todos menos los que le sufrimos. Este año aprobar hematología va a ser más complicado que la anatomía. El profesor Cullen se lo ha tomado como objetivo transcendental que nos convirtamos en vampiros. —Nos reímos ante aquella broma. —Es bueno, muy bueno.

—Pues hoy va a reclutar al ejército de no—muertos bastante numeroso.

—Lo dudo mucho—me contradijo.

— ¿Por qué?—Me extrañé.

—Por alguna extraña razón, mi profesor no ha venido a clase—me contestó. —Al parecer ha tenido un asunto muy urgente que atender y no ha tenido tiempo de mandar el aviso a la universidad. Y aquí estoy yo sin dos horas de clase y con mucho tiempo libre que gastar.

— ¡Oh!—Murmuré. —Pues lo siento por ellas. —Nos volvimos a reír y luego le pregunté: — ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer ahora?

Demasiado tarde, me di cuenta que aquella pregunta iba más allá de la cortesía.

Se puso un dedo en el labio para pensárselo:

—Pues había pensado coger una lata de coca-cola en una maquina de refrescos y sentarme en el parque que hay a los alrededores del campus. Hace un día precioso, ¿no crees?

—No lo sé—le respondí. —Cuando salí esta mañana estaba muy nublado. Aunque, podría haberse tratado de la contaminación de las grandes ciudades.

Hayden no me contestó. Estaba distraído sacando su monedero y echando monedas en la maquina de refrescos. Antes de preguntarle por qué había sacado dos latas, me lanzó una. Me pilló totalmente desprevenida, y la cogí con torpeza. Por suerte no se cayó al suelo.

Fruncí el ceño por aquel gesto.

—Ha sido bastante irrespetuoso por mi parte—admitió. —Debí haber preguntado que era lo que querías. Di por supuesto que a todo el mundo le gusta la coca-cola.

— ¡Oh!—Moví la cabeza, nerviosa. —Soy una adicta a la cafeína. Lo único es que me ha pillado muy de sorpresa. No pensé que…

— ¿Por qué no habría de invitarte?—Le extrañó. —Me gusta la buena compañía, y creo que haber estado horas enteras en mi casa, ayudándome con la fiesta, crea un vinculo. Además, creo que nos estamos dando una oportunidad para conocernos. —Me miró intensamente mientras sentía como mis dedos temblaban y casi no podía sujetar la lata.

Me mordí el labio nerviosa. No entendía por qué me sucedía esto con él. Si se hubiese tratado de Richard o Jim, no lo hubiese dudado ni un momento.

—Debería estar en clase—me excusé de manera tonta.

Hayden simuló una carcajada. Estaba siendo ridícula.

— ¿Ir a clase?—Con los ojos me señaló un grupo de estudiantes que hablaban de cuantos caramelos habían recogido y preparaban los huevos. —Pues serás la única que vayas.

—Sí ha sido algo muy estúpido—admití.

—Bueno, nunca te han dicho que es sano hacer novillos.

Se me encendió una chispa y lo miré significativamente. Aquella frase había despertado algo en mí.

Hayden lo advirtió y me observó con preocupación.

— ¿He dicho algo que no debería?

— ¡No!—Me sobresalté y luego modulé el tono de voz para no parecer alterada: —Solo que me ha parecido oír esa frase alguna vez…

Para entonces ya estábamos andando hacia fuera y nos dirigíamos al parque.

Hayden parecía pensativo y me comentó en voz con voz grave:

—Yo también he oído esa frase.

— ¿Sí?

—Sí —respondió una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en sus labios. —Se lo he oído a Jim todas las veces que teníamos clases de matemáticas. Las odiaba y casi nunca hacía los deberes. No quería que nuestros profesores le castigasen sin salir los fines de semana del internado.

Al mirarle incrédula, me quedé fija en sus ojos. Me parecieron muy llamativos. El brillo de éstos se contrastaba más el gris del iris con el negro que rodeaba a éste. Aquello producía un efecto hipnótico en mí.

El sonido de su risa contenida me hizo volver a la realidad, y no pude evitar reírme con él.

—Lo siento—me disculpé. —Seguramente se la habré oído decir a alguien en el instituto.

—Es una ley entre los estudiantes.

Hayden tenía razón en cuanto al tiempo. Era un extraño día para el último día de octubre. Podría influir que para ver aquel tipo de día soleado en Forks habría que estar en la punta del verano, y aun así siempre había nubes en el cielo.

Estas palabras parecerían un mal poema, pero el sol brillaba en un cielo azul intenso y la hierba resplandecía de tal manera, que invitaba a sentarse en ella.

Eso fue antes de que lo hiciésemos. Se notaba la bajada de temperaturas de la noche y la falda se humedeció al tomar contacto con ésta.

—El solo de octubre es engañoso. —Hayden se reía. —Aún así disfrútalo. Dentro de poco, no lo verás hasta finales de marzo.

—Estoy acostumbrada—le informé mientras acomodaba las alas para que no molestasen tanto. ¿Por qué no me las quitaba?—Nací en un pueblecito con más incidencia de raquitismo por falta de vitamina D. Está cerca de Seattle.

—Seattle. —Parecía interesado. —Tienes razón. Comparado con tu pueblecito, Chicago es la ciudad del sol. No tenemos derecho a quejarnos de encontrarnos aquí y guardando vitamina D para nuestros huesos.

Observamos que muchas parejas habían hecho lo mismo que nosotros y una buena cantidad de brujas y vampiros se encontraban disfrutando del sol.

Hayden torció el labio al fijarse en una pareja de vampiros. Le dediqué un guiño interrogativo.

—Me hace gracia la moda de los emos chupasangres—me explicó. —Hay que explicarles que si salen a la luz del día, se convertirán en polvo. Seguramente en Seattle habrá más población de vampiros que aquí.

— ¿Emos chupasangres?—Puse los brazos en jarras ante su definición de vampiros. —No creo que les guste esa definición. Y siento informarte que, tanto en Chicago como en Seattle, la población de vampiros se duplica debido a la fecha que estamos. Y además, —le señalé—, tú mucho dices de los vampiros y vas disfrazado de…

—Van Helsing. —Se sacudió su abrigo raido del disfraz. —No tenía muchos disfraces entre elegir. Estaba el rollo de stars wars y el disfraz de licántropo…y como que no…

— ¿También se la tienes jurada a los licántropos?

—Los emos…los vampiros tienen cierta elegancia. Si me disfrazase de hombre lobo parecería una alfombra de pelos…y tendría que oler mal.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Y tú como sabes que los licántropos huelen mal?—Le desafié. — ¿Acaso has tenido contacto con ellos?

Se bebió un sorbo de su coca-cola y me contestó con burla:

—Si alguno de los dos confesase al otro que ha tenido un encuentro con vampiros y licántropos, por favor, que avise al otro y así se puede llamar al Twilight zone (1) y crear un buen guión. El psiquiátrico no es nada rentable.

Me peiné los escasos mechones que se me caían de mi moño y suspiré exageradamente.

— ¿Cuándo has perdido el espíritu infantil?—Inquirí. —Podías hacer el esfuerzo de creer algo en tu vida. Y más aun en Halloween.

—Creer en fantasías no me parece algo demasiado practico para la vida real—me comentó pragmático.

—Tienes razón—coincidí. —No es nada práctico; pero la vida sin ellas es bastante triste.

Hayden empezó a jugar con la hierba, y le imité cogiendo una margarita que tenía cercana y empecé a deshojarla.

—Supongo que podría oír eso de alguien que vive de ella. —Aun seguía arrancando hierbas pero su mirada estaba fija en mí. —Para ti los vampiros no son moda. He leído tus viñetas y me gusta como dibujas—me confesó abiertamente.

Intenté que la coca-cola no se me atragantase y así evitarme el ridículo de escupir o que se me fuese para otro lugar y estuviese tosiendo buena parte del rato.

—Yo no sé que decir…—Sí; me sentía halagada que él se hubiese fijado. —Es un proyecto que tengo en mente desde hace un buen tiempo y…

—Espero que llegues lejos con esto—me confortó. —Aunque creo que el personaje de L´Oreal no es muy…acertado.

— ¿Qué es lo que tiene de malo el personaje?

Después comprendí que había sido tonta por preguntárselo. Tal vez me hubiese gustado hacerme la idea, por un momento, que aquella estúpida snob era su novia…

…Pero, ¿a mí que me importaba?

Sin embargo, Hayden no mostraba ninguna señal de estar enfadado. Le parecía como si se tratase de una travesura.

—Conozco a Lydia desde que íbamos a jardín de infancia y llevo con ella cuatro años. Supongo que es tiempo suficiente para conocer a alguien…y más aun si se trata de Lydia. —Se calló unos segundos para modular sus palabras. Supuse que se había dado cuenta que no era de buen gusto criticar a su novia delante de una desconocida. —Lo que te quiero decir que, bajo la superficialidad que demuestra en la mayoría de las ocasiones, no te gustaría saber lo que te puede causar cuando se enfada.

¡Oh, vaya! Eso sonaba a amenaza. Me preparé para allanar el terreno de la lingüística hostil.

— ¿Y que se supone que me haréis?—Le reté. — ¿Decirle al periódico que me censuren mis viñetas? Eso ya lo habéis intentado antes… ¿O vais a pasar a una maniobra más hostil y empezar a mandarme mensajes con letras de sangre?

— ¡Ey!—Hayden elevó sus manos en pose defensiva. — ¿Por qué piensas que yo tengo algo que ver en esto?

— ¡Me estás amenazando!

— ¡Te estoy advirtiendo!—Me corrigió y luego bajó su tono de voz para hacerlo más conciliador. Casi amigable. —No me gustaría que te ocurriese algo porque Lydia te tomase ojeriza y quisiese venganza por algo tan tonto como…

No había terminado de hablar, pero en algún momento dejé de escuchar lo que me estaba diciendo. Incluso, el hermoso paisaje se fue desvaneciendo a medida que me iba concentrando en un punto concreto.

Se trataba de aquella estúpida lata de coca-cola. Lata que Hayden y yo, en aquel instante, estábamos cogiendo. Por lo tanto solo era cuestión de escasos milímetros que nuestros dedos se encontrasen. Me figuraba que aquellos dedos serían cálidos y suaves. Aquel calor me llegaba en forma de corriente eléctrica, poniéndome la piel de gallina y el vello de punta, mientras me aceleraba el ritmo cardiaco.

Hayden apartó la mano demasiado rápido; tanto que aquello me produjo un dolor casi físico reflejado en la boca de mi estómago y me hizo volver a la realidad tan rápidamente, que me empezó a dar vueltas la cabeza.

— ¡Mierda!—Exclamó Hayden, devolviéndome aquel parque.

Al volver a mirarle, mis ojos se clavaron de forma morbosa en uno de sus dedos totalmente cubierto de rojo. Debió haberse cortado con el borde de la boquilla.

Me dije a mí misma que tenía que ser practica y empezar a buscar algo que detuviese la hemorragia; en su lugar, me quedé quieta y observaba de forma casi perturbada como la sangre resbalaba hasta caer, pequeñas gotas, en la hierba. El olor a la sangre impregnaba el ambiente, y, al aspirarlo, me quemó la garganta y revolvió mi estómago.

A pesar de todo, Hayden no parecía perturbado. Incluso, se permitió reírse de mi aspecto.

— ¿Nos da grima la sangre?—Inquirió muy divertido. —Es más espectacular que peligroso. En los dedos hay muchas venillas y arteriolas. Por eso sale más a presión y parece que hay más.

— ¿Me estás dando clases de anatomía?—Noté que mi voz era un susurro.

—Estás pálida debido a la impresión.

Moví la cabeza.

—No es la visión. Es ese olor tan repulsivo. —Arrugué la nariz.

— ¿Hueles la sangre?—Parecía sorprendido. —Entonces te debo una disculpa. Me he vuelto creyente en tu intuición vampírica.

— ¡Calla!

Sin importar manchar todo, Hayden se volvió a reír. Aunque debería haberle dado las gracias. Sus bromas me hicieron reaccionar, y me dispuse a buscar un pañuelo de papel en mi mochila.

Me di cuenta, demasiado tarde, que no los metí con el cambio de bolso… ¡Maldita ley de Murphy!

No hizo falta levantarme hacia un servicio y traer un trozo de papel. Un alma cándida acudió a mi rescate.

—Ten. —Me tendió el pañuelo. —Esa herida tiene una muy buena pinta…para nosotros me refiero.

Cogí el pañuelo y se lo pasé a Hayden, quien se lo puso de inmediato para taponar la herida.

Al darle las gracias al chico, me fijé levemente en sus rasgos.

Alto y de aspecto atlético. Rubio de ojos azules y sonrisa traviesa. El típico chico guapo que esperabas encontrarte en un campus, aunque no tenía aires de prepotente. Parecía preocupado de verdad.

Y como no, disfrazado de vampiro.

— ¿Cómo agradecimiento vas a ser buena y le vas a compartir conmigo?—Bromeó. —El chico tiene un aspecto estupendo.

Solté una risita algo histérica. Estaba dispuesta a cedérselo todo para él; Hayden me interrumpió:

—Lo siento por ti, chico vampiro, pero ella me cazó primero y soy suyo. Cada gota de mi sangre le pertenece a ella.

Ignoré la sugerencia de su tono, y decidí continuar con su broma:

—No soy de las que comparten mis presas—le disuadí. —Él ha decidido dejarse cazar por mí.

—Lo que ella no sabe, es que yo también la he cazado. Soy mejor cazador. Ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de cómo lo he hecho.

—Gracias por el pañuelo—me dirigí al chico.

Estábamos llevando el juego a terrenos pantanosos, hundiéndonos en arenas movedizas. Decidí dejarlo antes de que notase como me estaba ruborizando.

—En realidad, el pañuelo era una excusa—me contestó el chico a bocajarro. —Lo que quería era acercarme a ti. Me resultas familiar y ahora al verte, te he reconocido. Tú eres Avril Summers, ¿verdad?

—Sí—le respondí con timidez. Parecía como si me admirase.

Yo no era la interesante. Hayden estaba acostumbrado a posar en revistas de calibre internacional todos los días. Yo no.

Pero aquel chico solo parecía tener ojos para mí como si me tratase de la heroína del mes.

—Soy un gran admirador de tu trabajo—me confesó entusiasmado. —Eres mi dibujante de comic favorita. Llevo siguiéndote la pista desde tu etapa en Seattle. Y resulta que ahora estás aquí y trabajas en este periódico.

—Gracias por tu perseverancia. —Me sentía fuera de lugar.

—Me llamo Riley Biers y también soy de Seattle—se presentó. —Tengo entendido que tú también naciste allí.

—Sí—le confirmé. —Pero me mudé muy pronto a un pueblo a las afueras.

No me gustaba darle explicaciones de mi vida y pedí ayuda con la mirada a Hayden. Los ojos de éste, sin embargo, estaban chispeantes pasándoselo genial a mi costa. Me hubiera gustado ser un vampiro para amenazarle y se cortase un poco. Aunque tenía la impresión de que pocas cosas frenaban a Hayden.

—Me gustaría hablar más detalladamente sobre tu obra, ¿podrías tener una hora para mí?—Me invitó.

—Imposible—me excusé. —He quedado con una amiga.

— ¿Qué tal esta noche? Vamos a tomar algo y hablamos tranquilamente.

¿Así de evidentes eran los chicos en Chicago? Parecía que se sacaba sus frases para ligar de una película mala. Por suerte, tenía excusa.

—Es la noche de Halloween en la universidad. La fiesta…ya sabes…y yo he sido invitada. —Me encogí de hombros dando a entender que era un compromiso ineludible.

— ¡Oh!—Exclamó con pena. —No me acordaba de la fiesta. Yo soy de primero y no conozco a nadie que pueda invitarme a ella.

Suspiré exageradamente.

—Otra vez será. —Le dediqué una sonrisa apenada.

Riley estaba a punto de tirar la toalla e irse cuando Hayden le llamó:

—Chico, no te quedes con las ganas y ve a la fiesta. Aquí mismo tengo una entrada que me sobra.

Sacó un papel de su mochila y se lo entregó a Riley, quien lo aceptó como si le estuviesen dando un billete de cien dólares. Me quedé de una sola pieza.

¿Hayden no comprendía el lenguaje de gestos? June siempre me había asegurado que era tan expresiva que se podía leer en mi cara. Eso me convertía en una pésima mentirosa.

Por lo tanto, solo cabía la explicación de que Hayden lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Incluso, su sonrisa al indicarle las señas de la casa, se convertía en una burla hacia mí.

Intenté no explotar delante de Riley, a quien se le habían abierto las puertas del cielo, y me contuve a convertirme en la bruja mala del cuento cuando estuviese a solas con Hayden. Era quien se lo merecía.

Riley se dispuso a despedirse.

—Nos veremos esta noche. Estoy deseando preguntarte tantas cosas sobre tus trabajos. Y ahora, creo que debo irme. Tu novio y tú necesitáis intimidad.

Iba a sacarle del error, pero Hayden se me adelantó con intención de despedirle:

—Vente descansado a la fiesta, Riley—le recomendó. —Hay fiesta para rato.

Cuando Riley se alejó lo suficiente, le di un fuerte puñetazo a Hayden.

— ¡Jodido bastardo!—Le insulté. — ¡Lo has hecho por fastidiarme!

En lugar de hacerse el inocente y alegar algo en su defensa, empezó a reírse.

—Pagaría cincuenta dólares porque pudieses ver tu cara ahora mismo.

Si no hubiese sido por las malditas alas, le habría dedicado una escena teatral de darle la espalda e irme. Pero aquellas hicieron que me fuese para atrás dos veces antes de inclinarme e irme.

—No me había dado cuenta de lo guapa que eres cuando te enfadas.

Puse los ojos en blanco y le dediqué un gesto obsceno con el dedo. Y sin despedirme, me dirigí hacia el edificio.

Aún dentro de mi enfado, le dediqué unas palabras:

—Te arrepentirás de haber invitado a tanta gente a la fiesta.

Intuí como resoplaba.

—Es una fiesta universitaria. Hay invitaciones para quinientas personas; se presentarán setecientas.

* * *

Y por supuesto, Hayden se equivocó. En esta casa no podía haber setecientas personas. Como mínimo contabilicé dos mil.

No era de extrañar que éste estuviese de los nervios y se echase las manos a la cabeza. Pero era imposible manejar a las masas; y aun menos cuando el espíritu de Halloween mezclado con alcohol y sustancias no permitidas se adueñaba de ellos. Por no hablar de las canciones de Lady Gaga ambientando.

— ¿Lady Gaga?—Gritó al borde de la histeria. — ¡A cualquier cosa llaman música!

Afortunadamente, Jim estaba muy cerca de él y le tranquilizaba.

— ¡No seas tan exigente, tío! Ésta es la clase de música que se lleva en el siglo XXI. Nadie tiene la culpa que tú prefieras a Elvis y todas esas ñoñerías de los años cincuenta.

— ¿Te gusta la música de los años cincuenta?—Pregunté elevando mi voz a dos octavas. Me estaban pitando los oídos.

—En los cincuenta, la música era buena, mucho mejor que los sesenta, y los setenta… ¡hum!—Arrugó la nariz. —Los ochenta son soportables y en los noventa la cosa fue mejorando, a pesar de Madonna. Y el despunte del siglo XXI con Lady Gaga y Beyonce no apunta muy halagador. Digan lo que digan, Elvis es el rey y Michael Jackson el príncipe de la música.

Sonreí muy a mi pesar. ¿Por qué todas las frases que decía Hayden me eran tan familiares?

Jim puso los ojos en blanco.

—Cualquiera diría que fuiste a un concierto de Elvis, brother.

—Jim—le dio una palmadita en la espalda—, te confiaré un secreto. No solo fui al concierto de Elvis en Memphis; también le robé una de sus guitarras. —Después se echó a reír. —Fe, hermano, fe. ¿Acaso no eres tú el que hablas de vidas pasadas?

Éste resopló implorando paciencia.

—No es bueno burlarse del karma…

—No hace falta que me lo jures. —Volvió a su mal humor habitual y señaló hacia el concurrido salón de la casa. O lo que se podría llamar salón. Entre la decoración que habíamos puesto entre Hayden y yo, Nika, que se había encargado de colocar los altavoces, y Jim se había encargado de digitalizarlo todo, de manera que pareciese la casa del terror de Disneylandia, parecía más un parque de atracciones que una casa del siglo XIX. —Se supone que Lydia y sus amigas deberían haber sido más selectivas y aquí parece que está toda la ciudad de Chicago metida.

—No, solo universitarios de otros campus—le corrigió Jim. —Se han enterado que ésta es la mejor fiesta de Halloween y con las bebidas más baratas. ¡Hayden, purifica esos karmas! Tú no vas a limpiar después y las habitaciones importantes están cerradas a cal y canto.

Hayden hizo caso omiso, y menos cuando un chico disfrazado de Jack el destripador se desplazó a una esquina y se abrió la bragueta dispuesto a realizar sus necesidades.

— ¡No, no, no! Por ahí no paso. —Corrió hacia el chico y empezó a gritarle: — ¡Guarda eso debajo de tus pantalones si no quieres que te lo arranque de cuajo! ¿Te gustaría que yo fuese a tu casa a mear en cada esquina? ¡No! ¡Pues un poco más de respeto y no lo hagas en la mía!

El muchacho, con voz pastosa le contestó:

—Lo siento…tío…esto…yo no me puedo contenerme y…

— ¡Te vas al servicio como hace todo el mundo!

—Estaban ocupados y yo…Había una pareja que no paraban de hacerlo y…

— ¡Pues les echas a patadas de allí! ¡Cada cosa en su sitio! Así que ya sabes, guárdate esa cosa y fuera de mi vista.

El muchacho asintió y obedeció sin crear ningún tipo de problema a Hayden. Una chica disfrazada novia satánica iba a vomitar en una papelera y se dirigió a ella como alma que perseguía el demonio.

Me pellizqué el arco de la nariz.

— ¿No pretenderá ir uno por uno para que no le ensucien la casa?—Le pregunté a Jim. —Esta fiesta se os está desbordando.

Jim se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Sister, yo no puedo remediar la gilipollez humana. Si Lydia y Royce se fueron a vender entradas por todos los campus de Chicago y mira el resultado…

Abrí la boca sorprendida.

— ¿Para que necesitáis más dinero?

—No se trata de dinero. Es el prestigio.

¿Prestigio? Yo no lo llamaría así. Sobre todo cuando estaba luchando continuamente por unos escasos centímetros cuadrados, sencillamente para poder permanecer y respirar. Ya no pedía, siquiera, poder bailar. Y mis alas se adueñaban de un espacio que ocuparían cuatro personas como yo.

En el fondo, no me extrañaba que Hayden estuviese de tal mal humor. Me estaba dando claustrofobia estar en un mar de personajes de cuentos de terror bailando al son de una música bastante estridente. Habían cambiado a rap y me empezaba a zumbar la cabeza.

Lo busqué con la mirada y, a duras penas, pude verle subir las escaleras y encontrarse con una chica disfrazada de cabaretera. Solo que su disfraz podría haber costado dos meses de sueldo de June en el hospital. Se trataba de Lydia, y según como fruncía el ceño y se mordía el labio, no estaba de buen humor. Y Hayden no iba a consolarla, precisamente.

Era imposible oír nada con todo aquel barullo, pero por los gestos de Hayden y la cara de fastidio que estaba poniendo la estúpida de su novia, no era muy civilizada.

Estaba tan absorta en los rápidos y bruscos movimientos de Hayden, que me sorprendí cuando alguien me presionó el hombro. Me había olvidado que Jim aun estaba ahí.

— ¿Tú no venías con acompañante?—Preguntó. — ¿Dónde has dejado al pianista?

¡Oh! También me había olvidado de Richard. Era un poco patético explicar que me había dejado plantada. Había visto el panorama que había en la casa y se había negado a entrar. Hubiese sido bastante inteligente hacer lo mismo que él y darme media vuelta para buscar algún sitio más tranquilo.

Eva me había arrastrado hacia el averno y tuve que dejar marchar a Richard.

—No se encontraba en su elemento y decidió irse a buscar otros ambientes—le contesté. El arrepentimiento por no haberle extrañado durante buena parte de la noche me dio alguna punzada.

Haber estado pendiente de Hayden había absorbido todo lo demás.

Era un buen chico. Se merecía ser feliz con otra persona que se complementase más con él. Estar con aquella arpía rica le iba a echar a perder. Me toqué las mejillas y las notaba rojas. Quería creer, o sería más lógico hacerlo, que era por el calor que emanaba la sala.

Jim me devolvió una sonrisa cómplice.

—Yo…—intenté explicarme lo más coherentemente posible.

—No hace falta que me digas nada—me animó. —Tiene una personalidad magnética. Es increíble y no lo digo porque sea mi amigo. Podría tener a cualquier chica y ella sería tan feliz, y él elige quien no le hace feliz.

— ¿Por qué no la deja entonces? ¿Es tan importante el compromiso que tienen?

Jim me miró como si me tratase de una alienígena.

— ¿Compromiso?—Juntó las cejas. — ¿De donde os sacáis todas esas tonterías? ¿De la prensa? Que vivan juntos no significa que esto vaya a acabar en boda. Aunque él mismo lo niega, Hayden es muy conservador y no se comprometería con una persona que valora tan poco los votos. Hayden necesita bastante seriedad en asuntos de tal índole.

— ¿Por qué no la deja entonces?—Pregunté con más ansias de lo debido.

Jim dio una palmada como si se me escapase algo.

—Solo está esperando un acontecimiento cósmico, señorita. —Me guiñó un ojo y al ver que yo continuaba escéptica, me dijo: —Me da igual que te lo creas o no, pero los grandes acontecimientos ocurren en segundos y son devastadores. Una estrella tarda en acercarse a otra millones de años, pero la explosión al colisionar son segundos escasos, y el choque repercute en galaxias muy alejadas. Un gusano tarda en romper su crisálida y convertirse en una mariposa meses, pero un aleteo de sus alas puede desembocar en un huracán. Lo que te quiero decir con todo esto, que puede que conozcas a una persona durante toda la vida, y no saber casi nada de ella. Y a veces basta una sola mirada para saber lo fundamental de una persona y toda tu vida se revolucione para siempre. Aunque, a nivel cósmico no represente ni una cuarta parte de un neutrón.

—Creo que el romántico eres tú—le reproché.

—No soy romántico; sencillamente me dejo llevar por el cosmos—me contestó. —Y si no te importa, voy a colisionar con una estrella cercana. —Me señaló a Nika, que se había sentado en una mesa de roble y, desde el mismo momento que había llegado, no había parado de echar las cartas a la gente, convirtiéndose en la atracción de la noche.—Puede que esta noche no la haya, pero estaremos calentando el encuentro.

Me guiñó un ojo y se fue hasta donde se encontraba la larga fila de personas que Nika debería leer su futro a través de las cartas.

¿Nika y Jim? Era tan heterodoxo, pero parecían llevarse demasiado bien. Tal vez, él consiguiese quitar de la cabeza aquel amor imposible de Nika. Aunque parecía resignada a quedarse sin él.

Me dio una punzada fría en el cuello, y al darme la vuelta para dirigir mi vista a donde se encontraba Hayden, me encontré con la mirada de Lydia fija en mí.

Me dio un estremecimiento que recorrió mi espalda y cerró la boca de mi estómago haciendo dificultosa mi respiración.

Hayden también me observó y parecía bastante preocupado. Inmediatamente, se volvió hacia Lydia advirtiéndola con la mirada. Su sonrisa ladina no me inspiraba ninguna confianza.

Di dos pasos hacia atrás y tropecé con dos personas.

— ¡Ey, Avril!—Reconocí la voz de Eva. Deduje por la falta de coordinación en sus palabras, que estaba ebria.

Me di la vuelta y la encontré agarrada, a modo de camarería, Kate, que había elegido disfrazarse de diablilla. Como supuse, se habían dedicado a adorar a Dionisio mediante tequilas y chupitos. Tenían los ojos rojos, el maquillaje corrido y las ropas descolocadas. ¿Habrían hecho algo más que cogerse una buena cogorza?

—Chicas, ¿que tal la fiesta? Parece que os lo estáis pasando bien.

— ¡Puf!—Soltó Kate. — Bien es poco. Esto es escalofriante… ¡Cojonudo!

— ¿Y tú, Avril? ¿Te lo estás pasando bien?—Me preguntó Eva con los ojos brillantes. —Supongo que no habrás vivido un Halloween como éste. ¡Claro, saliendo de un pueblo no puedes esperar algo como esto!

—La verdad que es demasiado exagerado—admití a regañadientes. No me estaba agradando las palabras de Eva. —Pero Halloween es en distintas escalas lo mismo en todo Estados Unidos.

Kate intentó ser conciliadora:

—La verdad que hay tope gente. —Se rió. —No te preocupes, Avril. A las doce de la noche nos iremos al cementerio de la resurrección a invocar a Resurrection Mary (1). Es una costumbre de Chicago y esto se quedará más vacio.

— ¡Kate!—Le dio un codazo Eva. —En su pequeño pueblecito también hay un fantasma. ¿Verdad, Avril? ¿No estaba en tu casa?

—No, Eva. Siento desilusionarte, pero la casa de enfrente de la mía no ha manifestado ninguna actividad paranormal. —Me maldije por haber contado esas cosas en nuestras jornadas de noches en blanco. Había algo en Eva que no me estaba inspirando confianza. — Tal vez me guste ir al cementerio a invocar a Resurrection Mary.

— ¿Qué le dirás a Hayden Newman cuando te vayas?—Eva intentó sonar inocente, pero todo lo que salía de su boca era veneno puro. —Habéis estado muy juntos todo este tiempo.

—Le he estado ayudando a organizar la fiesta. Nika es más amiga suya.

— ¿Seguro?—Kate se hizo la sorprendida. —Pues la mirada que te echa no es de un conocido, precisamente.

— ¡Oh, chica!— Eva hizo un gesto de complicidad. —A eso se le llama salir del pueblo y dar en la diana. —Se rió. — ¿Quién lo iba a decir? ¡Lastima que a lo máximo que puedas aspirar con él sea a un polvo! Pasará las noches contigo, pero acabará volviendo a los brazos de su rica novia. Pero siempre puedes aprovechar las circunstancias.

No me estaba pareciendo muy distinta de Lydia Stuart y sus amigas. Y lo peor de todo eran que sus palabras me dolían. Porque tenían toda la razón.

No aguanté estar en el mismo lugar que ellas, y me excusé diciendo que tenía que hablar con Nika.

A escasos centímetros de la mesa de Nika, me topé con Riley. Él no me había visto a mí, afortunadamente.

Me alejé. No quería hablar con él. Me dolía la cabeza y una sesión sobre mis dibujos no me ayudaría demasiado.

Decidí salir a los jardines, cosa que parecía una misión imposible sin sacar un ojo a nadie con mis alas.

Estaba tan embotada por el ambiente tan agobiante que no me daba cuenta por donde ponía los pies. Por supuesto, me chocaba cada dos por tres.

Por lo que no fue extraño chocarme de bruces con un chico que iba disfrazado de parca. Con su capucha negra y guadaña incluidos.

Lo extraño fue, que al mirarle para pedirle disculpas, me quedé atrapada en sus ojos dorados.

Y todo se detuvo en aquel instante. Se me había petrificado la lengua…y el resto de mi cuerpo. No podía hacer otra cosa que respirar dificultosamente y contabilizar los frenéticos latidos.

Todo se volvió muy oscuro y pareció que habíamos pasado a otro plano muy diferente de donde estaba la gente.

Unas gotas chocaron contra el suelo. Aquel sonido me taladraba el cerebro.

Al intentar ver de donde procedía, comprobé que mis dedos estaban manchados de rojo. Observé asustada que tenía una herida en el dedo. Me habría cortado sin darme cuenta.

Lo peor fue notar una fría laceración en mi brazo. Me dolió y tuve el impulso de ponerme la mano para calmarlo.

— ¡Ay!—Muy mala idea.

Al poner producirse el roce, me dio una punzada de dolor que me hizo retirar la mano. Y con horror, al extender mi mano a la vista, la vi totalmente cubierta de sangre.

Quise implorar al chico que me ayudase de alguna manera, pero, lo que habían sido ojos dorados se tornaron negros y sus labios dibujaron una mueca aterradora.

Sin dejarme reaccionar, él desapareció de mi vista, y en pocos segundos lo tenía detrás de mí, agarrando mi cintura con tal fuerza que me paró la respiración, no me dejó escapar. Sentí su frío aliento sobre la piel de mi cuello antes de que me clavase sus dientes en él.

Al forcejear, alguien me tiró una copa al vestido.

— ¡Ten más cuidado!—Me chilló un esqueleto bastante malhumorado.

Aquello me hizo volver a la realidad. Me toqué la zona del brazo donde supuestamente tenía la herida y me restregué los dedos. No había absolutamente nada.

El chico aun permanecía en su sitio, totalmente quieto e inexpresivo. Sus ojos, aunque oscurecidos, seguían siendo dorados.

El sonido de la música de Michael Jackson volvió a mis oídos de repente, con gran estruendo.

No pude aguantarlo más. No podía estar más en aquella sala llena de gente y me abrí a empujones entre la gente.

—Jasper. —Oí a una voz de soprano llamando aquel extraño chico.

Cuando logré salir hacia fuera, me dirigí hacia la zona del cementerio.

* * *

(1)Fantasma de la leyenda urbana más popular de Chicago.

* * *

_**Si he conseguido que me perdonais por la tardanza en este fic, me gustaría que lo manifestaseis en forma de rr...^^ ¿Truco o trato?**_

Feliz noche de brujas.


	10. Dark moon

_**Disclaimer:**_ Avril y Hayden me pertenecen. Sus almas, no obstante, al igual que el resto de personajes de crepúsculo, pertenecen a S. Meyer.

_**Advertencia: **_Este capitulo puede contener escenas violentas. No es muy exagerado, pero mejor estar prevenidos y avisados.

* * *

**_Dark Moon (Avril)_**

_

* * *

_____

En medio de la oscuridad, oí unas risas. Me resultaban familiares, y a medida que me fui acercando, me percaté que se trataba de Riley.

Me hubiese ido por otro lado para esquivarle, no obstante, no se encontraba solo. Tenía una buena acompañante.

No la vi la cara pero su color de pelo me resultó increíblemente llamativo, como una llama.

Debía tener mucho frío. Tenía la piel de gallina.

Riley no me molestaría por esta noche. Había encontrado una distracción mejor que hablar de comics que no verían la luz. Por lo menos, los labios, el cuello y el escote de la chic disfrazada de aristócrata decimonónica. Su traje estaba muy logrado… ¡Felicidades por ella!

Decidí irme para darles mayor intimidad, aunque no sería muy partidaria de empezar a darme el lote demasiado cerca del cementerio.

Tal vez se trataría de alguna superstición arraigada en mí, pero crecer con los quileutes me había enseñado a tener cierto respeto por los lugares sagrados.

Quería irme a casa. Nunca había dicho que no a una buena fiesta; esta vez sí me encontraba cansada y no veía buena la hora de echarme en mi cama, calentita, y cerrar los ojos.

Y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, cuando tuve la sensación que alguien me estaba observando. Me giré lentamente y me topé directamente con la acerada mirada de la chica. Sus ojos negros me atraparon y me quedé completamente petrificada.

Mis ojos se entrecerraron y los pulmones se quedaban sin aire, quemándome por dentro. Pronto, sentí como si estuviese metida en una gran superficie de agua. En lugar de luchar para salir a la superficie, me agarroté más y más.

Una presión en el tobillo hizo que me hundiese más y más hasta el fondo.

Al abrir los ojos, aún no podía moverme, pero ella había dejado de mirarme para dedicarle a Riley una sonrisa radiante.

Éste tenía una expresión bobalicona que me hacía ver que estaba encantado con ella.

Tenía la lengua pegada al paladar, aun así, estaba segura que no me hubiese hecho ningún caso si le hubiese gritado: _"¡Huye, Riley! ¡Ella no es buena!"_

Ni siquiera le oí cuando pasaron por mi lado, riéndose, y me dedicó un saludo antes de alejarse de la zona y dirigirse en la dirección opuesta a la fiesta.

Entonces el hechizo pareció romperse y salí corriendo hacia el cementerio de la propiedad, esperando, de manera supersticiosa, la protección de los que descansaban en las tumbas.

Poniendo los cinco sentidos en todo lo que me rodeaba, anduve por el cementerio sin rumbo fijo, hasta que tropecé con el filo de una tumba.

Esperando no haberme hecho más daño que un moratón, apoyé la mano en la superficie de ésta y me dispuse a levantarme. El ángel de piedra que formaba parte de aquella extraña lapida me llamó la atención, y decidí averiguar a quien pertenecía. Estaba llena de fressias bastante frescas. Alguien se estaba encargando de cuidar aquella tumba. ¿Quién podría interesarse por personas que llevarían más de un siglo muertas?

Apartando las flores, momentáneamente, empecé a visualizar uno de los nombres.

—Elizabeth Masen, 1878-1918…—Intentando averiguar por qué aquel nombre me era tan familiar, limpié hasta toparme con el segundo nombre y volví a leer: —Edward. A. Masen, 1875-1918…

El resto era un epitafio estilo Dios los tenga en su gloria y todo aquello que acompañaban a las suplicas por los muertos.

Seguramente se tratarían de algunos de los propietarios de a casa de Hayden, y al juzgar por la fecha, debieron sucumbir a la epidemia de gripe.

No entendía que tenían esas dos personas de especial para mí. A juzgar por el tamaño de aquella casa, se habría tratado de gente bastante acomodada—por decir algo—con vidas bastante aburridas hasta que la gripe las truncó.

Aún así, la curiosidad por ellos—en especial por Elizabeth—me carcomía la cabeza.

Si Hayden fuese tan amable de facilitarme la información de aquellos habitantes, se lo agradecería bastante.

Había un tercer nombre en aquella tumba. Y a juzgar por el distinto tipo de letra, se trataba de una persona distinta que habría muerto en un periodo posterior.

Unos pasos próximos me obligaron a desistir de seguir leyendo y me levanté de allí.

Tampoco estaba realizando nada malo. Se suponía que Halloween era el día para honrar a los muertos.

Me levanté y me giré bruscamente al ver que había tres personas, disfrazadas respectivamente como el asesino de _Scream_, que me rodeaban.

Tuve un mal presentimiento, pero no quise hacerle caso por extremadamente alarmista. Seguramente, se tratarían de tres colgados que continuarían la fiesta por otro lado.

Tragándome mis miedos, traté de sonar convincente mientras hacía el amago de caminar:

— ¡Chicos, creo que la fiesta es hacia el otro lado! Esto está increíblemente aburrido. Me había pasado por todo eso de Resurrection Mary y aquí, con todos los muertos que hay, pensé que iba a ver algo espectacular…yo ya dejo de decir tonterías y me vuelvo a la fiesta que…

Me interrumpí cuando uno de ellos, me agarró por la muñeca y tiró de ella para atraerme hacia su cuerpo. Me agarró la cintura con su brazo y me susurró al oído de manera lasciva:

—Yo diría que la fiesta acaba de comenzar.

—Royce—reconocí su voz.

Éste se rió, y de un empujón, me echó a los brazos de uno de sus amigos. Intenté forcejear, pero sólo gastaba fuerzas inútilmente. Era más fuerte que yo.

—A la zorra rubia le gusta jugar fuerte. Lo de follar en una lapida es algo que siempre he querido probar.

—Es algo duro para la espalda, tío—se quejó el que me tenía sujeta.

Me volvió a empujar hacia el tercer componente del grupo. Se distrajo, y, de un empujón, logré desasirme de él. Por poco tiempo, ya que Royce me volvió coger fuertemente entre sus brazos.

Forcejeando e intentado luchar contra él sólo me cansaba más y más.

—Tú no vas a tocarme ni un pelo—le avisé. No creí que sirviese de nada si mi voz estaba temblando.

— ¿Lo veis, chicos? La guarra le va lo duro. Por eso os necesito. Es más divertido jugar al juego de la bruja que hacer aquí una orgía.

—Tienes razón, Roy—le apoyó uno de ellos. —Aquí no vamos a estar a gusto con tanta gente.

— ¡El juego de la bruja!—Coreó el otro.

No tenía ni idea de lo que podría tratarse aquel juego, pero sabía que con Royce no iba a ser divertido. Incluso tenía la impresión que sería peligroso.

Reuní todas mis fuerzas en los codos y propiné un fuerte golpe en su estómago. Por inercia, éste se dobló, llevándose sus manos al estómago y me soltó.

Aun así, reaccioné demasiado tarde, y antes de dar dos pasos para correr, me empujó de manera violenta hacia la tumba, perdiendo el equilibrio y chocando mi cabeza con una esquina de ésta.

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza vino acompañado por una sensación de pringue en mi pelo. El olor metálico de aquel me revolvió el estómago y antes de desvanecerme y notar como Royce cargaba con mi cuerpo, me impresionó la sangre tiñendo la esquina de aquella tumba.

.

.

.

Me desperté cuando algo muy frío y afilado cortó la piel de mi muñeca y la sangre se escapaba al exterior.

Me dolió tanto que chillé de dolor. Unas risas corearon mi grito.

Por lo oscuro que estaba todo, creí que había sufrido algún tipo de conmoción cerebral.

Pero, poco a poco, mi vista empezó a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad y me di cuenta que no me encontraba en el mismo lugar de la fiesta, sino en un bosque de robles. Me encontraba sentada— o en la postura más cercana a eso— en un montón de hojas y musgos lo bastante húmedos para que me calase el vestido y el frío penetrase por debajo de mi piel. Al ver un coche allí me respondí a la pregunta de cómo había llegado a parar aquí.

No llevaba nada de abrigo y se notaba que estábamos en el mes de noviembre, más en una ciudad como Chicago. Había humedad en el ambiente y se me pegaba a la piel.

Pero por muy morada que ésta estuviese, no era el frío lo que me hacía temblar.  
Royce me miraba de manera lasciva acompañado por una sonrisa comparable a los asesinos sádicos. Tenía algo que brillaba en su mano, y me eché hacia atrás al ver que se trataba de una navaja ensangrentada. Me entraron nauseas al comprobar que se trataba de mi sangre. Desde la muñeca hasta la mano estaba completamente rojo por su causa. Recordé que también tenía una herida en la cabeza.

Controlé las nauseas y me concentré para no marearme. Necesitaba tener la mente despejada para salir de aquel lio. Aunque tenía las de perder.

Seguramente, estaría a unos cuantos kilómetros fuera de la ciudad—sin contar los que me llevaría llegar hasta el mismo centro—y Royce tenía a dos esbirros— ¿Se llamaban Henry y Charles? No podía recordar, y mucho menos en aquellos momentos, a toda la pandilla que seguían a los niños ricos—dispuestos a cumplir cada una de sus órdenes.

Jim me había avisado de lo peligroso que podría resultar si me enfrentaba con él. Creí que se refería a alguna rabieta infantil típica de individuos como él. Lo que pretendía era un delito con letras mayúsculas.

No iba a quedarme pasiva, pero, ¿cuáles eran mis probabilidades de salir de ésta?

Si luchaba contra tres hombres que me duplicaban en tamaño y me triplicaban en fuerza cada uno, acabaría de la misma forma y habría gastado mis fuerzas para nada.

Y la otra opción, era la de salir corriendo a través del bosque. Estaba demasiado oscuro y podría resultar peligroso si hubiese algún animal salvaje por ahí suelto.

No sabía cual de las tres opciones sonaba peor.

Si la de ser salvajemente violada y torturada por tres individuos durante horas, para después ser colgada de un árbol y abandonada a la intemperie; o tal vez huir y ser devorada por alguna alimaña; o perderme y morirme de frío.

"_¿Cómo puedes pensar cual es la mejor opción? Debería estar muy claro que tienes que correr._"

Miré por todos lados, confusa. Había sentido como una voz me susurraba. Y no se trataba de alguno de ellos.

Por supuesto, era masculina, pero tenía cierta tonalidad aterciopelada que parecía hacer cantar las palabras. Aquello tenía un efecto reconfortante dentro de la tensión.

Aunque probablemente sería un efecto de disociación entre mi mente y cuerpo. La mente no quería ser consciente de las torturas que mi cuerpo recibiría por parte de aquellos cabrones.

"_Mira a tu lado_", me indicó.

Como si fuese real, hice lo que me decía y vi que tenía una rama de árbol lo suficientemente ancha como para poder defenderme.

Cuando Royce terminó de preparar todo lo que había ideado para su noche de juerga, se fue dirigiendo a mí, paso a paso.

Aferré la rama como si fuese un salvavidas.

—Y como no, esta fiesta no puede empezar sin la invitada principal. —Se rió. —Bueno, preciosa guarra, si eres buena y cooperas, posiblemente, todo será más sencillo. Sabemos cuanto te gusta el sadomasoquismo, pero ahora mismo no tenemos el cuerpo para emociones fuertes. Y será lo mejor para ti. Si luego vas a pedir un bis, porque una zorra como tú va a tener una gran suerte de ser follada por tres tipos como nosotros…

"_Resiste_", me animó.

Con el miedo en cada poro de mi piel, hice lo que la voz me ordenaba y me resistí a los intentos de Royce de levantarme por mucho que él tirase de mí.

— ¡Te he dicho que cooperes, zorra!—Me gritó.

—Y yo te he dicho que no vas a salir tan bien parado de ésta, estúpido pijo de mierda—siseé.

Cabreado como estaba ante mis palabras y resistencia, sacó de nuevo su navaja y me rajó la piel de mi hombro.

"_¡Ya!, ¡pégale y huye hacia el bosque!"_, me ordenó.

Ignorando el dolor de aquel nuevo corte, saqué fuerzas de flaqueza y me levanté justo antes de que Royce volviese a hacerme otro corte, esta vez cerca de mi cuello.

Actué sin pensar y le golpeé la espalda con tanta fuerza que le tiré al suelo. Aquel impulso hizo que la navaja se cayese al suelo, para dejarle sin un arma menos, la cogí del suelo. Ya no podría herirme con ella y me serviría de defensa. Solté la rama y corrí, empujando con fuerza a uno de ellos que me impedía el paso.

¿_Y ahora que_?

"_Dirígete hacia el bosque_".

—Está muy oscuro—protesté a media voz.

"_¡Por eso mismo!_", me dijo con un deje de impaciencia. "_Ahora mismo, la oscuridad es tu única aliada_".

Y dejando atrás las amenazas de Royce, me perdí en el laberinto de arboles y sombras. Para aligerar mi cuerpo, las alas del disfraz se desprendieron de mi espalda.

Sin dejar de correr y con la garganta quemándome por ausencia de aliento.

.

.

.

… Y no dejé de correr, incluso cuando me encontraba en pleno corazón del bosque, y era improbable que los muy cobardes se adentrasen a buscarme. Seguramente, Royce lo habría dejado pasar y se hubiese ido a la fiesta como si no hubiese pasado nada. Como si yo hubiese sido un desafortunado accidente en su noche de fiesta.

Pero mis pies no podían detenerse; aún cuando me faltase el aire y la oscuridad reinase a sus anchas en aquel espacio. Y lo peor de todo, era la niebla que se estaba formando.

Y con todo, seguí corriendo.

Tenía la extraña sensación que sólo me pararía cuando la voz me lo dijese. Pero ya no la oía. Y por eso, no paré de correr.

Hasta que mi pie se enganchó con la raíz saliente de un roble y caí al suelo. Me hice daño en las palmas de la mano, lo que se sumaría al número de heridas que ya tenía en el cuerpo. La humedad del ambiente no dejaba que la sangre se secase y me hacía sentir la piel sucia y pegajosa.

Sujeté mi pierna y la empujé hacia mí hasta lograr sacármela de aquel traicionero hueco.

Me dispuse a levantarme de nuevo y volví a caer. Mi vestido se había enganchado con algunas de las pequeñas raíces de aquel árbol.

Con los dedos temblando, me dediqué a desasirme.

Parecía que hasta la misma madre naturaleza se hubiese puesto en mi contra.

Me dispuse a continuar caminando, un poco más relajada, hasta que hubiese algo que me indicase que había civilización cerca de aquí. Una casa en el bosque, una carretera… algo que me ayudase a salir de aquí. Incluso hubiese agradecido un aquelarre de brujas.

No podía creer que esta zona estuviese completamente deshabitada, pero, efectivamente, me encontraba en un bosque virgen.

Me hubiese gustado mirar hacia arriba en las estrellas.

Había ido de acampada varias veces con los quileutes y Jacob me había enseñado a orientarme con las estrellas como guía. La estrella polar siempre indicaba el norte, o eso es lo que me decía Jake.

Y esas lecciones estaban muy bien. Lastima que estuviese tan desorientada y no encontrase ninguna estrella. Se trataba de una noche oscura en la que ni siquiera la luna estaba en el cielo. Luna nueva.

Algo movió las hojas del suelo y me obligó a parar. Me aterroricé cuando se volvieron a mover y una estúpida ardilla desembocó el pánico en mí, haciéndome correr de nuevo hasta tropezarme y empezar a rodar cuesta abajo hasta caer de bruces en un riachuelo.

¡Agua!

El terror se apoderó de mí y sentí que me hundía. Era ridículo porque era un riachuelo muy poco profundo y apenas me llegaba por las rodillas. Pero a mis pulmones llegó la señal que me cubría demasiado y empezaba a ahogarme. Era incapaz de dar un solo paso para salir de allí. No me hundía pero parecía que me quedaría allí debido a que mis pies parecían de plomo.

Afortunadamente, asomaba una rama de roble muy larga y lo suficientemente baja para poder agarrarme a ella y seguir avanzando hasta salir del agua y trepar hasta arriba del todo.

¿Quién necesitaba fantasmas y demonios en Halloween si había alguna superficie de agua cerca? Desde luego, yo temía más al agua que a lo sobrenatural.

Con riesgo de perderme más aún—quizás, ya me había perdido del todo—seguí caminando. Hacía mucho frío, y más todavía con la ropa húmeda, por lo que andando por lo menos entraría en calor.

Tomé la decisión que el camino más recto, sería el más correcto.

.

.

.

La sed fue otro de los inconvenientes de aquella caminata. Afortunadamente, me había encontrado otro riachuelo, y me permitió beber.

Ignorando la advertencia que podría tratarse de agua no potable, cogí el agua con mis manos y empecé a beber desesperadamente. El mayor de mis problemas en aquel instante no era una gastritis, precisamente.

Por supuesto, el agua estaba helada y eso quemaba mis manos y mi garganta al tragar, pero logró saciarme.

Una vez satisfecha, me asomé un poco por si pudiese ver mi reflejo. No con esta oscuridad.

Pero no lo necesitaba para saber que debía estar hecha un completo adefesio, completamente mojada y con el pelo sucio debido a varios factores. Perfecta para aquella noche. Pero no era la mejor noche que había pasado. Podría incluirla entre mi top ten de noches de pesadillas. Si es que lograba salir de allí viva.

Observé la herida de mi muñeca. La sangre se había coagulado pero aún así, el aspecto era horrible.

Volví a mojar mis manos y empecé a lavar la herida.

Poco a poco, se fue eliminando la sangre reseca y quedó una superficie limpia, aunque Royce me había producido una herida profunda.

Me imaginé que las otras dos debían estar iguales o peor. No tenía forma de averiguarlo. Lo único que podía hacer, era lavarlas para que la sangre se fuese.

Una vez hecho, saqué la navaja y elegí las zonas de vestido más secas para hacer vendas en las heridas. No serviría de mucho, pero me ayudaría a tener la mente ocupada y no preocuparme de la soledad, de los peligros del bosque— ¡Por favor, que no me encontrase ningún puma o ningún lobo por el camino!—y del frío.

Una vez, descansada, pensé que si seguía el transcurso de aquel riachuelo, podría llegar a algún lugar donde hubiese un ápice de civilización, o tecnología suficiente para llegar a ella.

.

.

.

Cuando se iba a morir de algo se estaba segura una. Era que toda la angustia y terror eran sustituidos por el cansancio y la resignación.

Esta última había llegado cuando admití, completamente derrotada, de lo cansada que me encontraba.

No solo se trataba del frío y la ropa húmeda pegada a mí como si se tratase de una segunda piel.

Tenía la horrible sensación de haber estado caminando en círculos sin sentido durante horas y horas. Pero lo peor, es que no parecía amanecer.

La impotencia acabó derrumbándome y me tumbé en el suelo, completamente resignada con la situación.

Sufrí varias sacudidas debido a las tiritonas que mi cuerpo provocaba para entrar en calor. ¡Completamente inútil!

Lo único que podría resultar eficaz en aquellos instantes, era aovillarme hasta llegar a la posición fetal y abrazarme las rodillas para darme calor yo misma.

Sería cuestión de horas. Y nadie me echaría de menos hasta que hubiese pasado un día. Seguramente, Nika daría la voz de alarma y empezaría a buscarme. Ya sería demasiado tarde.

Supuse que dentro de todo lo malo, morir congelada en medio de la maleza no era tan malo como lo hubiese sido haber sido violada o devorada por algún animal salvaje como un lobo, un oso o un puma.

Recordé lo que se decían de los lobos en las leyendas quileutes. Según en ellas, los lobos eran los espíritus protectores de la tribu. En las guerras ancestrales, se contaba que incluso había hombres que se convertían en lobos para luchar contra los fríos. Juraría que me estaba convirtiendo en una de ellos y no sería bienvenida entre los lobos.

Pero sólo se trataba de leyendas que me ayudaban a hacer más llevadero el momento final. Los lobos de Chicago no entendían de leyendas referentes a sus hermanos de Forks.

Nunca había sido demasiado creyente, por lo que sería una completa incoherencia empezar a hablar con Dios o empezar a rezar, incluso ahora. Si tenía derecho a elegir mis últimos momentos, sería en algún lugar calentito, como en mi cama de Forks unos instantes antes de que June me llevase un chocolate caliente para relajarme. Después hablábamos sobre sus asuntos en el hospital o le enseñaba el ultimo dibujo que había realizado.

La iba a echar tanto de menos.

Al igual que a mis amigas de la infancia y adolescencia, a Jacob, Keira y la pequeña Isabella. Y por supuesto, a Jim y Nika.

Me hubiese gustado haber conocido más a Hayden para poder echarle de menos.

Era muy extraño, pero tenía la sensación de haberme perdido en el bosque antes. De la misma manera y en una noche de luna nueva. Pero en aquella ocasión me había rescatado un lobo.

¡Tonterías! Debía tratarse de las leyendas quileutes.

Desde que tenía uso de razón, no me inspiraba ninguna confianza pasear por el bosque que había al lado de mi casa. Tenía el instinto que había ocurrido algo terrible allí y lo evitaba de todas las maneras.

¿Tal vez me hubiese perdido en él cuando era pequeña?

No era probable. June me lo hubiese reprochado, tal como siempre tenía costumbre de hacer cuando realizaba alguna travesura.

Mi cuerpo había dejado de ser sensible al frío y mis ojos se entrecerraban. Cuando ya llegó el momento de no poder abrirlos más, me entregué por completo a la oscuridad.

.

.

.

"_Bella…_"

Incluso cuando no se trataba de mí, la voz aterciopelada volvió y algo, muy dentro de mí, me dio una señal para volver a abrir los ojos.

Tenía que estar muerta porque, de no estarlo, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Agachado a mi lado, se encontraba un chico de tez increíblemente pálida y pelo cobrizo desordenado.

¡El mismo chico que mi mente recordaba y mis manos inmortalizaban en un papel! Pero juraba que era tan real como los arboles que nos rodeaban.

Tuve que entrecerrar los ojos debido al intenso brillo de sus ojos dorados. Era tan hermoso que no podía ser cierto.

Pero lo era y lo comprobé cuando posó su pálida mano sobre mi cabeza, y retiró unos cuantos mechones de mi sien.

Siseé.

¡Estaba mucho más frío que yo! Sin embargo, una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

Poco a poco, el cansancio se fue disipando de mi cuerpo y las fuerzas volvían.

Él se levantó y me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a incorporarse.

Sin la más mínima duda, apreté mi mano contra la suya, y poco a poco me fui levantando hasta quedar completamente de pie.

Me soltó demasiado pronto, ni siquiera pude murmurar un gracias, y empezó a caminar entre los arboles de manera ligera. Se percató que yo no me había movido, se paró y me hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguiese.

Caminaba demasiado deprisa; aún así podía seguirle si corría. Ignoré la manera que el vestido se me pegaba a la piel y me molestaba; le seguí como si la vida me fuese en ello.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco al ver que el final de toda aquella pesadilla se vislumbraba en forma de carretera. Y una de las más importantes. Tarde o temprano tendría que pasar algún coche.

No tuve ocasión de darle las gracias. Había desvanecido como si hubiese sido absorbido por la niebla.

No me dio tiempo a sentirme mal por ello o hacerme a la idea de lo loca que podía estar.

Se oía muy a lo lejos, pero estaba segura que se trataba de un coche que se dirigía hacia donde me encontraba.

Me sentía tan eufórica por tener la posibilidad de poder escaparme de la pesadilla que poco importaba que se tratase de algún psicópata.

Era elegir entre un desconocido y a Royce.

Por desgracia, no todo podía ser tan perfecto.

A cien metros de donde me encontraba, estaba Royce y me había visto.

— ¡Mirad quien está aquí!—Gritó eufórico. —La rubita se ha dado un paseo por el bosque y no se la ha comido el lobito…Bueno, ahora ajustaremos cuentas, encanto.

Y se echó a correr en mi dirección.

Para no dejarme atrapar por él, hice la maniobra suicida de correr a través de la carretera en el sentido contrario al que venía el coche para encontrarme con él.

Me paré justo cuando los faros de éste rompieron el muro de niebla y empezaba a hacerse visible. Aún teniendo a Royce pisándome los talones, me puse en medio de la carretera y empecé a chillar y a mover los brazos.

El coche no tendría otro remedio que pararse o atropellarme. Royce no volvería a tocarme.

— ¡Ey!—Chillé con voz ronca pero con los pulmones a su máximo funcionamiento. — ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor! ¡Párate y ayúdame! ¡Quieren hacerme daño!...

Una mano presionó mi boca y un brazo me aprisionó la cintura.

— ¿Pensabas que te ibas a escapar de mí?—El desagradable aliento de Royce me quemaba la piel de mi cuello. — ¡De eso nada! ¡Royce Prince siempre acaba lo que empieza!

Intentó arrastrarte de forma violenta pero decidí, por todos los medios, resistir para dar tiempo a que el coche parase.

Tenía la navaja demasiado profunda en mi ropaje y Royce me apretaba con la suficiente fuerza para no dejar hacerme ninguna maniobra, aparte de forcejear.

Si salía mal, podría resultarme muy caro pero tendría que hacerlo. Mordí con fuerza uno de los dedos de Royce, y tuvo que soltarme, por el dolor perpetrado. Incluso yo sentía en mi boca el sabor de su sangre.

Solo pude escapar de él por un escaso margen.

Enseguida, se recompuso y me propino un fuerte bofetón en la cara que me hizo caer al suelo.

— ¡Puta de mierda!—Me gritó.

El golpe me había dejado anestesiada la cara y solo un reguero de sangre en mi labio me hacía darme cuenta de la intensidad de éste.

— ¡Me estás dando más guerra que una putilla de barrio!—Me chilló Royce a medida que se iba acercando a mí.

Pero no llegó a cogerme de nuevo.

El sonido de un coche conducido a toda velocidad que empezaba a derrapar hasta que se detuvo por completo en la carretera. El dueño de éste salió dando un fuerte portazo que me hizo pitar los oídos.

Royce contuvo el aliento por unos instantes. Después, se rió socarronamente.

— ¡Pero si tenemos al rey de la fiesta!—Replicó sarcástico. — ¡Cuchifritin en persona! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Aburrido de las grandes reuniones y te unes a las emociones fuertes?

Me fije en Hayden cuando éste propinó a Royce un puñetazo en el centro de su cara e hizo que el muy desgraciado se cayese de bruces muy cerca de donde me encontraba.

Había hecho un ruido horrible parecido al quebrantamiento de un hueso.

Y lo comprobé cuando vi los puños de Hayden manchados de sangre. Aquello me alertó hasta que vi la cara de Royce completamente cubierta de sangre.

Estaba de espaldas a mí, pero su tono de voz me indicaba su estado de ánimo.

—Avril, metete en el coche de inmediato—ordenó fríamente.

Estaba furioso. Lo intuía en la tensión de sus puños y en la manera en la que se iba acercando a Royce, mientras éste se revolvía de dolor por su nariz rota.

— ¡Eres un jodido psicópata!—Le gritó cuando Hayden le levantó de la solapa bruscamente y le obligó a ponerse en pie.

—Te juro, Royce, que como la hayas hecho el más mínimo daño, me encargaré de sacarte toda la sangre que tienes en tu cuerpo—le amenazó con frialdad.

Con tanta frialdad que heló la sangre en mis venas.

Si no lo impedía, Hayden mataría a Royce allí mismo.

* * *

**Más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no? Pero bueno, ya estamos aquí, con la buena noticia que habiendo acabado When the stars go blue, puedo actualizar más regularmente este fic. Eso sí, tened paciencia, no es un fic fácil y me cuesta escribirlo por la cantidad de detalles que tiene.**

**Y bueno, no sabeis lo contenta que estoy de haber conseguido nuevas lectoras tan entusiastas. No solo he llegado a los 200 rrs, si no que también alguna de vosotras me ha recomendado en su profile...Sois un encanto, chicas *_* Espero que os siga gustando el fic como hasta ahora. Y a conseguir más lectoras, a ver si alguien más se anima.**

**Y vale, como sé que esto no ha quedado suficientemente claro a algunas, explicar en el capitulo anterior que Jasper, en ningun momento, atacó a Avril. Creo que sería conveniente repasar Luna Nueva y tener en cuenta que el ultimo recuerdo que esta "Bella" tiene de Jasper es el de su cumpleaños. Espero que os lo haya aclarado.**

**Y bueno, si me lo permitis un poco de publicidad:**

**Estoy participando en un contest que se llama: TParamoreTwiligth Contest (en mi profile el link) con un OS llamado The waltz of the moon (en mi profile también). Me haría una ilusión inmensa que os pasarais a leerlo y me dejeis un comentario. Y bueno, si cae voto, mejor que mejor.**

**Y por supuesto, como no, hacer publicidad a mi alter ego que comparto con Triana Cullen, llamado Bloody_lacrymosa en el que tenemos un fic llamado Bleeding souls. Está empezando pero no os arrepentireis en absoluto de leerlo y comentar.**

**Que os sigais portando tan bien con este fic y nos vemos en otro capitulo.**

**Maggie ^^)))**


	11. Fury

_**Disclaimer: **_Avril y Hayden me pertencen. Sus almas, al igual que el resto de de personajes de crepúsculo, pertenecen a S. Meyer.

**_Nota de la autora:_** Antes de crear alarmismos, solo decir que este fic y todos los empezados en esta pagina se van a acabar. No pienso dejar a nadie plantado con ellos. ¿De acuerdo? Es sólo decir que en el blog privado que tengo, en donde voy a poner algunas curiosidades y trozos de las historias que por la longitud de estas y no son importantes, o sí, pero la historia funciona igual sin ellos, en _**ese blog sólo y exclusivamente, voy a aceptar lectoras que comenten asiduamente mis fics**_. Está claro que no puedo obligaros a comentar y tengo que aceptar que todos tenemos una vida fuera de la pagina-todos, incluido los autores-pero creo que la gente que SÍ comenta asiduamente, se merece una recompensa.

Para pedirme una invitación y que la conceda, sencillamente, es dejar un rr en las historias y capitulos. No creo que cueste tanto. Si alguien no tiene cuenta, le aconsejo que se haga una debido a la comodidad de esta tanto para el autor como para el lector, y si no quiere/puede me puede dejar su opinión por el correo que tengo en el profile. No creo que sea tan difícil. Tal vez, con el tiempo, sí suba los fragmentos a esta pagina, pero quiero ver que las cosas funcionen. Y para funcionar, sencillamente, que alguna aparezca de vez en cuando, estará bien.

Y por favor, aunque tarde lo que sea, yo acabaré actualizando, así que nos podemos ahorrar el actualiza ya de malas formas. Gritando y exigiendo no vais a conseguir que vaya más deprisa; al contrario, me agobio. Si vais a tener el fic, podemos prenscindir de estas formas.

Gracias.

* * *

_**Fury (Hayden)**_

* * *

En el mismo instante en el que mi puño se estampó en la cara de Royce, toda la furia que había estado conteniendo desde que salí de la fiesta hasta el momento de encontrar a Avril, poseyó mi cuerpo, anulando toda capacidad para razonar.

Si existían las experiencias extracorpóreas, ésta debía ser un claro caso de libro, ya que mi mente estaba completamente disociada de mi cuerpo. Todo lo ocupaba el pensamiento de la sangre y sin tener coordinación ninguna, estaba increpando a Royce, y segundo más tarde, le agarraba de la solapa del cuello de su disfraz, lo arrastraba de forma violenta hacia la parte más exterior del bosque, justo para golpear su espalda contra un árbol, levantarle levemente y empezar a apretar su cuello con mis manos, cercando más el contorno de éste.

—Te juro, Royce, que como le hayas hecho el más mínimo daño, me encargaré de sacarte toda la sangre que tienes en tu cuerpo—me había oído decir a mí mismo.

Y posiblemente, fuese cierto. El concepto de la sangre—la sangre de Royce que ahora manchaba mis puños—llenaba cada fibra de mi ser de un odio intenso y llameante. Me dolían las cuerdas vocales por mantener una apariencia fría, pero era la ira la que apretaba mis manos, cada vez más fuerte, en el cuello de Royce.

La vida de aquel miserable bastardo no valía nada, y no me iba a detener, aunque viera como su rostro se iba tornando en color violáceo, las lágrimas surcasen su cara y empezase a balbucear patéticas lamentaciones para incitar a una piedad que no albergaba mi interior.

Seres como Royce no merecían ver la luz del sol nunca más y el mundo sería un lugar mejor sin él.

Me giré al sentir como alguien presionaba mi hombro y tiraba de mi manga hacia atrás.

En un arrebato de cólera, me giré bruscamente para amedrentar a quien me estuviese importunando en aquel momento.

Unos asustados ojos color chocolate lograron hacer que mi ira se desvaneciese y sólo sintiese ganas de defender a la dueña de estos.

Al fijarme bien en Avril, vi que estaba completamente magullada y presentaba algunas heridas en la sien y el brazo.

Aun cuando su sangre coagulada presentaba un olor característico a sal y oxido, había algo muy atrayente en ella.

Luego, en cuestión de milésimas de segundo, comprendí que todo aquello era consecuencia de Royce, y me volví hacia él con la intención de hacerle mucho daño.

— ¡Hayden, no!—Me chilló alterada insistiendo en tirarme de la manga. — ¡Lo vas a matar! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Quiero irme de aquí!...

Finalmente, algo de raciocinio acudió a mi cabeza, y solté a Royce de forma violenta golpeándolo de tal manera que cayó violentamente al suelo.

Tosió brevemente, protegiéndose el cuello y una vez me aseguré que podía hablar, le di la espalda sin escuchar cada una de las blasfemias que me dedicaba.

En plena oscuridad, cogí la muñeca lo más delicadamente que pude y casi la arrastré hasta un claro algo más luminoso para poder ver si había sufrido daños.

Al rozar su piel, la sentí completamente helada, pero podría tratarse de un contraste de temperaturas. El sofoco que había sufrido había elevado varios grados mi temperatura corporal.

Me mordí el labio al ver el estado lastimoso en el que se encontraba Avril. Completamente empapada, los labios casi cianóticos, y con sangre coagulada debido a unas heridas que se había hecho. Al examinarlas con detenimiento, deduje que aquellos cortes habían sido hechos con una navaja.

Instintivamente, me di la vuelta para golpear más fuerte a Royce, pero Avril me agarró de la manga, deteniendo mi avance.

—Por favor—murmuró en una suplica. —No merece que te metas en líos por él. No vais a ir a la cárcel por sus malditos huesos. Sólo llévame a casa y olvidemos esta noche de Halloween.

De alguna manera, para asegurarme que ella estuviese bien, cedí, y antes de dirigirnos al coche, me quité el abrigo y se lo puse a ella por encima de los hombros.

—Si te entra una hipotermia, que por lo menos, se atrase lo suficiente para que no me afecte a mí.

Pensé que me diría algo sarcástico; sin embargo, se limitó a sonreírme. O por lo menos intentó dibujar una mueca en sus maltrechos labios.

—Está bien—concedí de manera suave. —Vayámonos lo más lejos de este lugar.

Volvió a tirar de mí, temiendo que cambiase de idea respecto a Royce, hasta conducirme al coche.

Y estuve a punto de hacerlo, cuando el muy bastardo me increpó sarcásticamente:

—Hayden Newman, ¿crees que merece la pena la demanda que te voy a poner por salvar a tu chupapollas de lujo? Tiene que ser realmente buena para que te olvides de Lydia y te pongas en ridículo follándote semejante elemento. ¡Ya tienes que estar muy desesperado!

Si Avril no hubiese abierto la puerta del coche y me hubiese metido rápidamente en el asiento del conductor, Royce lo hubiese lamentado.

— ¡Vámonos antes de que vengan sus compinches!—Me apremió.

No sabía si estaba más asustada por aquella posibilidad o que yo hiciese alguna tontería respecto a Royce.

Con ansiedad, me senté en el asiento del conductor y, tamborileando el volante de manera impaciente, hasta que me aseguré que Avril se había montado en el asiento de copiloto y se había puesto el cinturón de seguridad.

— ¡Ojala un puma le devore hasta no dejar ni los huesos de él!—Mascullé enrabietado. —Tendríamos menos problemas de los que preocuparnos.

Y dicho esto, sin preocuparme de lo que le sucediese a Royce, arranqué y la flecha de velocidad se puso de cero a cien en menos de diez segundos.

Me alegré de entrar enseguida en carretera y dejar aquel bosque.

Había algo muy siniestro y mi cambio de humor era un pequeño síntoma de todo aquello. Antes de llegar a casa y tumbarme en la cama, debería asegurarme que Avril se encontraba bien.

Eso implicaba una visita al hospital.

Arrugué los labios en una mueca de desagrado. Las agujas y el desinfectante podrían ser bastante terroríficos.

Pero nadie podía dudar que aquella noche las brujas hubieran movido sus hilos.

.

.

.

Seguramente Avril creería que su noche de terror no habría acabado y que se había montado en el coche de un psicópata. No podía culparla, ya que me caería una buena multa por conducir a más de ciento treinta en un tramo de carretera de noventa, incluso no disminuía la velocidad en las curvas.

De vez en cuando, Avril chillaba y se agarraba donde podía, pero no se la veía más pálida ni con síntomas de querer vomitar.

Nunca había descubierto el porqué me gustaba soltar adrenalina conduciendo en los límites de la legalidad, o mi cuerpo siempre estaba tan lleno de energía, que necesitaba quemarla de cualquier modo y casi nunca me encontraba cansado, por muy poco que durmiese.

Esta vez, conducía concentrándome al máximo en la carretera para no tener que pensar.

Todo había sido tan paranoico y tan irreal que necesitaba algo tan consistente como conducir para que algo en la noche fuese real. La niebla, no obstante, se encargaba de crear una atmosfera irreal.

Supuse que Avril estaría lo suficientemente conmocionada para hacer preguntas. Quizás era el deseo de no hablar demasiado.

Todo había sido demasiado surrealista.

Desde la manera que había averiguado quien se había llevado a Avril y donde se encontraba, hasta todos los sentimientos que me habían embargado aquella noche.

Era muy enfermizo. No tenía derecho a sentirme posesivo con Avril. No debería preocuparme a nivel personal tanto por ella.

Debería sentirme mal por el daño que Royce le iba a hacer, por supuesto. Pero sentir lastima e indignación hacia otra persona era completamente humano.

Dejar que Mr. Hyde dominase al Doctor Jekyll por Avril era demasiado.

Sin darme cuenta había dejado que todos mis pensamientos girasen alrededor de la figura de Avril obnubilando mi mente y dejando que controlase cada facción de mi vida. Cada expresión de su rostro, sus movimientos, su olor, incluso su forma de caminar, eran objeto de vigilancia para mí.

Siempre había evitado tener broncas con Lydia, pero en el instante en que ella había mencionado a Avril, algo muy primario en mi interior se activo con el objeto de defenderla. Parecía tan frágil y vulnerable que, inconscientemente, me había propuesto defenderla.

Con una mano, me masajeé una de las sienes para pensar con más claridad.

Viese por el ángulo que se viese, aquello no era normal. Era obsesivo y jodidamente enfermizo. Pero el pensar en no verla un día me hacía hervir la sangre.

Por el rabillo del ojo, observé que ella se agarraba a cualquier cosa que tuviese debido a la velocidad y de vez en cuando, gemía cuando el coche perdía estabilidad en la carretera. No obstante, me había convertido—o lo había sido siempre—en muy buen conductor y eso hacía que fuese rápido y seguro.

De alguna manera, esperaba que ella entrase en shock debido a las emociones de toda la noche. Pero ni siquiera sus reacciones se correspondían con las normales después de una experiencia traumática.

— ¡Eh!—Chilló cuando di una vuelta a una rotonda sin disminuir la velocidad. — ¡Deberías conducir más despacio! ¿Que pretendes? ¿Matarnos en una curva y sustituir a la chica de la leyenda como fantasma? A mí, personalmente, no me importaría que ella estuviese otros cien años haciendo su trabajo… ¡Vete más despacio!

No pude evitar sonreír levemente. Era increíble que yo y mi forma de gastar adrenalina al volante le asustase más que la experiencia que había debido de vivir en aquel bosque.

Esperaba que hubiese roto a llorar de la impresión o que estuviese complemente rígida con la mente en otro lugar debido al trauma, pero se estaba comportando como una chica responsable, riñéndome por saltarme todas las señales de velocidad.

— ¿Por qué no entras en shock?—Musité para mí mismo lo suficientemente bajo para que no me oyese.

Resoplé con insistencia y me pellizqué varias veces el arco de la nariz a forma de tic nervioso.

— ¿Estás enfadado conmigo?—Me preguntó con un tono más suave.

No hacía más que sorprenderme. ¿Por qué demonios tendría que estar yo enfadado con ella?

—No—negué de manera demasiado brusca.

No tenía sentido.

Interpreté el silencio como una muestra de que mi alterado estado la había asustado.

—Lo siento—me disculpé. —Pero no entra en los patrones de la normalidad que tú me preguntes que si estoy enfadado.

La vi arrugar el ceño en señal de no haberme comprendido en absoluto.

—Royce te ha secuestrado, llevándote hasta un bosque donde hay una leyenda negra muy rara, casi te viola y después de querer matarle y romperle la nariz en consecuencia por todo, tú te montas en el coche conmigo, ¿y lo único que te preocupa es que me exceda en el límite de velocidad y si estoy enfadado contigo?

Hizo un gesto de dolor cuando intentó peinarse el cabello con los dedos. La herida de la cabeza no me gustaba nada. Después, se encogió de hombros como si no fuese nada con ella.

— ¿Debería haber armado una escena y haberme puesto a llorar y a gritar después de que acudieras a mi rescate?

Esto le parecía muy divertido. A mí, no.

—En situaciones de riesgo, se espera una reacción acorde con ello.

Imitó mi manera de respirar.

—Después del susto de enfrentarme a Royce y perderme en bosque estando a punto de morirme de frío, que tú me hayas encontrado es el final de la pesadilla. Me siento feliz de no haber salido más lastimada y poder regresar a casa. Es como si hubiese renacido.

Me reí entre dientes ante la expresión.

—Buen termino.

—Aún puedo llorar y berrear si te quedas más tranquilo—me sugirió.

Puse los ojos en blanco mientras empezaba a vislumbrar las luces de la ciudad. Estábamos a punto de entrar en ella.

—Aunque si necesitas un buen síntoma de toda la noche, es que tengo muchísimo frío y necesito una buena manta y un vaso de leche antes de irme a la cama—me comentó y se abrazó su cuerpo casi desnudo.

Encendí la calefacción para que se sintiese más cómoda.

—Estar en ese bosque a la una de la madrugada puede resultar una experiencia mortal de necesidad. ¡Bienvenida al frío intenso de Chicago!

Luego caí en cuenta de algo que echaba en falta.

—Avril, ¿Dónde está el abrigo que te he dejado?

Al principio, me observó como si no me entendiese, aturdida. Poco después, abrió muy deprisa los ojos y se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano.

— ¡Mierda!—Parecía asustada. —Creo que se me resbaló de los hombros en el bosque sin darme cuenta…Estaba tan pendiente de irme de allí para que no se te fuese la mano con Royce, que ni siquiera pensé en él. Se ha quedado en ese bosque…

Era sorprendente que ella se mostrase de una sola pieza y sin perder los nervios cuando había estado en una situación límite, pero que estuviese a punto de llorar por algo tan tonto por perder un maldito abrigo.

Las lágrimas empezaban a rebosar de sus ojos.

De manera mecánica, mi mano se movió hacia sus ojos y limpié sus lágrimas con mis dedos. Me gustó la sensación cálida de esa zona de su piel en mis yemas.

Aquel gesto había sido involuntario y enseguida me iba a preparar toda clase de disculpas por haber sido tan osado. Sin embargo, ella me sonrió tenuemente.

¡Me parecía increíblemente hermosa!

—Bien—intenté permanecer impasible, haciendo caso omiso al gesto realizado—, no creo que merezca la pena hacer un drama por una chaqueta perdida.

—Tenía pinta de ser muy caro…

—No me es imprescindible. —Quise que se olvidase del tema.

Me dedicó un bufido.

—Los ricos y su poco sentido de la propiedad—masculló.

Me hizo reír.

Estuvo un rato echada de lado, dormitando—señal que se había acostumbrado a la velocidad a pesar de sus protestas—, aunque de vez en cuando abría los ojos e intentaba ver algo de las calles de los suburbios de Chicago. Ya estábamos llegando al hospital.

Unos quince minutos antes de llegar, se desperezó y se frotó los ojos. Sus heridas seguían sin gustarme, pero su color de piel había adquirido un bonito color sonrosado.

— ¿Por qué ese bosque tiene tan mala fama?—Preguntó curiosa.

— ¿Perdón?

—Has dicho que el bosque al que me ha llevado Royce tiene una leyenda negra. Quiero que me cuentes por qué.

—Supongo que no querrás acabar del todo la noche de brujas. —Me reí entre dientes. Hice un ejercicio de memoria para recordar todos los chismes que se oían de aquel lugar. —Bien, esa parte del bosque se llama _Witch Oak __(1)_. Se dice que antes de la fundación de la ciudad, los puritanos llevaban a las procesadas por actos de brujería a este lugar, y después de torturarlas durante horas, las ahorcaban desnudas y dejaban sus cuerpos, colgando en las ramas, durante toda la noche.—Sus rasgos adquirieron una completa máscara de terror.— Siempre tenían dos fechas para realizarlos. Uno, el día treinta de abril y el otro el día de Halloween. No hace falta decirte que debido a todos estos acontecimientos, se ha creado un caldo de cultivo sobre las maldiciones y cosas sobrenaturales que ocurren por este lugar.

—Sobrenatural—susurró pensativa.

Le quité importancia.

—Sólo son leyendas urbanas. Cierto que en este lugar siempre pasa algo por Halloween. Se reúnen grupos satánicos y tipo wiccas para hacer rituales. Y también se concentra un alto número de suicidios y asesinatos rituales…Y a Royce le gusta llevar a sus conquistas allí.

—No hace falta que me lo digas—masculló. Luego me miró fijamente: — ¿Por eso sabías donde encontrarme? No es tan fácil imaginar donde podía encontrarme y tú has llegado relativamente pronto. ¿Cómo lo sabías?—Preguntó más seria.

Tragué saliva para ganar tiempo. Tenía que darle una respuesta convincente y que acercase a la verdad sin que sonase realmente paranoico ni obsesivo. Estaba lo suficientemente asustado como para que ella me tomase por un psicópata obsesionado con ella.

—…Alguien te vio y me buscó para decirme que Royce te había llevado a la fuerza. —Hasta ahora, todo era verdad. Por lo menos, la idea sí. Las formas, no lo habían sido tanto. No se trataba de alarmarla. Si de alguna manera, tenía que protegerla, que me tuviese miedo no facilitaba las cosas.—Más o menos, me imaginaba que Royce te había llevado hasta allí, aunque no las tenía todas conmigo mismo si te iba a encontrar tan fácilmente. No sabes como me alivió verte en medio de la carretera, aunque Royce…—gruñí indignado, apretando con fuerza el volante.

Mentalmente, rogué que ella no insistiese demasiado en el tema o se enteraría de cosas nada agradables. Afortunadamente, ella no volvió a preguntar ni indagar sobre el tema, dándose por contenta con las respuestas proporcionadas.

Aún así, los sentimientos de rabia y de ira hacia Royce no acababan de desaparecer.

Sólo de imaginar todo lo que la hubiese podido pasar me hacía sentir enfermo y la sangre se me enervaba de todo el odio que sentía por aquel cabrón en aquel momento.

—Posiblemente, fuese la última persona que quisieras ver, y esto es extraño incluso para mí, pero tengo una extraña predisposición a protegerte. —Si lo que pretendía era no sonar controlador, lo estaba haciendo fatal. —Es algo muy interno, pero no podría soportar que te pasase algo.

— ¿Protegerme?—Arqueó las cejas. —Te agradezco las molestias, pero no soy una chica frágil. Sé cuidar de mi misma.

Meneé la cabeza, asombrado. Acababa de confesarle mi adición a ella, y sólo se sentía ofendida porque la trataba como un objeto delicado.

—Perdona si esto te molesta—repliqué burlón y sarcástico—, pero tengo la vaga sensación que tienes cierta afiliación al peligro. Creo que atraes los problemas como un imán.

— ¡No!—Exclamó indignada. Luego cambió el tono: —Bueno, puedes tener algo de razón en eso. Pero, hasta llegar a Chicago, siempre he sido una chica tranquila que no se metía en problemas.

—Tal vez no te había llegado la hora.

—Tal vez tenga haya un factor que haya activado ese imán—replicó.

Luego, me agarró de la muñeca, rozando la piel de ésta con sus dedos. Su voz se volvió baja y tenía un tono serio:

—Quiero que me prometas que no volverás a hacerme pasar por una situación parecida a la de esta noche.

Me mordí los labios con ansiedad.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?—Me puse a la defensiva.

—No te metas en líos con Royce, pase lo que me pase a mí—me ordenó tajantemente. —Esta noche has estado a punto de matarlo, y no soportaría que cargases con algo tan grave por mi culpa.

Mi mano se posó sobre la suya y sonreí intentando que mis ojos tuviese una luz suave.

—Me cuidaré—la prometí.

Avril se mordió el labio y suspiró cansada.

—Es extraño—murmuró y luego se rió tontamente.

— ¿Qué es extraño?—Inquirí, pero de alguna manera, ya sabía la respuesta.

—Cuando estoy contigo siempre tengo la sensación de haber vivido algo parecido. Incluso alguna de las palabras que salen de nosotros, las he oído alguna vez. Pero sólo me acuerdo de haberlo hecho cuando ya ha sucedido todo.

— ¿Cómo una película que has visto miles de veces pero no puedes recordar los detalles hasta que no los vuelves a ver?

—Sí.

—A mí también me pasa lo mismo—acabé por admitir. —Lo más inquietante de todo es no poder saber el final y querer saberlo aunque pueda no gustarnos.

—Hayden, yo voy a estar hasta el final de la película. Me gusta el argumento—me confesó.

Y a pesar de todas mis dudas, a mí también empezaba a gustarme.

.

.

.

— ¡Te has propuesto que mi primer Halloween en Chicago sea un completo infierno!—Me chilló en cuanto aparqué en el parking del hospital universitario. — ¡Al hospital!

Cerré la puerta del conductor y rodeé el coche para llegar al copiloto. Avril se había aovillado en el asiento, mirando con terror la estructura de aquel edificio blanco.

La tendí la mano para ayudarla a salir, pero ella lo rehusó, permaneciendo inmóvil.

—No me gustan las heridas que tienes. Hay que curártelas antes de que vayan a peor— argumenté. —En estos tiempos modernos existe algo llamado anestesia local y no te dolerá nada.

— ¡Prefiero la sepsis!—Insistió.

¿Cómo podía ser tan testaruda? Pero no había forma de hacerle entrar en razón.

—Cuando tenía catorce años quise hacerme un tatuaje—me empezó a contar nerviosa—, y como a June no le hacía la más mínima gracia, fue a pedir a la médico del lugar que le mostrase un video con todos los peligros de los tatuajes. ¿Te crees que me eché para atrás como una cobarde cuando empezó a hablar de la hepatitis B y el SIDA? ¡De eso nada! La aguja penetrando la piel me puso tan enferma que cambié de idea al instante. June sabe usar muy bien sus armas para tratar de disuadirme de alguna locura.

Sus relatos sobre su vida familiar llamaron la atención. Y de paso, me ayudarían a tranquilizarla un poco.

— ¿June?—Quería saber de quien se trataba.

—Sí, es mi madre—me dijo con cierta nostalgia en la voz. —Seguramente, te parecerá ridícula nuestra tradición de llamarnos como los meses del año.

—Es curiosa—admití divertido. —Aunque yo no llamaría tradición familiar a sólo tu madre y tú.

—Mi abuela se llama May, cuyo padre se llamaba August. Y por no hablar de mis tías, las gemelas January y July, que viven en Austin. Una extraña tradición.

—Ni que lo digas—coincidí.—Pero tú deberías haberte llamado April, no Avril. Creo que tú has debido romper la tradición.

—En realidad, me llamaba April—me corrigió más sonriente—, lo que pasa que cuando era pequeña, no sabía pronunciar el nombre y lo hacía de la misma manera que ahora lo escribo. Por eso, June decidió cambiar la P por la V.

— ¿Tu padre está de acuerdo con esa tradición?

Frunció el ceño enfadada. Me había metido en aguas pantanosas.

—El señor las responsabilidades no van conmigo se fue a por tabaco cuando yo no ni siquiera tenía uso de razón, y no ha vuelto—lo relataba de manera impersonal. —El mismo día que mi madre fue a cambiar mi nombre, también decidió cambiar el apellido. Desde entonces, llevo el de mi madre. —Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. —Sólo soy un caso estadístico más de una tragedia americana. Sólo que June y yo nos las hemos apañado bien, con nuestros altibajos, pero sobreviviendo.

La comprendía perfectamente. Incluso me atrevía a decir que mis padres también llevaban el mismo apellido que el padre de Avril, sólo que en su caso, para no quedar de malos padres, me habían metido en un internado inglés a los cinco años con la excusa de mejorar mi educación.

Tenía acceso ilimitado a las cuentas y todo lo que pidiese con la condición de no molestar demasiado.

Y hasta entonces, no me había importado. Lo había considerado como algo propio de nuestro status y respetaba las reglas del juego.

Pero la forma en que Avril hablaba de su madre me había dejado cierto sabor cierto sabor agridulce.

—Hayden—me llamó. Su voz tenue y risueña me devolvió a la realidad. Al mirarla y ver que me sonreía, empecé a sentirme algo más ligero: —Si tienes alguna pena que soltar, deberías hacerlo en este instante. Y no te preocupes, si hay algún asunto turbio sobre la familia Newman, no me chivaré a la prensa.

Los hombros se movieron debido a la risa. No había nada sobre nosotros que la prensa no hubiese sacado ya.

Decidí que ya era hora de apremiar a Avril para que accediese a curarse. No iba a ser nada fácil; odiaba los hospitales de verdad.

—Te daré un par de noticias importantes que puedas filtrar a la prensa, si entras en ese hospital—concedí.

Me dedicó una mirada de odio.

—Se valiente—le pedí. —Tienes que curarte para poder volver a June de nuevo. Me gustaría que si la vuelves a llamar, le dijeses que hay personas que cuidan de mí.

Lanzó un pesado suspiro y accedió a salir del coche pesadamente. Tomé su mano y la ayudé a caminar hacia las puertas de la sala de espera.

—Tómatelo como un truco o trato—bromeé.

—Halloween pasará a ser uno de mis días negros en el calendario—refunfuñó.

Se me ocurrió una idea algo audaz para acelerar todo esto.

Haciendo malabarismos con su voluminoso vestido, la cogí entre mis brazos para transportarla. Su primer impulso, fue echar sus brazos a mi cuello y después gritar.

— ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?—Protestó.

Con mi rodilla, empujé más su cuerpo hacia arriba para auparla y no ceder ante su peso.

—Haciendo un poco de teatro, nos atenderán antes. Así que cuando entremos, finge que estás peor.

Sentí en mi hombro el cálido aire de un suspiro de resignación.

—No te preocupes, en cuanto entremos aquí, no me hará falta fingir nada—murmuró.

—Procura no moverte—le pedí cuando entrabamos. —No eres una pluma precisamente, y yo no soy superman.

Una vez dentro, un par de solicitas enfermeras acudieron enseguida con una silla de ruedas, y me ayudaron a descargar a Avril y depositarla en ella.

—No me digas más—nos comentó acelerada—, esto es una fiesta de Halloween que ha salido mal. Estamos repletos de casos como éstos. Y todos los años igual.

—Esta chica ha sido atacada y agredida en el Witch Oak—les expliqué.

Una de ellas puso los ojos en blanco.

—Por supuesto, para no fallar con la tradición. —Se dirigió a Avril: —No te preocupes, cariño, pronto estarás bien. Además, vas a tener la suerte que un guapo doctor que te atenderá a las mil maravillas. ¡No sabes que manos tiene! Pensarás que estás en un centro de masajes en lugar de un hospital.

Le dediqué una sonrisa burlona mientras ella fulminaba ferozmente a la enfermera que le atendía tan maternalmente. Con el olor a productos hospitalarios y la sala de espera llena de personas enfermas, heridas o ebrias, aquello no era el mejor lugar para relajarse.

La recepcionista me llamó para rellenar unos papeles, y Avril, completamente aterrada, me agarró de la mano para que no la dejase sola.

—Te prometo que sólo serán unos minutos—la susurré para tranquilizarla. —Pronto estaré para cogerte la manita mientras te dan los puntos.

Me soltó muy a su pesar y no dejó de mirarme hasta que se perdió por los largos pasillos que llevaban a las consultas de urgencias.

La recepcionista, cansada y aburrida de su noche de guardia, me dio todos los impresos que tenía que rellenar, informándome de todos los detalles.

Mientras lo hacía con toda la paciencia del mundo, recordé que debía llamar a Jim para decirle que estaba bien y que se encargase de echar a la avalancha humana de la fiesta, y a Nika, para que trajese ropa limpia a Avril. Posiblemente, ella se tratase de la única amiga de verdad que Avril tuviese en Chicago.

Cuando iba a poner la ultima letra al impreso, mi cuerpo se puso en tensión, sintiéndome vigilado.

El bolígrafo se me cayó de las manos, y me giré de manera brusca, muy a la defensiva.

Y detrás de mí, sobresaliendo entre toda la muchedumbre, se encontraba aquel pequeño y extraño personaje, de piel pálida y ojos intensamente dorados.

Me confundía. Había algo en ella que me inspiraba paz y comprensión.

Pero los acontecimientos de aquella noche, me alteraban y me hacían comunicarme con mi lado más oscuro. No había sido una buena experiencia.

Al volver a verla, sonriéndome, volví al escenario de aquella ruidosa y caótica fiesta, donde las migrañas amenazaban con aparecer, después de una acalorada discusión con Lydia.

Sobre Avril.

No lo entendía. Lydia odiaba discutir y a mí me aburría cada uno de sus argumentos. Al mencionar a Avril y buscarla con la mirada para dedicarla una mirada peligrosa llena de perversas intenciones, una parte de mi instinto se despertó, e intuí que algo se iba a torcer en la fiesta.

Era imposible recordar lo que le dije a Lydia debido a que la horrible música que se había puesto, me embotaba, y el ambiente se tornaba más claustrofóbico.

Chillé y amenacé y la dejé con la palabra en la boca para ir a buscar a Avril y asegurarme que estaba bien.

Y entonces, la extraña chica acudió a mí, y sin decirme nada, me tendió la mano y me llenó el cerebro de imágenes escabrosas y apocalípticas. Todas sobre Avril y Royce.

En esa extraña visión, no había final feliz para Avril.

Y para asegurarme que no se cumpliese, corrí frenéticamente y me monté en el coche para buscarla.

Me alivié—y me aterré a la vez—al encontrar a Avril, más o menos, sana y salva, en el mismo lugar que me había indicado aquella misteriosa chica disfrazada de bruja.

Noté la boca seca y la lengua pastosa al dedicarle un sordo agradecimiento.

—Gracias. —Fue todo lo que pude decir.

Me devolvió una sonrisa radiante.

—En cuanto saliste de aquella fiesta hacia el lugar, vi que la salvarías—me confirmó. —Y también sabía que no matarías aquel desgraciado. Nunca has matado personas inocentes.

—Yo nunca he matado a nadie—la corregí. —Creo que te equivocas de persona.

Habló con determinación y completamente convencida de todo lo que decía:

—Nunca he estado tan segura de algo como lo estoy de quien eres tú.

No parecíamos estar hablando el mismo idioma. Me sentía impotente y, una parte de mí, se consumía por la pena de ver como sus ojos empezaban a oscurecerse debido a la tristeza.

Al posar su mano sobre mi mejilla, noté como la gélidez de sus dedos quemaba mi piel. Era extraño y reconfortante a la vez. Una mitad de mí, quería dejarse llevar por la sensación de seguridad que ella me transmitía.

Pero ella no dejaba de ser una extraña para mí.

—Me duele cuando no eres capaz de reconocerme—susurró tristemente. —Sé que estás ahí, pero a veces te manifiestas con tanta fuerza que pareces una llama. Pero sigues estando dormido.

Me hubiera gustado preguntarle tantas cosas. Pero sólo podía negar con la cabeza y sentirme incapaz de comprenderla.

—Lo siento—musité.

—Cuando despiertes, lo comprenderás todo—me aseguró. —Y estarás listo para volver a casa con nosotros. Lo he visto y sé que volverás.

Antes de poder hacer alguna pregunta, ella retiró bruscamente la mano y se quedó completamente rígida con los ojos en trance.

Si no la hubiese visto antes, en la fiesta, me hubiese asustado.

Al querer comprobar si se encontraba bien, de nuevo, unas imágenes invadieron mi mente.

Sin embargo, esta vez no eran nada nítidas.

Bastante niebla e imágenes difuminadas.

Un abrigo en medio de la nada que alguien recogía, lo llevaba a su nariz y aspiraba su perfume. Después dibujaba una sonrisa maléfica. Sus rizos rojizos, enredándose como una llama en el aire, fueron la última visión que tuve antes que la chica volviese en sí.

Al mirarnos, ambos nos encontrábamos exhaustos y confusos.

— ¿Qué significa todo esto?—Pregunté alarmado.

Ella cerró los ojos pesadamente y se limitó a negar.

Después, los abrió como si se diese cuenta de un detalle importante y me miró fijamente.

— ¿Dónde está tu abrigo?—Me preguntó alarmada.

Me encogí de hombros ante aquel detalle tan insignificante.

—Se perdió en el bosque—expliqué. — ¿Eso puede ser determinante para el futuro?

—No lo sé—dijo en un hilo de voz. —Puede ser una falsa señal. O un mal presentimiento. Puede ser nada…O todo.

.

.

.

(1) En inglés, el roble de la bruja. Si no lo encontráis en ningún mapa de Chicago, es porque no existe. Y si lo encontráis, será por casualidad.

* * *

Aclarando la visión por si alguien se le pasa por la cabeza. La persona de la visión de Alice no es Edward. Espero que eso os haya despejado las dudas en este respecto.

La verdad que este capitulo es muy diferente a como lo había planeado al principio, ya que tenía en mente que Alice hubiese ido con Hayden a rescatar a Avril. Pero como Avril estaba sangrando, no me parecía buena idea meterla en el medio...xDDD Supongo que alguien querrá saber que visión tuvo Alice en la fiesta de Halloween con Avril y la que le mostró a Hayden para que éste fuese a rescatarla. Tengo pensado en hacer outtakers sobre estas escenas en un futuro y cuando la historia avance un poco más. En un principio, sólo las pondré en el blog hasta que la historia se vaya asentando. Si veo que avanza bien, ya los iría poniendo aquí.

Aunque no sean imprescindibles para la historia, a mí me gustaria que la gente viese otras caras de esta historia; por ejemplo un encuentro Carlisle/Victoria o algun capitulo narrado por otra persona. Ya he dicho que es un proyecto de futuro y para que salga bien, necesito que las que leeis esta historia colaboreis un poco. Un rr no cuesta nada y a mí me dais mucho.

Hasta la proxima historia que supongo que será House of Wolves.

Maggie ^^)

Publicidad: Echandole un poco de cara, pero creo que ella se lo merece, porque además de buena amiga, es para mi gusto una gran escritora de fics, **Triana Cullen** está participando en el Evanescence Twilight contest con un OS llamado _**Haunted. **_Creo que merece la pena que lo leais y le dejeis un rr por ello. Y si os ha gustado, le deis ese voto de confianza. No os arrepentireis.

El enlace del OS está en mi profile al igual que el profile donde votar.

;)


	12. Ghosts

_**Disclaimer:**_ Avril y Hayden son de mi propiedad. Sus almas, no, como el resto de personajes del universo _**twilight. **_

_**Nota de la autora: **_Esta nota, me temo que será un poco larga, porque significa un hasta pronto. En septiembre, debido a causas de fuerza mayor, nos volveremos a ver. Sé que no actualizo este fic con la regularidad que a todo el mundo nos gustaría.

Lo primero, es debido a los reverse de la vida real que no permite actualizar cuando una quiere, ni cuando vosotros quereis o cuando yo quiero. Además, por muy sencillo que pueda parecer el argumento, para mi esta historia tiene una dificultad que supone un reto para mí.

Por supuesto, nunca será mi intención abandonar ni esta ni ninguna otra historia. No lo manifiesto muy a menudo, pero estoy muy agradecida por todos y cada uno de los rrs que me dejais y por todo lo que aportais a la historia. Cierto que no soy una de las autoras más populares ni mi bandeja rebosa de mensajes cada vez que actualizo pienso que escribo historias que no enganchan demasiado para lo que es la página, pero no por ello, voy a ser desagradecida, porque cada rr es importante para mí. Por eso, _**muchisimas gracias. **_

Y por ultimo, pero no menos importante, dentro de quince días será mi cumpleaños, y en alemán aprendí que en ciertas zonas de ese pais la persona que cumplía años debía hacer un pequeño presente a sus allegados. Es una costumbre curiosa que me gustará adoptar.

En mi blog privado: **Shadowtwilight** he creado los outtakes de los que os había hablado antes sobre esta historia. La colección de outtakes se llama _**Rebirth.**_ Y el primer outtake ya está colgado. Es el punto de vista de Hayden en la fiesta de Halloween. Ya he explicado porque he colgado los outtakes aquí. Las personas que se molestan en dejar asiduamente un rr se merecen su premio. Y ya he explicado, también, que se puede hacer para ganar esa invitación. No es muy dificil.

Y bueno, como se trata de mi cumpleaños, y en mi pais si se regala a la cumpleañera, pues sí os pediría que vosotras me dejaseis vuestro regalo en forma de rr. Me haría tan feliz. Bueno, si alguien quiere hacerme otra clase de regalo como una portada, una recomendación, mis premios de los concursos, Carlisle Cullen...yo encantada xDDD...Pero con los rrs, más que feliz.

Y sin enrollarme más, os dejo con el capitulo. No pasa nada importante, pero me gusta.

Hasta septiembre. ^^)

* * *

_**Ghosts (Hayden)**_

* * *

Con la excusa de buscar a Avril pedí a la amable enfermera que había rellenado las fichas de ingreso que me llevase hasta ella. Tal vez fuese bastante desagradecido con aquella extraña chica que tanto me había ayudado esta noche, pero no podía soportar estar bajo el escrutinio de su mirada.

Había algo en ella—tal vez en sus penetrantes ojos dorados o en su eterna sonrisa triste—que me hacía sentir culpable. No la conocía lo suficiente—o no la conocía de nada—para que aquel sentimiento fuese tan fuerte y, no pudiese permanecer en la misma habitación que ella más de cinco minutos.

Lo peor de todo que debería tenerla miedo por aquel don que parecía tener de ver todo lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Y, para bien o para mal, yo estaba demasiado vinculado con ella. Mucho más de lo que me gustaría. Extrañamente, eso no era lo que más miedo me producía por su parte. Era algo muy natural por su parte y yo lo tuviese asumido.

La sensación de conocerla y sentir, que de alguna manera, la hubiese defraudado en el pasado, me hacía encogerse mi pecho y que mi corazón se me atravesase en la garganta.

Por suerte, encontré a Avril rápidamente.

Estaba tumbada en un sillón de especializado para revisiones ginecológicas, con una bata de hospital y las piernas abiertas, mientras una enfermera realizaba la revisión.

Al principio me alarmé y temí que no hubiese llegado a tiempo, pero luego, recordé que la misma Avril me había asegurado que Royce no había llegado a violarla.

Las palabras de la enfermera al doctor que estaba con ellas confirmaron que no había habido agresión sexual.

Aún así, noté que Avril estaba increíblemente tensa y fija la mirada en el doctor que la hacía las preguntas.

No le había visto la cara aún, pero tenía que reconocer que estaba siendo muy profesional y considerado con ella al dejar que la enfermera la reconociese por él. En asuntos tan delicados, siempre venía bien la mano de una mujer.

Me reí al recordar lo poco que a Avril le gustaban los hospitales. Verla agarrando los brazos de la silla, tensa y pálida, me producía ternura y gracia. En este momento, parecía que estaba viendo un fantasma.

—No hay rastro de fluido seminal ni desgarros vaginales, doctor—informó la enfermera. —Podemos descartar la violación.

—Bien—la voz del doctor me sonaba muchísimo—, de todas maneras, esta jovencita debería denunciar la agresión.

Me asomé para averiguar de quien se trataba y me sorprendí al ver al doctor Cullen hablando tranquilamente con Avril mientras le examinaba la herida.

—Estoy segura que le he visto antes—afirmó Avril categórica. Luego arrugó el ceño: —El caso es que no puedo recordar donde.

—Puede estar confundiéndose con alguien.

—No—negó ésta rotundamente. —Tiene una cara demasiado particular para no recordarle. Estoy segurísima que nos hemos visto en algún lugar.

—He viajado bastante—admitió. —Por la ficha que me han entregado, he visto que usted no es de aquí.

—No, nací en Seattle pero, hasta hace poco, he vivido en Forks, un pequeño pueblo del Olympic, ¿le suena familiar?

Hubo un momento de un silencio demasiado denso que podía palparse incluso cortar. Parecía que el doctor tenía que pensarse una sencilla respuesta.

— ¿Forks?... ¿Es un pueblecito donde llueve mucho?

—Sí.

—No he estado allí nunca. —Había cierto énfasis en las palabras que me hacían pensar que no estaba siendo sincero del todo. —Pero sí he trabajado en los hospitales de Seattle. Tal vez si ha pasado por allí, nos habremos visto.

— ¡Hum!—Murmuró Avril. —Sí estuve ingresada en Seattle. Fue cuando me rompí la rodilla en una convención de cheerleaders. Tuvieron que llevarme de urgencia a aquel hospital. Es una lastima que si nos hubiésemos visto, no pueda recordarle. Sé que han pasado muchas pacientes por sus manos y no se acuerde de mí, pero estoy segura que yo sí le recordaría.

Por alguna razón, el doctor tenía ganas de cambiar de tema, y se volvió a fijar en los cortes de Avril.

—No me gusta demasiado las heridas de la cabeza—observó. —Primero se las desinfectaré y coseré. Después tendrá que pasar por la sala de rayos para hacer un par de radiografías. Me temo, señorita Summers, que tendrá que pasar la noche aquí.

Oí un suspiro resignado por parte de Avril, y ésta, girando la cabeza, me encontró medio escondido en la puerta.

Hizo el amago de sonreírme, pero sus ojos marrones estaban abiertos y en alerta, y en ellos vi un brillo que imploraba mi presencia en aquella sala de torturas.

Hice un gesto para preguntarle si quería que entrase con ella.

—Por favor—me suplicó en un susurro.

—Señorita Summer, dígale a su novio que no sea tímido y que pase a la sala—le dijo el doctor Cullen divertido. —No creo que sea demasiado melindroso con la sangre, sobre todo si quiere ser un buen médico, ¿verdad, señor Newman?

Sorprendido, entré en aquella sala y vi al doctor, con su traje verde de cirugía y los guantes, con una sonrisa divertida en los labios, aunque el punto negro de los ojos nunca se acababa de ir.

Me pidió cordialmente que agarrase la mano de Avril mientras la ponía la anestesia y empezaba a zurcir la piel de su cabeza. Aprensiva, Avril apretó más fuerte la mano. Tiritó e intentó apartarse, pero el doctor había conseguido

— ¿Le estoy haciendo daño?—Preguntó sin dejar de coser.

—No. Sólo que tiene las manos muy frías—protestó levemente.

—Lo siento—se disculpó sin énfasis.

Tal vez, intentaba ser frío y bastante distante con las personas, pero tenía que admitir que admiraba la clase de médico que era el doctor Cullen. Sin ser demasiado delicado, estaba realizando un trabajo perfecto con Avril. Si tenía suerte, no le quedaría cicatriz. Aun concentrándose en su trabajo, estaba dando instrucciones a la enfermera y hablando tranquilamente conmigo.

—El mundo es un pañuelo, señor Newman. Pero no sé por qué me extrañaba verle por aquí en un día como hoy. Espero que lo haya disfrutado. Mañana va a tener un día muy largo en hematología.

—Déjeme adivinar—bromeé. —Nos va a poner un examen sorpresa.

Carraspeó levemente y escondió una sonrisa burlona.

—Si se lo dijese ya no sería sorpresa—me devolvió la broma. —Pero espero que se haya estudiado la lección cuatro muy bien. Puede ser muy importante para sacar una buena nota en ese supuesto examen sorpresa.

Avril, haciendo esfuerzos para superar su momento de tortura, alzó una ceja para preguntarme si nos conocíamos de algo.

—Es el profesor de hematología—enmarqué cada palabra con intención.

Aquella mañana ella y sus amigas estaban muy interesadas en verle y esperaba que se sintiese halagada con el hecho de que aquel hermosísimo médico la estuviese curando. Por lo tanto, me sorprendió que Avril se mostrase de alguna manera, tranquila, ante la presencia del doctor. Recordé que había dicho que podría conocerle, pero, rápidamente, el doctor Cullen le había quitado aquella idea de la cabeza. No creí que Avril, después de la cura, fuese a coger el teléfono y llamar a todas sus amigas para decirle quien la había curado, pero esperaba que, por lo menos, perdiese la compostura y se ruborizase ante él.

Lo más sensato era pensar que se encontraba medio atontada por efecto de la anestesia y aprensiva por la aguja en su piel y no pensase en otra cosa.

Impasible, el doctor me preguntaba conceptos que podrían caer en un supuesto examen.

—Supongo que mañana aparecerá para ponérnoslo. —Arqueé una ceja. —Recuerdo que esta mañana ha dejado a muchas personas defraudadas por no acudir al seminario.

Se mordió el labio como tic.

—Siento mucho que el decano no informase de mi ausencia, pero había requerimientos de carácter personal que me imposibilitaban ir al trabajo. Prometo dar mi seminario para no defraudar a mi público—comentó irónicamente. Sabía a la perfección lo popular que era entre el alumnado femenino. Sin embargo, no parecía que eso le importase.

Terminó de coser las heridas de Avril y, después de limpiarlas, dio instrucciones a la enfermera para llevarla a rayos.

—Quiero una AP craneal y dos laterales (1): Izquierda y derecha. La sala número siete.

Firmó un parte y se lo entregó a la enfermera que ya estaba preparando a Avril para dirigirse aquella sala.

.

.

.

La enfermera de rayos me informó que tardaría una media hora con Avril. Me ordenó que fuese a tomar algo a la cafetería. Estaba preocupada por el tono malváceo que estaba adquiriendo mis ojeras.

—Me consta que eres un chico muy joven. Necesitas tomarte las cosas con más calma—me estaba aconsejando de manera maternal, como lo hacía las verdaderas profesionales que veían en cada paciente un hijo. —Tomate un chocolate caliente para descansar un poco.

Miré el reloj, y teniendo en cuenta, que en menos de cuatro horas tendría que estar en pie para ir a las clases, me decidí por un café bastante cargado.

Me dirigí a la barra, donde una malhumorada y somnolienta camarera, me tomaba la nota y ponía en marcha la maquina de café. Hizo un ruido infernal y el olor que salía de allí se podía considerar de todo menos el apetitoso del café.

La enfermera me había llamado la atención por mis ojeras, pero al lado de las del doctor Cullen eran unas simples manchas violáceas.

No sabía por qué, pero me gustaba el doctor Cullen.

Y no sólo se trataba de su profesionalidad y de lo mucho que me gustaría ser como él cuando estuviese trabajando.

Se mantenía distante, a pesar de ser atento con sus pacientes, pero tenía la intuición que él mismo se había construido una muralla sobre sí mismo para evitar el sufrimiento que le había golpeado.

Sin embargo, había algo en su naturaleza que me permitía sentirme confiado y seguro con él. Apenas había cruzado alguna palabra con él fuera de clase y me transmitía más certeza que cualquier persona que hubiese conocido aparte de Jim.

Pedí otro café sin fijarme en la cara de pocos amigos que me dedicaba la camarera y, una vez servidos para llevar, los cogí para llevármelos a los despachos médicos.

El doctor Cullen se encontraba en su despacho rellenando unos informes, pero, al notar mi presencia, alzó su cabeza y se permitió una sonrisa con cierto punto de curiosidad en sus ojos.

Le ofrecí el café ignorando la sonrisa burlona que no sabía interpretar y, al final, acabó accediendo a mi invitación dejando que me sentase a su lado.

—Doctor, si pretende estar toda la noche sin dormir, lo mejor será que se tome esto para seguir con su guardia. —Lo olisqué y me eché para atrás. —Aunque podría ser un magnifico laxante patentado en el hospital… ¡Puaj!

—Cierto—coincidió. —No tiene el agradable olor que se dan en las cafeterías.

Me atreví a darle un sorbo al café. ¡Hum!...No sabía tan mal como se estaba preveía. Tal vez un poco aguado.

Me fije en los rasgos del doctor mientras éste daba vueltas al café con la cuchara. Comparado conmigo, sus ojeras eran demasiado oscuras incluso para una persona que estaba acostumbrada a hacer guardias varias noches.

—Trabaja en la universidad dando muchísimas clases, tiene tiempo para dar seminarios y, para echarse más peso en sus espaldas, hace noches en el hospital, ¿cuándo duerme?

Sonrió sarcásticamente guardándose para sí cierta broma privada.

—Si echo cuentas te diría que nunca duermo. —Su sonrisa desapareció al mismo tiempo que el brillo de su mirada. —Dormir, no creo que sea bueno para mí. No puedo permitirme un minuto de descanso o los fantasmas volverán a acecharme y no lo soportaría. Necesito estar todo el tiempo concentrado en miles de cosas para no tener que pensar. Sólo una milésima y los fantasmas aparecerán para susurrarme y todos mis esfuerzos por mantenerme integro desaparecerán.

Por primera vez, desde que nos conocíamos, se había demostrado increíblemente vulnerable. Me hubiera gustado saber si se sentía atormentado por haber visto morir a un paciente sin poder hacer nada por salvarle. Sin embargo, quiso cambiar de tema y me preguntó directamente:

—Hay una cosa que no entiendo, Hayden. Eres uno de los herederos más ricos de este país y vivirías bien sin trabajar. Incluso, podrías trabajar en las empresas de tu padre. Sin embargo, has elegido estudiar una carrera que en la que no ganarás tanto dinero y estarás trabajando muy duramente. ¿Por qué has elegido medicina?

Había sido demasiado directo. No sabía que me había sorprendido más; el que me hubiese llamado por mi nombre, o que me hiciese aquella pregunta a bocajarro.

No era nada sencilla, por mucho que la hubiese ensayado para mis adentros, nunca se sabía las verdaderas razones. Aunque, podría tratarse que nadie me había preguntado nada de eso. Todos daban por hecho que me conocían y como hacía las cosas. Y hablar así con el doctor Cullen era despojarme de todo y arrojarme al lago un día de invierno.

Intenté concentrarme en que la respuesta fuese lo más sincera posible.

—Mis padres me han dado una educación excelente en los internados de Europa y Estados Unidos. El sentimiento que más me une a ellos es el agradecimiento. Cierto, que nunca me ha faltado de nada y sólo tenía que pedir para que se me concediese. Aún así, me prometí a mí mismo ser dueño de cada uno de los actos. Siempre he sentido que tenía que ser médico por vocación. Se me ha concedido mucho, y por eso tengo el deber de dar lo mismo a los demás. Es una profesión dura, pero sé que seré capaz de hacerla si consigo mi objetivo.

Mientras estaba hablando, observé el rostro impasible del doctor. Algo había cambiado. Los gestos de la cara seguían iguales, pero sus ojos se habían aclarado hasta adquirir un precioso brillo dorado. De alguna manera estaba enfocando éstos mirándome hipnóticamente, como si intentase ver más profundamente de mí. Como si me reconociese después de un largo tiempo y fuese completamente irreal.

Parpadeó, confuso, un par de veces convenciéndose a sí mismo que algo no podía ser posible.

No pude preguntarle que ocurría. Esa pregunta se acababa por resistirse.

En su lugar, empecé a echarle el rollo cósmico que Jim me había estado contando aquella tarde. Bueno, Jim siempre asociaba cada acontecimiento, —incluso quedarse sin gasolina en medio de la autopista un lunes por la mañana—, con el karma.

— ¿Karma?—Enarcó una ceja incrédulo.

Me encogí de hombros. ¿Cómo lo describiría Jim? ¿Por qué Jim tenía que hacer aquella extraña mezclas de religiones y el karma tenía que encajar en todas? Y la pregunta más importante: ¿Cómo podía creerse Jim tanto cuento cósmico?

—El karma es una especie de energía que dejan tus acciones realizadas. Si has hecho buenas acciones, se convertirá en energía positiva y si no, en energía negativa.

— ¿Para que sirve lo de la energía negativa y positiva?

—Según mi mejor amigo para obtener bonificación extra en una vida futura.

A Jim le estarían pitando los oídos en aquel momento, me apostaba mis ahorros.

— ¿Vida futura?—Sus hombros se sacudieron levemente por una carcajada algo sarcástica. —Es un buen concepto para quien quiera creer en algo más.

— ¿No crees en nada?—No lo creía viendo de él. Tal vez, había preconcebido una falsa idea sobre su manera de ser, pero estaba seguro que había pasado por alguna terrible experiencia que había destruido todos los cimentos de su fe. — ¿Dios? ¿Yahveh? ¿Buda? ¿El arquitecto del Universo?

Lo negó todo.

—No se trata de creer. En realidad, no quiero creer en nada. Me es mucho más fácil de digerir que todo se acaba en esta existencia, y lo deseo con todas mis fuerzas. El haber otra vida después significaría asumir las consecuencias que realizas mientras estás vivo. Y hay personas que no podrían descansar nunca. Sus pecados son tan graves que no pueden ser tan fácilmente perdonados. No hay Ser Supremo lo suficientemente misericordioso para perdonar ciertos límites.

Su voz sonaba neutra y bastante impersonal, incluso cada uno de los músculos de su cara se movían en pos las tranquilas palabras que emitían. Los ojos mostraban algo distinto.

Una gama de sentimientos que iban desde la furia hasta la pena más devastadora, pasando por el más atroz de los sufrimientos, lograban el efecto de herir algo muy profundo de mí. Casi podía sentirme identificado con sus palabras. Pero hablaba más por resentimiento que por pensarlo de verdad.

No dejaba de mirarme fijamente hasta el punto de sentir toda la fuerza de sus sentimientos sobre mí.

Admití que algo me recorría la espalda y me dejaba completamente desconcertado.

Después hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, rompiendo todo contacto visual y me habló en voz baja.

—Lo siento—se disculpó: —Creo que he hablado más de la cuenta. Últimamente, no lo hago demasiado. No es que tenga mucha gente con quien hacerlo.

—No me importa ni me molesta que hable más de la cuenta—le animé.

Se pasó los dedos mesándose el cabello, volviéndome a mirar penetrantemente como si me tratase de un enigma que quería resolver.

—Creo que los fantasmas tienen más poder sobre nuestra mente que el queremos otorgarle realmente—me dijo de forma criptica. —Antes, cuando has estado hablando, me has recordado a alguien. Una persona que fue increíblemente especial para mí…—Se encogió de hombros como si aquello fuese una tontería. —Por supuesto, no eres él, te das cierto aire físico, tienes algunos tics nerviosos que solía tener. Incluso cuando te he preguntado por qué querías ser médico, sólo me ha faltado cerrar los ojos y creer que, por un momento, había vuelto.

Suspiró pesadamente y continuó:

—Se trataba de mi mejor amigo, mi hermano y mi hijo. Cuando le conocí, todo lo que había sido mi existencia dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Y ahora que no está, también ha girado, sólo que todo ha sido trastocado de tal forma que no volverá a ser lo mismo. Supongo que en los últimos momentos, cualquier cosa que estuviese relacionada conmigo o su familia dejó de pesar como posibilidad.

No hacía falta que me contase nada más. Podía prever aquel final sin conocer los detalles ni el argumento de la película. Era un disparate, profesionalmente hablando, involucrarse personalmente con algún paciente, pero se trataba de un pecado que todos nosotros acabaríamos cometiendo a lo largo de nuestra vida laboral. Dejar un lado nuestra humanidad se hacía realmente difícil. Sólo que, también, las circunstancias se podían volver adversas y pasarme como el doctor Cullen y estar huyendo toda mi vida para que no me alcanzasen los fantasmas del pasado.

Me hubiese gustado decirle que no tenía la culpa y no podía controlar lo que se pasaba por la mente de un potencial suicida.

Antes de pronunciar una sola palabra, el molesto sonido del buscador interrumpió la conversación. Las facciones del doctor se relajaron al mirarlo y concentrarse en la urgencia que tocaba. Había tocado un tema peliagudo con un completo desconocido y estaba comprendiendo que se le estaba escapando de las manos.

Se levantó del asiento mucho más rápido de lo que hubiese parpadeando y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta.

—Su novia ya ha salido de la sala de rayos. Se encuentra descansando en la habitación ciento cincuenta, en la primera planta.

Me invitó a salir del despacho y dirigirme a la habitación donde se encontraba Avril.

El café se encontraba tal como lo había traído. No había bebido nada.

Le alcancé cuando se encontraba en el ascensor, me vio y dedicó un gesto para subir con él en el ascensor. Todo en silencio.

Por suerte, nadie subía con nosotros cuando, normalmente, se encontraba concurrido de médicos, enfermeras y visitantes susurrando cada uno de sus problemas. Por eso me encontraba bastante incomodo con el silencio que nos habíamos impuesto entre los dos. No quise romperlo, por lo que me limité a apoyar todo el peso de mi cuerpo en una esquina.

Justo antes de llegar a la planta, se me ocurrió algo.

— ¿Por qué supone que la chica y yo somos novios? He podido ser alguien que la había encontrado y hacerle el favor de acercarle al hospital.

Se volvió para examinarme con aquellos penetrantes ojos.

—Reconozco la mirada que le dedicas cada vez que estás con ella—me dijo con seguridad. —La he visto antes y eso me dice que estás completa e irrevocablemente enamorado de ella.

Carraspeé para aguantar una carcajada y salí del ascensor caminando deprisa sin detenerme a ver si el doctor me estaba siguiendo.

Pronto mi sonrisa desapareció de mis labios al encontrarme sentada en un banco a la misteriosa chica que me había ayudado aquella noche. Ella ya me había visto y me dedicó una sonrisa radiante, lo que me incapacitó la maniobra de escabullirme sin que me viese.

De alguna manera, adivinó lo que se me pasaba por la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Te permito una tregua por lo que queda de noche—me concedió. —De todas maneras, no era contigo con quien tengo que hablar. De momento.

— ¿Alice?—A mi espalda la voz del doctor Cullen sonaba apurada. —Se supone que te encontrabas con Jasper.

Al contrario que el doctor, la voz de la chica—Alice—sonaba tranquila.

—Se encuentra rastreando la zona—explicó como si se tratase de la cosa más normal del mundo. Después, desapareció su tono jovial y se puso seria: —Debemos hablar, Carlisle.

Éste se negó haciéndole observar la hora.

—Deberías saber que estoy en mi guardia y ahora mismo es la hora punta. Creo que no puedo escaparme un solo instante.

—Sí que puedes—le contrarió. —Es bastante urgente, de lo contrario, nunca te hubiese molestado de no tratarse de algo tan importante.

Suspiró, rendido, como si no le quedase otra opción que hacer lo que le indicaba la chica.

—Espérame en mi despacho en diez minutos—concedió.

Y como si acabase de percatarse de mi presencia, observó atentamente a Alice para volver a observarme a mí de manera significativa. Lo cual no acabó de gustarme la intención de su mirada.

—Parece que os conocéis—intentó sonar indiferente, pero, por el rabillo del ojo, vi como apretaba el puño. — ¿Ya os habíais visto antes?

—Sí—contesté por ella. —Nos hemos encontrado en algunas ocasiones. De hecho, esta noche ella y su novio se encontraban en mi fiesta y le estoy muy agradecido por eso. Ella fue quien me avisó de lo ocurrido con mi amiga y me mostró la forma de encontrarla.

Por la manera en que sus ojos se empezaron a oscurecerse, muy al contrario de la pétrea expresión de su rostro, me arrepentí de haber hablado más de la cuenta.

—Mostrar—enfatizó esa palabra.

Se había dado cuenta que yo estaba enterado del don de la chica y, por la forma de apretar el puño, me dio a entender que no le gustaba en absoluto que estuviese dentro del secreto.

Mi nueva amiga sólo suspiró pesadamente dando la sensación de encontrarse muy aburrida. Bufó cuando el doctor la ordenó ir al despacho inmediatamente.

—La enfermera le llevará hasta donde se encuentra la señorita Summers—me informó fríamente. —Señor Newman.

Se giró, dándome la espalda, y andando muy deprisa. Más de lo que yo podía imaginar para un humano.

Ya no quedaban restos de confidencialidad entre nosotros.

—Lo siento—me lamenté al mirar a Alice. —No era mi intención meterte en ningún lio.

No pareció importarle ya que se volvió a mostrar tan jovial como siempre.

—No te preocupes—me aseguró. —De todas formas, me iba a ganar una bronca en diez minutos. No creo que le haga muy feliz lo que ha pasado esta noche.

Borró su sonrisa y añadió con preocupación.

—A partir de esta noche, tendré que cuidar de ti por partida doble. Puedes estar en apuros.

Moví la cabeza negativamente.

—Creo que tú estás metida en un lio muy gordo en este mismo instante.

Soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Carlisle?—Resopló. —No me preocupo por él. Sólo está algo ofuscado pero abrirá los ojos y entonces lo comprenderá todo. Como tú.

Me dedicó un giño y se desplazó por los pasillos con la misma agilidad que una gacela.

.

.

.

Cuando llegué a la habitación, Avril se encontraba profundamente dormida a pesar de todas sus maldiciones por tener que hacerlo en el hospital. Seguramente, toda esa dosis de anestésicos y calmantes había podido con ella y se había rendido.

Con ella todo era extraño y familiar. Juraría que nunca me había encontrado en la habitación de un hospital, vigilando su sueño, pero mi cerebro sí reflejaba haber estado en la misma situación con el ruido de las maquinas de fondo y en la misma posición de protección.

La mente podía jugar muy malas pasadas.

Ahora mismo, ella no me necesitaba, por lo que tenía más libertad de moverme. Tenía la garganta reseca y necesitaba un botellín de agua.

La voz de Avril, en sueños, me hizo cambiar de planes. Por un momento, había parecido que me estaba llamando, y como si me hubiesen golpeado, me volví para observarla.

Inquieta, se revoloteó con las sabanas hasta encontrar una postura adecuada, y en sueños susurró un nombre:

—Edward.

Me decepcioné cuando no oí mi nombre saliendo de sus labios. Y una punzada de celos me aguijonó el pecho. Pero era yo el que estaba en la habitación y no el tal Edward.

Con cuidado, acerqué mi mano hasta la suya, recorriendo los dedos. Me asombré de la sensación de calidez que transmitía su piel. A su lado, yo parecía meter las manos en el hielo.

Inconscientemente, apretó sus dedos con los míos. Aquello lo interpretó como una señal, ya que se empezó a abrir pesadamente los ojos, me miró adormilada y se permitió dedicarme una sonrisa.

—Jodidas drogas de hospital—protestó aún con la voz pastosa. —Paso de ser un vampiro a una de mierda zombie. Ni siquiera he dormido tanto.

Me reí ante sus incoherencias.

—Yo diría que te aún estás dormida—me burlé.

—No, no, no. Yo no puedo dormir sin mi nana—continuó mascullando tonterías. —Necesito mi nana para dormir.

— ¿Tengo que cantarte una nana?

—Es enserio. Alguien me tocaba una nana a piano y todas las noches la escuchaba hasta quedarme dormida. No se trataba ni de June, ni ninguno de mis amigos. Tampoco era Jacob ni los hombres de La Push…

—Me temo que no puedo ayudarte con eso—lamenté. —No sé tocar el piano.

Sólo emitió un pesado suspiro.

—No te preocupes. Supongo que sólo estaba soñando. —Me apretó con más fuerza la mano y me pidió al borde de la duermevela. —Por favor, quédate conmigo y no te vayas.

Y volvió a quedarse dormida.

Y me hubiera encantado verla dormir y escucharla hablar en sus sueños. Lastima que una visita inoportuna rompió el momento.

Se trataba de Richard, a quien no le hizo ninguna ilusión verme al lado de Avril.

Nos miramos torvamente antes de dedicarnos unas palabras.

—Su amiga Nika me avisó de lo que había pasado y he venido en cuanto he podido—me informó petulante.

—Está dormida. —Me puse el dedo en los labios para indicarle silencio. —Dentro de tres horas el médico le dará el alta.

—Entonces será mejor que vayas a dormir un poco antes de volver a tus quehaceres, Newman—me ordenó casi de mala gana.

—No tengo otra prioridad que quedarme con ella hasta que le den el alta.

—Si no fuera por tus amigos y vuestras fiestas de niños ricos, ella no se encontraría aquí—me acusó. —Creo que ya has hecho mucho más de lo que se esperaba de alguien de tu status. Y si ahora no te importa, tengo que estar con mi novia. —Me señaló la puerta, indicándome que me largase.

Justo, en aquel instante, una enfermera pasaba a hacer su ronda y previno que podría haber problemas con nosotros. Nos preguntó que era lo que pasaba y Richard, como siempre, habló primero y sin considerar las opiniones ajenas.

—Mi novia—señaló a Avril, —ha sufrido un accidente y he venido a estar con ella.

La enfermera parpadeó confusa mirándome, esperando que le explicase el error. Seguramente, pensaría erróneamente que estaba con ella.

Al no contradecir a Richard, comprendió que tenía razón y nos indicó que uno de los dos tendría que irse de allí.

—Lo siento, pero la política del hospital es que sólo una persona se quede con la paciente a pasar la noche.

A regañadientes, cedí, dejando que Richard se llevase aquella victoria.

—De todas formas, necesito una ducha y un café en condiciones para soportar el día que nos viene encima.

Me despedí mentalmente de Avril, con todo el pesar de no cumplir con mi promesa de quedarme, y salí de aquella habitación.

Sólo cuando salí del hospital el cansancio hizo mella en mí, me dolía cada fibra de músculo y mis parpados amenazaban con cerrarse.

Estaba amaneciendo pero no me ayudaba demasiado a mantenerme despierto. Anunciaba un día nublado, muy típico de día de difuntos. Muy mala señal, ya podía despedirme del sol en Chicago durante los próximos tres meses de invierno.

Reconocí el coche aparcado en la puerta del hospital. Intenté ocultar una mueca de disgusto; aún tenía que agradecer no estar obligado a conducir con mi estado.

Jim y Nika aún deberían estar en la casa ocupándose de los restos de la fiesta.

Una Lydia, ya vestida normal y bastante arreglada para la temprana hora, me esperaba en la puerta del coche mientras se miraba las uñas.

Las comparaciones eran odiosas, y, cuanto más pensaba en Avril y su sencilla belleza, más me pesaban los pies para reunirme con ella.

Aún así, no rechacé su beso en los labios cuando ésta hizo se apresuró a darme de manera pasional. Yo, sin embargo, destilaba toda la frialdad que nuestra relación me inspiraba.

Y por primera vez, ella fue consciente, — o por lo menos la primera vez que me lo demostraba—, ya que chasqueó molesta la lengua fastidiada. Pero no podía pretender que olvidase su relación con Royce o la gran discusión que habíamos en el transcurso de la fiesta.

Enfadada, dio un portazo al montarse en el coche, y la imité sin decir una sola palabra.

Y en silencio arrancó el coche y empezó a conducir concentrándose en la carretera. No iba a ser yo quien cortase la tensión.

Si todo se iba a reducir a portadas de revistas y espacios rellenados de silencio, me preguntaba por qué no reunía la suficiente valentía para acabar con esta farsa.

La propia Lydia fue quien quebró el hilo de mis pensamientos, dirigiéndome la palabra.

— ¿Sabes por qué acudí a los brazos de Royce?

La miré como si no la conociese. Lydia no era una de las personas que esperase sorprenderme. De hecho, se trataba de la última de mi lista.

—No—repuse con pocas ganas de jugar. —Supongo que se tratará de una compatibilidad de PH. El de tu vagina y el semen de Royce.

Golpeó nerviosa el volante del coche con los dedos.

—No puedo soportar la mirada que dedicas a esa chica de pueblo y la sonrisa con la que te corresponde. Y cuando me miras a mí, no es ni la cuarta parte de radiante que cuando ella se encuentra en la habitación. No es justo, Hayden.

.

.

.

(1) AP: Antero- posterior. Las radiografías se marcan según la postura anatómica.


	13. Breaking up

_**Disclaimer: **_Hayden y Avril me pertenecen. Sus almas y el resto de personajes que reconozcais, son de la señora Meyer.

**_Nota de autora_**: Tarde, pero siempre cumpliendo, por supuesto. Siento el retraso, pero vosotras tampoco es que estuvieseis demasiado generosas con los rrs, precisamente, la ultima vez que colgué. U.U. En fin, ahora que es Halloween, y me falta una pequeña y estúpida linea para los _**300**_ (a ver si la superamos, ¿Sí?), todas ponemos de nuestra parte. Por desgracia, mi tiempo se ve más limitado, pero eso no dice que vaya a dejar nada abandonado. Y como no, dar la bienvenida a las nuevas. Gracias por la oportunidad dada a pesar que el titulo del fic pueda echar para atrás (Resumiendo la historia, está sacado de una canción de Alanis Morrissette).

Como veis, he vuelto a activar los anonimos. Espero que no me deis oportunidad de arrepentirme de ello. Tengo clarisimo que si algun comentario no tiene nada que ver con el fic, es ofensivo, o insultante, se borrará ipso facto. Esto es un hobbie y no voy andar peleandome con nadie. Se acabó para mí. Sólo quiero escribir y disfrutar con ello.

* * *

_**Breaking up (Hayden)**_

* * *

_**D**_espués de una ajetreada fiesta, el estar todo el día de prácticas en el hospital podría considerarlo como una jornada de descanso.

Jim se había burlado de mis ojeras y había sugerido que me había mordido un vampiro durante la noche de Halloween, o que Lydia estaba absorbiendo mi energía. Ahí podía considerar que tenía razón.

Después de haberme recogido del hospital, sin hablarme después de lo de Avril, al llegar a casa, me comentó que tal vez dejase la universidad y se diese un viaje. Estaba cansada de Chicago y necesitaba desconectar de todo.

Me limité a asentir intuyendo que este paréntesis en su vida podría ser el final de nuestra relación. Y no se lo reprochaba, incluso, por primera vez, ella estaba siendo más valiente que yo por tomar las decisiones que deberían haberse tomado desde hacía mucho tiempo. Lydia siempre actuaba de manera egoísta y si daba aquel paso, sería porque le convendría. No podía reprochárselo; a mí también me interesaba y, a veces actuaba de manera involuntariamente cruel con ella. No estaba siendo una persona de carácter fácil para convivir y ella y yo hacía tanto tiempo que habíamos perdido el límite de tolerancia de nuestras rarezas. Esta vez, yo estaba superando el borde. Me encontraba tan raro…

Después de eso, me duché, salí a la universidad a aguantar infinitas horas de clase a las que se añadían las primeras prácticas. Luego, busqué a Avril para dirigirnos a la comisaria.

Estaba asustada. La denuncia no era algo que tomarse a la ligera y mucho menos si se trataba de alguien como los Prince. Pero era valiente y estaba decidida a que no le hiciese a otra chica lo que le hubiese podido pasar a ella.

—Estoy viva gracias a ti y puedo contarlo—me había dicho vehemente—, por lo tanto pondré una o veinte denuncias. Las que hagan falta para que ese mal nacido aprenda la lección.

Dudaba lo último, pero sí estaba seguro que se le metería el miedo en el cuerpo.

—Gracias por lo que estás haciendo por mí—me dijo en cuanto salimos de la comisaria.

—Es lo mínimo—intenté quitarle importancia.

Pero sí la tenía. Me era muy difícil estar con ella.

¡Mentira!

Me era muy difícil reconocer que era demasiado fácil estar junto a ella, aun sin llenar los silencios con estúpidas frases.

Me tranquilizaba caminar a su lado y sentir calambres en mis dedos cuando los suyos estaban demasiado cerca como para rozarnos. La frustración de un encuentro que nunca se producía, hacía correr mi sangre rápida y ligera por la zona de alrededor.

Finalmente, rompí a reírme a carcajadas cuando frunció el ceño, molesta. Le había hablado de tener que recurrir a un abogado y que el mío, el señor Krammer, conocería a un buen criminalista que la representaría.

— ¡Déjame portarme adecuadamente contigo!—La pedí cuando refunfuñó contra gastarme el dinero con él. —Aún no he contratado ningún servicio de ellos y todos los asquerosos niños ricos tenemos uno para podernos meter en algún lio de juventud.

— ¿Quieres decir que los niños ricos nacéis con el abogado en el brazo?—Bromeó inocentemente.

Dejó de protestar cuando la aseguré que dejase ver como acontecían las cosas con Royce.

Me desgarró algo por dentro cuando le vi marcharse con Richard. Tenía un estúpido recital de piano—una patética excusa para lucirse delante de ella—y no tenía ninguna excusa para faltar. Yo no era una excusa factible.

Decidí calmar los ánimos dando una pequeña vuelta por el campus universitario. El aire frío de noviembre chocaba contra mi piel y, de alguna manera, el frío no me resultaba desagradable, sólo vagamente familiar.

Por casualidad me fije en un chico alto y moreno que estaba poniendo un cartel con una foto. Se trataba de un chico desaparecido. El nombre no me decía gran cosa, pero su cara, sí. Se trataba de aquel simpático chico que se había acercado al campus para admirar a Avril y, por hacerla rabiar, había invitado a la fiesta.

— ¿Le conoces?—Me preguntó el chico tímidamente.

Tenía el pelo negro rizado y características de latino. Su acento parecía proceder de algún estado del sur estilo Nevada.

—Sólo de vista—le dije. —Estuvo en la fiesta de Halloween que se celebró en la gran mansión. Pero había demasiada gente para estar pendiente…

El chico hizo un gesto como si no importase.

—Es una exageración empezar a buscarle tan pronto. Aún no han pasado el tiempo límite para darle como desaparecido—le indiqué.

Suspiró.

—Posiblemente el muy gilipollas aún esté de fiesta. Lo que pasa que su madre ha llamado tantas veces que he perdido la cuenta, y mi novia Bree está tan histérica con todas esas muertes raras que han sucedido en estos días que me ha hecho poner carteles. Y si no tuviesen que pasar veinticuatro horas antes de una desaparición, ya estaríamos declarando a la policía.

Le ofrecí un consuelo muy pobre.

—Es el primer año universitario y se haya perdido por la casa de algún conocido. Seguro que aparecerá… ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

—Riley. Riley Biers. Es nuestro compañero de piso—me comentó. —Es un chico muy tímido y no suele irse con nadie que no conozca. —Se encogió de hombros. —Aunque con las fiestas nunca se sabe.

—Puedo preguntar por el campus si lo han visto.

Sacó un papel y un bolígrafo, escribió un número de teléfono.

—Si lo ves, por favor llámame—me pidió. —Me llamo Diego. O si no, dile que llame él.

Me fui con la promesa que lo haría en cuanto lo viese. Aún estaba durando la resaca de la noche de Halloween y, tal vez, sólo se tratase de un chico con demasiadas ansias de libertad.

Entonces, ¿por qué se me cruzó un pensamiento sombrío por mi cabeza?

Afortunadamente, al llegar a casa, Lydia debió intuir mi estado de ánimo y no dijo una sola palabra. Posiblemente, ella tampoco estuviese muy por la labor de hablar.

Se encontraba sentada tamborileando la mesa con sus uñas en un gesto impaciente mientras se fijaba insistentemente en el móvil.

Dejé la mochila y cogí del frigorífico un zumo de arándanos.

Debía estar realmente preocupada si no me estaba riñendo por no poner un posavasos en el mueble de la cocina.

Decidí romper el silencio con algo trivial aunque tenía cierto punto de sarcasmo:

—Dime Ly, ese magnifico viaje que vas a realizar, ¿no será tu acompañante Royce? Porque te informo que quizás se tenga que quedar a declarar en Chicago por una acusación de violación. Esta tarde he ido a la comisaria para poner la denuncia.

La miré malévolamente ya que sabía con quien había ido. Esperaba que se rebotase y empezase a gritar por traicionar a los nuestros por una estúpida criatura salida del campo, tal como ella denominaba a Avril. Estaba de mal humor e injustamente necesitaba desquitarme con alguien. Por primera vez, Lydia no tenía la culpa.

Me sentí sorprendido—defraudado—cuando ésta arqueó la ceja con su habitual gesto de aburrimiento.

— ¿Royce?—Casi escupió el nombre. — ¿Para que quieres que vaya conmigo? Lo único que me hace falta de él es que me lleve la maleta al aeropuerto.

Sacó una lima del bolso de su bata y empezó a arreglarse las uñas.

—Tal vez me lleve a Vanessa y Madison al viaje, pero Royce, ni hablar… ¡Estoy hastiada de él! De él, de ti, de todos los hombres en general…Necesito dejar de pensar por un tiempo y desconectar en alguna playa del Caribe o Hawai. No hay tanto grado de intimidad para pasar con él las vacaciones, ¿no te parece?

Tragué deprisa el zumo de la boca haciendo esfuerzos para no atragantarme.

Volvía a su grado de estupidez normal. Y lo peor, que también pensaba que yo lo era.

—No es por ser grosero, querida, pero yo sí diría que tener una relación sexual continuada en el tiempo sí es algo íntimo. Y no hace falta el amor entre una pareja para irse de vacaciones juntos. ¿Acaso no lo hemos hecho este año nosotros? Incluso vivimos juntos y hace tiempo que no sabemos el porqué.

No sonaban a palabras mías, si no a las de Jim, pero salían por mi boca.

Lydia enmudeció ante mi estallido. No se esperaba que uno de los dijese en voz alta la falta de sentimientos en nuestra relación y que fuese yo, ni mucho menos de una forma tan súbita.

—Lo siento, Lydia—me arrepentí. —No tengo derecho a reprocharte nada. Y mucho menos en este punto de la relación.

Tragó saliva e hizo un gran esfuerzo de aguantar un sollozo.

—No, ya has perdido ese derecho hace mucho. —Se levantó y se dirigió a la escalera. —Estoy agotada y tengo que echarme todas mis cremas para poder dormir. Odio pensar en la cama, me impide dormir y me estropea el cutis por faltas de horas de sueño.

Antes de llegar al cuarto, me dijo desde el hueco de las escaleras:

—Royce lleva desaparecido desde la noche de la fiesta. Al igual que Henry y Charles. El muy gilipollas no responde al teléfono. Creo que tú fuiste la última persona que le viste, ¿no es así?

Con el eco de sus palabras, cerró la puerta de nuestro cuarto.

No manifesté ninguna preocupación por su desaparición. Tan sólo pensé que si no fuese ten gilipollas hubiese ido a curarse la nariz rota. No merecía la pena desperdiciar un solo pensamiento en él.

Por lo tanto, decidí empezar a sacar algunos apuntes de física médica y anatomía para estudiar. Hematología también debía entrar en mi tiempo de estudio.

Y mientras, realizaba algunos problemas con la música de mi mp3 a todo volumen, dirigí la vista al piano por distracción.

Me pregunté que hacía algo tan inútil en aquella casa por mucho aspecto de acogedora diese a la casa. Ni Lydia ni yo sabíamos tocarlo.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Royce tampoco apareció.

La extrañeza sólo me ocupó varios segundos que realmente desperdiciaba con él. Tuve un día bastante ocupado.

Tal como había anunciado, el profesor Cullen, pese la protesta de un amplio sector, nos puso un examen sorpresa.

—Esto tiene dos objetivos. El primero, saber si se va entendiendo la materia y orientarme a la hora de explicar. Y el segundo, por supuesto, obligarles a estudiar día a día. Ya les advertí que no pretendía que fuese una asignatura fácil y que la tuviesen el mismo respeto que a la anatomía y la farmacología…

—Porque la sangre es la vida, doctor Cullen—soltó un gracioso.

—Efectivamente—coincidió animando la burla. —Por esa afirmación le daré medio punto, señor Thomas.

Nos explicaba como había que contestar, y al pasar por mi mesa, se calló repentinamente y casi me lanzó el examen. Hizo un pobre esfuerzo de pasar de largo de mí, pero al entregar el examen a mi compañera, su puño en tensión le traicionó.

Se dirigió a la tarima donde se encontraba su mesa, y antes de hojear un libro, pareció detener su mirada sobre la mía, pillándome de pleno. De nada me servía simular que estaba descansando la mirada de las preguntas del examen.

No soporté la visión de sus ojos oscuros sobre mí, acabé por revisar las preguntas y cuestionarme cual sería la más sencilla de contestar. Un dilema muy tonto por mí parte.

Comencé con la primera intuyendo que en menos de una hora estarían todas contestadas a la perfección.

Como ya me había advertido anteriormente, cinco de las diez preguntas eran del tema cuatro.

¡Dicho y hecho! Calculando cuarenta y cinco minutos de reloj, entregué el examen al profesor Cullen, quien lo cogió mucho antes de hacer el gesto de depositarlo en la mesa y, rápidamente, lo dejó en una esquina. No se tomó la molestia de despegar sus ojos del libro que estaba leyendo y no había un solo gesto en su hermosa cara que delatase desagrado hacia mí. Parecía estar hecho de piedra.

Quité importancia al hecho, me puse los auriculares y salí de aquella clase en busca de Jim. Tenía que hacerse cargo del servicio de limpieza de la casa después de la fiesta. Estaría hecha una porquería, pero me esperaba un día demasiado duro para planearlo siquiera.

Por suerte, Jim tenía un día bastante tranquilo para poder supervisarlo todo.

— ¿Sabes que es un chollo tener un amigo como tú?—Manifesté sinceramente agradecido.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Hay, sabes que iría a la luna de una patada en el culo por ti, pero haz el favor de tomarte todo con más calma. Estás ojeroso y más pálido que una sabana. Un día vas a estallar.

—No hace falta que lo jures.

—Necesitas una buena dosis de mano maternal—me aconsejó. —Lo que me recuerda que mi madre me ha dicho que te lleve a casa, sí o sí, un día de éstos. Te olvidarás por unas horas de todas estas mierdas practicas, de tu querida ocupante de piso y podrías replantearte si va a pasar algo con Avril.

También Jim estaba insistente con el tema de Avril. ¿Qué era tan evidente que nosotros dos no veíamos y los demás también?

—No hay nada que plantear—refunfuñé cansado del tema.

—Por supuesto y Lydia se ha levantado sabiendo resolver una ecuación de segundo grado—repuso sarcástico.

Meneé la cabeza dejándolo pasar.

—La verdad que extraño mucho a tu madre y a Aisha. —La hermana de veintiún años de Jim, una versión en femenina casi clónica de él. —Y con todo lo que ha pasado, no he tenido una sola oportunidad de verlas.

—Te harás de perdonar. En mi casa eres como un hijo más y mi madre puede estirar su amor entre mi padre, sus tres inteligentes hijos y sobrarte para ti. Incluso, te llevas el premio gordo, brother. Eres su pequeño desteñido. Y en cuanto a Aisha, mi pobre hermana tenía la esperanza de cazarte una vez ventilada Lydia, pero va a ser que no. Por lo menos tendrá el consuelo de que estarás con alguien que te merece.

—Jim, no sigas por ese camino—le advertí.

Gesticuló cerrar sus labios como si tuviese una cremallera. Para que se olvidase de Avril, cambié a un tema más desagradable.

— ¿No habrás visto a Royce esta mañana?

Me hubiese quedado más tranquilo si hubiese dicho que sí. Royce no debería importarme pero me inquietaba no haberle visto desde hacía dos días.

— ¿Por qué esas ganas de ver a Royce?—Se extrañó. —Has hecho añicos tu saco de boxeo y necesitas de su costado para entrenar. Dime que es eso y no que te has vuelto un gilipollas para hacerte amigo suyo.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Es un poco extraño que no haya aparecido desde la noche de Halloween.

Jim no parecía darle demasiada importancia.

—Resaca, una nariz rota…Porque sólo pasó lo que me contaste en ese bosque, ¿verdad, Hay?

De repente me sentí como si hubiese hecho algo horrible.

— ¿Qué querías que hiciese, Jim?—Pregunté a la defensiva. —Sólo entiende las cosas cuando las haces por las malas. Sólo le rompí la nariz y le di un susto. Si no llega a tiempo, no sabría que hubiera pasado con Avril—Sí, en realidad, lo sabía y hubiera sido horrible—… ¿Me sugieres que tendría que haberme quedado quieto?...No pasó nada más—respondí finalmente.

Me respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Mientras no llegue la sangre al río—concluyo.

La mía se me congeló dentro de todas las venas al oír aquella frase. Sólo era una maldita frase hecha. ¿Qué pasaba conmigo? Parecía que tenía un monstruo interior que se hubiese querido alimentar de la sangre de Royce. Si volvía a pensarlo, me volvería loco.

Finalmente, antes de irme, le di la llave de la casa con las recomendaciones.

—Tranquilo, la casa quedará como una patena de limpia. Llamaré a Nika para asegurarme una ayuda.

Esta vez me tocó a mí reírme. Sabía que aquella noche, Jim y Nika habían congeniado. Más de lo que había pretendido Jim. Me alegraba por los dos y por que la fiesta no hubiese sido del todo tan desastrosa.

—Quizás en lugar de darme un sermón sobre mi vida privada deberías aplicarte tu misma medicina—le aconsejé mientras me ajustaba de nuevo la mochila y me preparaba para irme. — ¡Deja de inventarte estúpidas excusas para verla y pídele una cita enserio!

Le di la espalda presintiendo el gesto obsceno que me dedicaba.

No vi a Royce por todo el campus universitario, pero sí a Avril, y de una manera infantil, el corazón me dio un vuelco. Se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta de una de las clases de arte hablando con una vivaracha chica pelirroja. Richard se acercó por detrás y la abrazó. Sería mi imaginación, pero la vi vacilante a la hora de devolvérselo.

Ella también me vio y me dedicó una radiante sonrisa.

Mis piernas caminaban más ligeras hacia el hospital. Y la tarde de prácticas sería menos plomiza de lo previsto.

.

.

.

Y al tercer día, hubo noticias de Royce.

Pero lo que menos me esperaba era, que después de una ardua sesión de medicina de urgencia, en la puerta del hospital me esperase un hombre alto y delgado, pelo canoso, aspecto cansado y gabardina vieja. Lo peor fue ver a Avril detrás de él, completamente pálida y sin poder decir una palabra cuando interrogué con la mirada por qué se encontraba allí.

— ¿Señor Newman?—Inquirió con acento de los barrios bajos de New York. Asentí sintiendo como se me pegaba la garganta a la piel cuando me enseñó la placa. —Soy el detective Stevenson de homicidios. Me gustaría tener una charla con usted y la señorita Summers. Al parecer algo en su fiesta de Halloween se torció. ¿Serían tan amables de acompañarme a comisaria?

No tuve otro remedio que asentir y seguirle con pies de plomo.

Lo único bueno de toda esta situación fue poder estrechar la mano a Avril con la excusa de tranquilizarla. Era increíble que, en medio de la tensión, percibiese la suave textura de su piel y lo cálida que era.

Sin embargo, ella permanecía absorta y temblaba.

—No hay nada contra nosotros—susurré en un esfuerzo de calmarla.

—Son homicidios, Hayden—le tembló la voz. —No se trata de una denuncia por ruido debido a la fiesta. Algo pasó en ese bosque después de irnos nosotros.

.

.

.

Si el detective Stevenson quería meternos el miedo en el cuerpo, estaba haciendo un magnifico trabajo.

En el mismo instante en el que bajamos por unas escaleras oscuras, comprendí que no nos llevaría a una sala de interrogatorio. Y el pánico empezó a invadirme; si no me dejé arrastrar por él, fue por la presencia de Avril.

Su mano, estrechada con la mía, estaba empapada de sudor y temblaba como una hoja. Se mantenía impávida, pero, daba la sensación que sucumbiría a la mínima.

No creí que el inspector fuese alguien tan mezquino como para llevarnos al depósito de cadáveres, pero así fue. Como cualquier sala de depósito, estaba fría y pensé que Avril estaría al borde del colapso.

—Poneros cómodos—nos señaló el inspector unas sillas como si se tratase de un salón.

Le miré con aversión, ofreciendo una silla a Avril, viendo como se acercaba a una camilla y quitaba la sabana que cubría el cuerpo.

—Lo encontramos hace unas cuatro horas en el _Witch_ _Oak_. Tengo la sensación que le conocíais, ¿no es así, chicos?

La visión de aquel cadáver mutilado—una masa heterogénea de músculos y alguna víscera—no fue lo que más me revolvió el estómago. Seguramente, durante la carrera vería cosas igual de espeluznantes. Aún llevaba el reloj—un carísimo rolex—en su muñeca. Ahora sería yo el que cedería al pánico. Yo ya había visto esa imagen antes. Había tenido el privilegio de saber que ocurriría y no lo había podido evitar.

Y en aquel instante, me encontraba identificando el cadáver de Royce Prince.

Estaba más que convencido que Avril estaba entrando en shock ante la espantosa visión. Había enmudecido y quedado completamente rígida en la silla, sin mover un músculo, con sus ojos fijos en la camilla, apenas respirando, aunque apretando con casi violencia mi mano.

Del horror pasé a la furia casi de inmediato y la volqué contra el detective Stevenson.

— ¿A que demonios está jugando, detective?—Le desafié. —No debo interferir en su trabajo pero no es muy ético el presionarnos con la visión de un cadáver.

Enarcó una ceja, indolente, como si aquel quebrantamiento de la ley para presionar fuese un juego de niños.

—Entonces le ha reconocido, ¿verdad?

Asentí tras un breve silencio. Mejor acabar con aquella pantomima y empezar a colaborar.

—Creo que se trata de Royce Prince.

Asintió y empezó a sacar papeles.

—He empezado a hacer mi trabajo y he descubierto que antes de ayer hubo una denuncia por intento de agresión sexual. Leyendo el informe, descubro que el denunciado es el difunto señor Prince y quienes presentan la denuncia son el señor Newman y la señorita Summers, ¿me equivoco en algo?

—No, es todo correcto.

—Bien—continuó mientras leía unas notas que tenía. —Espero que coincidáis conmigo, chicos, en que es demasiada casualidad que haya habido una denuncia por intento de violación a la señorita Summers y luego aparezca el cadáver del supuesto violador. Y tengo entendido que esa misma noche, usted, como relata en el informe de la denuncia, tuvo un altercado con el señor Royce…

—Fue para defender a la señorita Summers, espero que lo comprenda así—le expliqué algo más nervioso. Algo me decía que las cosas se estaban empezando a torcer.

Me dedicó una falsa sonrisa amistosa.

—Claro que lo entiendo. E incluso es más que comprensible que en ese altercado hubiese hechos mayores. Podría alegar que fue legítima defensa; los peores crímenes se han producido por esas causas. Tal vez, fue una reacción desmesurada, pero completamente legitima. Yo tengo una hija de diecisiete años y si algún hijo de perra, como el señor Prince, la hiciese lo que intentó él con usted, señorita Summers, le hubiese matado sin la más mínima duda.

Ante la velada amenaza de acusación de asesinato, Avril salió de su estado catatónico y movió la cabeza aterrorizada.

—No fue Hayden…—me defendió con un hilo de voz. —Royce…estaba vivo cuando nos fuimos. No lo hizo…no…

Stevenson levantó las manos como si aquello se tejiese solo y estuviese a punto de una confesión, tanteando quien de los dos se derrumbaría antes y se inventase un crimen que no sucedió.

—Es tan natural que usted quiera ayudar a la persona que la salvó, señorita Summers. El señor Newman es un héroe y el señor Prince un desgraciado violador, pero el asesinato es un crimen…

— ¡Ey!—Le interrumpí dando un golpe en la mesa. — ¡No vaya por ahí! Está acusándonos sin pruebas.

Pidió perdón a Avril, ignorándome por completo y volvió a reformular su argumento:

—Sólo quiero que me conteste a una cuestión, ¿perdió los estribos el señor Newman en el altercado con el señor Prince?

A regañadientes, Avril tuvo que asentir.

—Y—continuó—, ¿el altercado fue de tal naturaleza violenta que creyó que el señor Newman pudiese llegar a matar al señor Prince?...

Mantener la mente fría y no dejarme asustar por un matón con chapa de policía. Pero era muy difícil de realizar.

Tenía que admitir ante mí mismo que sí lo hubiese matado y Avril lo había comprobado y evitado que así sucediese. El inspector se iba acercando a un terreno muy peligroso para ambos. Además, los gestos y los tics de aquel inspector me decían que se trataba de una persona despótica que le gustaba poder humillar a los que tenía por debajo, y en este momento, estaba disfrutando a nuestra costa.

Era el momento de detener a Avril.

—No sigas con esto, Avril—la exigí. Luego me dirigí hacia él, muy enfadado: —Por lo que a mí respecta, este interrogatorio ha terminado. Ninguno de los dos diremos nada sin la presencia de un abogado.

—Señor Newman—puso un tono de inocencia completa. —No se necesita un abogado por una simple charla informal. Si no ha pasado nada, ¿por qué se siente aludido? Pero si desea contar algo más incriminatorio, quizás sí vaya siendo hora de avisarle…

No pudo continuar ya que un policía de a pie había entrado bruscamente en la sala y se encontraba jadeante y nervioso. Aquello descolocó al detective, que creía que iba a dar el golpe maestro con nuestra "confesión", y le puso fuera de sus casillas.

—Le juro, agente Johnson, que si vuelve a interrumpirme le degradaré hasta verle dirigir el tráfico—le amenazó.

—Señor, lo siento, pero creí que esto era importante. Es sobre el asunto de los Prince—informó. —Hay nuevos datos que pueden cambiar el transcurso del caso y…

Se vio interrumpido por el paso de una tercera persona.

Avril y yo abrimos la boca de asombro. Ante nuestros ojos, un doctor Cullen, caminando deprisa y ondulando su elegante abrigo de cuero negro, hacía su espectacular aparición.

—Lo que el agente Johnson quería decirle es que mi hija, Alice Cullen, está declarando que fue testigo de la pelea entre el señor Prince y el señor Newman y, cuando se marcharon del bosque, el señor Prince seguía vivo—soltó sentándose con tranquilidad en una silla, pero fijando sus ojos desafiantes en el detective Stevenson que perdió parte del aplomo que había ganado con nosotros. Con calma, me miró a mí y me mencionó: —El señor Newman no citó como testigo a mi hija por no causarle molestias. Creyó que con su testimonio, la denuncia de intento de violación a la señorita Summers, quien yo mismo atendí y di un parte de lesiones, bastaría para la acusación. Por supuesto, el asesinato del señor Prince ha sido una fatídica casualidad, ¿no es así, señor Newman?

—Efectivamente—reafirmé su trola.

Nunca había visto a nadie que mintiera tan bien como mi profesor de hematología en aquel instante, pero por alguna razón desconocida para mí, estaba mostrando su cara buena, y estaba sacándonos de un buen lio. Avril advirtió mi gesto y nos dio la razón a los dos sin la más mínima duda.

Y desde luego, el doctor Cullen era formidable. En los diez segundos que llevaba había desmontado una acusación casi segura.

Lo único que pudo hacer el inspector fue titubear con la poca dignidad que le quedaba:

— ¿Y usted es?

El doctor Cullen se mostró muy afectado.

— ¡Oh, perdone mis modales! Soy el doctor Cullen y el médico forense que ha levantado el cadáver ha pedido mi ayuda con este caso. No es la primera vez que lo he visto y puedo llegar a esclarecer algunos puntos. Lo que no esperaba es dirigirme a la sala de autopsias y encontrar que usted, abusando de su placa, ha amenazado a unos chicos y, lo peor para mí, manipulado unas pruebas que pueden ser cruciales. Eso puede costarle su dimisión. Si el señor Newman, después de esto, no presenta una queja formal contra usted, lo haré yo por manipulación indebida de pruebas… ¿Qué es eso de no llevar guantes cuando se toca un cadáver?—Le regañó paternalmente. —Eso es un error imperdonable para alguien que lleva tanto tiempo como usted en el cuerpo de policía.

Le hubiese abrazado allí mismo si no recordase su comportamiento ambiguo conmigo. Primero, me ignoraba en clase, y en ese momento, había dejado todo por venir a salvarme. ¿A que estaba jugando el doctor? En cuanto al detective Stevenson, lo había rebajado al nivel de una sombra. Logró acongojarle de tal manera que éste se convirtió en una sumisa marioneta en sus manos. Incapaz de decir nada, dejó que el doctor Cullen empezase su trabajo.

Se levantó rápidamente dirigiéndose a la mesa del cadáver, sin olvidarse de ponerse los guantes.

—Bien—hizo un examen a simple vista—, leyendo el primer informe forense y antes de las pruebas definitivas, que mi colega y superior hará, he llegado a dos conclusiones. Las dos exculpan al señor Newman de tal horrible crimen.

— ¿Cuáles son?

—La primera; la victima murió completamente desangrada y, por lo tanto, se ha producido mayor grado de rigor mortis que puede llevarnos a engaños a la hora de la muerte.

— ¿Qué quiere decir, doctor Cullen?—Inquirió realmente interesado.

—Refrésqueme la memoria—pidió. — ¿Cuándo se encontró el cadáver?

—Casi cuatro horas—informó.

—El señor Prince lleva muerto unas seis horas.

Abrí los ojos debido a la sorpresa. Era muy poco tiempo. ¿Qué había estado haciendo el resto del tiempo en el bosque?

Seguí escuchando el informe del doctor Cullen esperando que resolviese mis dudas.

—Según tengo entendido, el señor Newman, que quiere sacar una buena nota en todas las asignaturas y no falta a una sola clase, tenía practicas de medicina de urgencia en el hospital universitario. Eso está a más de diez kilómetros del lugar donde se encontró el cadáver. Seguramente, algún compañero le dirá que él estaba en las prácticas. Pero la segunda hipótesis es la que descarta al señor Newman de toda sospecha.

— ¿Y esa es?

—Las lesiones son de tal grado de gravedad, agudeza y profundidad que no han podido ser producidas por ningún ser humano.

Sus palabras eran firmes y consistentes; sus ojos se oscurecían de manera poco concordante con sus palabras. Estaba mintiendo.

Tras un sepulcral silencio, el detective Stevenson se atrevió a preguntar:

— ¿Está diciendo que el causante de tal atroz acto ha sido una alimaña salvaje? ¿Un animal?

El silencio del doctor Cullen fue más significativo que cualquier respuesta. Estaba jugando con el detective, llevándole a la conclusión que él quería que éste sacase y desviarle del caso. Se trataba de una interpretación intencionadamente errónea. No estaba mintiendo, estaba ocultando algo o a alguien.

—Por supuesto, tendré que hacer un examen profundo y esperar el informe del forense principal—concluyó para quedar como un autentico profesional.

.

.

.

Avril vomitó con violencia mientras Nika le sujetaba el cabello y la consolaba levemente.

Se había comportado demasiado bien durante todo aquel suplicio, y admitía que me hubiera pasado igual si no estuviese convencido de no desfallecer para ser más fuerte por ella. Pero había llegado a mi límite de simulación y necesitaba la ayuda de Nika para aquel momento de ruptura de cuerda.

Ella, amable y solicita, había acudido a echarnos un cable sin preguntar siquiera. Era demasiado precavida como para tantear que no era el mejor momento para hacerlo. Por eso la había preferido a Jim.

En aquel instante, me encontraba apoyando todo mi peso en la espalda en el marco de la puerta de servicio de señoras.

Una de las secretarias de comisaria, que había entrado a lavarse las manos, me miró fulminante indicando que me había equivocado de servicio, mas al ver a una demacrada Avril sentada en suelo agarrándose a la taza del water, me dedicó una sonrisa de disculpa. Pensaría que estaba ayudando a mi desencajada novia.

—Creo que el detective no se ha andado por las ramas a la hora del interrogatorio—dijo por fin. —No sabía que podía violar el secreto de sumario con tal de presionar un interrogatorio. Además, no ha sacado nada en claro. Tan sólo erais los testigos de una desaparición en una fiesta y acabado tan fatídicamente.

—Se ha comportado como un autentico cabrón—contesté. —No te preocupes, al final ha recibido de su propia medicina. Os interrogarán a los demás; en realidad a todos los que estuviesen en la fiesta, o a los que puedan asegurarlo al cien por cien.

No tenía fuerzas para forzar una sonrisa en mis labios y recordar como el detective Stevenson, después de dejar la sala de autopsias al doctor Cullen, nos había pedido una lista de todos invitados a la fiesta de Halloween con la misma amabilidad que un vendedor de golosinas con un niño. Hasta en ese momento, Lydia había estado fastidiando. Sería imposible cuantificar cuanta gente había habido realmente gracias a su estúpido ego de hacer una fiesta por todo lo grande. Pero lo mínimo que podía hacer era entregar la lista original y luego que se las apañase el mismo.

—El señor Prince se trataba de un hijo de alguien muy importante de Chicago y me están presionando por todos lados para que saque algo en claro—se había excusado con nosotros. Podía haber exigido que lo empapelasen por incompetente, pero seguramente, los padres de Royce lo presionarían tanto que me daba hasta lastima por él. Se encogió de hombros. —Pero si el doctor Cullen está en lo cierto, creo que mi trabajo se acaba aquí. Por mucho dinero que tengan los Prince no pueden cambiar el hecho que su hijo hubiese sido tan tonto como para adentrarse en un bosque peligroso y ser comido por una alimaña. Pero yo no puedo meter entre rejas a un animal salvaje.

No me esperaba que hubiese captado el doble sentido de las palabras—o del silencio—del doctor Cullen respecto al posible asesino de Royce. Se había tragado lo del animal como si se tratase de las patatas con el perrito caliente.

El doctor se había pasado de listo y había pillado su error, aunque se saldría con la suya porque no lograba captar donde estaba la contradicción. Muy hábil.

—Yo estuve en ese bosque—susurró Avril una vez se hubo recuperado. —…Estuve allí y no había ningún animal salvaje…

En parte me tranquilizaron sus palabras. No había sido el único que había notado la incongruencia del doctor.

—No puedes saberlo, cariño—la susurró Nika. —Los animales salvajes son muy hábiles para ocultarse y tal vez, sólo estuviesen esperando su victima más propicia.

Avril negó mientras bebía agua para quitarse el sabor ácido del vomito.

—Nika, cuando vives una experiencia cercana al terror, se abren tus sentidos y percibes todo, incluso de manera exagerada. Por eso te digo que no había animales salvajes. No los percibí en ningún momento. Y además, ¿qué victima más propicia que yo misma? Estaba desvanecida. Era el blanco más fácil…Y ese cadáver…Los animales no son tan crueles.

Avril también era muy perceptiva. A su manera.

Intenté bromear con ella para que no pensase demasiado. Este asunto estaba demasiado turbio y no quería saber hasta cuanto. Mejor sacarlo de la mente cuanto antes.

—Nika, las palabras del doctor Cullen fueron exactamente que no había podido ser un ser humano—dije categóricamente. —Así que empieza a buscar desde un animal hasta… un ente…

Avril se rió tenuemente, pero me gustó oír el tintineo de su voz al hacerlo. Sin embargo Nika, me miró con expresión adusta como si no le gustase demasiado que me metiera en los asuntos "sobrenaturales".

—Me gustaría ver la cara del detective cuando le digas que tienen que acudir a los agentes Mulder y Scully para buscar un licántropo—bromeó Avril.

—Será mejor que lo explique el doctor Cullen. Le dará un toque más solemne al asunto. Sobre todo cuando el FBI tenga que hacer un presupuesto especial para estacas—añadí a la broma.

— ¡Hombre ignorante de las criaturas sobrenaturales!—Me regañó. —Los licántropos se matan con balas de plata en el corazón. Los has confundido con los vampiros.

—Ésos también están en la lista de sospechosos.

Nos reímos un buen rato hasta que Nika nos advirtió que era hora de volver a casa. Seriamente, Avril reparó en ella.

—Sé que no deja de ser casualidad, pero aún no puedo creer que Nika predijese la muerte de Royce y ocurriese. Pensé que era un susto macabro para Halloween—susurró ésta.

Agaché la cabeza para no traicionarme. Nika no había sido la única en predecirlo—incluso lo había visto de forma más exacta—pero debía mantenerse como un secreto. No sólo por una secreta lealtad hacia aquella chica; yo también tendría que explicar demasiadas cosas que no sonaban en absoluto coherentes.

—Las cosas nunca ocurren por casualidad—sentenció Nika de forma vehemente.

Me quedé helado por la forma tan impersonal en que lo dijo. Quizás fuese un reflejo de mi propia culpabilidad. Había deseado, por un mísero minuto, ver muerto a Royce, o peor, matarle yo mismo. Y ahora, el resultado era desolador. No por la estima, si no por pensar que yo hubiera tenido todas las razones para llevar las esposas.

Finalmente, ayudó a Avril a caminar y empezar a salir de aquel lugar.

Le hice jurar que aquella noche se quedase en casa de Avril y me aseguró que así sería.

— ¡Hum!—Frunció el ceño al oír extraños ruidos en el exterior. —Creo que ya han empezado a agolparse en la puerta.

¡Malditos buitres carroñeros de la miseria humana! Me lo debí imaginar.

—Ignóralos—le pedí. Después me volví hacia Avril. Me hubiese gustado darle un beso en la frente, sintiendo mis fríos labios sobre su aparente cálida piel. Me tuve que conformar con estrechar mis dedos con los suyos: —Descansa.

Ella estiró los labios para dibujar una sonrisa y examinó con detenimiento mis ojeras.

—Deberías cundir con el ejemplo—me dedicó como despedida.

Tardé algo más en decidir salir. Estaba increíblemente extenuado y me costaba hasta el pensar como dar mis pasos.

Al pasar de refilón por las salas centrales, vi al doctor Cullen y a mi extraña nueva amiga—Alice, creía que ella me había dicho que se llamaba Alice—sentados sin mover un músculo, aparentemente, callados.

Eso era lo que parecía a simple vista, pero me pareció percibir un leve, pero rapidísimo movimiento en los labios de ambos. Las micro expresiones de la nerviosa Alice eran de contrariedad y resignación, como si estuviese recibiendo una buena bronca. Y, entre el bisbeo que se distinguían algunas palabras, sí noté al doctor Cullen, alterado como mínimo.

—No va bien, Alice—expuso nervioso.

—Ha sido un error de cálculo…

— ¿Un error de cálculo?—Inquirió desagradablemente sarcástico. —Llevas cometiendo errores de cálculo desde que te dedicas a perseguir cuentos de hadas…Y mientras, se nos duplican los problemas. Ahora ya no es uno, se trata de dos. Y está muy inestable.

—Es sólo el primer año y aún no he visto que vuelva a repetirlo…

—Cada vez que dices que no va a suceder nada, tengo un cadáver en la mesa de autopsias y muchas huellas que borrar. —Tamborileó la mesa enérgicamente. —Y todo llega a su límite. No voy a desviar siempre a la policía. Acabarán por sospechar y eso llevará represalias. No quiero a Aro ni a ninguno de sus esbirros acercándose por aquí. Hay que acabar con esto ya.

—Lo sé…

No quise oír más, por lo que, pasé lo más rápido que me alcanzaban las piernas, agachando la cabeza para no mostrar cualquier expresión de haber escuchado algo que no debería.

No tenía ni idea de por qué no iba al inspector y contaba de inmediato toda la conversación que había oído. Lo del animal era una patraña. Estaba claro que estaban ocultando a alguien.

Y si era así, ¿por qué no les acusaba? Era un delito mentir tan descaradamente a la policía y éticamente reprobable dejar a unos padres sin conocer la verdad de lo sucedido a su hijo.

Me vino a la mente cada uno de los sentimientos hacia el doctor Cullen.

Me fastidiaba su vacilación hacia mí. Me ignoraba en clase y luego, era capaz de sacarme de un buen problema, mintiendo por mí… ¡Bueno!, en realidad, no sabía por qué, pero me había salvado y no me sentía capaz de hacerle esa faena.

Por no hablar de Alice.

Ella me había ayudado a encontrar a Avril y salvarla.

Por no hablar de mí mismo. ¿Cómo quedaría si dijese que una lunática metía imágenes en mi mente y que luego éstas se cumplían? Todo sonaría demasiado sospechoso para salir inocentemente.

De buenas a malas, ya estaba dentro de un secreto, que no comprendía su verdadero alcance, y no podía traicionar a nadie sin hacerlo a mí mismo.

Mientras salía a la calle, y el primer flash de una cámara impactaba en mis ojos, la voz de Alice se filtraba en mi cabeza como si resumiese a la perfección la conclusión a la que había llegado.

"_Hay secretos tan oscuros que deben permanecer en el interior de la mente_".

Y mientras conservase la cordura, así permanecería.

.

.

.

Al llegar a casa, esperaba encontrarme un lugar tranquilo para poder descansar. Pero estaba destinado a que eso no ocurriese y me encontré con un grupo de amigas de Lydia, sin lograr localizar a ésta, sollozando delante del televisor.

Jim se encontraba en medio con mirada adusta y respirando pausadamente.

Oí al padre de Royce, manteniendo el tipo, declarando ante los medios:

"_Estoy_ _dispuesto a pagar hasta un millón de dólares por alguna pista que lleve a aclarar la muerte de nuestro amado hijo_". Declaró con firmeza y enfado. "_Si_ _la policía no puede solucionarlo, apelo al sentido ciudadano para ello…_

Me encogí de hombros, indiferente.

Al parecer, al señor Prince no le gustaba la explicación oficial del animal. ¿Qué se le iba a hacer? Es lo que había.

Al ver el rosto descompuesto de la señora Prince, me consolé pensando que había hecho bien en retirar la acusación de intento de violación. No porque Royce mereciese que limpiasen su nombre, sus padres se habían encargado de soltar un buen puñado de dólares en ello cada vez que su querido niño hacía de las suyas; sencillamente, no quería que la prensa sensacionalista sacase más mierda sobre personas que aún estábamos vivas. Royce estaba muerto, y, al contrario que Nika y Jim, no creía que las almas tuviesen el don de la palabra cada vez que se les daba sangre como decían en la _Odisea_.

Jim dejó de mirar la televisión para fijarse en mí. Su mirada me expresaba toda la desaprobación.

—Empiezo a pensar que eres tú quien ha salido del depósito de cadáveres. —Tuve que reírme levemente de su humor negro. — ¡Dios, tío, estás acabado!

—Aún no me han hecho la autopsia—continué la broma.

— ¡Oh, jolín, que asco!—Chilló July escandalizada, una de las incondicionales de Lydia. — ¿Cómo podéis hablar de cosas tan asquerosas cuando el pobre Royce le ha pasado lo que le ha pasado?

Jim se mordió la lengua como pudo.

—No hay que hablar mal de los muertos, no hay que hablar mal de los muertos…—murmuró entre dientes. —Y sobre todo, no hay que desear lo mismo para una cierta clase de vivos…

Luego, se dedicó a su tarea de regañarme. Si no lo hacía una vez al día no era feliz.

—Ahora, enserio, Hayden. Metete en la puñetera cama y no vayas mañana a clase. Descansa y dedícate un día para ti sólo.

Me negué a aceptar su proposición.

—Si me quedo en casa, todo se me echará encima y no dejaré de pensar—repuse. —Necesito hacer mi vida normal para recuperar el ritmo. Cuanto más distraído esté, menos tiempo tendré para pensar.

No me replicó en absoluto.

— ¿Qué demonios has estado haciendo hasta ahora en la comisaria?—Inquirió preocupado y curioso por todo el caso _Prince_. La verdad que iba a dar mucho que hablar: —En lugar de un interrogatorio, parece que te han sometido a un tercer grado.

—Ha sido algo largo—admití a medias. —Sabes que quieren tener todo bien atado antes de confirmar la hipótesis oficial. Llamarán a todos los que estuvimos en esa fiesta y harán una investigación oficial hasta que se cansen y darán la versión del animal salvaje.

Le oí resoplar como si no le acabase de gustarle la explicación. La gente era morbosa por naturaleza y le encantaba las teorías de la conspiración. La muerte causada por un animal del bosque no era suficiente para alentar la imaginación.

—Tío, no es que apreciase a Royce demasiado, pero creo que… ¡Joder!... No es como me imaginaba que acabaría…

—Y, ¿cómo imaginabas que acabaría?—Me encogí de hombros con impotencia. — ¿Puedes imaginar como muere alguien? Es realmente...grotesco, Jim.

—Es una muerte tan…absurda….

—Estaba un bosque y, por una terrible casualidad, había un animal. Se encontró en el peor momento y en el peor lugar. No hay más que pensar. —Me salía genial la mentira en la que estaba metido. Y me asustaba lo fácil que me resultaba mentir a mi mejor amigo. Eso era como poner un ladrillo más a un muro para alejarle más de mí y aislarme. No quería eso pero todos los pasos me llevaban a esa dirección. —Por favor, no quiero hablar más del tema.

—Tienes razón—admitió Jim arrepentido. —No es justo para ti.

Intentó apagar la televisión, pero otra de las amigas de Lydia—Ashley o Christina, ya no lo sabía—cogió el mando para que no se cambiase el canal.

— ¡Debemos rendir tributo al pobre Royce!—Nos regañó.

—Y apoyar a nuestra amiga Lydia—añadió Vanessa. —La pobre lo está pasando fatal con todo esto. Ahora sí tendrá razones para coger esa temporada en Hawai, porque lo de Royce es la gota que colma el vaso. No le bastaba con la ruptura y ahora…

— ¡Vanessa!—La regañó Madison. —Lydia aún no lo ha hecho oficial. Es más, creo que Hayden no lo sabe aún…—Me miró repentinamente y se tapó la boca. —Creo que eso no debería decirlo.

Me dolía demasiado el cuerpo para arquear una ceja por las palabras de aquella criatura estúpida.

Jim apoyó la espalda en el sofá refunfuñando y maldiciendo la necedad del género humano. Al parecer, estaba al tanto de lo que había hablado Lydia con sus amigas.

Decidí que ya era hora de afrontarlo todo y terminar con toda aquella farsa que había sido nuestras vidas durante meses.

— ¿Está Lydia en su cuarto?—Pregunté finalmente.

Jim meneó la cabeza para dar énfasis de la locura que iba a cometer.

—Esa estúpida no se da cuenta que no es el mejor momento para hablar de eso—refunfuñó.

—No, Jim—le contradije. —Creo que sí es el mejor momento para hablar de eso.

Lydia se encontraba tumbada boca abajo en su cama, sollozando violentamente. Me pareció que incrementaba el sonido cuando me acerqué a ella y la abracé para consolarla. Para tranquilizarla la di unas palmaditas en la espalda y la susurré pequeñas palabras de consuelo al oído.

— ¡Oh, Dios, Haydie! ¡No somos nadie! ¿Por qué todo se tiene que acabar? ¡Es horrible!...

—Lo sé—musité mecánicamente. —Royce… ¡Hum!...no debía haber muerto. —Era difícil hablar de él incluso en aquel instante. —Estabas muy unida a él…y, bueno, tiene que doler mucho…

Se apartó de mí y me miró confusa como si me tratase de un bicho verde con antenas.

— ¿Royce?—Torció el labio, ofendida. — ¿En que mundo vives, Haydie? Royce ya es el pasado. Está muerto y todo eso. Habrá que soportar un aburrido sermón sobre la brevedad de la vida y vestirse de negro… ¡Odio el negro! ¡Me hace parecer mayor!…Y por supuesto, las flores. Tienen que ser unas bonitas flores. Claro que él ya no las podrá apreciar, pero todo el mundo debe ser que somos personas esplendidas…

—No estás afectada por la muerte de Royce—dije lo más plano que pude.

Se trataba de Lydia y debía haber imaginado que eso de plantearse una vida después de la muerte…—la muerte ajena—…era un escalón muy alto para que su inteligencia emocional lo superase.

—No. Hayden, ¿cómo puedes estar pensando en otra cosa que no sea nosotros? Eres una persona que sólo piensas en ti. Por eso, entre tus muchos defectos, he decidido poner tierra de por medio. Al final, me voy a Hawai un año y quiero acabar con todo lo que me ata en Chicago. Y entre otras cosas, estás tú. —Se sorbió los mocos.

—Estás rompiendo conmigo—aclaré sin emoción en mi voz.

Asintió y luego echó un poco de teatro:

—No soy una insensible. Te he querido muchísimo. Y puede que aún te quiera. Pero no es lo mismo. No soy tu prioridad y estamos en mundo tan opuestos que ya no podemos coincidir. Y no me gusta, Haydie. Es mejor coger las mejores experiencias de nuestra relación y seguir por caminos separados. —Se mordió los nudillos. — ¡Oh, Dios! Hay que comunicárselo a la prensa y todo esos detalles engorrosos…Tendré que ponerme un maquillaje que no me haga parecer muy arreglada… ¡Se supone que he roto con mi novio y estoy destrozada! Pero esos fotógrafos son tan quisquillosos que me sacaran hasta el más mínimo fallo…

Paró su monologo cuando se dio cuenta que yo no había dicho ni una sola, ni para bien ni para mal, de su definitiva decisión.

— ¡Haydie!—Casqueó los dedos para llamar mi atención. —Espero algo por tu parte. ¡Jo, te estoy dejando! Por lo menos, podrías demostrar algún sentimiento por tu parte. Porque te duele que hayamos roto, ¿verdad? ¿No estarías pensando en dejarme tú a mí?

—Lo siento, Lydia—logré decir. —Aún estoy en shock.

Como ella sólo quería oírse a sí misma, no me molesté en explicarle que no se trataba por nuestra separación.

Mi antigua versión, la sarcástica y burlona, hubiera hecho un poco de teatro con frases cliché de no dejarme o pensárselo dos veces, sólo con el objetivo de burlarme de ella.

Pero estaba cansado, a su vez, también notaba que aquella cuerda tensa se había roto sin poder hacer un nudo donde recomponerla, y no había marcha atrás.

Después de mucho tiempo, me sentía…no exactamente feliz, pero sí con la libertad suficiente para poder encaminarme hacia ella.

* * *

Tarde, pero no me digais que no es el capitulo perfecto para Halloween. Es el número 13, hay muertes, misterio, vampiros borrando huellas, personajes mosqueados y a puertas de saber la verdad, y sobre todo, petarda fuera. Y mantengo mi promesa que NUNCA, NUNCA más Lydia volverá a salir en este fic. Le he dado el finiquito y ha servido para lo que ha servido. Así que despidamonos de Lydia.

Ey! Me lo he currado para conseguir esos 300 rrs y más, ¿verdad?

_**¿RR o truco? Happy Halloween**_


	14. Romeo and Juliet

_**Disclaimer:**_Antes de que la ley SOPA censure este fic, sólo decir que todo lo que se reconozca pertenece al monopolio de la señora Meyer. Nada es mio, excepto, Hayden y Avril, y sus almas tampoco me pertenecen.

_**Nota de autora**_: Más vale tarde que nunca. Como he dicho, siento que estén llegando capitulos a cuenta gotas. Mi tiempo, para mi desgracia, se ha limitado muchisimo y no puedo escribir con la regularidad que me gustaría. Por eso agradezco enormemente todos aquellos rrs que me haceis llegar, ya sean de lectoras asiduas, nuevas lectoras o incluso las que os habeis reenganchado. _**Muchisimas gracias por vuestros rrs.**_

Y bueno, antes de dejaros con el capitulo, dejando claras varias cosas. No digo las cosas enfadada, sólo quiero remarcar esto muy bien, porque me da la sensación que alguna no ha comprendido muy bien el fic (Digo que lo digo sin querer ofender a nadie ni yo estoy enfadada, pero hay cosas que no me parece muy logicas que no se entiendan a estas alturas del fic)

Esto es para siempre: En el capitulo anterior, Carlisle no puede proteger a Edward, porque Edward no puede matar a nadie. ¿Por qué no? **Edward**, **desde el prologo de este fic, está muerto. Y Bella también **

Esta historia ocurre veinte años después de Luna nueva. Bueno, Luna nueva hasta la parte del acantilado, después las cosas se tuercen un poco y no son como Meyer escribió. Digamos, que la gracia de esta historia está en ese acontecimiento. Bella y Edward adaptandose a unas circustancias muy distintas de lo que Meyer ha escrito. Así que tampoco entiendo la critica a Hayden y Avril cuando ellos son Edward y Bella adaptandose a lo que les ha tocado vivir. No soy yo quien debe hablar, pero no creo que la historia desmerezca porque Edward y Bella tengan nombres distintos y entornos distintos. Tampoco creo que la pareja diez sea tan perfecta, y si de eso trata este fic, es de aprender de los errores.

Y bueno, otra cosa que me gustaría es dejar claro que la magia de una historia es que el autor pueda escribir segun tenga pensada la historia. Para mí la libertad de escribir es sagrada y si algo tiene que pasar, será lo que ocurra. Así, que por favor, sin prisas y sin adelantarse a los acontecimientos. Todo vendrá con su tiempo.

Gracias y después de esta macronota, os dejo leer.

Maggie.

* * *

_**Romeo and Juliet (Avril)**_

* * *

_**...**_

* * *

—…_**N**_ika, estoy llegando a casa—hablé como una tonta con el contestador automático. —Voy a pararme en el supermercado. Creo que necesitamos papel higiénico, aunque también podría pedírselo a la señora Brown. Hay que decirle que el microondas hace ruidos extraños cuando lo pones en función de descongelar los alimentos. Te llamaba por si necesitabas algo… ¡Vale!, en realidad, no sé porque lo he hecho. Quizás por sentirme segura. Estar tres días en casa sin salir te da cierta agorafobia… ¡Olvida este mensaje! Te veré en casa. ¿Te apetecen unos spaguettis al pesto? Me muero por comer pasta…Ya lo discutiremos después.

Colgué el teléfono y me fui a la sección de baño. Al echar gel y champú en la cesta, me olisqueé con la conclusión de necesitar una ducha con urgencia. Había estado en casa casi una semana, comunicada con el mundo real gracias a Nika, sumida en mi propio mundo de fantasía plasmada con lápices de colores sobre un papel.

Debido a la muerte de Royce y la desaparición de varias personas, se habían suspendido las clases. Si no recordaba mal, hoy se oficiaba el funeral en la capilla universitaria.

Era una de las excepciones de todos los que acudirían allí. Ni vivo ni muerto le quería en la misma sala que estuviese yo.

No había ido a demasiados funerales a lo largo de mi vida, pero había sacado una conclusión sobre ellos; no importaba como había sido una persona en vida, la muerte producía una extraña amnesia sobre los vivos y sólo nos quedábamos con lo positivo. Era muy rastrero acordarse de lo malo.

Esperaba que el espíritu de Royce—si creyese en espíritus tal como lo hacía Nika—pudiese descansar en paz aun con mi ausencia. Yo no podía olvidar que podría haberse tratado de mí, y en estos momentos, mi cadáver hubiese ocupado su lugar. Yo no era responsable de su muerte, por mucho que me encontrase en el peor lugar; él sí lo hubiese sido de la mía, y recordar como pudo ser, me revolvía el estómago y me hacía desear, mezquinamente, que estuviese lo suficientemente lejos para no hacerme daño.

Ahora que lo pensaba, darme cuenta que podría haber estado muerta, hacía que valorase más todas las oportunidades que me surgiesen y lo importante de tener un futuro.

A duras penas, le reconocía el cambio de pensamiento a Royce, pero no haber ido al funeral había sido la mejor de las opciones.

Preguntarme si Hayden hubiese tenido que ir, me hizo reconocer que no había estado concentrada todo el tiempo en mis dibujos, y una parte de mi mente estaba continuamente preguntándose si estaría ver, y deseando verle pronto. Seguramente, lo hubiese podido ver en aquella mañana en el funeral universitario de Royce, pero no era el sitio que me gustaría relacionar con Hayden.

Posiblemente, él estaría junto a su novia y, por educación, me comentaría algo banal con pocas palabras y escaso tiempo.

No tenía derecho, pero quería saber todo sobre él y relacionarle en algún lugar que no fuesen sitios públicos. Era algo insano, y cuanto más consciente era que no estaba bien, más lo deseaba.

Tal vez fuese la verdadera razón para recluirme en casa, hasta que Nika, asegurándose que estaba viva y no me estaban comiendo las ratas, me regañó por mi estado de dejadez y me sugirió que me diese una larga vuelta por la ciudad.

A regañadientes, salí a estirar las piernas. Tenía congestionada la parte creativa de mi cerebro y no podía dibujar más sin oxigenarme.

Había estado tan ocupada con la universidad y los bocetos de mi novela gráfica, que no había podido realizar una ruta turística para conocer la ciudad. Recordé que había demasiado que ver, pero, para mi desgracia, lo mejor de la cuidad estaba rodeado por el lago. Mi estancia en casa sólo me había agravado mi temor a las grandes masas de agua, por lo que decidí no adentrarme sola. Le diría a Nika o a Jim que me lo enseñasen ellos.

Tampoco iría por la zona comercial de Chicago, me sentiría demasiado fuera de lugar.

Mi elección decayó en un parque cercano a mi casa, que no dejaba de tener su encanto, y mientras paseaba por los jardines o me sentaba observando los niños jugando y comiendo un perrito caliente. Nos encontrábamos a mediados de noviembre y se notaba el frío matutino y crepuscular. Lo notaba en mis mejillas, pero no me desagradaba tanto como el de Forks, donde además se alternaba con la lluvia y la oscuridad casi perpetua. Agradecía algo de sol aunque fuese el de invierno.

Durante mis días en las sombras, mi editor me había llamado varias veces para preguntar como iba avanzando. Sí, debería hacerle una visita para enseñarle los bocetos y como iba avanzando la historia. No quería que desconfiase de mí y perdiese la oportunidad. Decidí hacerle la visita después de comer.

Una vez me hube asegurado que tenía en el carro de la compra todo lo que necesitaba—incluyendo algún extra—, me dirigí a la caja, y mientras hacía cálculos y me preguntaba si debía pagar con tarjeta o en efectivo, mis ojos se posaron en la sección de revistas. En una de las portadas estaba Hayden con Lydia. Leí el titular con poco entusiasmo hasta que terminé y me quedé anonadada.

—Hayden Newman, el heredero multimillonario, y su flamante novia, Lydia Stuart, ponen fin a su noviazgo.

Impulsivamente, cogí una revista y me puse a hojearla hasta llegar al centro de ella y toparme con un reportaje de interminables hojas, donde una afligida Lydia contaba como había decidido poner fin a su relación con su novio desde hacía cuatro años y se iba de Chicago para comenzar de nuevo en otra parte.

Intenté desviar los ojos de la mitad del reportaje, aunque en el noventa por ciento de éste sólo hablaba Lydia. Hayden no se había pronunciado y en las pocas fotos que salía, eran antiguas o se mostraba distante, desviándose del foco público.

Un sentimiento ilícito de alborozo empezó a nacer en mi pecho. No sabía en lo que repercutiría en el futuro, pero Lydia se comportaba como una barrera y se había franqueado.

Reí tontamente ante aquella idea. No tenía razón para fantasear con esa conjetura. Seguramente, alguien como él ya tendría una chica guapa y rica de la lista de espera.

—Son veinte dólares—la voz casi mecánica y sin énfasis de la cajera me devolvió a la realidad. — ¿En efectivo o con tarjeta?

Nerviosa, empecé a buscar el monedero en los bolsillos hasta llegar al del pantalón del chándal y se lo di a la cajera, la cual, masticando un chicle para simular su tic nervioso, empezó a empaquetarme las cosas.

Me dispuse a salir cuando me llamó la atención sobre la revista que me llevaba sin querer:

—Eso son dos dólares.

—Lo siento. —La devolví al estante. Ya había leído lo que me interesaba y no quería más papeles inútiles en mi casa.

Resopló y en voz, lo suficientemente alta para que la oyese, maldijo a todos los clientes que habían hecho lo mismo.

— ¡Se creerán que están en una biblioteca!

.

.

.

_**P**_egué un grito cuando abrí la puerta y me encontré de frente con redondeado culo negro en todo su esplendor. Cerré demasiado rápido la puerta para escuchar al hombre que estaba hablando con Nika. Sólo llegué a captar una frase entrecortada

—…Te dije que esto pasaría, Nika. Todo un morbo.

Me costó dos confusos pestañeos intentar comprender porque había un hombre negro desnudo en mi salón, y antes de decidirme a abrir la puerta, sonaron unos golpecitos, indicándome que era libre de entrar.

— ¡Ey, hermana! Ya estoy presentable para que puedas entrar. Siento que te hayas encontrado con todo el espectáculo.

Me empecé a reír sin parar.

Definitivamente se trataba de Jim. Él y Nika estaban juntos.

Después de calmarme y tomar un par de bocanadas, decidí abrir, topándome con Jim y Nika sentados en el sofá, apenas cubiertos por una sabana sobre sus cuerpos, agachando la cabeza, —Nika se había echado el pelo a un lado para simular sus mejillas rojas—, mirándome como si fuese su verdugo.

Hice un gran esfuerzo para que los músculos de la cara no delatasen una sonrisa burlona y carraspeé intentando sonar solemne.

—Bueno, jovencitos, creo que la próxima vez que necesitéis algo de intimidad, pongáis un pañuelo rojo en el picaporte para avisarme y os dejaré desahogaros. Así nadie se encontrará con sorpresas desagradables.

Nika se tapó la boca y empezó a reírse tontamente; Jim no dijo nada, sólo hizo un gesto con los dedos a modo de juramento.

Finalmente, sonreí y me dirigí a la cocina para colocar toda la comida comprada.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude con algo?—Oí el ofrecimiento de Jim desde el salón. Intentaba que las aguas volviesen a su cauce.

Decliné el ofrecimiento sin dejar de reírme.

—No creo que estés lo suficientemente presentable para poder ayudarme sin que sufras un accidente, Jim.

—Creo que tienes razón.

Iba a guardar los spaguettis y la salsa cuando se me ocurrió invitar a comer a Jim. Por supuesto quería saber como iban a quedar las cosas entre ellos después de acostarse juntos. Pero tenía que ser sincera conmigo misma y admitir que necesitaba oír que había pasado con Hayden y Lydia. En realidad, sólo saber si Hayden estaba bien…y que sucedería en el futuro con él.

Lejos de sentirse avergonzado, Jim aceptó encantado mi ofrecimiento y, al parecer, Nika no tenía nada en contra de que se quedase. Había horneado galletas de canela y vainilla—me sorprendía no haber estado todo el tiempo encerrada en mi habitación dibujando—, y estaban en su punto justo para comérselas. El olor me inspiraba cierta nostalgia. Eran las favoritas de June y darme cuenta que este año en acción de gracias no lo pasaría con ella, me producía cierta malestar.

Quizás, también aquella idea se hacía tan deprimente que mi estado de retraimiento hacia el mundo exterior se debiese a la nostalgia.

No me iba a abandonar a la melancolía y empecé a cocer el agua, echar la mantequilla y desempaquetar la carne para hacer la receta clásica de toda la vida. Dudé unos instantes y pregunté a Jim desde la cocina:

— ¿Algún problema con los ingredientes, Jim? ¿Alergias, intolerancias, fobias especiales?

Me respondió con una carcajada:

—Mientras no sea ni veneno ni rata, como de todo. El delicado es Hayden, pero tengo la sensación que volverá a comer comida humana de un momento a otro. Las malas influencias de su entorno se han disipado.

Mientras cortaba unos ajos, intenté regular mi respiración para que mi pulso cardiaco no entrase en arritmia. Hayden de nuevo.

Si me concentraba en él me cortaría, me quemaría o me quedaría suspirando hasta empañar los cristales de vapor con mis suspiros. Decidí quitármelo de la cabeza siendo práctica, sacando una sartén, encendiendo el gas y poniendo ésta en el fuego para calentar la mantequilla y empezar a dorar los ajos.

—La comida estará lista en media hora—avisé. —Quiero que estéis presentables para sentaros en la mesa.

Tres cuartos de hora después, no diría que Jim y Nika estuviesen adecuadamente vestidos, —la una llevaba una gran camiseta deportiva que le podría servir de vestido; el otro se había puesto sus pantalones y estaba comiendo con el pecho a descubierto—, pero por lo menos no habría incidentes bochornosos. Yo misma había salido con el chándal de cinco días atrás, no era el ejemplo de los modales en la mesa.

Parecía que Jim no había comido en sus veinte años de existencia. Prácticamente, devoró la fuente de spaguettis y un bol de ensalada, y en estos momentos masticaba las galletas con deleite. Se permitió jugar con Nika y meterle una galleta en la boca actuando con naturalidad, a la par que picardía, haciendo que ésta se riese. Si iban a empezar enserio, me alegraba mucho por ellos.

Surgió el tema de acción de gracias y le conté Jim que no tenía ninguna opción de volver a Forks. Me sorprendió gratamente que éste me invitase a su casa con su familia. Realmente me debía sentir muy sola para que la vergüenza me hiciese rechazar la invitación.

Nika jugaba con los cubiertos distraídamente. Me preguntaba si ella también estaba incluida.

— ¡Eso será genial!—Exclamó Jim comiéndose la sexta galleta. —Vas a hacer el regalo de navidad por adelantado. A ella le encanta cocinar para decenas de personas, así que cuanta más gente traiga, más realizada se sentirá. Además así habrá consenso de blancos y negros. Ya estaba bien que el pobre Hayden estuviese en minoría.

Me metí una galleta en la boca simulando fatal que esa información no me afectaba. Hayden estaría allí. No había caído en la cuenta.

Mis mejillas empezaban a quemarse y me maldecía por ser tan pálida de piel. Jim no necesitaba ser demasiado agudo para comprender por qué me estaba ruborizando. Por suerte, Nika, y su calmada voz, despistaron a Jim sobre mi atención.

— ¿Un consenso de blancos y negros, Jim?—Enarcó una ceja, burlona. —Aún seguís siendo mayoría. Ahora, con Avril somos tres.

Con aquel plural me dio a conocer en que grado de relación se hallaban ellos.

Jim adivinó mi pregunta silenciosa, agarró la mano de Nika entre las suyas y me explicó con voz suave:

—Ha surgido. No sabemos cómo, pero el caso que lo estamos intentando…

—Utilizando tus palabras, diría que ha sido un accidente cósmico—bromeó Nika.

Esté apoyó su enorme brazos sobre sus delicados hombros y la acercó a su cuerpo.

—Pues tendremos que ver si esto se convierte en una supernova o en un agujero negro, ¿no crees? Merece la pena intentarlo.

Apoyó su cabeza con ternura sobre su hombro. Era una imagen muy dulce y muy indicativa de que Jim se tomaría enserio la relación, e intentaría sacarla adelante. Aunque no se me escapó la triste sonrisa de Nika reflejo de un brillo oscuro en su iris.

—Vamos a dejar de hablar de choques cósmicos sucedidos al azar y nos centramos en las alineaciones planetarias—carraspeó Jim. —Hablando en tu idioma, ¿qué va a pasar entre Hayden y tú?

Me puse una servilleta para escupir los restos de galleta. Incluso, alguna migaja se fue hacia otro lado y me puse a toser compulsivamente. ¡Eso era ser directo!

— ¿Hayden?—Musité intentando desviarme del tema. —Se ha portado genial con todo lo ocurrido, pero creo que somos cometas en dirección opuesta. No circulamos en la misma orbita.

Odiaba la jerga Star Wars.

—Por supuesto, nena. Y yo me lo tengo que creer. —Jim puso los ojos en blanco. —Sois dos personas inteligentes y con bastante consciencia para daros cuenta de lo que los demás hemos visto. Es inevitable que acabe pasando.

— ¿Pasar el qué?—Me resistía. No me gustaba centrar la conversación en mí, me hacía crearme esperanzas en algo que estaba claro estaba fuera de mi alcance.

—El alineamiento planetario—contestó Nika. —Ha roto con Lydia por ti, creo que eso indica mucho, ¿no crees?

Abrí la boca sin poderme creer lo que estaba oyendo.

Jim alzó la mano para corregir.

—Realmente, sí. Pero esa relación sí que era un cometa que se desintegraba al entrar en la atmosfera terrestre. No hacía falta que Avril se interpusiese entre ellos para que se estallase en pedazos. Pero no vamos a negar la evidencia.

Me reí moviendo la cabeza incrédulamente.

—No tengo tanto poder para hacer eso.

Jim enarcó una ceja.

—Nena, he venido a verte como mensajero, aunque…—Señaló a Nika y ambos se rieron cómplices—…ella y su cuerpo de infarto me despistaron de mi cometido.

— ¿Qué era lo que debías decirme?—Inquirí con un nudo en el estómago como si fuese una colegiala soñando con su primer amor platónico.

—Hayden quería saber si estabas bien.

Pasada una primera impresión donde el nudo se hacía tan insoportable hasta no poder respirar y romperse por la tensión, estar algo defraudada fue lo siguiente en la gama de mis sentimientos.

—Podría acercarse a casa para comprobarlo por sí mismo, ¿no crees? No es ninguno de sus pisos de lujo pero aún no se nos ha caído el techo en pedazos.

Jim se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—No me ha ordenado exactamente que fuese a preguntar. Ni siquiera te ha mencionado en esta semana…—Se me cayó la sangre a los pies de la decepción. Mi rostro la delató y Jim, notándolo, se corrigió: —Eso no significa que no estuviese preocupado. Ha estado muy ausente estos días y con todo el lio de Royce, la ruptura y la mudanza, ha estado absorbido en su propio universo. Pero le conozco al dedillo y sé que estaba deseando verte. Hay algo que ha cambiado respecto a vosotros. Lo percibo.

Se comió otra galleta y luego me exhortó:

—Además, en lugar de llenar la sala con vaho como si fueses una colegiala colgada de una estrella, tomases la iniciativa y fueses tú a verlo, verías que tenemos razón.

—Toda la razón—apoyó Nika.

—Se habrá ido a su sesión de kick boxing. Saldrá en un par de horas. ¿Qué tal si te doy la dirección del gimnasio y le das una sorpresa?

Abrí los ojos y empecé a negar compulsivamente.

—No es buena idea…—rechacé.

—Yo creo que es una idea genial—contradijo Nika. —Alguien tiene que romper el hielo.

—Hayden y yo sólo estamos consolidando las bases de una buena amistad—les corregí antes de que llegasen más lejos en sus suposiciones.

—Vale—admitió Jim. —El amor parte de la base de la amistad. Si lo queréis llamar así. Dudo que Hayden y tú lleguéis a ese término medio. Os odiáis u os amáis, lo vuestro no sirve para la amistad. Ya sabes, como Romeo y Julieta.

Solté una carcajada sarcástica.

—Romeo y Julieta no acabaron muy bien—empecé a recordar ese libro. —Suicidarme no es como quiero acabar con un noviazgo que no sale bien, Jim.

—No me refiero al final, tonta. Yo también quedé muy decepcionado con ese estúpido final. La moraleja de la historia es que cuando se está destinado a alguien, tu cabeza y corazón estarán alineados en la misma dirección. Hazlo y no te arrepientas por nada.

— ¿Seguro que leíste el mismo libro que yo?—Me burlé. —Eso parece más bien sacado de una película romántica taquillera.

—La filosofía es la misma, hermana. —Al final, casi me suplicó: —No te hagas de rogar y ve a ese gimnasio.

Moví el dedo y me dispuse a ir a la ducha. Sí, eso era lo que necesitaba.

—Tengo que hablar con mi editor. No creo que me de tiempo a ver a Hayden. —Miré el reloj y casi salte de la silla. —De hecho, debería estar arreglándome. Me recibe en una hora.

—El gimnasio te pilla de camino—me informó Nika.

—No cuela—no cedí.

Pero al buscar en mi armario, descubrí una falda vaquera que usaba en grandes ocasiones. ¿De verdad creía que así impresionaría a mi editor?

.

.

.

_**D**_icho y no hecho. Y ahí me encontraba yo, en los pasillos de un enorme gimnasio buscando la sala de kick boxing.

Mi entrevista con el editor fue más corta—y fructífera—de lo esperado y mis pies—o mi subconsciente—me arrastraron del edificio de la casa editorial hasta casi tres manzanas para ver a Hayden.

Me decepcioné cuando el entrenador me informó que la sesión había terminado por aquel día. Me observó y debió deducir erróneamente que era una especie de cita y quería darle una sorpresa.

—Posiblemente el señor Newman aún esté en los vestuarios. Acabamos de terminar hace cinco minutos.

Se lo agradecí y me dirigí en la dirección donde me había indicado que estaban los vestuarios. Al pasar por un vestíbulo, me paré a mirarme a un espejo y solté un suspiro.

Lo que era elegante en Forks no era lo más apropiado para Chicago, o por lo menos, para una sociedad elitista de Chicago. Me parecía muy provinciana con mi blusa blanca y mi falda vaquera. Y por primera vez, no me gustaba como la ondulación de mi pelo me hacía angular la cara.

Me cogí la masa de rizos rubios y me hice una coleta con ellos por si eso ayudaba a dar un toque más sofisticado y me encontré con la negativa delante de mí. Me lo solté rápidamente y lo sacudí para dar un aire más desenfadado a mi estilo.

La imagen del espejo se rió de mis pensamientos infantiles.

Sólo iba a saludar a una persona que se había portado bien conmigo y me comportaba como una adolescente que se había pasado con el maquillaje intentando aparentar ser mayor.

Me alejé de allí proponiendo no hacer más el tonto y no pensar en esto como un enfrentamiento conmigo misma. No había nada de malo en saludar a Hayden. ¿Por qué tenía un nudo en el estómago?

La puerta del vestuario estaba entreabierta y me puse alerta para sufrir un completo desencanto. Ya no habría nadie. Apenas se oían unos goteos en la ducha. Llamé dos veces a la puerta y nadie me contestaba, por lo que me decidí a entrar y después de acostumbrarme al vaho reciente, descubrí que estaba vacio.

Por lo menos podría decirle a Jim y a Nika que lo había intentado. Así me dejarían de dar la lata durante un par de días.

Cuando me iba, me choqué contra alguien, que por la textura de su piel desnuda—fresca y algo húmeda—indicaban que acababa de salir de la ducha.

Apoyé las manos sobre sus hombros durante unos segundos, y noté su cercanía debido a que su cuerpo emanaba una extraña calidez que traspasaba el mío.

— ¿Vienes a animar los vestuarios de los chicos?—Inquirió burlón.

Reconocí la voz de Hayden y me aparté como si quemase. Me propuse mirarlo y aparté la vista cuando le descubrí tan sólo con una toalla sobre sus caderas.

¡Jodidamente hermoso y con un cuerpo de escándalo!

—Creo que hoy es el día de encontrarme a todos los tíos desnudos—mascullé entre dientes.

—Si entras en un vestuario de chicos te toparás con unos cuantos. De hecho, si hubieras venido cinco minutos antes, estarás decidiendo entre veinte esculturales cuerpos. Siempre me retrasó en la ducha, lo cual es una ventaja para ti; te has quedado con el mejor ejemplar —se burló mientras me maldecía por haber dicho eso en voz alta. — ¿A cuantos has visto, pequeña pervertida?

Se estaba secando—o revolviendo el pelo—cuando me atreví a mirar de nuevo y le devolví la sonrisa cuando éste me la dedicó.

—Es un descubrimiento que he hecho hoy en mi casa. Es bastante… ¡hum!...divertido aunque algo largo de explicar aquí cuando uno de los dos no tiene ropa…

—Cierto, eso te da ventaja sobre mí—protestó Hayden.

—En realidad, eres tú quien la tiene sobre mí—admití.

Después me arrepentí de aquellas palabras demasiado tarde. Hayden me miró fijamente y yo suplicaba mentalmente que el rubor de mis mejillas no me traicionase. Por los grados de más que estaba subiendo mi temperatura, me estaba descubriendo yo sola.

Hayden, de manera educada, rompió con aquel estado de bochorno.

—No te lo pregunto porque no quiera verte pero, ¿que estás haciendo aquí?

—Jim me dijo que estabas aquí y, como tenía que hacer unas cosas por la zona y me pillaba de camino, me decidí a saludarte—solté una verdad a medias. —Hacía casi una semana que no sabía de ti y…quería saber si estabas bien.

— ¿Ya ha pasado una semana?—Frunció el ceño para calcular el tiempo. — ¡Hum! Han pasado tantas cosas que parezco no estar en la misma línea que los demás. Yo también te debo una disculpa. Te debí haber llamado.

Hice un gesto despreocupado en lugar de reprocharle—tal y como me sentía aun sin derecho a ello—que debía haberlo hecho. Haber oído su voz me hubiese dado energía en aquella semana y no hubiese perdido el tiempo encerrándome en mis propios fantasmas.

Mi parte más blanda fue la que ganó la partida.

—Tienes razón. Han pasado demasiadas cosas en tu vida. Me he enterado por la prensa…

— ¿La prensa?—Inquirió extrañado. Hizo balance y recordó algo que podría haber sido molesto sin llegar a lo desagradable. — ¿Lydia y yo? Estamos en el ojo del huracán de la prensa rosa y amarilla. Al estar acostumbrado a convivir con ello, casi es como algo molesto pero que está ahí.

— ¿Estás bien?—Le pregunté preocupada.

Se encogió de hombros y después asintió.

—Tal vez te parezca insensible pero me siento liberado. No voy a celebrar una fiesta por todo lo alto como me ha sugerido Jim, aun así, no me he sentido herido. Ni siquiera en el orgullo. Incluso, diría que es la primera vez que he admirado a Lydia. Ella ha dado el paso que debía haber hecho yo y no haber dejado que esto continuase hasta que se pudriese. —Se encogió de hombros. —Supongo que me había acostumbrado que estar con Lydia era fácil y no quería romper la rutina. Al final, lo he tenido que hacer a la fuerza.

Sacudió la cabeza salpicando el espejo con pequeñas gotas.

—Mientras haya vida, puedes reiniciar ésta mil veces hasta que llegue el momento definitivo.

Coincidí con él y nos mantuvimos en un extraño silencio, sólo oyendo nuestras respiraciones que empezaban a acompasarse y nuestras pupilas miraban paralelas a los ojos del otro.

Él fue el primero en reaccionar y me dijo sonando despreocupado:

—Ya que has venido podrías ayudarme a recoger unas cuantas cosas de mi antiguo apartamento. He quedado con un posible inquilino en media hora. Después, veremos que surge…Así me cuentas que ha pasado entre Jim y Nika.

Parpadeé confusa ante la sorpresa y Hayden empezó a reírse.

— ¡Oye, espérame en el coche!—Me rogó entre risas. —Contigo mirándome de esa forma dudo que pueda ponerme los calzoncillos.

— ¡No te estaba mirando!—Protesté.

Cuando Hayden soltó un suspiro entre burlón e impaciente, me di cuenta que sí lo estaba mirando. Demasiado. Pero nadie podría culparme por admirar hasta la indecencia y declamar versos sobre la belleza masculina si la tenía delante de mí.

Un alto y fibroso cuerpo armoniosamente proporcionado, tal vez sólo superado por el hermosísimo rostro que coronaba tal obra.

Hayden tuvo que suplicarme por segunda vez que saliese de allí para dejar que e cambiase. Seguramente lo diría más por decoro que por una urgencia practica.

Me tiró las llaves del coche y me indicó que lo esperase allí para no hacerme pasar frío.

— ¿Es el coche que me llevé por delante con el mío?

Había sido la primera vez que nos conocimos y no había sido para nada afortunada. Me hubiese gustado borrar esa parte de la película y empezar de cero.

Se rió entre dientes.

—Los niños ricos nacemos con un abogado y un seguro para coches de alta gama bajo el brazo. Siempre puede aparecer un trozo de hojalata con cuatro ruedas a llevárselo por delante.

— ¡Ey!—Le advertí. Me dolía que se metiese con mi viejo coche.

Me dio la espalda con el eco de su risa rebotando las paredes del vestuario.

.

.

.

_**E**_l nuevo inquilino se encontraba en el portal esperándonos. Se trataba de un chico joven que podría relacionar con la clase de persona que Hayden se juntaba; guapo y bastante sofisticado. Sólo, cuando me dio la mano, noté cierto rictus de tristeza en sus arrugas de expresión y los ojos marrones completamente apagados.

Hayden saludó al chico, — Adam me pareció entender que se llamaba—, y nos presentó:

—Avril, él es Adam McFaden, mi, espero, nuevo inquilino; Adam, ella es Avril, una amiga especial.

Sonreí forzadamente para no dejar translucir mi desencanto.

Amiga.

Adam imitó mi sonrisa y enseguida cogió confianza y empezó a contarme que estaba trabajando en una cadena de radio de Seattle, pero que, después de tomarse un año sabático, se había mudado a Chicago para dejar todo atrás.

—Hayden y yo éramos compañeros de colegio en Paris. Soy algo mayor que él, eso no nos impidió fraguar amistad y seguir manteniendo el contacto. Cuando me contó que dejaba el piso, no me lo pensé dos veces.

—Aún no canto victoria sobre el alquiler. —Hayden estaba buscando las llaves. —Todas mis pertenencias están ya en mi otro piso, y he procurado que esté todo lo más ordenado posible. Supongo que Lydia habrá mandado que recojan lo suyo…

Adam le hizo un gesto para que se tranquilizase.

—Aunque hubiese ratas en él, cosa que dudo, te pagaría el alquiler. Es un espacio con cuatro paredes y parcialmente mío. Sólo quiero un sitio donde vivir. Los hoteles me agobian.

Al abrir su casa, un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. Quizás fuese la falta de calefacción por ausencia de habitantes allí, pero me pareció un lugar frío en el que no me imaginaba viviendo a Hayden. No había ningún indicio que me hiciese percibir que había estado allí. Nada de su esencia en el entorno.

No percibía lo mismo que en la antigua casa donde celebramos la fiesta de Halloween, y sin embargo, me encontraba en el lugar donde había residido con su novia durante…Ni siquiera quería saber cuanto tiempo.

Adam, contrario a mi decepción, sí parecía bastante encantado con ella y, apenas, Hayden le estaba explicando donde estaba situada cada habitación o la clase de muebles que eran, pidió un presupuesto y la firma del contrato.

—Bien, iremos a la agencia mañana por la mañana y firmaremos ese contrato—finalizó Hayden. —Si tan contento estás con la casa, no veo inconveniente en que la habites lo antes posible.

Adam se lo agradeció de todo corazón y empezó a regatear—por lo alto—lo que pagaría al mes, incluyendo luz y agua; mas yo había dejado de prestar atención. Un objeto en el centro del comedor la centraba toda para sí. Se trataba de un piano de cola.

Lo ultimo que me hubiese podido imaginar de Hayden era el piano en su casa, aunque aquello le daba su parte de personalidad al conjunto de esas cuatro paredes. Cuatro paredes con mucho diseño.

Adam también se fijó en él y levantó la tapa para empezar a tocar las teclas. No debía saber porque lo hacía sin coherencia y sin marcar un ritmo concreto.

Por educación le pregunté si sabía hacerlo.

Soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

—Siempre quise aprender a hacerlo, pero nunca he tenido mucho tiempo y demasiada paciencia para ponerme en serio. Sin embargo, si algún día me lo vuelvo a plantear se lo pediré a Hayden. Era un pequeño genio. Con siete años tocaba el _Claro de luna_ de _Debussy _tan perfecto que juraría que lo estuviese escuchando de un _CD_ de música clásica.

Me sorprendí mirar a Adam y encontrarme con un desconcierto gemelo al mío en Hayden. Era como si estuviese haciendo una gran revelación.

Luego, se rió nerviosamente.

—Debes confundirme con otra persona, Adam. Si yo he tocado alguna vez ese piano ha sido para incordiar a Lydia. No me sé la escala musical, así que dudo que a los siete años tocase a _Debussy_.

Adam frunció el ceño como si no se acabase de creer lo que le estaba diciendo Hayden.

—Estaba seguro…—balbuceó y sacudió la cabeza quitándose una idea de la cabeza. —Me habré confundido con otra persona, de todas formas, mi pésima memoria me hacía recordar que un día dejaste de tocar y nunca más lo volviste hacer.

Hayden le quitó importancia haciéndole ver que la memoria podía fallarnos a todos. Dirigió una mirada al piano y dijo:

—Si no te importa, tal vez me lo lleve a mi casa. Me gustaría encontrar algo de tiempo y una persona lo suficientemente paciente para dedicármelo. Siempre he tenido el gusanillo de querer aprender.

Pasó el brazo por los hombros de Adam y siguieron hablando de aburridos tramites de papeleo. Eso me dejó completa libertad para curiosear por la casa. Definitivamente, no se podía asociar con él. Que estuviese vacía sólo daba más sensación de frialdad.

Subí unas escaleras y descubrí lo que debía ser el cuarto donde debía haber dormido cada noche con Lydia. Era infantil sentir cierta envidia por la novia que ya no estaba. Estaban en su derecho.

La habitación estaba como un cascaron vacio. Todo correctamente ordenado y ni un rastro de actividad vital. No había mucho que ver allí, y sólo la visión de un enorme armario vestidor semi abierto.

Había muchísima ropa de mujer—seguramente, Lydia se habría olvidado de ella—y lo más extraño de todo era que la mayoría tenía la etiqueta del precio y no parecía que se hubiese estrenado.

Me llamó la atención un precioso vestido corto de color morado bastante sobrio pero elegante.

No era demasiado educado coger ropa ajena en una casa que no era tuya, pero la tentación era demasiado fuerte. Agarré la percha y empecé a colocarme el vestido enfrente de un espejo, ajustándole a mi cuerpo.

Lo sentía por Lydia pero ella y yo teníamos la misma talla. E incluso apostaría a que me quedaría mejor.

—Ese color resalta tu tono natural de piel—oí desde el fondo de la habitación.

Me giré, asustada al principio, y después muerta de vergüenza cuando descubrí a Hayden apoyado en la puerta. Me dispuse a dejar el vestido en la cama con toda clase de disculpas, pero él hizo que desistiese y me quedase con él de la mano.

—Fue lo poco de ropa que le regalé a Lydia y ni siquiera se dignó a estrenarlo—murmuró observando el vestido. —Supongo que no debo tomármelo a mal. Tiene cientos de vestidos que se compraba para tenerlos en el armario y no ponérselos nunca. Es una malgastadora nata.

—Es una pena—lo lamenté y lo observé con más detenimiento. —Es una autentica preciosidad.

Hayden asintió dándome la razón y se acarició la barbilla.

—Pues como este vestido necesita alguien que se lo ponga, ¿por qué no tú?

Solté una carcajada nerviosa ante la idea.

—Es demasiado…ostentoso para llevarlo de diario. No creo que encuentre una ocasión de diario para ponérmelo.

—Vale—admitió. —No es un vestido para ponerse a diario. ¿Qué tal está noche en el teatro? Adam me ha agradecido lo del piso y me ha regalado un par de entradas para el ballet. ¿Te gusta el ballet?

—Nunca he ido.

—Siempre hay una primera vez para algo. ¿Os recojo al vestido y a ti sobre las siete y media?

No era exactamente una cita. ¿O sí? Admitía que estaba algo desfasada con eso de salir con un chico. Richard sólo me llevaba a sus recitales de piano y seguramente era para elevar su ego de músico con mi admiración. Me gustaban demasiado los pianistas y si Richard no hubiese tenido esa buena técnica con la música, no me hubiese cautivado. Aunque, conociéndole un poco más, el hechizo se estaba rompiendo con él. Me apetecía hacer algo más informal y desenfado con un chico. Y sobre todo, me permitiría conocer más a Hayden.

No dudé un solo segundo en aceptar aquella propuesta.

— ¿Qué es lo que vamos a ver?

—_Romeo y Julieta _de Prokófiev.

Era bastante irónico que Jim estuviese hablando aquella mañana sobre Romeo y Julieta y su fatal destino, y ahora Hayden me ofrecía ir a un ballet basado en aquel libro. No pude menos que reírme ante aquel…accidente cósmico.

Enarcó una ceja, extrañado.

— ¿No te apetece ese plan? Es algo improvisado pero es un intermedio a pedirte cenar.

—Está perfecto—le saqué de dudas. —Sólo que me acordaba del libro y de las dos películas. Nunca he tenido demasiado tiempo para leer y Romeo y Julieta está entre mis libros favoritos. Es muy romántico, ¿no te lo parece?

Soltó un suspiro.

—Si te soy sincero, voy al ballet porque me gusta la música. Romeo y Julieta no es mi ideal de libro romántico. Siempre nos han dicho en literatura que Shakespeare describía la esencia del amor en Romeo y Julieta, pero, cuanto más la leía menos veía el amor entres ellos dos.

— ¿No es amor morir junto a la persona amada?—Inquirí algo indignada. —No hay mayor prueba que dar la vida por alguien que amas.

—Todo se basa en la naturaleza del amor. Y no creo que la muerte sea la máxima expresión del amor. Es más, creo que la muerte es grotesca. No hay nada hermoso en ella, sea por amor, por enfermedad, o por un tiro. Romeo me parece voluble y creo que más que amar a Julieta, amaba la idea de vivir una aventura en base a un amor prohibido. Pudieron hacer las cosas bien si realmente hubiesen puesto de su parte, pero quería vivir su cuento de hadas y de ahí vino su fatalidad. No les compadezco, si no se hubiesen suicidado, se hubiesen dado cuenta que no se soportaban el uno al otro. Y Romeo se hubiese fugado con Rosalinda… ¿Era Rosalinda?

— ¡Ey!—La paré. —Vas a estropearme la historia de amor. Estuve enamorada de Romeo. Bueno, Romeo interpretado por Leonardo DiCaprio. —Aquello le hizo reír. —Es la…Si odias tanto Romeo y Julieta, ¿por qué vamos a ver su ballet?

—Me gusta la música. Y en todo lo demás, admitiré que el maestro Shakespeare es un genio de las letras. Pero eso no me quitará de la cabeza que Romeo fue un tonto que, unido a la fatalidad, echó a perder todas sus opciones para ser feliz.

—Él no podría haber sido feliz sin Julieta—repliqué.

—Siempre puedes salir adelante a pesar de una tragedia. Lo tonto es tirar por la borda tus oportunidades para realizarlo. Se nos concede una vida. Si la desaprovechas, no tendrás otra.

Pasó sus dedos por los mechones de su pelo y después, sonriente, comentó:

—No creo que haya mejor manera de aprovechar la vida que viendo un buen ballet.

—Cierto—admití. —Y mucho más con un vestido de…—leí el precio en la etiqueta y casi se me salieron los ojos: —…seiscientos dólares.

Hayden se dirigió a mí y cogió la etiqueta. Algo le había extrañado.

—Avril…

— ¿Qué?

—No son seiscientos dólares. Estabas tapando un cero con tus dedos.

Lancé el vestido a la cama como si me estuviese quemando, Hayden se estaba riendo de mí.

.

.

.

_**P**_aré a Nika cuando ésta se empeñó en hacerme la enésima foto.

—Vas a robarme el alma—protesté.

—Estás preciosa—dijo.

—Por supuesto—admití. —Con un vestido así cualquier chica lo estaría. Eso no significa que me tengas que desgastar el aura con tanta foto.

A su pesar guardó la cámara. Aun con mis rudos modales, estaba contenta con mi cita y la oportunidad que nos estábamos dando Hayden y yo. No le estaba dando la mayor importancia. Sólo era una ver una función de ballet, un equivalente de los ricos para ir al cine. Entonces, ¿por qué creía que estaba criando mariposas en el interior de mi estómago?

Me observé de arriba abajo. A ultima hora me había dado cuenta que no tenía unos zapatos elegantes para acompañar al vestido, y me había tocado ir de emergencia a una zapatería asequible a mi bolsillo y que diese el pego de ser compañero al vestido. También, al mirar en el armario, me di cuenta que sólo me había traído a Chicago un par de chubasqueros. No era mi culpa haberme criado en la zona más lluviosa de Estados Unidos, pero eso me hizo recapacitar sobre la urgencia de una tarde de compras.

Nika era un ángel. No sólo me había dejado un abrigo apropiado para el conjunto, además bastante calentito para pasar la noche en Chicago; también se había encargado de alisarme el pelo y éste quedase armoniosamente en un sencillo recogido.

Miró el reloj y me apremió.

—No le hagas esperar.

Cogí el bolso y me dispuse a salir por la puerta. Sin embargo, antes de cruzar el umbral del pasillo, se me ocurrió algo.

—Nika—la aludida me prestó atención—, tal vez esto sea algo muy tonto, pero, ¿puede alguien haber sabido en su niñez y olvidarlo en la vida adulta? Como saber tocar el piano cuando eras un niño y de repente, de un día para otro, no ser capaz de hacerlo.

Se pellizcó la barbilla pensativa.

—No es raro saber hacer cosas de niños y no de adultos. Supongo que si tocabas el piano siendo un niño y no lo has practicado en un tiempo, se acabará olvidando. Aunque…

— ¿Aunque?—Le animé a continuar.

—Vas a tacharme de fantasiosa—me advirtió.

Le animé a continuar aun sabiendo por donde saldría el argumento.

—Siempre se ha dicho que los niños tienen la mente más pura libre de las restricciones de la racionalidad. Eso es hasta los siete años donde está el umbral entre el mundo infantil y el adulto. En ese periodo de tiempo, si has sido otra persona en tu vida, se refleja hasta que se imponen los criterios de tu nueva vida.

Asentí la cabeza mecánicamente. Lo más sencillo era creer que Adam se había equivocado respecto a Hayden.

— ¿Esa pregunta tenía un fin?—Inquirió curiosa Nika.

Negué rápidamente con la cabeza y le indiqué que llegaría sobre las once a casa saliendo rápidamente de allí.

Hayden ya estaba esperándome, apoyando la espalda sobre su audi plateado, increíblemente guapo con su traje de chaqueta negro y su corbata roja sobre una camisa blanca.

Sonreí levemente y él me imitó. Se retiró del coche para ir a mi encuentro y ofrecerme el brazo.

Mi duda duró escasos segundos y enseguida correspondí a su gesto caballeroso. Por desgracia, las capas de ropa que había entre nosotros me impedían notar la tersura o la calidez de su piel.

—Esta noche estás preciosa—me susurró al oído.

Seguramente, ya me estaba ruborizando. Ni siquiera fui capaz de musitar gracias.

Me soltó para abrir la puerta del copiloto y sujetarla hasta que me sentase en mi sitio.

Una vez se hubo ubicado, y empezaba a arrancar las marchas del coche, dije mi primera frase de aquella noche:

—Veo que te lo has tomado como algo para tirar la casa por la ventana.

—No sé a qué te refieres—replicó inocentemente mientras cogía el volante y hacía una maniobra para colarse entre el trafico.

—Traje elegante y coche de primera gama. Tú también estás muy guapo esta noche.

La comisura de sus labios se estiró reflejando una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—No podía ser menos teniendo a mi lado a una chica que lleva un vestido de seis mil dólares. Tenía que estar a la altura.

Gemí dejando caer el peso de mi cabeza sobre el asiento.

—Por favor, no me lo recuerdes.

* * *

Bueno, este capitulo es un poco de transición. Pero, incluso en la transición, ocurren cosas importantes. De nuevo, gracias por los rrs y por haber llegado a más de 300 con este fic ^^) Espero que con este ritmo, lleguemos a 400 en un par de capitulos. De nuevo, gracias.

Sólo quería informar que, después de moverme tanto, he sentado mi culo en la blogesfera y ya tengo un nuevo blog que será el definitivo y, por razones que he puesto en el profile, publico. No está terminado del todo, pero ahí se pondrán, además de estos fics, todos los outtakes y viñetas de los fics largos, e incluso, voy a **escribir un fic que será subido sólo allí. **Así le daré algo de vida.

http : / clothonotienetijeras . blogspot . com / (todo junto; esta pagina ya no deja poner links en mi profile)

Y bueno, también, para darle vida, os invito a pasaros por mi nuevo fic de terror sobrenatural: _**Whisper of a thrill**_. No os arrepentireis. Leed y dejad rrs. Gracias.

Y de nuevo, espero que hasta dentro de poco, os dejaré nuevo capitulo, aquí y de mis otros fics.

Maggie ^^)


	15. Flightless bird, american mouth

_**Disclaimer: **_Hayden y Avril me pertenecen. Sus almas, como demás personajes de Crepusculo, pertenecen a la señora Meyer.

**N/A:** La canción que uso para esta capitulo, es la misma que indica el titulo del fic. Para leerla mejor este capitulo, podeis oir esta canción en mi blog. He dejado el link abajo. ^^) Además, hay sorpresa.

* * *

_**Flightless Bird, American Mouth (Avril)**_

* * *

Cuando estaba en la edad de fijarme en los chicos, June me dio el siguiente consejo:

"_En el primer beso está el todo. Nunca te precipites y concédete el tiempo que necesites. Ese instante es el que decide si debes entregar todo tu ser a una persona_."

Nunca había entendido su significado hasta este momento. El tiempo que estuve saliendo con mi ex, intercambiaba besos como los niños cromos en los recreos y no había renunciado a ninguna parte de mí. Tampoco me aseguró un compromiso de amor eterno. Le gustaba ser un niño grande con aires bohemios y cuando exigí un lazo levemente más firme entre nosotros, me dejó sin casa ni dinero. Aparte de mi orgullo herido, no hubo que lamentar una gran perdida.

En cuanto a salir con Richard, tampoco había habido un juramento de antes morir que dejarnos de amar. No nos habíamos puesto a hablar de tener una relación seria y no era algo que me planteaba.

Era muy sencillo pasar a algo más que palabras en cuestión de segundos pero, los instantes siguientes, si no se hablaba de él y sus actuaciones no había un punto de conexión entre nosotros.

Si un beso era lo más sencillo de dar, ¿por qué Hayden y yo no habíamos dado ese paso aún?

Nos habíamos convertido en uña y carne desde la noche que me llevó a ver el ballet y, desde aquel instante, habíamos quedado noche sí y comida en la cafetería de la facultad—cuando no tenía practicas en el hospital—hablando demasiado o, sencillamente, en silencio embebiendo de nuestra mutua compañía.

Hacía demasiado frío para tomar un helado a las orilla del lago, por lo que Hayden me sugirió que lo tomásemos dentro de la cafetería. Me había confesado que no podía pasar una semana sin tomarse un helado de su sabor favorito en aquella heladería.

Según la estructura y la historia, era una de las heladerías más antiguas de la ciudad—de principios del siglo pasado—, y al entrar en ella sentías como te transportabas a esa época. Tenía cierto encanto decimonónico anterior a la primera guerra mundial.

Habíamos interrumpido nuestra cena por una llamada que había recibido de su nuevo huésped, —Adam si no recordaba mal—, se había levantado para poder moverse en el pasillo que formaba nuestra mesa, y con la excusa de estar interesada en lo que hablaban—no se había alejado lo suficiente para que no escuchase la conversación—, me fije atentamente en sus labios.

Preciosos. Delicados aun sin perder el toque masculino; el inferior levemente más carnoso que el superior. Parecía como si estuviesen creados para el beso perfecto.

Y más cuando éstos tenían una capa de helado de chocolate que invitaban a pasar la lengua por ellos y deleitarse por el sabor aún desconocido para mí. Sólo de imaginar cual sería la sensación que recorrería mis labios al posarse sobre los suyos conociendo cada milímetro de éstos.

Si me sentía vacía e insatisfecha por no haber experimentado aquella sensación aún, ¿a que estábamos esperando? Había pasado mucho más que el tiempo prudencial para tomar confianza; y aún no había pasado nada.

Su presencia me era casi imprescindible. Era educado, divertido, inteligente y podíamos hablar de cualquier tema; incluso cuando no hablábamos disfrutaba de los silencios que surgían, como si bastase el hecho que estuviésemos juntos.

Tal vez porque me daba miedo que esto se acabase.

Si June tenía razón, el beso desencadenaría todo y, para bien o para mal, romperíamos con lo que ahora teníamos por algo incierto.

No quería que se acabase. No, realmente estaba aterrada que empezase la siguiente fase. Empezaba a depender de él demasiado como para que no me doliese decir _adiós_.

Hayden simulaba adaptarse a mi ritmo, pero, tras una deslumbrante sonrisa sus ojos grises brillaban con expectación. También lo anhelaba…o lo temía.

Sin dejar de hablar con Adam, me hizo un gesto de si pasaba algo. Aquello me hizo darme cuenta que le miraba demasiado.

Actué con bastante lentitud pero aparenté limpiarme el labio indicándole que tenía restos de helado en el suyo. Puso los ojos en blanco, y para mi sorpresa y disgusto, en lugar de pasarse la lengua por el labio, cogió una servilleta y sin ningún movimiento sexy o elegante, se limpió los labios con ella. Sin dejar de hablar por teléfono, me dedicó un gesto travieso. Le saqué la lengua y él, después de sonreírme, me dio la espalda y continuó hablando.

Para distraerme, saqué de mi bolso un lápiz estilo carboncillo que siempre llevaba y empecé a dibujar en una servilleta lo que recordaba de sus rasgos. Aunque también me sentía traviesa e hice una caricatura de como se comía el helado.

No me llevó más de unos minutos realizar el dibujo, y estaba mordiendo el lápiz pensando en ultimar detalles, cuando la servilleta me fue arrebatada.

— ¡Ey!—me fue inútil protestar. Era mucho más rápido que yo.

—Veamos a ver la obra del genio—analizó critico arrugando la nariz y conteniendo la risa. — ¿De verdad tengo los ojos saltones?

—Es una caricatura—repliqué. —Destaca los defectos.

— ¿Defectos?—Fingió molestarse. — ¿Estás buscando defectos en mi perfecto rostro?

Bromeando le amenacé con clavarle el lápiz en el ojo. Y rompió a reírse.

—Sólo tenía que buscarte alguno. ¿No crees que estoy en desventaja sobre ti? Es una manera de descargar mi frustración.

Arrugó el entrecejo como si no comprendiese por donde iba.

—No entiendo por qué tienes desventaja sobre mí.

Elevé la mano, señalándole para que viese lo que era más que evidente.

—Nunca he tenido un mal concepto de mí misma ni he tendido a subestimarme, pero la evidencia es la evidencia. Aparte de cocinar mejor que tú, no encuentro otro punto en el que te supere.

Entrecerró los ojos como si estuviese molesto e intentó controlar los movimientos de los dedos sobre la mesa.

—Cuando me gusta estar con alguien, no voy analizando sus cualidades y sus defectos ni comparándolos con los míos. Admito que no se me puede eclipsar con facilidad—resoplé ante su bravata—, pero ya que te hace sentir mejor algo que tú haces mejor que yo, pues…

Me señaló la servilleta para que tuviese en cuenta ese factor.

Dibujar. Cierto. Aunque era una forma de liberar mi subconsciente de imágenes que sobraban en mi mente y no me ayudaban a superar el día a día.

—Si no fuese por el hecho de ser guapo y rico, estaría viviendo bajo un puente si tuviese que vivir de mi arte.

— ¡Me das tanta lastima!—canturreé.

—Lo único que sé dibujar es un círculo con dos palos y a eso le llamo persona. No sólo admiro que tengas el talento; también eres lo suficientemente tenaz como para saber dirigirlo a un objetivo. No toda la gente lo tiene claro.

—Tú quieres ser médico y te esfuerzas por ser bueno en lo que haces. Creo que tú también vas por el camino que enfocas.

—Lo sé—me contestó después de pensarlo levemente. —Pero no estamos hablando de mí, sino de ti.

Finalmente, no pude contenerme y le lancé una bola de papel que esquivó entre risas. Había logrado que me sintiese mejor conmigo misma en su presencia e ignorar la barrera social que nos separaba hasta reducirnos a la condición de chico y chica en proceso…en proceso incierto, pero proceso a fin de cuentas.

—Bueno—comentó dando vueltas con la cuchara en lo que quedaba de helado—, ahora que te he reconciliado contigo misma, creo que me toca a mí hacer las preguntas.

Hice acopio para defenderme mentalmente. Sabía que si le invitaba a preguntarme lo que quisiera, podríamos empezar por algo embarazoso. Arrugué los labios y le pregunté escéptica:

— ¿Qué clase de preguntas?

—Te prometo que empezaremos por los cimientos de la casa—me juró muy serio.

— ¿Qué entiendes por los cimientos de la casa?

—Algo sencillo. Sólo quiero saber hechos sencillos y fechas concretas. Curiosidad.

—Casi prefería que estuviésemos jugando al _Trivial_—me lamenté. —Espero que sean sencillas.

Levantó la mano a modo de juramente, accedí y le invité a que despegara.

— ¿Dónde fue tu primera vez?

Me puse la mano sobre la boca para no escupirle el helado en la cara. Después le miré abrumada mientras notaba como me subía la temperatura a las mejillas.

—Se supone que ibas a empezar por los cimientos. ¡Te has subido hasta las tejas!—le espeté casi chillando.

Hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y al girarme en la dirección que me indicaba vi que había paralizado la actividad del bar; todo el mundo tenía la mirada fija en la mesa. Me había dado cuenta que me había levantado de la silla, inclinándome en la mesa en dirección a Hayden. Éste se rió aún más cuando me apresuré a sentarme y encogerme en el asiento para hacerme notar lo menos posible.

Una vez me aseguré que no era el centro de atención, fulminé a Hayden con la mirada mientras se le movían los hombros de la risa.

—Se supone que en un interrogatorio se empieza por algo sencillo…

—No hay nada más sencillo que eso. No quiero preguntarte por tu color favorito y dudes con él. Supongo que me dirás que depende del día.

—Y es cierto—me defendí.

—Eso no me dice gran cosa de ti. Se supone que te pregunto para que nos conozcamos mejor.

— ¿Y ser un morboso cotilla de mi pasado sexual te da una idea de mí?—Repliqué sarcástica.

—Estoy dispuesto a contestarte esa pregunta si lo quieres saber.

—Creo que no me interesa inmiscuirme en tus relaciones. Creo que te preguntaré por tu signo del zodiaco.

Resopló quitándose un mechón del pelo y protestó ante la facilidad de la pregunta.

—No creo que nuestro signo del zodiaco nos defina. Por lo menos, no de la manera que Nika lo interpreta. —Arqueé una ceja dándole a entender que me gustaría que me contestase esa nimiedad. Cedió y extendiéndome la mano, estrechó la mía y e hizo una presentación formal: —Hola, soy Géminis, signo de aire. Creo que mi ascendente es Leo, así que el aire mezclado con el fuego da cierto aire de genialidad a mi carácter voluble hasta rozar la bipolaridad. Tranquila, las veces que salgamos juntos no se me olvidará tomarme el litio.

Me reí tenuemente y después le imité.

—Yo, Virgo, signo de tierra con ascendiente quien sabe donde. Metódica y tenaz hasta conseguir lo que quiero. ¿Crees que el aire y la tierra se complementan bien?

—No lo sé—me contestó. —Sólo sé que nosotros sí lo hacemos.

No especificó nada más, y me hubiera gustado saber si lo hacíamos a nivel de amigos como él lo era de Nika—aun intuyendo que, al principio, ella había sentido algo más por él y no había sido correspondida—; o como algo más fuerte.

—Los vínculos no deberían ser impuestos por las estrellas y su posición, ¿no crees? Ellas están muy lejos para que de verdad nos influyan. Sin embargo, nosotros estamos aquí y podemos decidir hacia donde tirar. —Me di cuenta que aún no había separado sus manos de las mías, y mientras me preguntaba, me apretaba más fuerte y sus ojos buscaban los míos. Era tan fuerte la atracción que ejercía sobre mí que mi cara se levantó hacia la suya y me encontré con su mirada, expectante. —Dime, chica tierra, dónde quieres que nos conduzca todo esto.

No tenía respuesta a esa pregunta. No, no tenía el valor necesario para contestarla en alto. Volví a agachar la cabeza y retiré mi mano de su agarre. No me lo impidió pero se mostraba reticente a hacerlo aunque finalmente cedió. Tenía la impresión que Hayden estaba poniendo los cimientos de la casa muy profundos cuando, yo, ni siquiera, tenía planeado el terreno donde construirla.

El tema primigenio me pareció un juego de niños en comparación, y decidí que lo más fácil era volver a él.

—Tenía dieciséis años y fue en el asiento trasero de mi Chevrolet. No fue para tirar cohetes, pero cuando estás en la edad del pavo, empiezas a hacerte a la idea que esto será como un sueño de hadas y el capullo con el que estás se convierte en tu príncipe azul. Magia del momento; después de las doce de la noche, el instante se convierte en polvo y el príncipe en rana.

Hayden asintió como si estuviese de acuerdo.

— ¿Has besado muchos príncipes que se han convertido en rana?

—No. Sólo a mi ex. Son esas historias que empiezas en el instituto y crees que irás a la universidad con él y a partir de entonces, un brillante futuro nos esperará. Te mentiría si te dijese que no me he sentido como una tonta con él. Mis notas eran bastante buenas y tenía un montón de solicitudes para ir a universidades decentes. Más que decentes. —Recordé con amargura la bronca que tuve con June, Jacob y Keira cuando rechacé ir a Berkeley. —Sin embargo, no era el mismo caso que con el capullo, Will. Por ser incapaz, no aprobaba ni la educación física y no podía ganarse una beca por ser un buen deportista. Así que decidí, ¡tonta de mí!, quedarme con él uno o dos años mientras sacaba la puntuación suficiente para poder graduarse e ir a algún colegio universitario mientras malvivíamos en Seattle de mis dibujos y trabajos de contratos basura. Lo único que fue capaz de acabar fue nuestra relación…

Me encogí de hombros. No podía recuperar el tiempo que aquel idiota me hizo perder, pero tenía la suerte de encontrarme en Chicago y había empezado a encauzar mi futuro.

—Bien, ahora tú—le invité a que me contase su historia.

—De acuerdo—accedió mucho más dispuesto que yo: —Tenía quince años y fue en el asiento trasero de un coche. ¿Te suena eso?—enarcó una ceja a modo de complicidad.

Solté una risita tonta al imaginármelo. La estirada Lydia en el asiento trasero de un coche no era una imagen que asociaba con ella. Sonreí cruelmente imaginándome la escena.

—Me imaginé que hubiera sido en la habitación de un hotel inaccesible para los demás. Me parece demasiado improvisado e incomodo para alguien como Lydia.

Tal como lo solté el comentario me arrepentí de haberlo dicho. Creí que podía mantener una conversación sin que saliese a relucir la ex.

Hayden no se mostró molesto con aquella intromisión. Ni siquiera había un amago de tristeza en su rostro que evocase la perdida de su novia. Se limitó a dedicarme una sonrisa autosuficiente.

—Tampoco yo me la imaginaría. Ni siquiera tengo ese buen recuerdo de ella.

Abrí los ojos asombrada. Por lo que me habían dicho, ella y Hayden llevaba casi toda la vida juntos.

—Conocí a Lydia un año después. En realidad, nos conocíamos desde que éramos unos niños, pero nos volvimos a reencontrar en una fiesta—me explicó tranquilamente. — Nuestros padres creyeron que sus lazos se harían más fuerte si nosotros empezábamos a salir juntos. Algo en mí me decía que no era la persona con la que quería compartir mi vida, pero nos dimos una oportunidad. Creí que era muy joven y estaba muy confundido con lo que sentía. Cuando salíamos en las revistas como la pareja perfecta, veía el amor como un producto a vender a las masas que leían nuestro romance; nunca algo a lo que pudiese a tener derecho. Y creí que podía soportar la presencia de Lydia y sus amigas durante toda mi vida hasta hace unos meses. Ahora que todo ha acabado, también considero que me merezco lo mismo que el resto de la gente.

Me había vuelto a agarrar la mano y sus ojos se mostraban brillantes al mirarme. Mi boca permanecía seca y me dolía la garganta al intentar tragar. Empezábamos a abordar el tema espinoso. No estaba segura de sentirme preparada para oír lo que tuviese que decir al respecto. Tal vez tenía miedo que no me incluyese en la ecuación. Me resultaba lo suficientemente doloroso para admitirlo.

Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para soltar de nuevo la mano.

— ¿Es un secreto saber quien era la chica?—Volví a cambiar de tema. — ¿O estás protegiendo su honor?

Negó con la cabeza riéndose.

—No, más bien mis pelotas. Creo que a Jim no le gustaría saberlo.

—Fue una novia que tuvo y que en un momento de borrachera o de conflicto emocional en su relación se lió contigo—me aventuré.

—Jim tiene más sentido de la propiedad con su familia, en la que me incluye, que con cualquiera de las chicas con las que haya salido—me contestó. —Se trata de su hermana mayor, Aisha.

Me costó reaccionar ante el hecho y después me eché a reír. Él hizo lo mismo.

—Nunca he tenido un hermano, así que no sé como reaccionaría ante el hecho que su mejor amigo se acostase conmigo, desvirgándome.

—Tampoco lo sé. Soy hijo único y no sabría que decir si mi hermana hubiese sido desvirgada por Jim. Algo me dice que si se lo contase, no le sentaría demasiado bien. Aunque, Aisha no era virgen cuando estuve con ella—terminó por defenderse. —Estuvo saliendo con un chico bastante problemático y tenían crisis constantes. Como casi siempre estaba en casa de Jim durante las vacaciones supuse que pillé una de esas crisis. Éramos, somos, muy buenos amigos para echarle algo en cara y sólo se trató de aquella vez…en el Audi de su padre.

¡Vaya! Hasta para haber elegido el mismo lugar teníamos clases.

—Creo que pocos chicos la acusarían de corruptora de menores. —Puse los ojos en blanco. —Debo hacerme a la idea que Jim no deberá saber nada de esto.

Me apretó los dedos a modo confidente. Compartíamos un secreto.

—Seré una tumba—confirmé nuestro trato con un apretón de dedos por mi parte.

.

.

.

Se comportó como un autentico caballero y me dejó que le invitase al helado. Con ciertas reticencias, pero cuando le dije que así me sentiría mejor para citas futuras, dejó de poner reparos.

Hacía mucho que el sol se había puesto y la diferencia de temperaturas entre el día y la noche era grande. Había cometido el error de salir con una cazadora vaquera, engañándome por los tenues rayos de sol de aquella mañana. No había parado por casa y no había podido prevenir que me congelaría de frío. Ahora, entre castañear de dientes y abrazos tenues a mi cuerpo, me maldecía por no haberlo pensado. No me detenía mucho a ver los partes meteorológicos y siempre me imaginaba que cualquier lugar sería más cálido y seco que el pueblecito del que había salido.

Una presión sobre los hombros se convirtió en súbita fuente de calor. Sólo cuando miré que Hayden estaba sin abrigo me di cuenta de donde procedía. Hice un amago por devolvérselo pero se negó enseñándome el cuello de la chaqueta.

—Esta tela resguarda muy bien del frío—me indicó.

—Gracias—musité más agradecida de lo que me imaginaba por el detalle.

Echó una mirada reprobatoria a mi vestuario.

—Estamos en Chicago casi a finales de noviembre, ¿sabes que significa eso?

—Sí, que pronto acabará el semestre y tendremos que ponernos con los exámenes finales.

—Aparte de eso. Siendo una chica del norte deberías prepararte mejor para esta época del año. Es raro que aún no haya nevado. — Me imaginé que miraría al suelo, por ello me pilló desprevenida cuando me cogió la mano y empezó a frotármela. — ¿Ves lo que te digo? Estás helada.

Estaba demasiado concentrada en su piel pegando a la mía y como ésta conducía su calor corporal hacia mi cuerpo que no pensaba bien lo que decía. Me oí decir algo sobre ir de compras y algo debió ser gracioso porque le hice reír.

Sugirió que no nos quedásemos allí para convertirnos en estatuas de carne y hueso congelados y nos fuésemos a un lugar con cuatro paredes y calefacción.

—En este instante hasta una biblioteca estaría bien.

Se volvió a reír y tiró de mi mano para hacerme caminar. En ningún instante rompió el vínculo y no hice amago de querer romperlo, así que caminábamos por el parque como el resto de las parejas.

Tenía fija la vista en el lago y mi estómago empezó a encogerse y el aire a faltar de los pulmones. Al parecer, Hayden también estaba absorto en un punto muerto de éste y no se daba cuenta que el terror me impedía manejar mis músculos correctamente. Sólo tiraba de mí y me obligaba a dar pequeños pasos.

—Es una pena que haga demasiado frío para dar una vuelta en barca—se lamentó sin hacer caso a un lamento muy interno por mi parte.

Aunque, sí me hubiese escuchado o advertido de mis lentos movimientos, ya que susurró:

—Al final no va a ser buena idea. Tengo la sensación que no sabes nadar.

Se volvió hacia mí y estudió cada uno de los gestos que dibujaba mi cara.

—Estoy en lo cierto. Avril, eres una personita muy extraña. Chica del norte que no le gusta ni el frío ni el agua. Nunca he ido a Forks pero tienen unas playas magnificas.

—Sí—le confirmé. —En la reserva india, La Push. Es el gran atractivo para los turistas.

—Lo que me extraña es que no hayas aprendido a nadar teniendo la oportunidad de oro. Sería para matarte si me dijeses que has practicado en una piscina.

Negué rotundamente ante la idea. Agua del mar o agua de la piscina, todas igual de peligrosas para mí. Por muy tranquila que pareciese su superficie, era traicionera. Las corrientes del interior siempre te empujaban hacia abajo.

—Odio el agua—acabé confesándole. —Ver un gran bloque de agua me produce ansiedad.

Esperaba algún comentario burlón por su parte o que se riese. Sin embargo, permanecía atento a lo que le estaba contando.

—Suena bastante extraño, pero tengo un recuerdo, o creo que lo es, de estar ahogándome. Te diría que fue bastante antes de tener uso de razón, porque desde que era una niña, jamás me he metido dentro de una superficie llena de agua; June siempre me metía en la ducha cuando llegaba la hora del baño y tenía luchas constantes para que accediese. ¿Sabes lo que es más extraño de todo esto? Que mi madre nunca me ha contado nada referente a ahogarme.

—Quizás no te lo ha contado para que no lo pasases más—objetó. —Tampoco es tan extraño que una niña se meta en el agua sin que sus padres la vean y casi se ahogue.

—June siempre me ha contado todas las travesuras que he hecho desde que tomaba la papilla—negué rotundamente. —Seguramente, nunca ha sucedido nada, pero en mis sueños parece tan real. Incluso me duele el pecho de no poder respirar y tengo calambres cuando despierto, como si estuviese luchando por salir…

Permaneció pensativo como si tuviese meditando y después agitó la cabeza.

—Aún no tengo psiquiatría en este semestre de la carrera, así que no podría decirte que te pasa exactamente.

Abrí los ojos asustada. ¿Había algo en mí que fallaba?

Pareció adivinarme el pensamiento y se rió tenuemente.

—Se trata de una fobia que arrastras desde la infancia por algo que verías o alguna película. Puedes vivir con ello como una persona casi normal…

Le propiné un puñetazo en el brazo.

—Idiota—mascullé.

Se rió e ignoró el golpe mientras nos acercábamos al coche.

—Te aseguro que se acaban pasando. Cuando era pequeño, tenía terror al fuego. La gente normal es cautelosa con él, pero yo era incapaz de ver a alguien cerca de mí con una cerilla. Eso sucedió hasta que nos llevaron de campamento por la zona de los Apalaches y después de pasar dos noches de frío, encendí una hoguera. No es que me vaya a convertir en un pirómano pero tenía que apañármelas con ello y acabé dominando mis miedos.

—Me sugieres una terapia de choque.

— ¡No!—Exclamó. —No te estoy diciendo que te tires por un acantilado pero que vencerás el miedo al agua cuando te sientas preparada. No puedes estar tan vinculada a la tierra toda la vida. Mi chica Virgo es tenaz y hace todo lo que se propone.

Su mirada tierna se tradujo en una caricia sobre mi rostro y no pude evitar sonrojarme por ello. Me dolió cuando despegó sus ojos de mí y me abrió la puerta del copiloto.

—Además, piénsalo por el lado bueno—me soltó de repente.

— ¿Cuál es el lado bueno?—No sabía por donde quería ir.

—Que consigues meterte en la ducha y lavarte. Sería un verdadero problema de higiene personal y para los que te rodean tanto terror al agua…No estaríamos juntos si no te duchases…

Se escabulló antes de poderle dar un segundo puñetazo. Me subí al coche y me senté aún refunfuñando. Alegre, no me hizo caso y después de sentarse y ponerse el cinturón, encendió la radio en un programa de música clásica.

—Me relaja—me comentó cuando se dio cuenta que le observaba extrañada. —Me gusta este tipo de música y Adam me recomendó esta emisora de radio. ¿Prefieres que la cambie?

—No—le aseguré. —Es de mis favoritas. Me gusta escucharla cuando dibujo por las noches. Sólo me ha extrañado que hubiese alguien más a quien le gustase. Richard opina que se tratan de aficionados.

—Richard opina demasiadas cosas—masculló hablando para sí mientras miraba el techo y tamborileaba el volante. Después, miró la hora y me propuso: —Puedo llevarte a casa si quieres o tienes algo que hacer. Pero, ya que mañana tengo un día fatal con las practicas en el hospital y las clases. Así que si no te parece mal, vamos a despejarnos un poco por esta noche. Proponme algo que te apetezca mucho.

Pensé en todas las probabilidades que se me presentaban. Chicago no era como Forks y ofrecía una gran variedad de actividades sin tener que salir de ella. En un solo barrio podría haber todas las diversiones inimaginables.

La noche anterior habíamos ido al cine a ver la última película de zombies. Me había jurado, después de salir de la sala pálido y con el estómago revuelto, que él elegiría la próxima película ignorando como me reía a su costa y le llamaba gallina. La ventaja de que a poca gente le gustase el gore era el poder comerme una ración de palomitas extra. Casi todos mis acompañantes las dejaban casi enteras.

Sonreí traviesa al imaginarme su reacción si le dijese que tenía ganas de ver la película de alienígenas carnívoros. Poniéndose en lo peor, entrecerró los ojos y apretó los puños en el volante.

— ¿Hay algún salón de baile por aquí cerca? Tengo unas ganas locas de bailar y hace mucho tiempo que no voy a ninguno—acabé proponiendo.

Tosió simulando una carcajada nerviosa.

— ¿Bailar?—Inquirió elevando la voz unas octavas por encima de su tono habitual.

Asentí dándole a entender que había oído bien.

— ¿Hay algo de malo?

—No. Sólo que no asocio bailar contigo. Me había hecho a la idea de que lo odiabas.

— ¡Que va!—Le aseguré. —Me encanta y se me da perfectamente. Sólo que nunca he tenido suerte con mis parejas de baile. La pareja hace un cincuenta por ciento.

Se pellizcó la nariz suspirando.

—Y yo que te tenía por una patosa. Eres una autentica caja de sorpresas.

— ¡Oye!—le increpé. —No soy una patosa. Nunca me ha gustado demasiado el deporte, pero en el instituto fui miembro de las _cheer leaders_.

Le volví a pegar cuando un amago de sonrisa burlona apareció en sus labios.

— ¡No te burles!

—Lo siento, es que no acabo de asociarte con esa imagen. ¡_Cheer_ _leader_!

—Es cierto—me defendí. —Era de las buenas. De las que competíamos en campeonatos nacionales. Nunca ganamos pero siempre quedábamos segundas o terceras.

Como no se le acababa de creer del todo, decidí guardarme la parte del porqué tuve que retirarme de las competiciones. En una de las semifinales, mientras estaba haciendo una de las piruetas más peligrosas de la coreografía, Anne Taylor, una de mis compañeras, me cogió mal e hice un pésimo aterrizaje. Oí como los huesos de mi rodilla izquierda me crujían y comprendí que estaba roto.

Aun así terminé la función para caerme desvanecida en la pista y tener que hacer la salida triunfal en una camilla directa al hospital. Tenía el menisco roto y como consecuencia de eso, tuvieron que ponerme un clavo y despedirme de competir. Por suerte, la cicatriz que tenía era tan pequeña que apenas se notaba.

Estaba dispuesta a salirme con la mía en lo de ir a bailar y reté a Hayden con la mirada. No tardó demasiado en ceder, seguro que se imaginaba que le llevaría a algo peor si no cedía. Aunque el brillo burlón de sus ojos me decía que quería reírse a mi costa. ¡Bien, habría que darle una lección!

—Hay un salón de baile en la 5th Avenue—me indicó. —Creo que será mejor ir a bailar a que me lleves al cine para ver esa asquerosa película de extraterrestres comiéndose a los humanos.

Me burlé de él por tener tan poco estómago. Se suponía que iba a ser médico.

—Avril, empiezo a pensar que en esta relación, yo soy la parte sensible y emocional.

.

.

.

El vuelo de mi falda se volvió a pegar a mis piernas cuando cesó la música de salsa y mi compañero me separó para aplaudir la sesión.

Hayden no había bailado conmigo las tres últimas sesiones.

Cuando llegamos, bailamos una rumba y tuvo que tragarse sus palabras sobre mi método de baile.

No éramos Ginger Rogers ni Fred Astaire, por supuesto, pero teníamos cierta empatía que se traducía en una ritmicidad pareja y compenetración mutua.

Bailamos tan bien el uno con el otro que una pareja de novios, preparando su baile nupcial, nos pidieron ayuda; así que en el segundo baile nos tuvimos que separar y hacer nuestra buena obra del día.

—Todo se basa en la pareja. —Hayden me guiñó el ojo mientras daba clases de baile a la chica. La pobre estaba muy perdida.

Me quedé un instante quieta absorbiendo la letra de la canción que habían puesto ahora.

Había algo que me hacía transportar a tiempos pasados—un baile de fin de curso—aunque estos jamás fueron. Estaba aún asimilando la letra de la canción cuando, tímidamente, el chico volvió a solicitar este nuevo baile. Hayden lo impidió agarrándome primero y alejándome hacia el centro de la pista.

—Lo siento—se disculpó algo tarde. —Pero este es nuestro baile.

No oí lo que el chico le decía. Ahora mismo sólo era consciente que me estaba tocando para colocar sus manos sobre mi cintura. ¡Que me estaba abrazando! Y que mis brazos se estaban empezando a amoldar a su cuello, y, sobre todo, que entre su hombro y su cuello había un espacio para mi cabeza.

Hayden llevaba el ritmo por lo que tenía más la sensación de estar flotando y que todo aquel salón era completamente irreal.

Abría los ojos de vez en cuando, perezosa, y espiaba a la pareja de novios.

Bailaban torpemente pero riéndose entre bromas y complicidad. Un algo me aguijoneó el pecho al verles tan felices.

—Hayden—le llamé con voz muy baja para no romper el hechizo. Movió la cabeza levemente para indicarme que tenía toda mi atención aun sin dirigirme una sola palabra. — ¿Crees que se han encontrado el uno al otro?

Despacio, dirigió la mirada hacia la feliz pareja y luego volvió a su posición inicial.

—Lo más importante no es encontrarse; es no perderse el uno al otro—me respondió rotundamente. —Si por circunstancias han de separarse, deben asegurarse de volverse a encontrar.

Mis parpados pesaban demasiado para permanecer abiertos y todo era demasiado perfecto para preguntarle si nos encontraríamos si nos obligábamos a separarnos.

Algunos momentos eran tan perfectos que un beso podría echarlo todo a perder.

.

.

.

El coche de Hayden aparcó en mi puerta a unas horas bastantes inadecuadas incluso para los que opinaban que la noche era para los jóvenes. Me hubiese gustado haber permanecido pegada al asiento del copiloto durante el resto de la noche, pero sería demasiado egoísta. La jornada de Hayden sería agotadora.

Después de vacilar e intentar romper con la inercia, apreté con ternura sus dedos y le deseé buenas noches.

Él fue más atrevido y, posando su mano sobre la curva de mi mejilla, acarició mis pómulos con sus dedos. Aun con el frío ambiental, su contacto quemaba al rozar mi piel.

—Avril—me llamó cuando abrí la puerta. Me giré y le miré fijamente. —Sabes que puedes llamarme cuando quieras.

—Lo sé.

—Me gustaría que me llamases. Quiero oír tu voz aunque no estés.

Salí de aquel coche, abrí el portal y subí las escaleras con el corazón palpitando rabioso en mi pecho y una sonrisa de colegiala tonta en mi boca.

Nika estaba aún levantada, leyendo en el sofá. Me parecía extraño pero no me molesté en preguntarla que hacía levantada tan tarde.

— ¿Ha sido una buena noche?—Preguntó amablemente.

—Sí—Fue más efusivo de lo que esperaba. — ¿No madrugas?

—Sí—dijo lacónica. —Lo que pasa que me parecía de mala educación acostarme teniendo visita.

Extrañada, empecé a quitarme la chaqueta y los zapatos. Tenía los pies hinchados de tanto bailar.

— ¿Quién ha venido?—Pregunté.

— ¿Esas son horas de llegar a casa, Avril?—Me contestó una voz masculina en lugar de Nika.

Me quedé de piedra cuando vi a Richard saliendo de mi habitación. Su rostro permanecía adusto pero los gestos con la mano mostraban lo disgustado que estaba.

Nika tuvo la buena educación de retirase a su cuarto alegando que tenía que hacer gestiones en su bar.

No me dejé amedrentar por el enfado de Richard y le invité a sentarse. Lo rechazó pidiéndome mil explicaciones que no tenía derecho a recibir.

—Siento no haber ido a tu ensayo general de piano. Sé que mañana es el gran día y no te fallaré. Pero te dije que hoy estaba ocupada.

—Llevas muchos días ocupada—contestó cortante. —En realidad, todo el mundo lo sabe.

Enarqué una ceja intentando comprender a que se refería cuando contestó a mi pregunta muda lanzándome una revista. La cogí torpemente sin entender de qué iba todo esto.

—La pagina sesenta—me informó.

Tragué saliva cuando me encontré con la foto.

En un principio, parecía muy inofensiva. Se trataba del día que Hayden y yo fuimos a ver un partido de los Chicago Bulls. Por supuesto, habían ido algunos amigos de Hayden, incluyendo a Jim. Pero para la prensa sólo existía la bonita joven que se sentaba a su lado y compartía aplausos y sonrisas cómplices.

_Hayden_ _Newman encuentra su consuelo_, así rezaba el titular.

Me mordí los labios maldiciendo mi necedad. Esto tenía que pasar tarde o temprano.

Después de leer las tonterías que decían de nosotros, miré a Richard como si pudiese decirme que hacer.

Sólo me dedicó unas palabras de despecho:

—No sé que significa esto, Avril, pero no me gusta lo que está sucediendo entre vosotros.

Podría decirle que no fuese tonto y que la prensa sensacionalista lo estaba exagerando todo para vender su agosto. Que no tenía que preocuparse por Hayden y yo. No había pasado nada.

¿Realmente nada?

Me puse a la defensiva y le dije rotunda:

—No es a ti a quien debe gustar esto, Richard. Es a mí, y te aseguro que me gusta mucho todo lo que está sucediendo entre nosotros.

* * *

En primer lugar, vuelvo a sentir el retraso pero mientras haya minutos en la vida, gente con ganas de leer y dejar rrs habrá vida en esta pagina...De verdad, lo siento.

Bien, otro capitulo de transición. Sé que muchas esperabais algo sobrenatural pero creo que hay que darlo en pequeñas dosis porque cuando hay demasiado efectos la historia pierde su magia. Al proximo capitulo, os prometo que será uno de los climax de la historia. Mientras tanto, _**muchas gracias por leer y comentar**_. ^^)

Y bueno, este es un aviso para todas las personas que leyeron: _**When the stars go blue**_. En mi blog, está ya completa y beteada la historia para que la podais descargar. Sólo es desde el dos de mayo hasta el dos de junio. El fic aquí: http :/clothonotienetijeras. .es/? zx=d33516726b5c3e2f (Juntarlo todo)

En fin, hasta el proximo capitulos y miles de gracias por seguir leyendo y dejando rrs a pesar de todo. Muchisimas gracias por vuestra GRAN paciencia.

^^)


	16. Unchained Melody

**Disclaimer:** Hayden y Avril me pertencen. El universo Twilight y todo lo que reconozcais, pertenece a la señora Meyer.

* * *

_**Recomendación musical:** _Para que podais leer este capitulo con otra perspectiva, os recomiendo que escucheis_** The meadow** _(Alexandre Desplat). Sobre todo al final del capitulo.

También podeis escuchar:_** To where the skies are**_** blue-**Deadlock.

Todas esas canciones están en mi **blog**. Echad un vistazo ^^)

Este capitulo es especial para mí y uno de los cumbres para la historia. Es un punto de inflexión y a partir de este, va a haber un cambio muy importante. Por favor, me gustaría que se valorase ese esfuerzo. Gracias. ^^)

* * *

_**Unchained melody (Hayden)**_

* * *

_**P**_or primera vez, dejé la taza de café sobre la mesa en lugar de hacerlo sobre mi sitio habitual, la tapa del piano.

Empezaba a tomar conciencia que estaba mancillándolo cuando lo trataba como a una mesa supletoria. Tal vez la ausencia de Lydia en mi vida me estaba enseñando a valorar más los objetos sin que estuviese mirando los billetes de mi cartera.

—Siento tantas humillaciones. —Acaricié la madera delicadamente.

Me prometí a mí mismo que empezaría a tomar clases particulares en cuanto sacase un poco de tiempo libre de la universidad.

Levanté la tapa que protegía las teclas sin saber que me proponía realmente.

—Si quiero tomarme enserio todo esto de tocar el piano tengo que empezar a familiarizarme con las notas, ¿no crees?

¡Genial! Estaba teniendo un monologo con un objeto inanimado. Menos mal que el poco tiempo que me pasaba en casa era intentando dormir. Empezaba a pensar que la soledad no era una buena compañera por mucho que la hubiese deseado cuando aún convivía con Lydia.

Tenía ante mis ojos un amplio abanico de teclas de marfil blancas y negras y poca idea que hacer con ello.

Se suponía que el primer paso era siempre la escala musical. ¿Cuál de las teclas sería el _Do_?

Toqué una al azar y me descubrí buscando otra tecla que no se correspondía al _Re_ y sí a una nota de una melodía que se estaba formando en mi cabeza, y extrañamente las tres o cuatro teclas que había tocado no sonaban horribles si no que coincidían a la perfección con mi melodía fantasma.

Tenía cierta cadencia a una nana…

Me hubiese gustado haber podido continuar para ver como sonaba mi fantasía, pero el móvil empezó a sonar y las notas se perdieron con un rudo golpe a las teclas debido a mi frustración.

Miré la pantalla desganado y vi que se trataba de Jim. Mi primer impulso fue mandarle a la mierda e ignorar la llamada. Lo pensé mejor, porque sabía que insistiría varias veces y además había perdido el hilo; al segundo toque de la segunda llamada se lo cogí.

Mi voz sonaba tranquila y no estaba asustado. Estaba descubriendo una habilidad nueva y, lejos de asombrarme, me encontraba en paz conmigo mismo.

.

.

.

Aun con el parte meteorológico avisando de lluvia, me llevé una desagradable sorpresa al salir del coche y correr hacia el hospital para no mojarme. Lo normal en esta época era que empezase a nevar.

La lluvia me producía hastío. No acababa de odiar los días así pero me parecían aburridos y monótonos. Por si fuera poco, habían dicho que estaría lloviendo dos días seguidos.

Aun maldiciendo haberme mojado el bajo de los pantalones y suplicando por no tener un resfriado a estas alturas de curso, llegué al laboratorio cinco minutos antes que el profesor.

Un grupo de cinco chicos estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa hojeando una revista. Les estaría pareciendo un reportaje realmente interesante, ya que tenían su máxima atención en ello. Watson, el payaso oficial de clase, soltaba risitas tontas hasta que su compañero de laboratorio me vio y, alterado, le dio un codazo para darle a conocer mi presencia.

Watson alzó la vista para verme y luego volvió a mirar la revista soltando unas risas estúpidas.

La conducta humana no era uno de mis temas favoritos y les ignoré por completo aun cuando me seguían con la mirada.

Linda, mi superficial y bastante ineficiente compañera de laboratorio, dejó de susurrar con sus amigas y me dedicó una sonrisa condescendiente, bastante distinta a como lo hacía cuando necesitaba consultarme algo respecto a los trabajos de la asignatura.

Decidí no darle la más mínima importancia y me mostré bastante condescendiente con ella.

—Hola, Linda, tenemos un par de minutos antes de que venga el doctor Cullen. ¿Cuál es la duda que tienes?

—Ninguna. Sencillamente, estaba contando a mis amigas que eres un encanto de chico.

— ¡Ah! Supongo que gracias.

No me esperaba tales halagos por parte de Linda. Ella continuó ignorando mis evidentes gestos de extrañeza.

—Les estaba contando que eres la clase de persona que se merece ser feliz y me alegro muchísimo que hayas encontrado a una persona…

— ¡Eso no es todo, Linda!—Le corrigió una de su grupo—, estabas intentando sacarle defectos a la chica.

— ¿Qué chica?—pregunté anonadado.

—Puede que sea cierto—admitió ésta sin hacer caso a mi desconcierto. —Pero me ha parecido una chica muy guapa. Aunque la han sacado demasiado lejos para poder percibir algo…

Empezaba a encajar las piezas del puzle y, antes de que Linda me pudiese preguntar algo más sobre la chica misteriosa, di un par de zancadas hacia el grupo de graciosos. Sin darles tiempo a protestar, les quité la revista.

— ¡Ey, tío! ¡Devuélveme la revista! Creo que te estás viendo en ellas todos los días…—protestó Watson.

Hice oídos sordos a sus protestas y hojeé hasta llegar a la página que estaban siguiendo con tanto entusiasmo.

Maldije mi propia estupidez. Debería haber contado con el hecho que todos los buitres carroñeros de la prensa rosa me acecharían. Un inocente partido de baloncesto se había convertido en un acontecimiento social. Por supuesto, éramos un grupo amplio de chicos, pero la atención estaba en Avril y en mí. Y tal como habían manipulado la noticia, hacían creer una bonita historia de amor cuando realmente, ella sólo me estaba agarrando del brazo debido a la emoción del partido.

Me resultó extraño que estuviese más molesto en cómo habían invadido la privacidad de Avril a todas las mentiras que soltaban sobre nuestra relación.

"_Hayden Newman encuentra su consuelo_", leí el titular de aquella basura.

—Te acaban de tachar de la lista de solteros de oro, Newman—se rió Watson. — ¡Una pena para todas las cazafortunas! En esta universidad hay un montón…Aunque la cara de la chica me suena un montón… ¿Estuvo en la fiesta de Halloween?

—En la fiesta de Halloween hubo miles de personas, así que para ya el asunto, Watson—le pedí aun con cierto toque autoritario.

—Sólo quiero estar informado por la fuente fiable que gastarme tres dólares en un trozo de papel que ni sirve para reciclar. ¡Venga, Newman! Un nombre, una dirección, algo…

—No es asunto tuyo—repetí secamente intentando controlar los puños para que no chocasen en su cara.

El idiota no parecía percatarse del peligro que corría y seguía bromeando a mi costa.

— ¡Que conste que estoy preocupado por tus resultados académicos, tío! ¿Cómo le vamos a explicar al doctor Cullen que ya no puedes convertirte en su vampiro beta porque te consumes de amor? Algo le tendremos que decir cuando vea cómo van a bajar tus calificaciones…

—Pues espero, señor Watson, que usted tenga una explicación para las suyas.

El doctor Cullen se encontraba detrás del grupo y todos nos sobrecogimos al verle. Se había mostrado demasiado sigiloso para que nos diésemos cuenta de su presencia.

Nos dedicaba una sonrisa cordial pero no llegaba hasta sus ojos… ¿negros?...Tal vez se debiese a un efecto de luz fluorescente o al contraste que había entre su piel pálida y sus profundas ojeras violáceas. Daba la sensación de no haber dormido en meses y me preguntaba de donde sacaba las energías para seguir trabajando. Cualquier humano ya hubiese tenido un colapso.

Pude comprobar sus buenos reflejos cuando arrancó la revista de mis manos y nos mandó sentarnos para comentarnos la nota del último examen.

Watson aún tuvo la osadía de replicarle sobre la revista.

— ¡Ey, doc! He pagado por ella. Usted no puede quitármela como si se tratase de un profesor de primaria.

El doctor Cullen la escondió en el cajón de la mesa haciendo caso omiso a cada una de las protestas de su alumno.

—Le trataré tal como se comporte usted, señor Watson. Si lo hace como un muchacho de siete años, así deberá ser. Y como veo que le gusta ser el centro de atención, haga algo útil por sus compañeros y usted y comente en alto su examen.

En una enorme pila de papeles que llevaba en la mano, buscó uno de ellos, y con suma facilidad encontró el examen de Watson. Éste palideció cuando fijo los ojos en una marca roja ante la fría mirada de nuestro profesor.

— ¿Qué me dice señor Watson?—Inquirió. — ¿Tiene usted ganas de comentar su ejercicio en voz alta para enseñar a sus compañeros como no debe hacerse un examen?

Watson aguantó como pudo las burlas de los demás y sin pronunciar una palabra, por primera vez en el cuatrimestre, se negó a ello.

—Prefiero resolver todas mis dudas con usted—eligió agachando la cabeza.

Con gesto de la mano, el doctor Cullen le ofreció sentarse en la mesa. Antes de sentarse él mismo, nos silenció con una gélida mirada. Instintivamente, todos nos callamos.

—El examen del señor Watson no ha sido una excepción—nos regañó. —Salvo algún caso aislado, estoy bastante disgustado de cómo han ido los resultados. Y más a las alturas que nos encontramos. Espero por su bien que se den cuenta que faltan tres semanas para el final del cuatrimestre y se carguen de energía. Porque me dará igual su situación económica con las becas, que sus padres hagan una donación a la universidad para ampliar el ala del laboratorio, o lo mucho que me presione el decano. No pienso aprobar a nadie que no llegue a la nota mínima.

Con varios gemidos contenidos, nos sentamos mientras el profesor nos llamaba a su mesa, nos hacía sentar a su lado e iba explicando los errores que cada uno de nosotros habíamos cometido. Por las caras de mis compañeros, me podía imaginar la cantidad d que había puesto. Sólo una de ellas, la chica que se sentaba delante de mí, se permitió una enorme sonrisa y levantó su examen para mostrarnos, orgullosa, su B+.

—Va por el buen camino, señorita Jones—la felicitó el doctor Cullen. —No se desvíe.

Llegó el turno de Linda, que parecía un cadáver al sentarse, y empezó a variar sus colores de la cara, desde el blanco verduzco hasta el rojo intenso de alegría cuando se dio cuenta que había aprobado por los pelos.

—No se confíe, señorita Evans—le aconsejó. —Tiene que mejorar mucho para el examen final…

Linda no le hizo caso y corrió hacia nuestra mesa de laboratorio para darme un gran abrazo. Después me enseñó su C+.

—Es el primer examen de hematología que apruebo—me dijo.

—Me alegro mucho—repuse sincero. —Ahora tienes que mantenerlo y mejorarlo.

Linda me dedicó una sonrisa sincera.

—No podría haberlo conseguido sin ti, Hayden.

Intenté tomarme el halago a broma y quité importancia al asunto.

—No he hecho nada, Linda. Sólo somos un equipo…

Estaba hablando cuando oí mi nombre.

—Newman, Hayden. —El profesor Cullen estaba con mi examen de la mano.

Me encontraba nervioso, y no por el resultado. Me estaba preguntando si volvería a ignorarme como ya era habitual en sus clases. Desde luego, no podía fingir que nada había pasado en la comisaria y aquella actitud no ayudaba demasiado.

Me extendió el examen sin invitarme a sentar a su lado.

—Sobran las palabras, señor Newman—se limitó a comentar sin levantar los ojos del examen de otro compañero.

—Claro—murmuré sin fijarme en el examen. Me estaba evitando de manera indirecta pero el mensaje estaba claro.

Preferí dejar las cosas como estaban y dejé sitio al compañero que ya había llamado, volviendo lentamente al mío.

Linda y sus compañeras se fijaron en mi cara de circunstancia, preocupadas. Watson se empezó a burlar de mí y preguntarme si estaba abandonando la secta vampírica.

— ¿Tan mal te ha ido el examen?—Inquirió mi compañera sacándome de mis pensamientos.

— ¡Hum!—Murmuré sin encontrar palabras. —No. No lo sé. No lo he visto aún.

Sin pedirme permiso, Linda dio la vuelta al examen y pegó un respingo tapándose la boca. Por primera vez, me fije en la hoja libre de señales rojas de corrector y en una de las esquinas, junto a mi nombre, se encontraba una gran A+.

Pensé que darme la máxima nota no le iba a librar de tener que enfrentarse conmigo, tarde o temprano.

.

.

.

—No quiero decir que estés paranoico, Hayden, pero, ¿no has pensado en la posibilidad que tu profesor de hematología sencillamente no tenía nada que decir sobre tu examen? Es perfecto y tendrá más trabajo con el resto de tus compañeros—me comentó Avril mientras mojaba una patata en una salsa de color inespecífico y olor a producto químico.

Siempre que teníamos un hueco o coincidíamos en alguno de los campus, quedábamos para comer. Y hoy agradecía su presencia de manera especial, aunque sus comidas hacían removerme el estómago.

Al verme intentando reprimir un gesto de repulsión hacia su comida, se echó a reír.

—Basas tu dieta en un exceso de carbohidratos y grasas no saturadas—le expliqué señalando su enorme filete de ternera, su pure de patatas y…sus patatas fritas. —Eso es una bomba de relojería calorífica.

—No es tan malo como aparenta. Tiene un sabor delicioso—se defendió. —Y por lo menos sé lo que estoy comiendo. Deberías empezar a salir del tofu y las verduras y descubrir el fabuloso mundo de la carne.

Señaló con el mismo gesto que yo una estructura amorfa que parecía ser un pimiento.

—Poco a poco, de acuerdo. Aunque no te creas que hay gran variedad. Pollo, vaca, cerdo y cordero… ¡Todo a la barbacoa o en sartén!...

—June sabe hacer un maravilloso estofado de cerdo. Si lo probases, cambiarías de parecer a la primera.

—Empezaré a familiarizarme con ello el día de acción de gracias—prometí. —Jim le ha ordenado a su madre que no me prepare comidas especiales para apreciar su pavo asado. Mi introducción al fabuloso mundo de la carne empezará ese día… ¡Sin agobios!

Observó con preocupación mi rostro y supe que desaprobaba mis ojeras violáceas.

—Vas a necesitar alimentarte bien. Empezamos los exámenes finales dentro de poco y cada vez estás más delgado y con más ojeras—me reprochó seriamente.

Intenté quitarle importancia.

—No he elegido esta carrera para tener una vida relajada ni dormir una media de diez horas cada día.

—Estás en primer año—me regañó. —Como sigas a ese ritmo, no vas a llegar a segundo año.

—Cierto que debo tener un aspecto deplorable—admití. —Con la piel pálida y las ojeras. Pero no me siento cansado; al contrario, nunca he tenido tanta energía como ahora.

—Y no es cierto que estés deplorable—reconoció escondiendo la cabeza tras su hombro, gesto que hacía cuando se avergonzaba. —Estás adquiriendo otra percepción de belleza…

Una sensación me llenaba el pecho de petulancia. Aun así, evité una sonrisa radiante que me delatase. Me gustaba ver sus reacciones cuando la picaba.

— ¿Es una indirecta para llamarme feo?—Repuse seriamente.

— ¡No!—Saltó inmediatamente nerviosa y luego se le subieron los colores a las mejillas. —…Nunca resultarías feo para mí…

Cuando empecé a reírme, al principio se quedó confundida para después fruncir el ceño y cruzar los brazos.

—Admite que te resulto irresistible—la piqué.

—No en público—respondió picajosa.

—Es un buen comienzo.

Suspiró pesadamente y susurró preocupada:

—Prométeme que te cuidarás mejor y dejarás de preocuparte por nimiedades.

Estábamos de nuevo con el tema primigenio: El extraño comportamiento del doctor Cullen.

—Intento no darle importancia, pero no puedo quitarme de la cabeza que hay algo muy extraño en su manera de comportarse. Mintió a la policía y después se comporta como si no existiese. Tengo una sensación que sabe mucho más de lo que ha contado pero está ocultando algo. ¿No tienes esa misma sensación?

Avril se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—No tengo clase con él así que no puedo analizar cada gesto o acto como tú—reconoció. —Y tal vez, tengas razón, pero siempre le estaré agradecida por salvarnos de aquel gilipollas de poli. Me da igual si mintiera o no, o las sensaciones que me transmita. No le pedimos nada y aun así lo hizo; las razones poco me importan.

Se calló un momento y luego preguntó preocupada:

— ¿No creerás que él mató a esa gente?

Una sensación de incomodidad invadió mi estómago formándose un nudo en él. ¿Podría haberlo hecho? Esa podría ser una buena razón para estar ocultando algo. Sin embargo, una parte de mí, irracional pero que se imponía con fuerza, gritaba internamente que eso era imposible. Él no era un asesino, aunque los peores asesinos eran los que aparentaban normalidad. Pero las palabras asesino en serie y doctor Cullen no formaban una oración con sentido.

Tal vez, no fuese él quien hubiese matado a Royce y a más gente inocente, pero podría saber quién ha sido e incluso, de alguna manera, le estaba protegiendo.

Lo que más fuerza daba a mi hipótesis era la ausencia de aquella extraña chica—Alice—que me seguía a todos lados, y desde la conversación que tuvo con el doctor Cullen en la comisaria, no la había vuelto a ver vigilando cada gesto.

Era algo grotesco, pero desde su desaparición, sentía que me faltaba algo. Me sentía como un auténtico obseso cuando miraba todos los días por todos lados con la esperanza de encontrarla.

Hoy no era una excepción. Y volví a sufrir la misma decepción al no encontrármela. En su lugar, Katie y Eva tenían la mirada fija en nuestra mesa y con asombro, y alguna que otra risa estúpida, intercambiaban comentarios. No hacía falta leer sus mentes poco profundas para saber que estaba cuchicheando. Afortunadamente, Avril se estaba empezando a cansar de ellas y se juntaba cada vez más con Nika. A pesar de todas sus rarezas, era una buena amiga para ella.

—Hayden, ¿qué ocurre?—La voz de Avril me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Gracias a esas dos tuve una excusa sin parecer un psicópata. No la contesté pero hice un evidente gesto con la cabeza señalando a esas dos que estaban simulando comer una vez se vieron descubiertas.

Los gestos de Avril iban de la vergüenza al enojo. Tartamudeaba más de la cuenta y le costó decir una frase coherente.

—Han estado así toda la mañana…

—Puedo imaginármelo. —Estaba seguro que ya habían leído…Como el noventa y nueve por ciento del campus.

—…Siento todo lo que está pasando—se disculpó tímidamente. —Lo último que pretendía era darte más quebraderos de cabeza.

Abrí los ojos asombrado. Precisamente era yo quien había hecho un desbarajuste en su vida. Me abrumé al pensar que esto podría ser un paso para alejarla de mí. Y una enorme brecha empezaba a abrirse a mis pies sólo de imaginarme estar un solo día sin ella. No estaba preparado para empezar a decir _adiós_.

Al estrechar sus manos contra las mías, me hice a la idea que tenía que borrar esa palabra del diccionario de nuestra no—relación.

—Son gajes del oficio. Cuando eres hijo de una de las grandes fortunas de este país, naces con una cámara pegada a tu sombra. Pero puedo conseguir que mis abogados hablen con las agencias de prensa…

—No se trata sólo de eso. Creo que podré soportarlo, pero…

— ¿Pero qué?—Inquirí algo exasperado.

—…La gente empieza a cuestionar…Katie y el equipo del periódico han estado preguntándome toda la mañana si…

Enseguida, volvió a dejar la frase sin terminar y le costaba mucho encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Decidí ayudarla, sobre todo, para ir directamente al asunto.

—…Quieren convertirnos en la portada del periódico, ¿no es así?

Asintió.

—Han sido bastante insistentes con el tema si estábamos juntos.

—Pues como pueden comprobar, ahora mismo sí lo estamos—bromeé para aliviar la tensión.

—…Hayden, sé serio—me suplicó en un susurro.

En ningún momento me había soltado la mano ni había hecho esfuerzo alguno para que la soltase.

¿Y si pudiese ser posible?...

— ¿Te avergonzarías si fuese cierto?—Mis pensamientos se expresaron en voz alta tras un breve silencio.

Abrió ampliamente los ojos y observó atentamente mi rostro milímetro a milímetro, mordiéndose el labio. Me imaginé que se estaría preguntando si hablaba en serio.

—Lo estoy diciendo muy en serio, Avril—respondí a la pregunta que no se atrevía a formular. — ¿Tienes miedo?

Aun sin soltar sus manos, giró la cabeza y suspiró pesadamente. Por el rabillo del ojo, vi que se mordía el labio inferior. Era uno de los gestos que había empezado a descifrar de su lenguaje corporal y se traducía como un debate interno.

No podía culparla. También yo era un mar de dudas, pero éstas eran sustituidas por la certeza de lo fácil—no, esa no era la palabra indicada—, lo natural que me resultaba estar con ella. Todo me encaminaba a un mismo resultado y éste no era otro que estar con ella. Y de alguna manera sabía que compartíamos ese pensamiento.

Sólo esperaba que si quería evitarlo no pusiese la estúpida excusa de lo distinto de nuestros mundos y la incompatibilidad al intentar juntarlos.

Sin embargo, me sorprendió su respuesta.

—…Una vez te dije que tenía la extraña sensación que si me aproximaba mucho a ti, saldría herida.

—Lo recuerdo. —Tragué saliva. — ¿Y sigues teniendo esa sensación?

Me consideraba un buen mentiroso en la mayoría de los casos, pero era incapaz de mirarla a los ojos y decirla que eso no pasaría. Cuanto más se amaba a una persona más se arriesgaba a dañarla. Estaba claro que el amor no era un lecho de rosas.

Asintió levemente antes de volver a responderme:

—Creo que tengo una vena masoquista y me gusta echar sal a esta herida o sencillamente estamos demasiado ligados emocionalmente; ahora mismo me veo incapaz de romper ningún vínculo contigo. Me gusta mucho lo que estamos creando. Sea lo que sea…

.

.

.

Había sido un día completo en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Y no me encontraba cansado; al contrario, si hubiese tomado algún estimulante, no tendría tanta energía.

Me embargaban miles de sentimientos; desde excitación por saber que Avril correspondía a lo que sentía por ella, hasta la decepción de no poder estar con ella esa noche.

Noté en su voz la contrariedad de tener que ir con Richard a emular su estúpido ego y oírle tocar el piano. Era un compromiso anterior y tenía que comportarme como una persona adulta y aceptarlo. Habría otras ocasiones pero tenía la sensación que teníamos que terminar nuestra conversación.

Y Richard, como siempre, entrometiéndose.

Estaba enfrascado en mis pensamientos y hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de la nula actividad en el aparcamiento. Eran las últimas horas de la tarde y los alumnos de medicina éramos los últimos en salir; aun así, siempre había una o dos personas allí.

Un presentimiento recorrió mi espalda y me tuve que abrazar debido una mala impresión que me caló hasta los huesos. Nunca me había sentido incomodo estando solo. Incluso, tenía la más que molesta impresión de que me estaban vigilando.

Pasos lentos y respiración superficial acompasada con unos latidos irregulares. Mi nariz se llenó de un extraño olor que podía interpretar como peligro.

Paso que daba sensación que se incrementaba, hasta el punto de olvidar las cientos de llaves de lucha que me sabía y quedarme parado en medio de miles de coches y la angustia haciendo un círculo a mi alrededor.

Un mecanismo para crearme seguridad, era sacar el mp4 de mi mochila y escuchar música. Mentalmente, agradecí a Jim que tuviese en cuenta esa clase de detalles cuando me compró mi regalo. A veces, pensaba que él me conocía mejor que yo mismo.

Adelanté la mochila hacia mi pecho, y abrí con la esperanza de tener sus auriculares en mi oído pronto.

Me quedé completamente quieto y con la mano agarrotada dentro cuando mi nuca tomó contacto con algo muy tenue y completamente frío. Lo más similar a lo que me imaginaba era un aliento. Pero no tenía ninguna cualidad humana.

Juraría que sólo fue un segundo pero mis ojos captaron la evidencia que no estaba equivocado. Por el espejo retrovisor de un _Ford_ visualicé algo. Una extraña llama flotando en el aire. Antes de parpadear, confuso, me pareció verla demasiado cerca de mí; después, se alejó hasta desaparecer del todo.

No había terminado de relajarme del todo, cuando noté una mano presionándome en el hombro.  
No lo pensé, sencillamente mi instinto se anticipó y antes de darme cuenta ya me estaba girando y tomando una pose defensiva. Mi puño no avanzó mucho más; fue detenido antes de poder reconocer a mi supuesto atacante.

—Buenos reflejos, señor Newman.

Me relajé al reconocer al rostro que acompañaba aquella voz. Sonaba relajada, como si le importase que estuviese sano y salvo.

—Le devuelvo el cumplido, doctor Cullen—le respondí.

Me soltó al primer intento por mi parte de liberarme de él. Me tendría que sentir violento y enfadado por el juego al que me estaba sometiendo; en su lugar, me tranquilizaba que estuviese aquí en aquel parking.

—Pensé que estaba solo—intenté tomar una conversación intranscendente.

—Al parecer, no lo estaba—me contestó ausente.

Aunque se estaba dirigiendo a mí, no me miraba. Tenía los ojos, — achicados y felinos—, fijos en un punto concreto del parking y por la tensión que emergía de sus puños, parecía estar en posición de atacar. Al comprobar que no estábamos más que nosotros dos, se relajó y se volvió hacia mí dedicándome una sonrisa dura.

—Me sentiría mucho más tranquilo si estuviese ya en su coche y arrancase. Los parking universitarios pueden convertirse en lugares muy peligrosos.

Me encogí de hombros indicando que no me preocupaba, pero decidí prudente seguir su consejo y más cuando él no pareció moverse un solo centímetro hasta que se aseguró que me encontraba en el coche sano y salvo.

Una vez abrí la puerta del coche y me estaba disponiendo a subir cuando me di cuenta que tenía una oportunidad para pedir explicaciones. Sin embargo, al volver a mirarle sólo surgió una pregunta:

— ¿Por qué?

Su sonrisa desapareció y el rictus de tristeza permanente se impuso en sus rasgos. Comprendía a lo que se refería.

—No debería estar tan implicado—se limitó a contestarme aunque parecía confundido. —Sé que nos estamos poniendo en peligro y por nuestro bien, no debería inmiscuirme. No sé lo que está ocurriendo…Realmente, no lo sé…

No me dio tiempo a preguntarle por qué nos estaba poniendo en peligro. Me dio la espalda y rápidamente, se dirigió a su coche a una distancia considerable del mío.

Me dejé caer en el asiento y apoyando los codos en el volante, me tapé la cara intentando desenmarañar el ovillo de pensamientos contradictorios.

Había algo en el asiento del copiloto que llamó mi atención. Se trataba de un CD al que habían grabado algo. No tenía nada de especial, pensé que se trataba de alguno que se había salido de su sitio al buscar algo que escuchar por el camino. Pero había una nota encima de éste.

La desdoblé y leí intentando descubrir de quien era la letra. Me era tan familiar aunque no caía de quien podría tratarse.

"_Música para el camino a casa_—leí. — ¡_Por favor!, vuelve pronto. Esme te echa de menos…Todos te echamos de menos. _"

Fuese quien fuese no era propio de Jim ni de Nika. Si había algo de lógica en aquella situación, debería estar aterrado porque alguien había forzado mi coche. Me interesaba lo que contenía el CD.

Había algo escrito en la caratula. Una letra muy parecida a la mía, sólo que algo más puntiaguda y elegante.

"_A mi hermana Alice, música para el camino. He conseguido sacar las notas a piano y versionar una de tus canciones favorita. Es la pista uno. No hace falta que me lo digas: Soy un genio. Con todo mi cariño:_

_E.A.C_"

Me parecía algo muy personal para que hubiese caído en mis manos. ¿Por qué tanta insistencia en que lo tuviese?

Fuese cual fuese la respuesta, comprendí que nunca había dejado de vigilarme; sólo lo estaba haciendo con más cautela.

Al salir del parking me encontré con panorama desolador. Estaba lloviendo a raudales y el tráfico colapsaba las autopistas. Eso rompía con mis esperanzas de llegar pronto a casa.

Y pensé en el CD. A lo mejor había previsto que esto sucedería y me lo había dejado para hacer más llevadero el viaje… ¡Hum, no! No iba por ahí esa idea. Pero podría servir…

Tal vez, no fuese aquel su propósito original pero resultaba muy efectivo.

Desde la primera nota de piano que percibió mi oído, un estado de bienestar me invadió. Podía adivinar cuál sería la siguiente secuencia de notas que seguía y la melodía se desarrollaba en la cabeza. No había ningún misterio; se trataban de canciones conocidas versionadas para piano, sólo que había una huella personal en cada una de ellas.

La supuestamente favorita de Alice era una canción de uno de los grupos que Jim me había metido en mi dispositivo de música. La canción que estaba tocando también era una de mis favoritas (1).

Ignoraba que se pudiese sacar tantos datos de una persona por medio de una canción, el caso es que me estaba imaginando que la había compuesto en un día lluvioso ya que las notas parecían pegarse a los cristales como lo harían las gotas de lluvia.

Fuese quien fuese, tenía que rendirme a la evidencia que se trataba de un genio al piano. A su lado, Richard era un aficionado. Me reí perversamente ante la idea de mandarle este CD con una nota: "_Escucha y aprende, aficionado_".

Antes de darme cuenta, me encontraba aparcando y saliendo corriendo para refugiarme en el portal. Había tardado una hora y no me había percatado.

No era como decir que estaba flotando en una nube de felicidad, pero sí me invadía una sensación de optimismo. Era como si pudiese hacer cualquier cosa.

Parte de mi buen humor se desvaneció al abrir la puerta y ver sentados en el sofá del salón a Jim y Nika viendo alguna película romántica. Por lo menos estaban vestidos… ¡Muy elegantemente vestidos! Significaban que querían salir y me obligaban a ello.

Jim apagó la tele y señaló su reloj indicando que llegaba tarde. En respuesta, le invité a que se asomara por la ventana para que viese aquella cortina de agua.

—Bueno, —se encogió de hombros—, por lo menos en el teatro estaremos a cubierta.

— ¿Teatro?—Inquirí sorprendido. No se nos había perdido nada allí. No había ninguna gran obra o musical que representar allí.

—A Adam le han regalado unas entradas y él nos las ha regalado. Dijo que no estaba de humor para ir pero que no las quería tirar. Este chico se nos va a convertir en un ermitaño.

—Ha perdido a su novia en circunstancias terribles, Jim—le repliqué. —Necesita tiempo para asimilarlo.

Decidió no discutir conmigo.

—Si tú lo dices. Por lo menos no hagas el feo al pobre chico y vayamos al concierto… ¡Nada de excusas!...Tienes cinco minutos para arreglarte y arrancar el coche… ¡Con nosotros dentro!

¡Adiós a mi estupenda noche de quedarme tranquilo en casa, pasando apuntes mientras escuchaba el CD que me habían regalado!

Y aún fue peor cuando me enseñó las entradas. Se trataba del concierto de Richard.

No logré simular muy bien la contrariedad que me producía porque Jim resopló al verme la cara.

— ¡Hayden, no seas aguafiestas! Sé que el chico no está en tu lista de íntimos, pero toca muy bien y me gustaría oír un buen recital. Un poco de cultura no nos viene mal.

—Podéis hacer lo que queráis. Pero yo tengo muchas materias atrasadas y debo estudiar. Me van a hacer un parcial de anatomía la semana que viene—me excusé.

—Creo que no te viene mal despejarte un poco, Hayden—me aconsejó Nika. —Estás haciendo un esfuerzo muy importante y necesitas hacer algo más que estudiar…

Jim la interrumpió con una estrepitosa carcajada.

— ¿Hayden despellejándose los codos por estudiar?—Replicó sarcástico. — ¡Sería la primera noticia que tengo! Este cabrón es un fuera de serie—me señaló con la mano. —Empiezo a pensar que tiene un puerto USB para meterse los conocimientos en una memoria. Lo suyo no es normal…

—No estamos en la secundaria, Jim—le recordé.

Resopló sonoramente para hacerlo más exagerado.

—No va a ser el fin de tu brillante expediente académico porque saques un A— en hematología, anatomía y todas las asignaturas que tengas. Hayden—suspiró volviendo a nuestro primer tema—, no pasa nada porque admitas que hay alguien mejor que tú en algo. Deja que el chico saque su estrella con el piano.

—No le tengo celos por lo del piano—mascullé. —Además, tengo la intención de tomar clases de piano… ¡Algún día!

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás haciendo imposible que viese como ponía los ojos en blanco.

—Como dudo que tengas un puerto USB para instalarte un disco de Beethoven, te costará mucho llegar con alguien que ha estado en un conservatorio desde que llevaba pañales. Aunque tengo la impresión que esto es más un asunto de faldas… Y hablando de cosas importantes, ¿cuándo vas a convertirte en un hombre y decir lo que sientes?...

Frené el impulso de pegarle a Jim un puñetazo en la cara cuando recordé que Avril estaría allí. Tal vez, mereciese la pena tragarme el ego de Richard por verla esta noche.

Cogí las llaves del coche y se las lancé a Jim. Antes de oír una sola protesta ante mi cambio de actitud, le ordené:

—Subid al Audi. Tardaré cinco minutos en cambiarme y bajar al garaje.

Jim tiró violentamente de Nika y la sacó del piso para no arriesgarse a que cámbiese de opinión.

No tardé más que unos escasos treinta segundos en sacar un pantalón seco y una camisa blanca y una americana. No era imprescindible ponerse de gala. Por lo menos no quería hacer creer a aquel idiota que se lo merecía. No me molesté en peinarme. No había tiempo para echar gomina y mi pelo resultaba bastante indomable y mucho más con la humedad.

Jim y Nika se sorprendieron al verme subir al coche tan rápido y silbando alegremente. Enseguida, encendí el motor y me puse en marcha.

Como venganza por obligarme a ir, le negué el derecho a elegir música por el camino. Y de paso, seguiría escuchando aquel CD. Me tenía muy enganchado y no lo había escuchado entero.

Cuando terminó la tercera pista, oí un suspiro por parte de Nika.

—_Yesterday_, ¿cierto?—Asentí al reconocerla.—Aunque con una marcada personalidad. Es…muy hermosa oírla de esa manera.

—Hay, ¿dónde te has mercado esto? Es un disco genial. —Era muy difícil sorprender a Jim en materia de música. Su tono mostraba que estaba muy impresionado.

Sonreí de manera petulante.

—Digamos que ha sido un regalo de una…amiga—contesté sin tener que recurrir a una mentira…en parte.

Éste silbó de admiración.

— ¿Quién es el artista?

— ¡Hum!—Pensé unos minutos mientras esperaba que se pusiese el semáforo en verde para coches. —No es muy conocido, Jim. Es bastante nuevo y creo que no le interesa mucho triunfar. De hecho, podrías estar hablando con él y no saberlo.

—Por supuesto—replicó sarcástico. —Pero si alguna vez le pido un autógrafo, me gustaría saber a quién. Un nombre al menos para salir del anonimato.

Recordé las iniciales de la caratula.

—_E.A.C_—respondí. —No me digas por qué se ha puesto ese nombre.

Al no haber respuesta por su parte, comprendí que se había quedado satisfecha su curiosidad. Empezó una animada conversación con Nika, de la que no fui participe; la música formaba una cortina entre el mundo real y el que ésta estaba intentando crear. No me costó demasiado envolverme y sólo concentrarme en los detalles.

—Hayden.

Jim rompió aquella frágil cortina y me devolvió a la realidad. Aquella donde llovía cada vez más y tenía que entrar al teatro. Giré la cabeza y le miré confuso.

—Hayden—volvió a llamarme. — ¿Estás en nuestro mundo? Hace unos minutos que hemos llegado… ¡Tenemos cinco minutos para entrar en ese teatro!

—…Lo siento…—murmuré una disculpa. —Estaba con la cabeza en otro sitio…la universidad y…

Miré la mano y descubrí que la tenía en disposición de tocar el piano. Me había pasado el camino tatareando la canción y tamborileando cualquier superficie como si hubiese estado tocando el piano.

Jim empezó a reírse a mi costa.

—Hay, un consejo: ¡Si tu cerebro sólo produce dopamina (2), deja conducir a los demás!—Se dirigió a Nika y le dijo: —Como el chico nos ha salido listo, es su manera de decir que es tan mortal como el resto y él también tiene los clásicos síntomas del enamoramiento. Pero, por supuesto, explicado de modo científico.

Nika no acompañó sus risas. No parecía haber oído una sola palabra de lo que su novio le contaba. Tenía sus ojos puestos en mí, fijos y penetrantes, intentando mirar a través de mí. Me hacía sentir incomodo en mi propia piel. Como si me estuviese insinuando que un extraño había invadido mi cuerpo y se preguntase dónde estaba yo.

Cuando creí que no iba a soportarlo más, Jim nos exhortó a salir del coche.

— ¡Pandilla de tortugas!—Nos gritó desde fuera. —Vamos a coger los peores sitios por no daros prisa.

Nika dejó de mirarme y salió corriendo del coche para no mojarse y reunirse con Jim.

Pronto, dejé de pensar en Nika y su extraña actitud.

Avril se encontraba en la taquilla esperando que le diesen su entrada. Se encontraba de lado, con los brazos cruzados y un mohín de aburrimiento en sus labios, preciosa con un vestido cruzado de color morado y un moño calculadamente deshecho.

¡Lástima que la lluvia lo desdibujase todo!

.

.

.

Aun encontrándonos en varias filas de distancia, fuimos capaz de encontrarnos y comunicarnos por brillo en los ojos, cambio de color en las mejillas y sonrisas radiantes. Interpretaba sin equivocarme que le gustaba que yo estuviese aquí. Le devolví la sonrisa para responderla que me estaba feliz de verla…a pesar del lugar…

Al oír un gruñido de desaprobación por parte de Jim, me incorporé a mi sitio comportándome como el adulto que se suponía que era. Miré fijamente al escenario donde había una violinista asiática que Richard había contratado como telonera. Tenía talento y en un futuro podría conseguir algo importante; ahora mismo transmitía todo su nerviosismo y se la notaba muy inmadura. Necesitaba unos años más para ganar experiencia y seguridad en sí misma.

Cuando terminé le dediqué un gran aplauso por el futuro que podría llegar a tener si se esforzaba. Nika imitó su gesto; había estado toda la función evitándome. Me preguntaba qué era lo que había visto en el coche.

Apoyé la cabeza en el cabecero, resignado. Ahora era el turno de Richard. Casi podía ver a Jim regañándome para que me estuviese quieto. Sonreí travieso cuando Avril apoyó de la misma manera su cabeza y vi su pecho extenderse para tomar demasiado aire. Estábamos pensando exactamente lo mismo.

Richard, muy seguro de sí mismo, saludó al público varias veces en medio de una gran ovación y después se puso a tocar. La gente estaba extasiada, Jim estaba extasiado, Nika parecía estar extasiada, pero a mí, su música me dejaba completamente frío. Era una técnica excelente, lo admitía, pero le faltaba ese sentimiento que a todo músico le invadía cuando tomaba contacto íntimo con su instrumento. Éste se convertía en su mejor amigo, una parte de sí mismo; un órgano más de su cuerpo. Y Richard no parecía estar en concordancia con eso. Una lástima.

Al no ser una persona maleducada, resistí el impulso de ponerme los auriculares y encender el mp4. Aun así hice el esfuerzo de concentrarme en la maravillosa música de mi CD. A cada nota, mis ojos se iban cerrando y la mente se iba vaciando de la inexpresiva secuencia de notas que Richard producía…

"_Edward_…"

Repentinamente, abrí los ojos. No reaccioné ante el nombre, pero conocía muy bien aquella voz. Rápidamente, giré la cabeza cuatro filas hacia atrás y una parte de mí se sintió aliviada.

Allí estaba ella, con su pelo negro de punta y sus penetrantes ojos dorados fijos en mí. Estuve a punto de devolverle parte de su radiante sonrisa; a su lado se encontraba aquel extraño chico que deduje que sería su novio. Él también me miraba aunque no transmitía nada amable. Era siniestro que estuviese taladrándome con su oscura mirada esperando que hiciese el más mínimo movimiento. Tenía la sensación que estaba esperando algo de mí como si fuese a realizar un truco de magia o estallase en miles de fuegos artificiales.

No quería averiguar el qué. Dejé de mirar hacia atrás y fijarme en el escenario asimilando la mecánica de la música. Era el nombre acertado para lo que Richard estaba haciendo.

—Hay, ¿ocurre algo?—Me susurró Jim. —Parece que has visto un fantasma.

En cierta manera así había sido.

.

.

.

Los conserjes del teatro enseñaron a unos cuantos invitados las salas de música y después nos llevaron al salón para tomar un tentempié en honor a la actuación de Richard.

Accedí a quedarme por Jim y Nika, parecía estar pasándolo bastante bien. Mi intención era haberme ido nada más terminar el concierto. De todas maneras, no iba a disfrutar de la compañía de Avril. Richard la estaba acaparando como una estrella más de su triunfo, aunque estaba tan ensimismado consigo mismo que apenas notaba que se encontraba a su lado.

Consiguió escaparse cinco minutos mientras estaba hablando con un concejal amigo de mis padres. Me disculpé con ellos y recibí de ella una copa de champagne.

—No debería quejarme, pero preferiría algo de comida… ¡Hum! Eso suena a perfecta pueblerina. Vosotros los ricos metabolizáis las bebidas caras como si fuese azúcar para el cerebro.

—Más vale que te vayas acostumbrando. No creo que a Richard le gusten tus maneras de pueblerina para lucirse en la alta sociedad—bromeé aunque mis palabras eran amargas.

Ella frunció el ceño y resopló molesta por el tono.

—No es precisamente a Richard a quien debería importarle mis maneras. La persona con la que quiero estar, no la importa en absoluto. Seré su igual…

Sus palabras me pillaron de sorpresa y notaba como el pecho se estrechaba.

Antes de preguntarle a quien se refería, se echó a reír y se fue a buscar a Nika, volviendo con ella agarrada de la cintura.

—Mi buena chica—la señaló. —Ella me quiere por lo que soy, ¿verdad?

Y le dio un beso en la sien. Nika se limitó a reírse tenuemente y darle unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Cuidado señorita, —regañó Jim mientras la abrazaba. —Esas burbujas las carga el Diablo.

Ésta se volvió a reír tontamente. Una cosa que sabía de Avril. No toleraba demasiado bien el alcohol.

— ¡Hum! Las burbujas me hacen cosquillas en el paladar. Será mejor que pare antes de hacer una tontería…Richard no las toleraría en su gran noche…

—Como estará rodeado de gente haciéndole la pelota, no podré ir a darle mis felicitaciones personalmente— se lamentó. —Espero que lo hagas de parte de Hayden, —estuve a punto de escupirle el champagne a la cara pero sólo emití un gruñido amenazador que Jim decidió no darse por aludido—, y mía. Ha sido un gran concierto.

Avril se puso un dedo en los labios y murmuró pensativa intentando buscar las palabras. O el alcohol había afectado a su capacidad para formar oraciones complejas, o no tenía nada que decir sobre el concierto.

—Cierto—musitó—, Richard tiene una gran técnica tocando el piano.

No sólo se trataba de la palabra. El tono impersonal que había utilizado me indicaba que tampoco le había gustado.

Mi sonrisa de satisfacción desapareció tan rápidamente como había aparecido.

Richard se había dado cuenta de la ausencia de Avril y, cuando la localizó en nuestro grupo, requirió su presencia imperiosamente. Avril tuvo que hacerlo muy a regañadientes. Prometió a Jim una partida de bolos y le dijo a Nika que la vería en casa.

No me dijo una sola palabra, pero al pasar por mi lado, noté el cálido contacto de sus dedos presionando la palma de mi mano. Fue breve pero la sensación de quemazón permaneció bastante tiempo tatuada en mi piel.

Con la excusa de repasar la última clase de anatomía, le dije a Jim y Nika que quería irme a casa.

—Nosotros nos quedamos un poco más. Cogeremos un taxi. —Me dijo Jim. — ¿Te importaría que Nika y yo pasásemos la noche en tu casa?

—Vale—accedí. —Pero ni se os ocurra hacer ruido.

—Cuando lleguemos, aún estarás despierto—protestó.

—Pues por eso mismo—le contesté mientras me dirigía al vestíbulo. —Mañana tienes que madrugar y bien sabes que te tiraré de la cama si no estás despierto… ¡Y me importará muy poco si estás vestido o desnudo!

Estaba lo suficientemente lejos para oír su respuesta. Saqué la chapa del bolso de mi pantalón y se la entregué a la encargada del vestidor. Ésta me devolvió mi abrigo regalándome una sonrisa deslumbrante que aumentó cuando le di una buena propina.

— ¡Vaya!—Murmuré contrariado.

— ¿Ocurre algo malo, señor Newman?—Inquirió bastante atenta.

—No tengo mi americana. Juraría que la había traído.

—Lo siento, señor Newman, pero aquí no la ha dejado. Es una percha por cada prenda y sólo le hemos dado una chapa—se disculpó y luego hizo memoria. —No lo recuerdo bien porque ha pasado mucha gente a lo largo del día, pero juraría que la llevaba puesta cuando ha entrado en el teatro. ¿No se la ha podido dejar en algún lado?

¡Sí, cierto! Recordé que al entrar en la sala de música hacía mucho calor y me quité la chaqueta dejándola en algún rincón olvidada. Ahora mismo aquella sala estaría cerrada.

La encargada me volvió a regalar otra sonrisa y un _no se preocupe, señor Newman. Enseguida llamaré un conserje_ al pedirle recuperar la prenda. Y más aún cuando la doblé la propina.

En un minuto estaba acompañándome un viejo y amable conserje me acompañaba por los pasillos y me abría la sala.

Encontré la chaqueta en el sitio más extraño. Encima de la banqueta de un piano de cola.

Si fuese un creyente en las señales, diría que me encontraba ante una de ellas.

El siguiente paso hubiese sido dar una propina al conserje junto a las gracias y haberme ido. En su lugar, le di una gran propina con la extraña petición que me dejase solo.

Se extrañaría, por supuesto, pero era un viejo conocido de mi familia y tenía cierta confianza en que me comportaría. Además, seguramente pensaría que esto era una extravagancia de un chico rico.

— ¿Toca usted el piano, señor Newman?—Preguntó amablemente.

—Estoy dando mis primeras lecciones—expliqué.

Me deseó _buenas noches_, silbando. Había conseguido conmigo un cuarto de lo que conseguiría en toda la noche.

Lentamente, me fui acercando al piano, como si fuese algo a reverenciar y antes de darme cuenta ya estaba sentado enfrente de las teclas y con la tapa levantada.

Como hice esta mañana, volví a tocar una tecla aunque el azar nada tenía que ver. Sabía lo que mi mente pedía y ese sonido se reprodujo inmediatamente perdiéndose entre el polvo de la sala.

Lo repetí dos veces más, con idéntico resultado. Y como la melodía de esta mañana estaba de nuevo en mi cabeza, decidí intentarlo.

—Muy bien, Hayden—me dije. —Vamos a ver si esto se trata de ponerle pasión o tener una buena técnica.

Y volví a tocar otra tecla convirtiendo una nota en una secuencia musical. Pero no sonaba vacía.

Al contrario, había una historia en mi cabeza y yo se la estaba contando al piano.

Y era una historia muy real.

Podía sentir sobre mi piel la humedad del aire que se secaba por los rayos del sol. El sonido de una risa acompañado por ligeros pasos sobre la hierba. Un olor floral muy penetrante y agradable, fresias y lilas. La euforia de ver tu propio reflejo en los ojos marrones y transparentes. Pronto desaparecía sustituido por el balanceo de un pelo castaño moviéndose con el viento. El calor de un abrazo y la violencia de los latidos de un corazón extraño sobre tu pecho. En un punto concreto de tu cuerpo, una chispa de calor que va invadiendo cada vena extendiéndose hasta la punta de los pies. Y sobre todo, al final de la historia, la dulce presión de unos labios dejando en tu paladar un extraño sabor a vida, percibiendo como la sangre iba recorriendo cada rincón de éstos, sintiendo cada latido de ésta en el lugar más recóndito.

A medida que iba tocando las últimas notas, la luz de la historia se iba fundiendo con la oscuridad de la sala e iba volviendo a la realidad y la música se desvanecía como si estuviese despertando del sueño.

Mi vuelta no fue tranquila.

Antes de asimilar lo que había ocurrido en aquella sala, alguien rompió el silencio con un gran aplauso.  
Como si me hubiesen pillado en una falta, salté del asiento y me volví hacia mi inesperado público.

Se trataba de Alice y su novio. Pero algo había cambiado.

En lugar de mirarme como si fuese alguien peligroso, su expresión se había transformado en un conjunto de sentimientos confusos y sus ojos dorados—muy similares a los de su novia—brillaban emocionados.

Era como si sus sentimientos me embargasen y me impidiesen sentirme extrañado y violento ante la situación.

Dejó de mirarme para volverse a una satisfecha Alice. Tenía en su mirada una extraña mezcla de reconocimiento y arrepentimiento.

Ésta se limitó a darle una cariñosa en el muslo.

—Te lo dije, Jazz. Estos son tus veinte dólares de un concierto mejor invertidos.

—Has tenido razón todo este tiempo. Es su manera de tocar. —Volvió a mirarme a mí asegurándose que no era un espejismo.

Alice se limitó a suspirar.

—Halágame como fuente de sabiduría cuando todo esto se resuelva. Aún nos queda mucho camino que recorrer.

Una vez que la emoción desapareció del ambiente, sólo quedaba la incertidumbre y el miedo. Siempre que ella aparecía, pasaba algo inexplicable.

Jim me dijo que no iba a aprender a tocar el piano inmediatamente. Desde luego no en cinco minutos y había conseguido tocar una melodía.

Ella había hecho algo y no sabía el que. Y cada vez me asustaba más.

— ¿Qué es lo que haces?—Logré preguntarla en un susurro. — ¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo?

Se limitó a negar con la cabeza; fue Jasper—había oído a Alice llamarle así— quien me contestó:

— ¿No lo ves? No se trata de ella ni de mí. Eres tú. Es tu don y sale de ti. Lo que tienes, nadie te lo puede dar.

Y se volvió hacia Alice:

— ¿Y ahora qué?

Antes de haber contestación por alguna de las partes, nos volvimos hacia un gemido contenido y una copa de cristal que se había roto.

.

.

.

(1)_ To where skies are blue_-Deadlock

(2) La dopamina es un neurotransmisor que se origina en un estado de euforía. Se le denomina la sustancia del amor porque es la que causa los estados del enamoramiento.

* * *

Y bueno, después de algun tiempo y libre de examenes (hasta septiembre) vuelvo con esta historia. Como siempre, siento muchisimo haber dejado esto tan abandonado pero, de verdad, he tenido el agua al cuello y hasta ahora no he parado. Como he dicho en anteriores fics, voy a intentar adelantar todo lo que pueda y publicar más asiduamente hasta septiembre. Eso sí, voy a comprometerme con ello, pero también quiero un compromiso por vuestra parte. No voy a quejarme de la poca cantidad de rrs recibidos pero sí de la gran cantidad de alertas y favoritos que me han llegado. ¡En fin! Chicas, todas tenemos que esforzarnos y si quereis que esto funcione, hay que poner de todas las partes. Ya he dicho que, tarde lo que tarde, este fic y todos los demás se van a terminar, pero requiere colaboración y apoyo de todo el mundo. Creo que existen más historias interesantes que las cuatro famosas.

Y otra cosa, si veis que alguna historia desaparece sin decir yo nada, que sepais que se debe a la nueva politica de esta pagina UU (Algunas personas lo están aplicando de manera muy violenta, por desgracia), no os preocupeis. La contínuaré en mi blog.

Si tardo mucho en responder algun pm o correo que os mande, lo siento. Puede que tarde un tiempo o se me haya olvidado pero no es mi intención dejaros tiradas. A veces hay que insistir (un poco, tampoco os paseis xD)

De nuevo, ya sabeis donde encontrarme y **¡Gracias a todas aquellas que sacais cinco minutos para leer y dejar un rr! Sois increibles, chicas.**

Hasta el proximo capitulo:

Maggie ^^)


	17. Kissing in the rain

**Disclaimer:** Hayden y Avril me pertenecen. Sus almas como el resto de los personajes del universo Twilight pertencen a la señora Meyer.

* * *

**N/A:** Este capitulo puede contener alguna escena sexual. Si te parece demasiado lime y poco explicita es por dos razones:

-El fandom se está poniendo bastante estricto con las escenas de sexo explicita. No me gustaría volver de vacaciones y encontrarme la historia borrada.

-Esta no es una historia de sexo. Si has comenzado a leerla por eso, da a la cruz. Hay miles de fics así a lo largo de la página, pero hacer un lemmon o varios en esta historia es matar toda su esencia y magia.

En fin, no es para tanto, pero mi deber es avisar.

* * *

En mi **blog **y como adelanto de mi cumpleaños que no podré celebrar aquí, os he dejado un outake de este fic. Algunas lo leyeron pero debido a que mi blog es publico, ahora todo el mundo podrá leerla. Se llama _**Halloween**_ y es el _**punto de vista de Hayden**_ del capitulo de esta historia llamado igual. Ahora que el fandom vuelve a dejar los links activados, sólo hay que ir a mi profile y allí está el enlace. Espero que os guste. ^^)

* * *

Canciones utilizadas para este capitulo (Muy recomendables escucharlas):

-_**Kissing in the rain**_-Great Expectations. OST

-_**Between**_-Courrier

Se encuentran en mi blog por si quereis escucharlas.

* * *

_**Kissing in the rain (Hayden)**_

* * *

_**J**_asper se enervó, poniéndose en posición de ataque hacia la persona que había entrado. Hubiese saltado hacia ella, si no me hubiese levantado repentinamente y le hubiese gritado:

— ¡No lo hagas!

Finalmente, Alice lo agarró con una fuerza que no se imaginaba en alguien tan pequeño como ella, y cuando volvió la cabeza para mirarla, ésta negó y susurró:

—Sólo es una muchacha, Jazz.

Se acabó por tranquilizar y ambos observaron, impasibles, como me dirigía a una aterrada Avril.

Se encontraba agachada intentando recoger los trozos de cristal, completamente anonadada. Enseguida me arrodillé a su lado y le cogí de la muñeca para que no lo hiciese. Tenía la sensación que todo empeoraría si se hacía un corte con un cristal.

Me miró y en sus transparentes ojos vi un gran abanico de emociones que la embargaban: Asombro, confusión, turbación, admiración…y terror. Y quizás tuviese razón para ello, aunque la fuente de sus temores no era Jasper, quien se había mostrado hostil hacia ella, y había intentado atacarla. Se trataba de mí.

Respirando superficialmente como si le faltase el aire, y sin romper el contacto visual, rechazó mi mano, apartándola como si quemase.

—…Tú—musitó. —… ¿Cómo lo has hecho?...Ha sido como magia… ¿Qué clase de magia tienes?...Es como si estuvieses en mi mente y la manipulases como un presigitador.

Mi boca estaba reseca y pegada al paladar. Me era imposible mentirla, pero ni siquiera tenía clara cual era la verdad.

—…Tal vez Adam tuviese razón y tomase clases de piano en el internado…No entiendo como pude olvidarme de algo así…—Si yo mismo no me lo creía, ¿cómo pretendía ser convincente con ella?

Como me había imaginado, negó con la cabeza mientras se iba a alejando a gatas.

—Avril…—supliqué.

—… ¿No lo entiendes, Hayden?...Es mi nana…

Se levantó antes de darme una opción reaccionar y salió rápidamente por la puerta de atrás.

La mayor de las maldiciones que arrastrábamos los mortales era abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de lo que se pudo haber tenido después de haberlo perdido. En ese instante fue cuando abrí los ojos y la luz cegadora de la realidad me hiciese ver las cosas como eran. Avril había sido el punto de inflexión en mi vida y ahora mi futuro no podría ser escrito si ella no estaba a mi lado.

Aquella evidencia me golpeó como un rayo. Aún no era tarde. No iba a perderla ahora que la había encontrado.

Un carraspeo me devolvió a la sala de piano y me fijé en la pequeña Alice que me regalaba una mirada reprobatoria. Había mucho que deberíamos aclarar, pero no esta noche.

Me levanté y le extendí la mano para darle las llaves de la sala.

—Te agradecería que se las dieses de mi parte al conserje. —Las cogió con un suspiro resignado.

No, desde luego no aprobaba lo que iba a hacer, pero estaba seguro que intuía que no serviría de nada detenerme.

Me dirigí a la puerta y antes de exponerme al frío y la lluvia, oí su voz suplicante:

—Edward…

No había tiempo para tener una tendida charla para aclarar ciertos puntos. Ella reflejaba en mí una persona que no tenía que ver conmigo. Quizás la próxima vez que nos viésemos. Ahora encontrar a Avril era lo primordial.

Y por ello, me expuse a la furia de los elementos. Al minuto, mi ropa estaba tan calada que me hacía sentir mi cuerpo pesando una tonelada y el frío tomaba el control de mis labios, que temblaban sin tregua.

Estaba buscando el lugar donde había aparcado mi coche, rogando que Avril se encontrase en su casa, aunque me pasaría toda la noche en vela recorriendo la ciudad de Chicago hasta encontrarla.

Para mi sorpresa, ella estaba delante de mi coche, increíblemente hermosa bajo la lluvia, y por supuesto, calada hasta los huesos, y con los zapatos de tacón en su mano. Reprimí una sonrisa burlona ante la imagen tan graciosa, pero entonces, me di cuenta que ella confiaba en que yo la encontrase. Y así había sido. Nos habíamos conectado.

No debía ser brusco para no romper la magia del momento, y permanecimos enfrente el uno del otro hasta que hubiese una señal que nos diese permiso para romper la incertidumbre del momento.

Finalmente, entre gotas de lluvia heladas, vahos de respiraciones entrecortadas y palabras imaginarias congeladas en el aire, Avril susurró:

— ¿Por qué cuando estoy contigo todo parece ir en la dirección correcta? Es como si alguna vez hubiésemos estado juntos y al separarnos, se hubiese roto el hilo de nuestra existencia. Y ahora estoy de nuevo, en el punto de partida, esperando por ti. ¿Cuánto tiempo me has hecho esperar?

No podía decir nada. O más bien, se me ocurrían miles de cosas que podrían arruinar el instante.

Como si temiese que fuese a desvanecerse con la lluvia, me fui acercando a ella, adquiriendo seguridad a medida que comprobaba que Avril estaba quieta, me quité el abrigo y se lo puse entre los hombros. Se debía más a mi instinto de protección que aun hecho practico. Aquella prenda estaba tan mojada que poco podía resguardarla de la lluvia. Me servía de excusa para rodear sus hombros con mis brazos y evitar que huyese de mí.

Lo único que hizo fue soltar un suspiro que tomó forma en el aire mientras examinaba cada una de mis expresiones intentando descifrar un enigma.

—Tienes magia—musitó. —Puedes meterte en mi mente. ¿Cómo si no conocerías esa nana? Desde siempre, cuando iba a dormir, mi mente la recreaba. Nunca la había oído tocar hasta esta noche. Pero desde que tocaste la primera nota, la reconocí enseguida… ¡Dios, pensaba que estaba loca!

Me reí entre dientes.

—Creo que ambos estamos un poco locos.

— ¿Cómo has podido reproducirla con tanta exactitud?

—Porque también estaba en mi mente, Avril. —Es más, parecía que había sido compuesta para ella. Era la llamada para que ella acudiese a mi lado. Cuando esa epifanía se me reveló claramente, posé una mano bajo su mentón y lo levanté levemente para que me mirase a los ojos mientras le decía cada palabra lenta y firmemente para que se las metiese en la cabeza:—Ha sido nuestra señal. Tú eres mi igual.

Se rió mientras apoyaba su pómulo en mi palma para sentirse confortada. Aún mojada como estaba, su piel era mil veces más cálida que la mía.

—Mi igual—musitó.

Me acerqué a su oído y la susurré:

—_No te estoy hablando ahora por medio de los convencionalismos, costumbres sociales, o siquiera la carne mortal. Es mi espíritu el que se dirige a tu espíritu_. (1)

Volvió a reírse.

— ¿Se te han acabado el repertorio de palabras románticas para declararte a una chica que tienes que recurrir a los clásicos?—Se burló de mí.

Se había acercado lo suficiente para que mis labios cosquilleasen en contacto con su aliento y su cuerpo emanaba aquel calor que hacía que mi corazón continuase latiendo con fuerza dentro de mi pecho sin dar muestras de cansancio. En aquel instante tenía un superávit energético.

Mis brazos se deslizaron hacia su cintura, manteniéndola lo suficientemente agarrada para no dejarla ahí. Aunque por sus ojos brillantes y su expresión emocionada, comprendí que estaba tan atada como yo a este momento.

Acaricié sus labios con el pulgar y le dije:

—Es ahora o nunca. Tienes una opción de irte y que nuestros caminos no se crucen más. Me dolerá, pero respetaré tu decisión. Pero si vas a quedarte quiero que sepas que nunca más habrá un lugar donde yo no te pueda encontrar.

Antes de poder reaccionar, Avril se puso de puntillas, echó sus brazos a mi cuello y sus labios se posaron en mi mentón en forma de beso.

— ¿Vaya a donde vaya?—Susurró.

—Así es—murmuré. —Vayas donde vayas.

Me besó la punta de la nariz. Mis brazos se colocaron en su cintura, amoldándose a ésta

—Entonces eso también te incluye a ti, ¿verdad? Vayas donde vayas, te encontraré.

—No tendrás que correr demasiado. No pienso ir a ninguna parte sin ti.

Al principio fue un beso tibio. Los labios de Avril presionaron los míos, moldeándose a éstos con delicadeza. Pero a medida que la sangre palpitaba con violencia sobre los míos, reclamando más de mí, los límites de lo correcto y lo que deseaba se disiparon, y abriendo más la boca, desesperado por más, profundicé el beso mientras el resto del mundo se diluía como las gotas de lluvia se evaporaban al llegar al suelo.

.

.

.

Cuando tu realidad se limitaba a la persona con la que querías estar, el espacio se reducía al cuerpo de ésta y el tiempo al número de caricias que podría recibir el mío.

En algún momento debimos llegar al apartamento de Avril, aunque fuese por encontrarnos en un lugar seco, guarecidos de la lluvia; había sido sustituida por un aluvión de besos cálidos e intensos.

Cada prenda que se iba desprendiendo, caía pesadamente al suelo. Con cuidado, Avril desabrochó mi camisa, aunque tuvo que ser brusca cuando ésta se atascó en el puño e hizo dos intentos para eliminarla de la ecuación. Me reí entre dientes de su frustración, y finalmente, me imitó. Con más paciencia que ella, —aunque no demasiada—, desabroché el botón del puño y dejé que se reuniera con el resto de la ropa.

Notando el frío en mi pecho desnudo, y aún más la ausencia de una piel cálida protegiéndome, la abracé con todas mis fuerzas. Su vestido era una fastidiosa barrera que me impedía captar cada uno de los detalles que me embelesaban de ella. Su calidez y su textura suave tan resbaladiza al tacto.

Me volvió a besa con fuerza, cogiendo con fuerza mechones de mi cabeza, obteniendo mayor superficie de contacto. A su pesar, lo rompí, sólo para deslizar mis labios sobre su mandíbula, mentón y cuello.

Deslicé un tirante de su vestido, besando su hombro desnudo y repetí la acción con el otro.

Que el vestido se desprendiese fue algo más complicado de lo que mi impaciencia había previsto. Estaba tan mojado que se necesitó de cuatro manos para lograr que formase un círculo a los pies de Avril. Ésta lo mandó de una patada con el resto de la ropa.

Vehemente, se arrojó a mis brazos y me besó con urgencia. Sentí una ardiente vibración recorriendo cada una de las células de mi cuerpo al unirse sentir la piel de su pecho descubierta contra la mía. Siempre me había preguntado si era posible que dos corazones latiesen al unísono. De alguna manera, tendría que ser cierto porque a mis oídos sólo llegaba un furioso pulso que hacía palpitar mis sienes.

Sus dedos recorrieron con delicadeza mi pecho hasta llega a mi vientre; me miró burlona, y agarrando la cinturilla de mi pantalón, desabrochó el botón y los empujó hasta mis tobillos. Di una fuerte patada, deshaciéndome de aquella molesta prenda, yendo a parar encima del vestido.

Abrazándola con un solo brazo por la cintura, la volví de espaldas hacia mí. Mis labios sintieron como se estremecía y gimió a medida que mis besos se iban prolongando a través de su hombro y su nuca. Mis dedos empezaron a resbalar por su garganta, percibiendo como su piel se ponía de gallinas. Acaricié tiernamente sus senos, dibujando círculos alrededor de sus pezones. Un sentimiento de orgullo me embargó cuando los sentí duros y erectos entre mis palmas. Soltó el aliento cuando volví a bajar hacia su vientre; rodeé su ombligo y metí mi dedo dentro de éste. Me deleité con el sonido de su risa.

Jugué con la tira de sus bragas antes de bajarlas hasta sus muslos. Debido a la gravedad, éstas cayeron rápidamente.

Avril se giró haciendo un adorable puchero para luego sacarme la lengua, burlona, y empezar a empujarme. Un beso en los labios y de nuevo un empujón. Un ciclo que se repitió hasta que caí sobre el sofá.

Se arrodilló frente a mí, abrió mis piernas, colocando su cuerpo entre el hueco. Acerqué sus labios hacia su oído. No recordé lo que la susurré; sencillamente, su cara se puso roja y se rió por enésima vez en la noche. Posó su mano sobre mi rostro acariciando mis pómulos con demasiada delicadeza, como si quisiese memorizar cada detalle con sus dedos. Después apoyó su rostro sobre mi pecho como si el sonido de mi corazón fuese una melodía para ella. Me reí cuando el roce con su pelo me hizo cosquillas sobre mi pezón.

Posó sus labios sobre mis pezones para trazar un camino de besos que fue descendiendo hasta el borde de mi bóxer. Mis parpados se entrecerraban, pesados como el plomo. Los abrí apresuradamente cuando noté una presión en el punto más sensible de mi cuerpo. Completamente caliente y excitado.

— ¡Oh, joder!—Exclamé.

—Por eso estamos aquí, ¿verdad? ¡Hum!—Apretó más insistentemente. —Esto se pone duro… ¡Mucho!

Tiró de mis bóxers lanzándolos muy lejos. Aquello sólo representó una ínfima parte de alivio para lo fogoso que me encontraba.

—Déjate de clichés de actriz porno y no me tortures más…¡Hum!...¡Uf!...Avril…¡Por favor!

Perversa, se encogió de hombros, decidiendo si prolongar la tortura. Finalmente, volvió a reírse, pero ante mi enésimo por favor, acabó cediendo y del cajón sacó un preservativo, lo abrió, y demasiado lento para mi propio aguante, me lo puso.

Violentamente, con ansiedad, le agarré del brazo, tirando hacia mi cuerpo. Apoyó sus manos sobre mis hombros y volvió a acercar sus labios a mi oído:

— ¡Ey, tranquilo! Yo también he deseado esto desde hace mucho tiempo para echarlo a perder ahora.

Se sentó sobre mi cuerpo, y acariciando sus muslos, la ayudé a colocar sus piernas rodeando mis caderas. De nuevo sus manos sobre mis hombros; las mías sobre sus caderas.

Al mirarnos a los ojos, vi en los suyos una determinación absoluta, y todos los temores que podrían haber surgido en algún instante, se disiparon.

Se elevó levemente tanteando; la ayudé sujetando sus caderas hasta que conseguí entrar en ella. La señal fue una calidez tan extrema que parecía que mis entrañas ardiesen. Delicadamente, dejé que Avril se deslizase hasta estar dentro de ella completamente; cada centímetro era una nueva forma de placer para mí.

Una vez, nos convertimos en una misma prolongación, todos mis sentidos formaron una burbuja sobre mi consciencia donde el único punto que me anclaba a la realidad era el placer.

.

.

.

Oí como la lluvia se intensificaba afuera. Como si aún estuviésemos a su alcancé, protegí a Avril abrazándola y atrayéndola hacia mi cuerpo. Había caído completamente rendida y ahora se encontraba plácidamente dormida, respirando pesadamente y sin que nada alterase su tranquilo sueño.

La acaricié la mejilla con un dedo mientras me ensimismaba vigilando su sueño. Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y el insomnio volvía a amenazarme, pero me sentía tan relajado y descansado como si realmente hubiese dormido las ocho horas correspondientes.

— ¡Hum!—La oí gemir y agarró con fuerza mi mano como si tuviese miedo que me fuese. —No lo vuelvas a hacer…

Me reí entre dientes de sus palabras inconexas y carentes de sentido.

— ¿Qué es lo que no debo volver a hacer?—Le susurré al oído.

—Dejarme sola.

—No, no estás sola, Avril. —Le acaricié su cuello. —Estoy aquí y no pienso irme de tu lado.

Sentí como se estremecía entre mis brazos. Parecía temblar de frío a pesar de estar cubierta con una colcha de lana gruesa.

—Me dejaste sola en ese bosque…Estaba muy frío y húmedo…Tú me dijiste que no me querías. Como si nunca hubieses existido…

Sin explicación aparente, su piel perdió toda calidez posible y sus dedos se agarrotaron sobre mi mano con tal desesperación que pensé que me cortaría la circulación. De su respiración agitada salió vaho. Me extrañó y me asusté. En la habitación no hacía frío. Con la esperanza de que se recuperase, le froté el brazo y la cintura para que entrase en calor y dejase de temblar. Si no lo hacía, tendría que llamar a urgencias.

—Avril, por favor, escúchame. Tienes una pesadilla. Mañana estaré contigo. Cuando abras los ojos, lo primero que verás será mi rostro. No me voy a ningún lado, te lo prometo.

De alguna manera, creyó mis palabras y acabó relajándose. Y tal como había desaparecido, su calidez retornó a su piel. Se volvió, y me envolvió entre sus brazos, apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho.

.

.

.

En algún momento de la noche debí quedarme dormido, porque me levanté sobresaltado por un pequeño grito de entusiasmo. Lo primero de lo que me di cuenta fue de la ausencia de Avril a mi lado. Había demasiada oscuridad para que amaneciese en poco tiempo.

— ¡Oh!—Volví a oír ese gemido y vi a Avril apoyada en la ventana.

Se volvió hacia mí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¡Estás despierto!—Antes de darme tiempo a asentir, se alejó de la ventana y me agarró de brazo tirándome. — ¡Ven! Tienes que ver esto…

Sin poder preguntar que ocurría, me levantó de la cama y me llevó hasta la ventana. Feliz como una niña, me señaló el cielo. Había hecho tanto frío que la lluvia se había convertido en pequeños trozos de hielo. Llegaba con retraso, pero finalmente lo había hecho. La primera nevada del año.

Me reí ante los ojos brillantes y su expresión soñadora.

—Cualquiera diría que nunca has visto la nieve.

Se encogió de hombros ignorando mi burla.

—En Seattle no da tiempo a que se cuaje. La lluvia lo limpia enseguida. Y en Forks, no es nieve, son trozos de hielo. Esto es distinto. Es muy hermoso.

—Cuéntame eso mañana cuando tenga que conducir por las carreteras llenas de nieve y hielo.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¡Oh, vamos! Ya nos preocuparemos mañana, ¿no crees? Disfruta del momento.

Me coloqué detrás de ella para abrazarla por la cintura y observar como caían los copos mientras nos balanceamos tenuemente.

— ¿Sabes qué?—La susurré al oído. —Ahora sí estás en Chicago.

Había visto veinte inviernos en Chicago y hasta entonces todo se había reducido a una masa blanca y fría que cubriría toda la ciudad. La novedad de éste era que lo viviría plenamente.

Besé su sien notando como palpitaba su vena entre mis labios.

.

.

.

Avril acariciaba distraídamente mi pecho mientras la gris y plomiza luz del amanecer se colaba en la habitación. Me preguntaba cuanto de esta noche se diluiría con la oscuridad. Me sentí atado a esta realidad y sería como arrancarme la piel si tuviese que salir de ella.

—Gracias por cumplir tu promesa, Hayden—me susurró Avril.

Pestañeé varias veces para hacer memoria a lo que se refería.

—Te quedaste conmigo. Tu rostro ha sido lo primero que he visto esta mañana, tal como me dijiste anoche.

Mi dedo se quedó paralizado entre su rizo dorado. No había sido un sueño para ella. Me había escuchado de verdad. Desde luego, no tenía ninguna intención de irme sin que me lo pidiese, pero algo saltó en mi pecho al oír sus palabras llenas de agradecimiento.

—Siempre que quieras, Avril—logré musitar.

Y por ese momento, dejamos todo como estaba.

— ¿Tienes prácticas hoy?—Preguntó tranquilamente pero no era algo inocente. Sus ojos brillaban expectantes. — ¿Algo muy importante que hacer en la universidad?

Comprendí lo que realmente quería y la sensación de felicidad me embargó por completo.

— ¡Hum!—Hice acopió de recordar mi horario hoy. —Nada importante. En anatomía, hay repaso para el examen de semestre. Llevo dos días de adelanto respecto al profesor. De prácticas, cero. Día libre…—Arrugué mis labios al acordarme de la parte desagradable. —Hematología…

Levantó su cabeza de mi pecho para mirarme fijamente.

— ¿Sería tan terrible que te perdieses esa clase?—Inquirió esperanzada de lograr convencerme de lo contrario.

— ¿Cuál es la alternativa?

—…Bueno—se puso el dedo en el labio pensando—, me gustaría tomarme un día para nosotros dos solos. Fuera de la cama. Quiero un gran desayuno en _Starbucks_ con café caliente y después un paseo turístico por el gran Chicago nevado.

— ¡Hum! ¡Jodidamente tentador!

—No tengo muchas clases hoy, y las que hay, son un repaso del semestre. Nada de materia nueva. Lo llevo al día y creo que tomarnos un descanso antes de los exámenes nos vendría muy bien. Solamente, si no te crea ninguna complicación. Que estemos juntos no implica comportarnos como irresponsables…

La tapé la boca con un dedo. Era todo lo que quería oír de sus labios. Que pasase lo que pasase, seguiríamos adelante.

—No tienes que explicarme nada. Nada me gustaría más que tomarse este día libre contigo. Además, debo darle una tregua al doctor Cullen. Le será más fácil ignorar mi existencia si no estoy presente en clase.

Tomó aire pidiendo paciencia.

—Creo que está más pendiente de ti de lo que piensas. Lo que pasa que intuye que eres demasiado independiente para estar vigilándote las veinticuatro horas.

Por un momento recordé el incidente de ayer en el parking.

"_No debería estar tan implicado_."

Avril tenía razón. Este día era para nosotros. Cero problemas y preocupaciones.

—Dentro de dos días es acción de gracias. Estaría bien adelantarlo y tomarme libre el día. Sí, creo que nos lo merecemos. Dentro de unas horas llamaré a mi compañera de laboratorio para que me informe de lo que hagan hoy. Me da lástima, se sentirá bastante perdida si no estoy con ella a su lado.

—Es una buena idea que te avise de los trabajos, pero creo que ya es hora que se desprenda de ti. Te preocupas demasiado, Hayden. Es mayorcita y tú no le harás el examen final. Por favor, sé egoísta por una vez y pasa el día conmigo—acabó por suplicarme.

No hacía falta demasiada persuasión si era sincero conmigo mismo.

Me agarró del mentón y me besó tan violentamente que creí que me faltaría el aire. Después miró al reloj y gimió.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—Pregunté preocupado.

— ¿Te acuerdas de lo que hemos comentado de ser unos enamorados prácticos?—Asentí. —Pues es hora de llevarlo a cabo. Si no queremos que el desayuno se nos junte con la hora de comer, deberías ir a casa a ducharte y cambiarte.

— ¿Qué ha sido de eso de querer despertarte viendo mi rostro? Debería sentirme muy ofendido por querer echarme de la cama de esas maneras.

—Dudo que tu ropa se haya secado y aquí no tienes nada... ¡Hum! A menos que quieras usar la mía o la de Nika. —Me lanzó un sujetador que recogí en el aire. — ¿Crees que es de tu talla?

Hice un puchero y puse ojos tristes. Avril estalló a carcajadas mientras me llamaba gilipollas entre dientes.

—He captado la indirecta—intenté hacerme el digno. —Pero todo esto es culpa tuya. No puedes ser una diosa en la cama y pretender echarme al día siguiente. Estoy hecho de carne y ésta es débil.

—Quiero a mi novio en la cama para hacer el amor como una posesa durante toda la noche; no para tener que cuidarle por haberse enfriado.

— ¿Qué ha sido de _en la salud y la enfermedad_?—Elevé una ceja dándole un tono chulo al asunto.

Impaciente, empezó a golpearse la muñeca con dos dedos indicándome que el tiempo estaba empezando a correr. Resignado, me coloqué la sabana por debajo de la cintura y empecé a levantarse.

—Muy bien. Pero que sepas que te has quedado sin la visión de mi maravilloso culo. Castigada por niña mala.

— ¡Hum!—Gimió. —Creo que podré soportarlo durante…doce horas.

Antes de dirigirme al salón me volvió a llamar. Se mordía el labio superior y pensaba en como soltar las palabras. Tamborileé el marco de la puerta esperando a que se pronunciase.

—He dicho la palabra novio refiriéndome a ti—dijo seriamente.

—Sí. —Me preguntaba qué tendría eso de malo. —Es como se define a una pareja que está junta por un vínculo sentimental fuerte, intimo e irrompible. Es lo que quieres que sea entre nosotros, ¿verdad?

Abrió repentinamente los ojos y tomó aire de manera exagerada. El miedo recorrió mi cuerpo. Había parecido tan segura durante la noche.

—Claro que es lo que deseo que haya entre nosotros. —Su tono de voz sonaba firme y decidido y el brillo de sus ojos acompañaba a su tono. Eso fue suficiente para que se disipasen todos mis temores. —Es una tontería…Tal vez novio es una palabra demasiado superficial para explicar lo que me une a ti. Debería haber algo más…

—Un grado más que lo defina correctamente—terminé su frase.

Asintió.

—Lo que haya entre nosotros, queda dentro del círculo, Avril. Pero necesitamos una palabra algo más técnica y aceptada por el resto de la humanidad para que nos definan. Es así como funciona el mundo. Supongo que _novios_ es la más aceptada.

.

.

.

— ¡Joder, que frío!—Repetí por enésima vez.

Si llevaba bien la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había dicho desde que salí de casa de Avril hasta que logré introducir la llave en la cerradura y entrar en la mía, había sido unas trescientas diez veces. No era sano recrearme en mi propia muerte por congelación, pero el contacto de la ropa húmeda con la piel expuesta a una temperatura que había bajado mínimo diez grados y estaba muy por debajo del cero, no podía quitarme la idea de la cabeza.

Rápidamente, al cruzar el salón, con mi cuerpo temblando, me fui quitando toda mi ropa y dejándola al libre albedrio por todos los rincones y preocupándome por llegar al cuarto de baño y encender la ducha con el tope de agua caliente.

Fue una tortura eliminar capa tras capa con los dedos rígidos por congelamiento.

Cuando el vapor del agua caliente se puso en contacto con mi piel, me pareció tocar el placer con mis dedos. Pero entrar en la ducha y ser empapado por un gran chorro de agua caliente fue como tener un gran orgasmo.

No sentí demasiada lastima por borrar las evidencias físicas de lo acontecido en la noche. Las caricias y besos de Avril por todo mi cuerpo estaban grabadas a fuego muy dentro de mí. Eso era imborrable. Y necesitaba la ducha urgentemente si no quería formar parte de una colección de estatuas de hielo de alguno de los parques más emblemáticos de la ciudad.

Me hubiera quedado horas bajo el agua, pero Avril me esperaba y mi propia impaciencia por no estar con ella, me instaba a darme prisa.

Cerré el grifo y me sequé lo más rápido posible. Me dirigí al lavabo para lavarme los dientes y observarme en el espejo.

Afortunadamente, no necesitaba un afeitado aunque estuve peleándome con mi pelo durante un buen rato intentando, en vano, colocar algún mechón en su sitio. A la única conclusión que llegué con él era que necesitaba un buen corte de puntas. Estaba demasiado largo e indomable para mi gusto.

Por lo menos, el espejo me dio una buena noticia. Mi rostro había adquirido un adorable tinte rosado y las ojeras habían desaparecido. Por fin el reino del terror de la palidez había llegado a su fin.

La ropa debía ser practica para el frío. Algo sencillo y que abrigase bien. Por lo tanto, unos jeans, una camiseta de manga larga y un polar bajo el abrigo deberían ser suficientes.

Cogí el conjunto de guantes, bufanda y gorro que la madre de Jim me había regalado las anteriores navidades y me lo coloqué mientras iba saliendo hacia la puerta.

Mientras me sacaba algún mechón del gorro, pasé por la habitación de invitados y me paré dando un suspiro.

Me preguntaba si Jim habría notado mi ausencia durante la noche y habría saco conclusiones de donde podría encontrarme. Tenía un pequeño remordimiento por no tener tiempo para contarle lo que había sucedido. Lo último que deseaba era que se enterase por la prensa y se sintiese traicionado por mí. Había que confiar en que me diesen una tregua hasta mañana y poder hablar con él.

Entreabrí la puerta y eché un vistazo a la habitación. La cerré de inmediato. Desnudo y con Nika en sus brazos. Demasiado para mi estómago a estas horas de la mañana.

— ¡Jodido, Jim!—Mascullé entre dientes. —Mira que te lo advertí…

En una de las cómodas, se encontraban las llaves de todos mis coches. Cogí la que correspondía a mi antiguo _Audi_—el anterior al que Avril abolló con su chatarra con ruedas—, y haciendo tripas corazón, de puntillas y mirando hacia el suelo para respetar su intimidad lo máximo posible, entré.

Jim me recibió con un gruñido cuando le zarandeé levemente. No acababa de despertarse del todo aun con todos los juramentos hacia mi persona y mi madre que me estaba dedicando. Nika se dio la vuelta y se tapó hasta la cabeza con las sabanas, también en duermevela.

Me resigné a hablarle con la esperanza que se le quedase grabado en el subconsciente.

—Luego no te quejes de no avisarte—le advertí. —Te dejo las llaves del _Audi_ negro al lado de la lámpara. Hoy no voy a ir a la universidad. Me tomo el día libre por asuntos personales.

— ¡Como si te quieres ir al infierno!—Me dedicó unas amables palabras desde su paraíso onírico. Mi mejor amigo tenía un pésimo despertar por las mañanas.

Me resigné haciendo un gesto de lavarme las manos. Si no se había enterado de nada, era su problema. Luego que no se extrañase que no le cogía el móvil.

—Mañana me paso a recogerte—le avisé.

Me dedicó una sarta de palabras malsonante como despedida.

Antes de tocar el picaporte e irme, una idea perversa rondó por mi cabeza, y me volví a acercar a él.

—Eres un bastardo cascarrabias pero siempre serás mi mejor amigo—le aseguré.

— ¡Hum! Tú ahora mismo no eres el mío, mamón—me soltó peligrosamente.

Le ignoré y seguí solemne:

—Siempre has estado a mi lado cuando te he necesitado. Pero lo que ayer hiciste por mí algo que no habrá palabras para agradecerte. Gracias por dejarte los preservativos en casa de Avril. Y también gracias de parte de Avril.

No le di tiempo a reaccionar. Sencillamente salí de la habitación y de la casa al volverme a ignorar y darse media vuelta en la cama.

Llamé al ascensor mientras miraba el reloj.

— ¡Un minuto!—Contabilicé.

Me subí al ascensor haciendo el mismo gesto.

—Treinta segundos, Jim—mascullé.

Empecé a realizar una cuenta atrás desde las escaleras al portal.

—Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno…

Salí del edificio y antes de abrir la puerta del garaje con la llave automática, oí unos gritos procedentes del décimo piso. Alcé la cabeza y sonreí perversamente, haciendo caso omiso de la gente que intercambiaba sus miradas entre el balcón de mi piso y yo.

— ¡El pijo cabrón que conduce el _Audi_ más caro del bloque! ¡Sí, tú, Hayden Newman! ¡Sube ahora mismo y vuelve a repetirlo! ¿Esperabas que me enterase por la prensa? ¡Que subas ya y cuentes con pelos y señales todo lo que pasó anoche! ¡Es una orden!

Contuve la risa y fijándome en los gestos amenazantes de Jim, alcé la mano para despedirme de él.

—Adiós, Jimmie. Te veré mañana para recogerte—le dije inocentemente.

Sólo cuando entré en el garaje, perdí la compostura y me reí a mandíbula batiente.

.

.

.

_(1) Jane Eyre_ (Charlotte Bronte)

* * *

Al final pude subir este capitulo antes de irme de vacaciones. ¿Como he sido buena podremos llegar a los 400rrs en este fic? Es un empujoncito de nada y me hariais increiblemente feliz. Y más que se acerca mi cumpleaños. De nuevo gracias a las que dedicais cinco minutos en leer y dejar vuestras opiniones. Sois geniales. felices vacaciones y antes de lo que pensais, estaré de nuevo aquí.

_**FELICES VACACIONES**_.

Maggie ^^)


	18. Chapter 18

Y no es un capitulo (sintiéndolo mucho):

Es una nota que tendré que borrar en breve y que solo os dirá que sigo viva y coleando.

Sé que no tengo excusa por desaparecer desde diciembre y dejar las historias medio colgadas. Excusa no, pero sí muchos motivos en los que se embarcan los personales, los laborales, los de salud y ahora mismo los técnicos porque mi ordenador está en proceso de ser reparado . Necesitaba mantenerme al margen un tiempo pero que sepáis que no tengo intención de dejar nada ni ninguna historia que esté en activo (Ya he hablado miles de veces de House of wolves en FB, mi blog y en mi profile y como he dicho, no voy a responder a más preguntas sobre este fic). Lo digo por las personas que aún me lean y comenten que no se preocupen que no voy a dejar tirado nada pero que he tenido que permanecer al margen de este mundo un tiempo.

En breve, y en cuanto el ordenador me deje, me pondré de nuevo a ello. La verdad que no va a ser de la noche a la mañana, pero la próxima vez que recibáis una alerta de algun fic será un capitulo.

Por favor, **no** **comentéis nada en la nota** porque la borraré en un par de días. Si quereis decirme algo, id al correo, mandais un pm o me lo decis por FB.

Pues ya nada más. La próxima vez, esto será un capitulo. De nuevo gracias por la enorme paciencia que teneis y siento todo tipo de retrasos.

^^) Maggie.


End file.
